Growing Up
by Professor Black 04
Summary: After his beloved sister's death, Severus Snape adopted his niece. But Sarah's father, Sirius Black has escaped for Azkaban. Join Sarah, Sirius, and Severus as they find growing up is anything but easy. Also features: Trio, Twins, Draco, Dumbledore, Lupin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own- HP belongs to Jk Rowling

**A/N**: This is a sequel to my first fanfiction: _And the Greatest of these is Love. _It refers alot to events that happened in that story. You can find it on my author's page. It is AU as Severus never had a sister or niece, but it follows the major events of HP. You might want to check the first story out but I tried to write the first chapter in a way that the major events of the first story were explained-if that makes sense. Oh, also...please review! :)

**Chapter 1- Wanted**

_**14 years earlier:**_

"_What's wrong, Gracie?"_ _Sirius Black wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman as she clung to him. _

_When she still didn't respond to his inquiry, he grew worried so he gently untangled her from him, and pulled back so he could see her. Tenderly brushing her hair away from her face, he studied her, his hands grasping her face. He was shocked by the anguish that he saw there. "What happened?"_

"_It's true, I didn't fully believe it, but he did it. He took the dark mark" Grace hiccupped, shaking her head. "We had a huge fight. I never have seen him so distant from me. I've lost him. I've lost my brother" She hitched her breath, struggling to regain composure._

_Sirius closed his eyes, breathing in. He could throttle Snape for doing this to Grace. As much as he disliked him, Grace adored her brother and he knew how much this was breaking her. "I'm sorry, Grace. Truly I am"_

_Grace grasped his arms, gasping. "I need you, Siri. I feel so lost right now"_

_Sirius pulled her back into his arms. "I'm here, Grace. I'm not going anywhere. I promise" He moved to sit down in the nearest chair and pulled her down on his lap. He took her hand in his. "Just breathe- in and out. There you go. That's better" He wiped the tears from her face. "Tell me what you are thinking" His voice was low and tender. _

"_Did I cause this?" Grace lifted her head to look him in the eye. _

"_Grace Snape, you did not cause this. Your brother chose to take the mark" Sirius's tone was adamant as his thumb rubbed her hand, trying to soothe her. _

"_But he was so angry that we got engaged- he thinks I chose you over him. So he chose Voldemort over me" Grace's voice cracked. _

_Sirius sighed deeply, letting go of her hand before playing absently with the ends of her hair, twirling it around his hand. He knew he had to ask this next question, but part of him just wanted to let it go. _

"_Do you regret it?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer._

"_Oh, Sirius, NO!" Grace moved to hands so she was cradling his face. "Merlin, I love you Sirius Black." She traced his face with her fingers. "You are one of the best things to have ever happened to me. I didn't mean to imply that. I love my brother and I will never give up on him and this hurts me to see him like that. But I want to marry you. You are different than the way he sees you. You are a good man. Don't ever forget that"_

_Sirius let out his breath, his eyes closed. "Good, for a minute there, you had me terrified, Grace. I thought I could lose you. If I did, I couldn't bear it"_

"_Oh, Sirius, you are my world. Please never doubt that" Grace kissed him gently. "Will you marry me?"_

_Sirius laughed- a deep rumbling laughter that filled his throat. "I already asked you that and you said yes."_

"_Indeed" Grace traced his face with her finger. "But I don't want to wait another six months. Let's marry next month. I want to start our life together as soon as possible."_

_Sirius's heart jumped. "Are you certain?"_

"_Quite certain" Grace bit her lip. "I can't do anything about Severus right now, but I can do something about us. And I want to be your wife and start a family."_

_Sirius grinned. "A family, soon-to- be Mrs. Black? Merlin, it sounds like I am talking to my mum" He gave her a mocked horrified look. _

_Grace smacked him. "Now that is romantic, Siri. Considering you hate your mum" She paused. "Do you want to have a family?"_

_He didn't hesitate. "Absolutely. I wasn't raised with a lot of love, you didn't either at least from your parents. I want the chance to do it right for the both of us."_

_Grace smiled. "Good" She kissed him again. "I'm going to love you for the rest of my days, Sirius Black."_

_Sirius smiled as he leaned over to kiss her more fully, treasuring this moment with Grace in his arms._

_--_

**_14 years later_**

The rain was pounded down on Sirius, the perfect companion to his mood.

"Oh, Gracie" Sirius choked on his tears. "We should have had our lifetime." He traced the headstone, examining its contents.

_Grace Eileen Snape Black_

_Born June 11, 1961- Died Nov 19, 1991_

_Beloved Sister, Mother, Wife_

_And the Greatest of these is Love _

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Sirius cried. "Why Gracie? This wasn't the way it was supposed to be" He buried his head in his hands. "Not with me spending the last years of your life in Azkaban. I should have been there for you. I should have been able to say goodbye. I'm sorry, Grace." Not even all his years in Azkaban had left him feeling so broken. He was out of that wretched place, but at this moment, he wished he was there. Or better yet that the Dementors had given him the blasted kiss.

He heard a shuffle of footsteps and even in his agony; he had enough presence of mind to transform into his animagus form, before going to hide in the bushes.

"We should have picked a better day, Uncle Sev. I'm sorry. I just felt like I had to come today."

Sirius had to use all of his willpower not to leave the bushes. "Could that be her?" he thought as Padfoot yelped. "Turn around, Sarah. Come on Paddy, let me get a look at you" He recognized Grace's brother all too well and he could only assume that the little girl with him was his daughter.

"That's alright, Black" Severus held an umbrella over both of their heads. "Are you certain you are warm enough?"

"Yes, sir" Sarah replied. "Stop worrying" She moved forward to step closer to her mum's grave, putting a bunch of flowers on top of it. "Thank you for charming the flowers so they wouldn't get wet"

"You're welcome" Severus replied. "Would you like time alone?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, Uncle Sev. I want you to stay here."

"Alright, Black. Whatever you wish. Take your time"

Sirius watched as Sarah knelt down; still close enough to be covered by the umbrella. He was close enough that he could here every word she was saying, though he still couldn't see her face. "Hello Mummy. Well, I know you aren't really here, but I'm going to pretend like you are. I hope that's alright. I finished my second years at Hogwarts. Uncle Sev said I finished really strongly. I even got an E in Potions. Amazing, I know but Uncle Sev really drilled me on it. He's not fun when it comes to his potions in more ways than one, but we don't have to talk about that"

Severus cleared his throat. Sarah glanced back, but not enough for Sirius to get a good look. "Well, its true, Uncle Sev" she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not denying it, Black. Just continue" Severus commanded.

"Ginny got into a bit of trouble at the end of this year. Voldemort tried to come back through an old diary, but Harry, Ron and I stopped him…well, mostly Harry. Uncle Sev was not happy. Can you believe he punished me for that? I got house points and everything, yet I get in trouble with him for it!"

"Sarah Grace" Severus warned, leaning down to place a hand on her head. "Somehow, knowing your mother, I think she would have been firmly on my side with that one"

"Well, I can try, can't I?" Sarah gave him a saucy look.

"Continue on" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"That's pretty much all that's new, Mum. Well, besides the fact that I still really miss you, but that's not new" She touched the headstone. "Things are just not the same without you. I'll come next year, I promise. I love you, Mummy" Sarah whispered. Severus leaned down and offered her his hand. Sarah took it and stood up, but held on to his hand.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev" Sarah said, squeezing his hand. "Let's go"

Sirius whined as he transformed back. He still couldn't get a good look at her face. What were the chances of Sarah showing up this day of all days? And what was she doing with Snape? He leaned back, suddenly out of breath. The way Sarah acted around Snape- it was so much more than a way a child acts around their guardian. It was the way a daughter acts around her father.

"Oh, Gracie, did I lose our daughter too?" Sirius shivered. To see Sarah with a man that he loathed, to look at his wife's tombstone- he broke down again in sobs. He had his freedom for now, but what was the point? As he closed his eyes, a picture flashed in his mind of his best friend, James Potter. The person who had become like his brother as his family practically adopted him. He steeled himself as he remembered his task. No matter, how he felt, Sarah was safe for now. But perhaps not for long with that rat out there. He had nothing to lose now. He had lost everything- he would finish what he started. He would avenge his friend's death. But right now there was one thing he had to do- one other child he had to make sure was safe- his godson: Harry James Potter.

--

Albus Dumbledore sighed. It was days like this that he felt his full age. Twining his hands together, he contemplated his visit from the Minister of Magic. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. He was enraged that the ministry kept it a secret for over a week, but now they were going public with the information. In addition to that, last night, Harry Potter had quite literally blown up his aunt and taken the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron where he was staying, unsupervised and unprotected.

"That will not do" Albus thought. He had flooed Severus minutes ago and now he was expecting him. Albus knew that he would not take this news well. Indeed, he had no doubt that Severus Snape would want to throttle the minister for withholding this information, not only because it dealt with a man he loathed, but because it impacted his niece, with whom Severus was quite overprotective. Severus had taken guardianship of his niece upon his sister's death two years prior. Even though he was weary that he could ever love Sarah the way she needed to be (partly because Sarah's father was Severus's childhood rival- Sirius Black), he had indeed fallen in love with this little girl. He ended up adopting her at Grace's request. Albus knew that he would not take the news well that Sarah's father had escaped. It would most certainly promise to be an unpleasant conversation.

Resigned Albus walked over to his fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "Snape Manor" He said commandingly.

--

Sarah Black looked up from the book she was reading. "Potions, Level 3". Well, that was the book she was supposed to be reading. The book she was actually reading was entitled, "101 Pranks" given to her by the Weasley twins, who insisted that while the title was droll, there were many good ones that they could use.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" Sarah smiled up at the Headmaster coming out of the fireplace.

"Hello Miss Black" Dumbledore said, taking a seat across from her. "I see you are getting a head start on your potions reading. A most splendid idea, I take it was your uncle's."

Sarah nodded. "Of course" She sighed and then grinned mischievously, her blue eyes gleaming, holding up her real book. "Don't tell my Uncle Sev."

Albus threw back his head and laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. The Weasley twins?"

"Yes, sir. It is most fascinating reading." Sarah laughed, shaking her black hair.

"Your potions reading?"

Sarah jumped at the sound of her uncle's voice. Severus was standing over her, with a slightly amused look in his eyes. He exchanged a look with Dumbledore. "Hello Headmaster."

"Severus" Dumbledore replied.

Sarah absently tugged at her shirt, a sure sign to Snape that she was hiding something. "Yes, sir. I have always wanted to understand the way….um….um…um sleeping potions work. What can I say; living with you has rubbed off…" Sarah finished lamely.

"You are a terrible liar, Sarah. You always have been" Severus reached down to pull out the book that Sarah had hidden as she grimaced.

He studied the book she was reading, flipping a few of the pages. "Weasley twins?"

Sarah nodded tensely, silently waiting to see how her uncle would react.

"Sarah Grace Black, if you dare play any one of these pranks this year, you will have detention with me every day of the school year until you graduate from Hogwarts" Severus growled.

"I was just reading about them" Sarah protested. "I never said I was going to _do_ them."

"All the same, I think I will take this book for safe keeping. I wouldn't want you to be tempted by it" Severus put the book in the pockets of his robes.

Sarah gave Dumbledore a pleading look, which he ignored innocently, while flipping through a potions magazine that was on the table.

"Now, off to your room. Professor Dumbledore and I have business to discuss. And you have your real potions reading to do. I will be testing out your knowledge in the lab this afternoon." Severus patted her shoulder at Sarah's wrinkled nose. "Cheer up Black. It won't be so bad." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And if you are a good girl, I'll take you flying afterwards."

Sarah smiled at Snape's words. "Goodbye Professor Dumbledore."

"Goodbye Sarah. Good luck with your reading." Dumbledore smiled as he tossed the magazine back on the table.

"Thanks!" Sarah bounded off with her potions book in hand.

Albus's eyes twinkled as he watched her leave. "Severus Snape, did you just promise to take Sarah flying if she did her reading?"

Severus plopped down on the couch and looked pained. "I thought you were slightly hard of hearing, Headmaster. At least that is what you tell me often."

Albus laughed. "It comes and goes my dear boy. But who would have thought? There are some children at Hogwarts who would rather believe that pigs can fly without magic, than believe that you would be so soft."

Severus gave him a mocked offended look. "It just so happens that I have a weakness when it comes to Snape women. I try earnestly to combat it, but one look from Sarah, and all my efforts are in vane. But rest assured, Headmaster, even Sarah knows her limits. She would tell you that I am anything but soft. Ask her what I did last year when I caught her and her hooligan friends brewing the polyjuice potion."

Albus grimaced. "Those children. It is most fortunate that Miss Granger still doesn't have a tail."

"Indeed. I don't think Sarah will be brewing any unauthorized potions anytime soon." Severus asserted, raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore. "Or that she would have the audacity to steal from my potions store"

"That was a most unfortunate choice on Sarah's part. I trust that you were not too harsh with the child, Severus"

"Indeed no, she got exactly what I told her she would if she dared to touch my potions. She knew what to expect and none the less, she went and stole them. I was stern, but fair, trust me, Albus" Severus's tone was adamant. "And I can almost guarantee that she will think twice before doing so again"

"Still you can hardly deny that she has you wrapped around her little finger." Albus grinned. "Any other child you would have devoured for a stunt like that"

"I _hardly_ think it is that bad, Headmaster" Severus scoffed.

"Perhaps not" His expression darkened, as he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Severus…"

Snape stiffened in reaction. His pulse quickened and he was filled with a sense of dread.

"What is it Albus?" he said in a low voice.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban"

Severus jumped up and clenched his fists. "What do you mean Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban?" He growled fiercely.

"Sit down Severus" Albus said commandingly. "Let's discuss this calmly."

Severus scowled, but obeyed, his dark eyes flashing with fury.

"I was visited by the Minister. He told me that Sirius had escaped a week ago, but the ministry had kept it quiet. They are now ready to go public with the information."

"Do you mean to tell me that Black has been on the loose for this ENTIRE WEEK and the MINISTRY DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT ENOUGH to let me know?" Severus spat, enraged.

"Calm down Severus" Albus instructed calmly. "It will do no good to dwell on things you cannot change."

"Why are you not more upset about this?" Severus asked, frustrated.

"I am, Severus. Indeed, I am. It is a very grave situation" Albus laced his hands together. "Grace wrote me before her death that she believed Sirius was innocent."

Severus snorted. "Gracie was always blind to Black. You cannot tell me that you believe that he is innocent?"

"I have thought long and hard about that. I have no evidence which would lead me to believe that the Potters changed their secret keeper. We must act on the assumption that he is dangerous. The minister stated that his last word were 'He's at Hogwarts." Albus looked at Severus pointedly.

"Potter?" Severus asked.

"What else could it mean?" Albus replied.

Severus groaned. "That may be the case. But Black will not only go after Potter. You know that as much as I do."

"I do" Albus replied.

"And if Sirius Black thinks that he is going to get within three meters of Sarah, I'll kill him" Snape said, his voice laced with led.

"Severus" Albus sighed. "I'm not only concerned about Sarah and Harry's safety, but also their emotional wellbeing."

"And you think I am not?" Severus snapped. "She is my child. I adopted her. I have cared for her for the past year and a half."

"And you have undoubtedly done a fine job. However, how do you think Sarah would feel to hear that you want to kill her father? You can tell by the way she looks at her album, that the connection between Sarah and Sirius is still strong, regardless of the fact that Sarah doesn't remember him. She has built him up a certain way in her head. She has no idea of what he did to be sent to prison. She would never tell you this, but one day last year, she let it slip that she hoped that her mum was right and it was all a mistake"

Severus grimaced. "She's young. She doesn't understand" he argued, shifting restlessly in his seat.

"Yes, she is. As her adopted father, you need to decide what to do and what to tell her."

Severus shook his head. "Gracie wanted me to tell her as little as possible. I have to honor her wishes. I'm not going to tell her that her father was a murderer no matter how much I hate Sirius Black. And to know he was the reason, Lily and James are dead. It was devastate her and Harry. It would be best if neither of them knew that."

"Think Severus. The children will talk. Sarah will find out that Black was a mass murderer. Would you rather she hear it from you or from other children?" Albus's eyes entreated him to see reason.

Severus sighed. "I suppose I must. But I will not tell her that Black was the reason for the Potters' death. Grace was firmly against that and I have to agree."

Albus nodded. "For Harry as well. I believe that he as well as Sarah might do something rash if they found out. But just remember, Severus, the truth has a nasty habit of revealing itself and when it does, it can be even more painful" He paused. "I must ask of you a favor. One that you are not going to like."

"What is it?" Severus groaned. "I seriously doubt it can get much worse than this."

"It would be easier to protect both of them, if Sarah and Harry were in the same place. When they are at Hogwarts, obviously this will not be an issue, but as of now, Harry is at the Leaky Cauldron" Albus replied.

"What is he doing there?" Severus said with some interest.

"He blew up his aunt and ran away from home."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You have got to be joking. Leave it to Potter"

Albus proceeded in a gentle voice, "I need you to go to the Leaky Cauldron with Sarah and pick up Harry and bring him to spend the rest of the holidays with you two."

Severus shook his head. "Absolutely not. It is entirely out of the question."

Albus sighed. "Severus, please listen to reason. Harry and Sarah are both in danger right now. They are both friends, they would get along. It would not be that difficult and it is only for a few weeks"

"Only that he is an arrogant brat, who has no respect and hates me" Severus argued. "I won't do it."

"You once said that about _both_ Harry and Sarah."

"But Sarah is different. She is family" Severus refused.

"Severus Snape. _Stop and_ l_isten to me_. I don't know why you are so hell bent on hating Harry, but it needs to stop. _He is Lily's son"_ Albus said firmly, with a rare fire in his eyes that Severus recognized.

Severus sighed. The old coot had found his vulnerability. "Fine, but I don't have to like it" He sulked.

Albus smiled. "Good, I'm so relieved that is settled. Go retrieve Harry and I'll strengthen the wards to protect both Sarah and Harry."

Snape stood. "I'll go tell Sarah now that she and I are going to get Harry. Then I will tell the two of them together about Black."

"Good Luck"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I am going to need it."


	2. Revealing the Truth

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long. This is a shorter chapter, but with school coming up things have been craaaazy. The kids come back Tuesday and I'm busy preparing for them…It's really overwhelming! Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own…you know the drill…Rowling owns, etc.**

**Chapter 2**: **Revealing the Truth**

"But I don't understand" Sarah hurried to keep up with Severus. "Why is Harry at the Leaky Cauldron? And why are we picking him up? And why is he staying with us?"

"Stop asking so many questions" Severus barked. "You may ask Harry himself when you see him. As for why he is staying with us, I thought you would like that."

"I do" Sarah argued. "But, Uncle Sev…"

"Sarah" Severus interrupted, groaning as he whipped around and bent down to look her in the eyes. "_Do not_ make this harder for me than it already is. Just be quiet please. I will explain later. For now, keep up" Severus straightened and gently placed a hand on her arm, pulling her along.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Severus greeted the bartender. "Hello Tom"

"Hello Severus" Tom greeted them. "Is this your niece?"

Severus nodded, tersely. "This is Sarah Black."

Sarah studied her uncle. She just wished they could be a normal family and that her uncle wouldn't have to pretend indifference to the world around them. She knew that he loved her, but she wanted more. She wanted him to be proud that she was his adopted daughter.

Tom nodded grimly. "It's a real pleasure Miss Black. It surely is. Are you here to pick up Harry?"

"Yes" Severus rolling his eyes dramatically. "On Professor Dumbledore's orders. I, for one, do not want the brat in my home, but reasoning with the Headmaster has proved futile. Will you show us where he is?" Severus asked.

"Follow the way" Tom led the two through a dark hallway with the light of a single candle. Sarah edged closer to Severus, holding her breath. Severus reached for her, tightened his grip on her arm, massaging it gently until her breathing evened out.

"There you go" Tom knocked on the door.

"Come in" Harry answered.

He was sitting on his bed, flipping through a book, looking thoroughly bored.

"HARRY!" Sarah pushed past Severus and ran to give him a hug. Upon seeing his friend, he jumped up and embraced her. "I'm glad to see you" Harry whispered, pushing up his glasses that had gone askew when Sarah toppled him.

"Are you glad to see me too Potter?" Severus sneered.

Sarah whipped around. "Uncle Sev" she glared at him. "Be nice"

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Harry spat.

"The Headmaster saw it fit for me to pick you up and for you to spend the rest of the holidays with myself and Black."

Harry was shocked. On the one hand, Sarah was one of his best friends. On the other, it was Snape's house for Merlin's sake.

"I see you are speechless. Don't worry, Potter. You and I are going to be discussing your atrocious behavior with your aunt at length" Severus gave him a hard look.

Sarah threaded her hand through Harry's arm. "What happened with your aunt, Harry?"

"I sort of blew her up."

Sarah laughed. "You _what_?"

"I sort of blew her up. Like a giant balloon" Harry explained and Sarah started rolling with laughter, tears rolling down her face and she had to bend over to catch her breath.

"You blew her up like a balloon…what did she do? Float away?" Sarah giggled.

Harry gave her a sheepish look and Sarah laughed some more, before Snape cut her off with a smack.

"It's not funny Black. She was seen by muggles all around. It caused a huge disturbance. Many memories had to be modified" Severus eyed her sternly.

Sarah's smile faded. "It was an accident, right?"

Harry nodded. "I sort of lost my temper."

Severus bristled. "You _sort of_ lost your temper? What did she do? Refuse to honor your celebrity?"

Sarah glared at her uncle's insensitive comment. "SNAPE" she yelled.

"SHE CALLED MY MOTHER A BITCH! YOU DON'T THINK SHE DESERVED IT?" Harry screamed, his fists balled and his face red.

Severus walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Lower your voice. Both of you" He said sternly.

Then, he paused, an expression passing over his features. Sarah glanced at Harry, unable to read the look on her uncle's face.

Harry shrugged and tried to pull away from him. Sarah continued to study him, puzzled.

Severus didn't release the grip on Harry's arm. "She called your mother what?" Severus asked in a deadly low voice.

"A bitch" Harry repeated. Sarah stared at Severus. "Uncle Sev?" she asked tentatively.

Severus quickly schooled his features suddenly aware that Sarah was studying him. "I think I might have lost my temper too" Severus conceded. "None-the-less, you should have tried to maintain it. It caused a huge uproar and you could have lost your wand. We will discuss this further in private. Grab your trunk Potter. It's time to go."

Harry gave Sarah a quizzical look and she nodded encouragingly at him.

Yet still, she wondered what had made her uncle stop and pause.

--

Back at the house, Snape immediately took charge of the situation.

"Black, go to your room. Continue your potions reading. We will still have our session in the lab later" Severus instructed, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Sarah ran a hand through her black hair, hesitating. She absently tugged at her light blue top, which matched her eyes. She looked at Harry, whose emerald eyes gave a silent message, pleading her not to leave him alone with Snape.

"Uncle Sev, can't I stay with Harry?" Sarah asked.

"No Sarah" Severus's voice was brisk, leaving no room for argument. "Go now, please."

Still, Sarah paused. Snape, seeing her reluctance to leave them, put a hand on her arm.

"Now, Black" He growled. His expression softened a bit at her look of worry. "I need to talk with both of you this afternoon, but right now this conversation is for just Potter and myself."

Sarah twisted the blue bracelet on her arm. She grabbed his arm and stood on her tippy toes and Severus leaned down to allow Sarah to whisper in his ear.

"You aren't going to kill him or hex him or anything, right Uncle Sev?" Sarah whispered.

Severus straightened back up and rolled his eyes at his niece's dramatic antics. "Of course not" he managed to say in a calm voice. "But Black, you will be grounded, if you do not start making your way up to your room _this instance_."

Knowing that he would be true to his word, Sarah gave yet another sympathetic look to Harry and left the two alone.

Severus turned to look at Harry. "Now, Mr. Potter, follow me"

Snape led Harry into his study, shutting the door. "Sit down" Severus gestured towards the couch and Harry hesitated only a moment before seeing Snape's unyielding expression.

Severus walked around his desk, sat down in his chair and threaded his fingers together lightly before speaking. "Do you realize" his voice was firm, "how much trouble you should be in right now?"

Harry crossed his arms. "But I'm not" he answered somewhat smugly. "Nobody cares what I do as long as I prevent Voldemort from coming back"

Severus slapped his palm on his desk. "Damn it, Potter. You truly are just like your father- an arrogant know it all, who had no regards for authority or the well being of others"

"That's not true!" Harry's face flushed in anger. "You have no right to say that about my Dad!"

"But I have a right to say it about you?" Severus asked silkily. "Come now, Potter, you could at least act somewhat repentant"

"Why should I?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong"

"Just because you didn't mean to, doesn't mean that you shouldn't feel bad that it did! And it is not a matter of what you did, it is a matter of you not being able to control that blasted temper of yours!"

Silence followed as Harry's face contorted in rage. "She called my mum a bitch" he growled. "My mum, who died to protect me. She didn't even know her."

Severus rubbed his temples. "Indeed" he paused, choosing his words cautiously and taking the edge out of his tone. "And neither did you and that is why you are truly upset"

Harry blinked several times, turning his head to the side and swiping at his eyes. "You don't know me, don't tell me why I am upset. You hated me from my first day at Hogwarts. Sarah tries to tell me that you're different and it's an act, but frankly, I don't believe you are that good of an actor"

Severus laughed. "If only you knew, Potter…"

Harry looked at him incredulously. "If only I knew what?"

"Never mind" Snape responded briskly. "It isn't fair that you never got to know your mother, Potter. Just like it isn't fair that my sister died two years ago. But that doesn't give you an excuse to do whatever you want. If you want to survive, you must learn to control your temper" Snape raised a silencing hand when Harry started to protest. "Take even now, you are losing control of your temper. Take some breaths and try to get control of it before speaking, because I will not listen to you with your attitude, Potter."

"I don't get to do whatever I want. That's only what you believe"

"Well, we will see these few weeks, won't we Potter? In the meantime, you will be writing me an essay on the best way to control your temper before it comes to you blowing up people" Snape said firmly.

Harry sighed, not seeing that he had much of a choice. "Yes, sir"

Snape stood. "I need to talk to both you and Sarah about a serious situation. One moment and I will have Wiggles get her" He paused before turning. "Potter, Sarah isn't going to take this news very well. She is going to need the both of us when she hears it. But this news won't be easy for you either."

Harry shuddered. That did not seem like a good sign and yet he was surprised that Snape took the time to warn him about the news. That did seem unlike the Snape that he knew.

--

Sarah snapped her book closed. She drummed her fingers on her desk, wondering what was happening with her uncle and Harry. She knew well enough that her uncle was not happy with his behavior.

She got up and pulled out a hair tie from her dresser drawer. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail, she looked in the mirror and sighed. On the corner of the dresser was the picture of her and her mum taking a few days before her death. Two years later and she still missed her mum every day. She wondered if she would ever stop. Lying down on her bed, she stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on her door. "Come in" Sarah said absently, lost in her memories.

A house elf, Wiggles, opened the door. "Miss Sarah, Master wants to see you in his study."

Sarah sat up and stretched. "Thank you Wiggles" she said as she started for the study.

When she reached Snape's door, she was surprised to find it closed. She knocked and waited for her uncle.

"Come in"

Sarah opened the door. Snape was sitting in his arm chair by the fire place and Harry was seated on the couch. Severus rose to greet Sarah.

"Did you finish your potions reading?" He asked quietly as he walked over to her.

"Yes, sir" Sarah replied.

Snape put a gentle hand on her head. "Good" he said, with a tenderness to his tone that caused Harry to sit up and study their interaction.

Sarah looked up at her uncle. Snape's eyes filled with an expression that Sarah could not understand, but she understood whatever it was, it was serious. She suddenly felt scared, her heart racing.

Severus noticed this. "I need to talk to you. Sit down, Sarah" Sarah walked over and took a seat beside Harry, picking up one of the pillows and hugged it.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes" Harry responded. "You?"

"I'm not sure" Sarah responded honestly. She knew something was wrong. Harry reached to squeeze her hand once.

Severus moved his chair until he was close to the children. He took a deep breath and his dark eyes studied them. They shifted back and forth between the two of them, trying to decipher which one of the two children was prepared for this news. He determined that neither of them was, but he had little choice but to tell them anyways.

"There is a serious matter I must discuss with both of you. The Minister of Magic visited Headmaster Dumbledore. During this visit, he informed him that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban" Severus began. He leaned his elbows down to where they were resting on his knees as he looked Black and Potter in the eyes.

Sarah clutched her pillow tightly and Harry gave Snape a look of confusion.

"Dad escaped?" Sarah asked, twisting the pillow further still. Her voice was timid and hesitant. She knew how Severus felt about her father and was unsure how she should feel about the news.

Severus cringed at Sarah calling Black "Dad". It was much too personal. This did not bode well.

"Yes" Severus's eyes boarded into Sarah's. "The ministry believes that he is dangerous. Furthermore" Severus's eyes traveled to Harry, "the ministry has reason to believe that his target is you, Potter."

Harry sat up taller and stammered. "M…me? Why?" he exclaimed, surprised at why Sarah's father would be after him.

Sarah was shocked as well. "I don't understand" she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It is complicated. However, Dumbledore agrees that you should only know the bare minimum. The only reason I am telling you both is so you can be vigilant."

Sarah shifted in her seat. A pink twinge started creeping up on her face as she twisted and untwisted the pillow. "We have the right to know Snape" Sarah said. Severus knew her well enough to know that she was growing agitated. Her calling him Snape was a sure sign of it. "He is my father" She growled.

"And it's my life" Harry added, his green eyes flashing for a second. He was tired of the grown ups making decisions for him.

"I will tell you what he was imprisoned for. You will find out anyways as it is all over the news and it will be quite the talk. However, I will not tell you why he is after Harry" Severus said firmly. "On that matter, that is my final judgment. It is for the best."

Harry glanced at the red face of his friend and as much as he hated to agree with Snape, conceded to his wishes. It would only hurt Sarah. He could find out later from someone else. Mr. Weasley, perhaps. As much as he wanted to pound the information out of Snape, he didn't want to do it at Sarah's expense.

"What was Dad in jail for?" Sarah held on to her pillow as if holding on to a life jacket. Severus scooted his chair up so his knees were touching Sarah's. He reached over to brush a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"You are so much like your mum, Sarah" Severus said softly. "Gracie would have been so proud of you and of the person who are becoming."

Harry's mouth opened in shock. He had never seen Snape so gentle or kind. He was beginning to understand what Sarah meant about her uncle having two sides to him.

Sarah fought the tears that were forming in her eyes and Snape took one of her hands. With a glance at Harry to tell him that he was talking to him as well, Snape took a deep breath.

"Sirius Black was imprisoned thirteen years ago when he killed 13 muggles with one spell."

Sarah shook her head. "But my dad, he loved me and mum. I saw that from your memories. Why would he do that?" Her little hand shook in Severus's big one and she clung to her pillow tightly.

"We don't know Sarah" Severus responded as he squeezed her hand.

"Is the ministry looking for him, sir?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes" Severus answered simply, surprised at how quickly Harry accepted his decision not to tell him the full details of Sirius Black and why they suspect he is after him. Perhaps, he wasn't as selfish as Severus once thought him to be.

Sarah's heart pounded and her chest felt tight, making it hard for her to breathe. She felt the heat radiating from her face, as if it was on fire. She knew what the ministry did to prisoners who escaped. And yet, somehow she still had to ask the question.

"And when they find him?" Sarah asked, her voice filled with emotion.

"Sarah…" Snape rose and moved to take a seat beside her and Harry scooted over to give him room. He put his arm around her.

"What are the chances he will get caught?" Sarah asked as she leaned to put her head on his chest. As tempted as she was to get up and ran, she fought the urge with everything that was in her. She knew that Snape was the only one who would be able to give her answers.

"It is unlikely that he would be able to escape the ministry's notice for long" Snape responded gently.

Sarah wiggled out of her uncle's grasp, suddenly feeling smothered and lowered her head to bury her face in her hands. She sucked in her breath and held it. It was so much easier knowing her father was in jail and that there was a possibility that something would happen and they would find out it was such a horrible mistake. But now knowing what he was supposedly in jail for, it changed everything Sarah believed and felt. Still, she didn't want her father to be killed.

"Breathe Black" Severus reached over to softly rub her back. Sarah exhaled and started to cry. She didn't know why, but somehow this seemed like the best reaction. There had always been that hope and now just like so much else, it had been snatched away from her. She would never know her father.

"It's ok. Let it out Sarah" Snape reached around her and Sarah didn't fight him as he pulled her close to him and she cried, burying her face into his chest.

Harry watched on as Snape comforted Sarah. He understood her. He knew that Sarah desperately wanted to believe that her father was innocent. While Snape was her family now, Sarah needed to know her father. Harry understood this quite well. It was because the hunger to know his mum and dad still gnawed at him daily. It was a hunger that nothing in this world could satisfy.


	3. Dementors on the Train

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, Rowling does...you know the drill

**A/N**: Another chapter...here you go. Please as usual, let me know what you think.

**Chapter 3- Dementors on the Train**

The rest of the holiday was blissfully uneventful. Sarah was still reeling from the news about her father, but having Harry there helped take her mind off of it. The first night after she learned the truth about her father, her uncle tucked her in bed as usual, studying her carefully as he did so. She gave him a weak smile, reaching up to hug him. "I'm fine" she insisted and he gave a brief, skeptical look before leaving. Of course, Sarah wasn't fine, but she knew Sev was already worried and she didn't want to upset him. So, once she was certain that he was asleep (she had snuck out of her room to make sure his light was off), she pulled out her album of pictures that she had inherited at her mother's death. As she gazed at each picture, she tried to imagine her father- her smiling father who tenderly held her in those pictures, killing all those muggles. In one way, it made no sense, in another, she knew that her uncle wouldn't lie about it. And as the dream of her father came crashing down, she held her open album close to her as she fell back on her bed, trying to stifle the sobs. She barely recognized that someone had quietly opened her door and come to sit next to her until she heard the voice of her friend.

"Can I see your picture, Sarah?" Harry asked. He had asked her so gently that Sarah rolled over onto her side and relinquished her album.

Harry laid the album between the two of them. "I always like this picture from your album, Sarah."

"It's all a lie!" Sarah sat up angrily. Harry blinked at her, but remained calm.

"I know how you might think that Sarah"

"How can I not think that, Harry? He killed all those people. My father- my dad was a murder!"

"That's true" Harry nodded gravely. "But look at this picture. Does he look like a murderer here?"

Sarah refused to look and Harry coaxed her. "Come on, Sarah. Just take a look" He held out the picture for her and Sarah forced her eyes on it.

"No"

"Do you think your mum loved your dad?" he asked.

"Yes, I know she did" Sarah nodded.

"Would she love someone who was evil?"

"No, she fought against Voldemort. She would have fought against anything or anyone she thought was bad" Sarah reasoned, wiping her eyes.

"And I know my dad was friends with your dad. And I'm pretty sure that my dad would not be friends with a man that could murder easily."

"But it doesn't make sense!"

"No, it doesn't. But something must have gone terribly wrong, somehow for your dad to have done that. We don't know what it was, but I don't think this picture is a lie. I think your dad loved you and your mum."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you, Harry"

Harry grinned. "You're welcome. I never really had friends before you, Ron and Hermione. I can't stand it when either one of you are hurting"

"I feel the same way" Sarah yawned. "I'm sleepy"

"Ok, Ok" Harry jumped off her bed. "I suppose if Snape caught me in your room, I would be grounded forever"

Sarah giggled. "After 12 hours, you are learning well, Harry. I told you that you should have eaten your vegetables tonight"

Harry made a face. "That potion was beyond disgusting. Does Snape make it extra nasty for punishment?"

"I think so" Sarah commented. "After all, I rarely put up a fight anymore about eating my vegetables"

Harry laughed. "Good night, Sarah"

"Night Harry" Sarah crawled back to bed as Harry left the room, not seeing Snape standing outside the door as he made his way back to his room.

Snape made sure Harry had indeed gone back to bed and that Sarah was sleeping before heading back to his room. As he got back in bed, he pondered the situation. He had woken up to Sarah's strangled sobs, but before he could enter her room, he saw Potter had beaten him to it. Wondering how he would handle Sarah, who could become very unreasonable when distraught, he waited and watched. He had to admit grudgingly what he saw impressed him. Harry pulled Sarah out of her despair with such kindness and wisdom beyond his years. Tonight, for the first time, he saw Lily so clearly in Harry. And that unsettled him more than he would ever want to admit.

--

After the first night, with Sarah's gentle mediating, it seemed that Snape and Harry tolerating each other's existence quite nicely. For Harry, he couldn't believe that Snape was not as sarcastic and demeaning as he was at Hogwarts. And for Sev, with each day, he saw more and more of Lily than Potter in Harry. Sarah, Severus and Harry did celebrate Harry's birthday together, complete with cake and presents which surprised Harry to no end. He knew that Snape was on his best behavior because Sarah was adamant about it, but on the other hand, he did seem different at home than at Hogwarts.

While Severus was hesitant to let Sarah and Harry ride the train to Hogwarts, preferring to simply floo over or use a portkey, he relented to Sarah's begging. He knew there would be other professors on the train while he would be waiting at Hogwarts. He was also well aware that if he argued with Sarah over it, it was likely that he would face a mutiny this year from his charge. She was already sulking over his refusal to sign her Hogsmead permission slips, as well as Harry's. If he pushed her, he knew that she would be more tempted to find a way to sneak out to Hogsmead anyways. He would rather she be satisfied with riding the train and hoped that the compromise would quell her rebellion.

"You have your tickets?" Severus asked the two children.

"Yes, sir" Sarah and Harry nodded.

"No mischief on the train. Sarah?" Severus eyed her carefully, trying to perceive her reaction.

"That depends, Uncle Severus, how one would define mischief" Sarah gave him an impish grin and tossed her French braid and Harry smirked at Severus's raised eyebrow.

"I have no problem with turning you around and making you portkey like I had originally planned" Severus grasped her arm.

"I'll be good Uncle Sev. I'm always good, right Harry?" Sarah's eyes twinkled as Harry held up his hands helplessly.

"Don't bring me into this Sarah" Harry snorted. "Oh, look, there is the Weasleys. May I go and say hello?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "Go ahead. Make sure you stay where I can see you please" The comment made Harry feel like he was two, but he supposed it was because Snape was worried about Sirius Black.

"Sarah" Severus grasped her arm with his left hand, and put his index finger of his right hand under her chin, raising it so Sarah was forced to look at him. "I know right now you feel lost and confused, but it won't help the situation if you spend the whole year getting in trouble and in detention" His dark eyes held her gaze steady and her eyes widened slightly.

"Remember what I said. You must think before you act. I understand that you are distressed about your father, but rest assured, I will not tolerate your bad behavior, anymore than I would if Sirius Black was safe in Azkaban. There will still be consequences" Severus's voice held a slight edge and he squeezed her arm. "Do you understand?"

Sarah looked down. "Yes, sir."

"Good now" Severus put a hand on each of her shoulders. "I must be off. Remember, no mischief on the train. I'll see you when you get back to Hogwarts."

He gave her a quick hug, before apparating off. Sarah went to join the Weasleys, wondering what her third year at Hogwarts would hold for her and where her father was at this moment.

--

"So, Snape actually told you about Sirius Black?" Fred pretended to faint from the shock and Sarah elbowed him in the stomach.

"Very funny" Sarah said as she rolled her eyes at him.

Sarah and Fred were walking together on the train, getting snacks for their compartment.

"Yes. He probably thought it was better coming for him. But he still won't tell me why he is after Harry" Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "But he seems to be really worried that I will rebel or something."

Fred laughed. "You mean Sarah Black may want to reprise her role as the Weasley twins' trusty lookout? You _were_ especially good at it!" He winked at her and Sarah laughed in response.

"That is because I have the sweet, innocent look" Sarah said angelically, tossing her head.

Fred smirked. "Little do they know. So what do you think, Sarah?"

"I'll think about it" Sarah smiled at her red-headed friend, but paused abruptly to stare at a flier on the wall. Juggling the snacks, she touched the wanted poster of her father. In this picture, her father looked like a madman screaming at the top of his lungs. The poster said that he was considered extremely dangerous and frankly, in the picture, he did look dangerous and capable of committing murder.

"Sarah?" Fred asked cautiously, putting a hand on her shoulder, to move her out of the way and look at what she was looking at.

It was rare for the Weasley twins to be serious. Usually they were the life of the party, laughing and joking, and they hardly took anything seriously. But at that moment, Fred's expression was solemn as he read the wanted "dead or alive" poster.

For the most part, Sarah and he had been ignoring conversations that had been going on surrounding her father's escape and her reaction. It seemed like the hot topic of conversation, and people were staring at her and would stop talking when she and Fred had passed. But there was something about seeing the poster for herself that caused her defenses to crumple.

"Sarah" his voice was soft. "are you ok?" He noticed she was shaking and he reached to take the snacks from her as she leaned against the wall.

"I can't" Sarah sniffed. "Everyone is talking about me, Fred. And my dad, if they find him…"

Fred reached to take her hand. "George and I will take care of whoever is talking about you, Sarah" He grinned mischievously at her. "We have some products that will make them tongued tied for the next four hours. And I would shudder to think of what Snape would do to hear anybody talk about his niece. The wrath of Snape unleashed. It will be wicked, Sarah."

Sarah laughed in spite of her tears. "Funny, Fred. But you know Uncle Sev has to pretend to hate me."

"True, he will just find more subtle ways to torture them and they won't even know what it is for. This year won't be so bad. I'll make sure of it" Fred smiled at her, tugging at her hand. "Let's go. People will wonder what happened to us."

He handed back a pile of snacks to her and they walked to their compartment, Fred cracking jokes the entire way back. Now, the tears in Sarah's eyes were not from sadness, but from laughter.

--

"So, Lupin is going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year?" Sarah said as she handed the snacks out to George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "I wondered why Uncle Sev didn't tell me that."

"He probably doesn't know" Harry said. "Knowing how Snape hated my father and your father, he probably hated Lupin too."

"Why did Snape hate your dads?" Ginny asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I think they both had some sort of rivalry going on. I'm not really sure."

The train lurched and Sarah knocked into Hermione. "Sorry, Mione" she mumbled.

Lupin stirred and the compartment door opened.

"Well, look who it is" Malfoy popped his head in. "Potty and the Weasel" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled in response. "Hey, Weasel, I heard your family got your hand on some gold this summer. Did your mother die of shock?"

Sarah made a face at him. "Is that the best you have Malfoy? Ron, George, SIT DOWN" George and Ron had jumped up to defend their mother.

Sarah stood to try to push Malfoy out the door. "Stop being such a prat, Malfoy."

"It's nice to see you too Black" Draco looked at her. "You know you should really stop hanging out with these losers" He gave her a haughty look.

"And you should really get lost before I decide to unleash the new hex I learned this summer when Uncle Sev wasn't looking" Sarah glared at him, hand still on his chest, pushing. "Or" she whispered with a gleam in her eyes, "I could just tell everybody about your secret fear of snakes. That coming from a Slytherin, I wonder what other members of your house would say."

Draco's eyes flashed. "You wouldn't, Black."

Sarah moved her hands to her hip. "Now, Draco, I really thought you knew me better than that" Malfoy backed down.

"Alright. I suppose I better be going." His mouth twitched slightly, amused by Sarah's reaction. "Watch your back Black. This means war."

Sarah laughed. "You're on, Malfoy." She said as Malfoy walked off with a smug look on his face and Crabbe and Goyle whispering that they didn't understand.

Sarah turned around and sat back down next to Hermione giving her a grin.

"I really don't understand your friendship with Malfoy" Ron mumbled, sulking.

"There is a different side of him, you don't see." Sarah explained patiently. "We have gone over this before."

"One day you will have to choose sides" Ron said.

"Oh, just shut it Ronald." Hermione snapped.

All the sudden, the lights went out and the train halted to a stop.

"What the heck?" George asked.

"That's my foot Ronald" Hermione squealed.

The compartment door opened again and Sarah jumped.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's me Neville." Neville entered and sat down on Crookshanks, who meowed loudly.

"I am going to go ask the conductor what is going on." Hermione said as she rose.

"Don't go" Sarah grabbed her arm, afraid of the dark.

"I'm sorry, Sarah" Hermione said as she put an arm around her. "I forgot."

Suddenly a flamed illuminated the darkness. Lupin had woken up.

"Is everybody alright?" He asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. It is nice to see all of you" The children could see Lupin smile gently as he stood. "I am going to go and talk to the conductor. Sarah, hang in there." He winked at her, and Sarah flushed knowing that her mum must have told him of her fear of the dark.

But Lupin never made it out of the door. A cloaked figure entered the compartment.

Sarah shirked in fear. There was complete silence as if all were under some sort of trance. Sarah felt herself plunging downward into darkness and despair as this figure came closer to her, with his long silvery fingers reaching out to her as if to capture her. Her insides froze and she couldn't move. And then, she heard a voice, "Your mum is dead." And she felt as if she was reliving her mother's death all over again and that she would never be able to be happy again. But then the feeling shifted abruptly and she relived her nightmare of her first year once again. Voldemort was there and she was withering in pain. "NO!" She heard a voice yell and she knew it was Harry, but he seemed so far away. Her teeth began chattering and she gritted them as the clocked figure moved from her to Harry. "Harry!" She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, a silvery fog filled the room and Sarah felt like she could have hope again. She was still shaking and as the lights came back on, she saw that Harry was passed out on the floor.

"Harry!" Sarah, Hermione, and Ron rushed over to him and tried to revive him. Ginny was shaking in the corner and Fred and George moved to her.

Lupin put a hand on her shoulder as Harry revived and Ron moved to help him sit up.

"What happened?" Harry asked shakily.

Sarah, whose teeth were still chattering, looked helplessly at her friends.

"Are you ok? I heard a woman scream." Harry asked.

Hermione studied Harry. "Harry, there was no woman."

"Here, eat some of this." Lupin handed chocolate to Harry. "Sarah, you better have some too. You are still shaking." Sarah took a piece and then handed one to Ginny, who also looked like she couldn't stop trembling.

"What are those creatures?" Hermione asked Lupin.

Lupin stood. "Dementors from Azkaban."

"Why are they on the train?" Neville asked.

"They are looking for Sirius Black" Lupin responded, with a quick glance at Sarah, who paled again, and Hermione reached to put a comforting arm around her as her friends looked on gravely.

--

"What were Dementors doing on the train?" Snape yelled. The professors were having a meeting in Dumbledore's office to be briefed on the incident.

"That is what I am going to find out, Severus" Albus's eyes flashed. "I would like to know that as well. However, we must remember to remain calm when the students arrive."

"Are the students ok?" Minerva asked. "Was anybody hurt?"

"Remus said that all the students are fine" Dumbledore looked relieved. "He was with Harry Potter, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Sarah Black when the Dementors entered the compartment. Naturally, Harry had the strongest reaction of all."

Severus stiffened slightly. "Is Potter ok?"

"He's fine. He just passed out" Dumbledore looked grave. "I shudder to think of the memory he revisited."

The teachers exchanged worried glances.

"Severus" Dumbledore turned back to him. "Remus also said that Sarah had a particularly strong reaction."

If anybody had been watching closely, they would have seen a look of panic flicker in his dark eyes, before quickly disappearing. From his stoic expression, one would not know that Severus was disturbed, besides the fact that at the revelation, he abruptly made his way to the door, only being stopped by Albus reaching out to grab his arm. "Now, Severus, you can't smother her. She won't arrive for another hour. In the meantime, we have duties to attend to."

The professors took it as their cue to move on, all except Severus who lingered.

"Do you think he remembered Lily?" Severus asked quietly, sadness and guilt evident in his tone.

Dumbledore moved to sit back behind his desk. "I do."

Severus sighed. "I have duties to attend to."

Albus looked at him. "Severus, it does no good to dwell on the past. You must remember that."

Severus nodded abruptly, before taking his leave.

--

Sarah pushed her food around her plate with her fork, oblivious to the fact that Severus was watching her. The sorting had taken place and a whole new crop of first years had been placed into their houses. She hadn't gotten the chance to talk with her uncle in the chaos of the welcoming feast. She was aware that Snape didn't want to infringe on her space, but in another sense, she needed him at the moment. The incident with the dementor was still fresh on her mind and she kept wrestling with the fact that her dad had to live with that hopelessness she felt for thirteen years.

Severus watched his niece, his eyes narrowing at her behavior. She was pushing her food around her plate and essentially ignoring the people around her. He saw Malfoy approach the table and pretend to faint. Severus sat up a little taller because ordinarily, Sarah would turn around a pummel him with a hex of some sort. But Sarah simply ignored him, continuing to play with her food. Worried, he couldn't keep his distance any longer. He knew that he should have heeded his first instinct and sought out Sarah the moment he saw her arrive to make sure she was alright. Determined to rectify his mistakes, he stood up and made his way down the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table.

"Move on Mr. Malfoy" Severus gave him a slight push in the direction of the Slytherin table. "Sit down, Mr. Weasley unless you want detention on the first day back."

"The git" Severus heard Ron whisper under his breath, but ignored him.

Interestingly enough, Sarah had disregarded this exchange as well. Hermione shot Snape a worried look and Sarah jumped as Snape put his hand on her shoulder. "Come with me Black."

Snape lead her, weaving their way through the castle, dodging ghosts and greeting portraits to his own private quarters.

Flicking on the light with his wand and starting a fire in the fireplace, he steered Sarah to the couch. "Let me look at you" He felt her forehead and quickly looked for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Uncle Sev" Sarah protested, pushing him away.

"That remains to be seen. Do be still" Severus admonished. "If you were fine, you wouldn't have totally ignored your dinner or the people around you."

"I wasn't hungry" Sarah mumbled.

Severus raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth as if to speak, before sighing when he heard the chime of the clock. "I have to go and take care of the new Slytherins. Stay here. I want to talk to you."

Sarah nodded, curling down on the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket. "Alright, I want to talk to you too."

Severus leaned down in kissed her head. "I'll be back soon, Sarah. Try not to fall asleep."

"Alright" she said and her uncle left to take care of his obligations. Sighing, Sarah snuggled deeper down into the couch.

"Daddy, did you actually do what they told me you did?" Sarah whispered as she covered her face with her blanket, not stopping the tears that dampened her blanket.

--

Severus rushed back to his quarters after he gave the first year Slytherins his annual speech about behavior and Slytherin pride. Once, he was sure that he put a sufficient amount of fear into them, he felt comfortable to leave them with his prefects. After quickly apprising Minerva of the situation to prevent Sarah from getting into trouble and retrieving some food from the kitchen, he made his way back to his quarters.

Opening the door, he found Sarah on the couch with her eyes closed. Tears stained her red face and Severus's heart lurched. Placing the tray of food on the table, he pulled up a chair and squeezed her shoulder.

"Wake up, Sarah" Severus commanded and Sarah's eyes flew open as she yawned.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, confusingly as she sat up and leaned against arm of the couch.

"You did" Severus said. "I brought you some food since you didn't eat any at the feast."

Sarah looked at the food and made a face at him. "I'm really don't think I can eat, sir."

Severus sighed and walked over to his potions store and pulled out a supplemental potion. Pouring it into a spoon, he said, "Open up, Black."

"No, thanks. I'm good" She tried to melt further into the couch.

"Black" Severus said in a firm voice, "You know the rules. No eating and then you have to take the potion."

"Fine" Sarah closed her eyes and swallowed the potion, almost gagging on the disgusting taste. "That is DISGUSTING!"

Snape chuckled. "Thanks for the critique. Next time, try to eat something. Sit up a second" Severus moved her gently so he could sit on the couch, wrapping an arm around her, and Sarah snuggled into him, resting a head on his chest.

"Alright. Talk to me Sarah" Severus rubbed her arm methodically. "Why didn't you eat your dinner? And why did you ignore Malfoy mocking Potter? I was sure I was going to have to give you detention for the hex you would have normally bombarded him with."

"I was just thinking." Sarah responded, closing her eyes briefly, but didn't elaborate.

"About?" Snape prodded further.

"Dad" Sarah whispered.

"I see" Severus continued to rub circles. "What about your father?"

Sarah tried to blink back the tears. Why couldn't she just stop with the crying? But she couldn't fight this feeling of despair. First her mum, now her dad.

"The dementors" Sarah turned to bury her face in Snape's chest and Snape moved to rub her back and massage her neck.

"You are wondering how your father could spend thirteen years feeling what you felt when you saw the dementors." Severus observed.

Sarah nodded and Snape continued, "A lot of people, lose their minds under that type of strain. But your father was a special case, seemingly unaffected by the dementors. Some say it was because he was so deranged" He felt Sarah stiffened slightly and bit his lip. For whatever reason, the child was in love with her father, or at least the thought of him. He blamed Gracie for this.

"However" Severus looked pained and lowered his voice, "in your mother's possessions before she died, there was a letter from her father. He had written Grace every month while he was in jail. Would you like to know what he said kept him sane, Sarah?"

Sarah sat up to look at her uncle. "uh huh"

"He said that the thoughts of you and your mother kept his sanity."

Now the tears couldn't stop flowing. "So, you think he really did love us?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

Severus grimaced inwardly, but years of hiding his feelings as a Death Eater came in handy. "As much as this pains me, Sarah, and indeed it does, I do believe that Sirius Black did love your mother and yourself. The memory I shared with you in your first year, proved that. Accio Tissues." Severus handed Sarah some tissues from the box which caused her to cry further. She wiped her tears and blew her nose before settling back down and laying her head on Severus's lap.

"Thank you for telling me Snape." Sarah said.

"You're welcome." Severus answered.

"Uncle Sev, can I stay the night?" Sarah asked softly.

Severus quirked his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't you want to go back to your dorm room?" He asked surprised. "The first night back is always the most fun, or so you told me last year."

"Everyone is talking." Sarah closed her eyes. "Fred and I couldn't even get snacks without everyone talking about me and staring."

"Let them talk, Sarah." Severus rubbed her back. "You must face them instead of hiding here. Otherwise, you will be miserable this entire year. You will find that your true friends will stay by your side no matter what."

"I suppose" Sarah sighed. "I just wish people would shut it and mind their own business."

Severus laughed. "Since when, Sarah Black, have you and your group of friends minded their own business? Whether it is pursuing Nicolas Flamel or trying to find the Heir of Slytherin, you seem to be in things that are none of your business"

"That's different!" Sarah sat up. "We were trying to help."

Severus was silent, but gave her a skeptical look.

"All right." Sarah surrendered. "I suppose I will go back to my dorm room."

She reached over to give Severus a hug before standing up. "However, if I have to hex someone, I shouldn't be blamed for my actions."

Severus gave her a push towards the door. "No hexing! Go on now"

Sarah reached the door and turned around. "Love you Uncle Sev. Good night."

"Love you back. Sleep well" Severus gave her a small smile. "Remember NO HEXING." He said shaking a finger in her direction.

Sarah grinned at him before leaving to go back to her dorm room.


	4. Professor Lupin

**Disclaimer: **Again, don't own**. **Rowling does, etc...

**A/N**: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Here things become more complicated. I would love to know what you think of this chapter!

**Chapter 4- Professor Lupin**

Sarah's third year started rocky, but soon settled down into the daily grind of classes, friends, and homework. Unlike Harry, Ron, and Hermione who took divination, Severus had prescribed Sarah's class schedule, and he had insisted that she not take such a "ridiculous class." Hermione seemed to be taking every class offered at Hogwarts. When Sarah questioned her uncle about how she could do it he said coolly, "You would do better to be more concerned about your studies, not Hermione's" and Sarah wisely dropped the topic.

Sarah's favorite class remained Defense against the Dark Arts and like her friend, Harry Potter, she excelled in it. Charms class was another strength of hers, and potions was still the subject she struggled the most in. Severus's standards for Sarah were still high and Sarah found it difficult to meet them, though she tried. Care of Magical Creatures was an interesting class with Hagrid teaching it. The first class was a disaster to say the least. Malfoy taunted Buckbeak causing the hippogriff to turn on him.

"Owww. I'm dying. I'm dying" Draco whined. "It hurts so much"

"Maybe someone should take him to the hospital ward" Hermione suggested and Hagrid bent down to whisper in the young witch's ear. "Do ye really think it is necessary?"

Hermione nodded vigorously and Hagrid looked worried. "Sarah, would ye mind taking him?" Sarah's eyes widened in shock. She was disgusted by Draco's behavior and annoyed by his whining.

"Please Sarah" Hagrid begged her and Sarah couldn't say no. She led Draco back to the castle who was whimpering.

As they approached the hospital wing, Draco began to whine again. "The damn hippogriff attacked me. Did you see that? My father is going to have him executed"

Sarah whirled around on him. "Quit your whining, you big prat. Buckbeak would not have attacked you if you weren't playing around. This is all your fault! I can't believe you! Wait until I tell Snape on you!"

"Tell me what?" Snape had come up behind Sarah. "Lower your voice, Black. You are not outside. Why aren't the two of you in class?"

"How do you do that?" Sarah turned to her uncle in astonishment.

"I have my ways" Severus said sternly. "Now answer my question, what is going on?"

Draco began to whimper again, holding his arm, causing Severus to gently move Sarah out of the way to look at his godson. "Draco, what happened?"

"The hippogriff bit me!" Draco pouted and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Only because he provoked it, Uncle Sev. Tell him to quit whining"

Severus turned to his niece and responded severely. "Hush. No matter how this happened, Hippogriff bites are very serious, Sarah, and I imagine Draco is in quite a bit of pain."

In her anger at Draco, Sarah had not taken a good look at his face, which was flushed from the pain as his arm was turning an ugly shade of red. Her heart lurched in sympathy and she shifted awkwardly. "Can I do anything to help, Draco?"

"Maybe you could stay with me, Black?"

Sarah nodded, swallowing. She remembered all the times that she and Draco had together at Snape's house and even though she was angry with him, her friend was hurt. "Sure"

She watched as Severus and Madam Pomfrey got Draco settled in a hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey clucked that magical creatures were too dangerous for students as she healed and bandaged Draco's arm and gave him a potion to help him sleep. When she was done, Sarah hopped up on Draco's bed.

Draco's eyes were growing heavy, but through the haze, he said, "are you still mad at me Black?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I still think you are a prat, Draco Malfoy, but that is not new" She responded matter of factly.

Draco chuckled before saying sleepily. "It did hurt Sarah, you know"

"I'm sorry it did"

"You think I deserve it, don't you? I can't stand it when you are mad at me, Sarah" Draco said drowsily.

Sarah sighed. "I'm not mad anymore. Go to sleep, Malfoy" She tucked the covers around him in a motherly fashion, before turning to face her uncle.

"He will be ok, right?"

Severus nodded and Sarah continued. "And Buckbeak?"

"Lucius Malfoy will not let this go. I fear it does not bode well for Buckbeak, Sarah"

Sarah sighed. "First Dad and now this! This year is going to be the worst ever!"

--

The atmosphere at Hogwarts was bleak. It was as if with the Dementers guarding Hogwarts, a dark oppressive cloud had come and fallen over the school. In spite of it, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sarah still found certain things at Hogwarts painfully normal, especially the attending class part of school. Sarah especially enjoyed Professor Lupin, perhaps this was because he and her mum were so close. And Lupin made class so much fun, unlike Uncle Sev, who made class droll and anxiety ridden.

One day, Sarah decided to stay after and talk to Lupin about her mum. She was missing her especially given the strain of her father still being on the loose. The talk had quieted down somewhat, though Sarah still got stares. Rumor had it that Dumbledore and McGonagall finally put their feet down and threatened kids with detentions if they didn't stop the talk. Of course, this made kids even more resentful of Sarah, and likewise, Sarah felt the hurt even more.

While Sarah was thankful for the support that Severus gave her, she knew that Lupin perhaps knew her mother and father the best of all and he could perhaps give her the answers she needed. Sarah reached to grab her books, before making her way up to Professor Lupin. "Professor Lupin, may I ask you a question?"

Lupin eyed her, a tired expression on his drawn face. Yet, he could never deny the daughter of Grace anything, so in spite of his weariness due to his approaching transformation, he complied.

"Of course, Sarah. Let's go back to my office." Remus led her to his small office, and gestured for her to sit down.

"Would you like some tea? I was going to make some. I am feeling slightly under the weather."

Sarah nodded. "I would like that, sir."

Lupin busied himself making the tea. Once it was done, he poured it into a cup and handed it to Sarah. Taking a sip of his own tea, he cleared his throat.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" Lupin said with a small smile.

"I was wondering…I just…" Sarah sighed and lowered her eyes, placing her teacup on her lap, and fidgeting with her hands, a flush creeping up on her face.

Lupin fought to hide a smile. It was not a smile out of humor, but at that moment, a reflection of how certain mannerisms passed from Grace to Sarah. It was almost as if thirteen year old Gracie Snape was sitting here with him, all except the blue eyes which gave away Sarah's identity. The familiar ache bubbled up in his chest, even these two years later. He knew it was no good to dwell on what ifs, but he sometimes wondered if Grace was still alive and somehow fought her disease, if they would all have been a family. And that Sarah would be coming to him now as a daughter might come to her father instead of just a student wanting to talk with her professor.

"I usually find that sometimes it is best just to spit it out, Sarah." Lupin said kindly, his eyes dancing.

Sarah nodded, talking a deep breath and sipped her tea, before sitting it down on the edge of Lupin's desk. She clenched her fists slightly. "Did my mum truly believe my dad was innocent?"

Truth be told, Lupin was not shocked at this question, but nevertheless he was silent, studying her and running a hand absently through his sandy blonde hair.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question without your adopted father hunting me down and having my head" Lupin told her honestly, lacing his fingers together.

"Snape hates my dad" Sarah told him honestly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that" Lupin gave her a small smile, before continuing.

"Sarah, I knew your mother since she was 11 years old. The characteristic that made your mother your mother is that when she loved, she loved whole heartedly. She loved to see the best in people- whether that was Severus, Sirius, or myself. And she loved your father- and she drew out the best in him" Remus paused, walking over to lay a hand on her shoulder. "However, sometimes loving that passionately can blind us to the other person's faults."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "So, you believe that my father did what they said he did?"

Remus squeezed her shoulder. "Trust me, Sarah, if there was any evidence otherwise, I would be the first to admit my mistake. But there is none. Perhaps it would be better not to dwell on those questions. They can lead no where good."

Sarah sighed. "It's hard not to sir."

Remus gazed at her gently. "I'm sure it is. Why do you think it is so necessary for you to do so?"

"Uncle Sev says that he thinks my dad loved us. Do you think so?"

"Oh, child" Remus stared at her intently. "Is that what you are doubting? Listen to me now. I don't know what caused Sirius to betr…do what he did, but he doted on you, Sarah. I was there- around your mum and dad and James and Lily. Your dad called you his little princess. He rocked you to sleep, changed you, fed you, talked to you even when you couldn't understand what he was saying. When you were sick, he would stay up with you so Gracie could get some sleep. He loved you, please don't doubt that"

"If he did, then why would he kill all those people? I just don't…"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Remus said cheerfully, turning away from Sarah and towards the door.

Much to Sarah's shock, Severus walked in with a steaming goblet full of potion. He stopped at the sight of his niece and his eyes darted from Sarah to Lupin and back to Sarah.

"First, Potter yesterday and now Black today, Lupin?" Severus sneered.

Remus looked at him wearingly, but chose to ignore him. "Thank you again Severus." He said as he took the potion from him and gulped it. Sarah watched the exchange curiously.

"I trust Sarah is not in trouble" Severus prompted, eyes glaring.

Remus smiled. "Not at all. She just had a question for me, which I answered. Your niece has quite the knack for defense, Severus" Sarah's face turned red, but she beamed under the praise.

Severus nodded, reaching for the empty goblet and backed out of the room. "See me tonight Sarah. We need to go over your grades" He said curtly as he closed the door.

Sarah gave Lupin and quizzical look, and he reached to put a hand on her head. "You know, Miss Sarah, you look remarkably like your mother. Except your eyes, of course. I almost feel like she is here with me."

"Kind of like Harry, but opposite" Sarah observed with a grin and then became quiet. "You miss her, don't you, Professor Lupin?"

"There is not a day that goes by when I do not think of her mother. She was remarkable. Flawed in many ways, but there was no one quite like her" Tears formed in Lupin's eyes, which Sarah saw and she stood up and hugged her professor.

"I miss her too" She whispered.

Lupin smiled at Grace's daughter as he hugged her tightly. "I know you do, more than any of us." He couldn't believe it had almost been two years since Grace's death. It seemed like only yesterday that they were together. Holding her daughter, Lupin let his mind wander to two years ago…

"_How are you feeling, Grace?" Remus reached to brush the hair off her forehead to feel for fever. _

"_Better" Grace said, reaching to pull his hand down and tug it. "Will you join me?" She rolled over on her side, as he crawled into bed- something that he had not done since Halloween night. _

"_You had us worried. Your brother felt like it might be…" Remus looked away. _

_A small smile danced across Grace's face. "It's going to be soon, Moony. You must know that"_

"_Don't say that Gracie, I can't bear it" Remus's voice was raw with emotion. "I can't bear to lose you again"_

_Grace squeezed his hand tightly, pulling it to her chest. "I don't want to leave you or Sarah"_

"_Then fight, Grace. Fight with everything in you. You mustn't give up" His voice grew hoarse. "Please"_

"_What would I have done without you these past months?" Grace looked at him tenderly. "I didn't think after Sirius that I would…I told Sev that it was platonic, because I was unsure of how I felt…unsure of how I reconcile the fact…but no matter"_

"_It does matter" he reached over and fingered her hair. "It does matter. We have tried so hard not to cross that line, but your marriage ended when Sirius betrayed us. I know you will always love him, but you must know…I can't let you go, without telling you…"_

_Tears fell down Grace's face and Remus reached to wipe them away. "I have never loved anyone before, Grace, until now…" _

"_Oh, Remus…" Grace slid over so she was closer to him. "We have been so careful, but…I would love nothing better than to fight to be with you, but I don't think we will have that second chance." She reached over and tenderly grasped his face, pulling it closer to hers. "I love you too. I wasn't looking for it, but here it is. I was unsure of what it was because in is so different than the love I have for Sirius, but it is just as strong. I realize that now. I don't want to leave you, Remus. I want us to raise Sarah and Harry together" _

_Remus kissed her gently, threading his fingers through her hair, before pulling back. "How can I let you go? How can I accept that this is what is going to happen? That you'll…"_

"_Die?" Grace asked. "It's a part of life. We all thought that we were invincible when we were younger and then James and Lily were killed. You think you can't accept it, but you have been my rock, my strength…you will get through this. Promise me that you will find someone to love. I want you to get married. I want you to have children- they are the greatest joy"_

_Remus laughed. "I will never have children- not being who I am. Nobody would ever be willing to risk it"_

"_You underestimate yourself. You will find love one day when you least expect it. And I will be so happy for you"_

Drawing himself back to the present, he looked down at the little girl who was such a beautiful mixture of her parents, just as Harry was a perfect mixture of James and Lily. And somewhere, somehow, the knowledge that Grace was with Lily and James comforted him in some small way. Unlike him, who was very much alone.

--

"I think Professor Lupin was in love with my mum" Sarah said at the evening meal that night. "Pass the rolls"

Harry nearly spit out his pumpkin juice as Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Sarah the basket of rolls.

"That's…" Ron began. "Wicked. Wasn't Professor Lupin friends with your dad?"

"Yep" Sarah said with a nod, as she buttered her bread. "But who took care of my mum when she was sick? Professor Lupin."

Ginny giggled across from Sarah. "That's really romantic."

"And kind of creepy" Ron added.

"Boys" Hermione said with an exasperated wave of her hand. "Honestly Ronald."

"Speaking of Professor Lupin, where is he?" Harry craned his neck towards the head table.

Professor Lupin's spot was strangely empty.

"He said that he was under the weather" Sarah reflected. "And Uncle Sev came and gave him some potion."

"He did that yesterday as well" Harry said. "He said that he was fortunate that Snape could make the potion- it's supposedly pretty complicated."

Hermione banged her hand against the table. "I got to go" She said suddenly.

"You ok, Mione?" Sarah asked, taking a bite of her roll.

"Fine" Mione grabbed her bag. "I'm going to the library."

"And she thinks boys are mental" Ron muttered to Harry and Sarah tossed her roll at him.

--

The next day, Sarah, Ron, Hermione had just settled down in defense class when much to their chagrin, instead of kind Professor Lupin walking in with a gentle smile, Severus Snape sauntered into the classroom a smirk upon his face. What made matters worse is that Harry was late for class.

Sarah groaned and put her head in her hands. This could not end well, she knew.

"What is he doing here?" Ron exclaimed.

"That is what I would like to know" Sarah said.

Snape clapped his hand hard on his desk, and the room fell silent.

"Your professor did not leave any records of the topics studied thus far" Severus droned, before he was interrupted by the door shutting and Harry Potter running in the room, out of breath. Sarah leaned on the table, head down, trying not to make eye contact.

"Sorry, I'm late Professor Lupin…" he said before stopping to see Snape there.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness." Snape snapped. "Sit down Potter."

But Harry remained glued to the floor. "Where is Professor Lupin?" he asked confused. "Is he ill?"

"Professor Lupin is a bit under the weather. He asked me to cover his class" Snape answered. "Now move. If I have to ask you again, it will be fifty points from Gryffindor."

Harry finally walked across the room to slide into a seat next to Sarah. She gave him an anxious look, before staring back down at the tabletop.

"Now as I was saying, Professor Lupin did not leave a list of topics covered, thus…"

"Please sir" Hermione interrupted, hand shot in the air. "We have covered boggarts, red caps, kappas, and we are just about to start…Ow" Hermione stopped as Sarah kicked her underneath the table.

"Quiet" Snape said coldly. "I wasn't asking a question, I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization. I seriously doubt he has taught you anything worthwhile" Severus eyes scanned the crowd and rested on his niece who had her head down. "None the less, we are going to cover werewolves."

Hermione gasped and snapped her fingers, but Sarah was too preoccupied to notice.

Sarah groaned. "Why does he have to be so horrible all the time?" she thought, but then snapped her eyes up to look at him. After two years of Severus as her guardian, she still didn't understand the contrast between Severus her uncle, and Severus, potions master. It was like the difference between night and day.

While she loved her uncle, she still felt compelled to defend Lupin, the kind man who took care of her mother when she was dying and who loved her mum. "Professor Lupin is the best Defense Against the Arts teacher we have had" Sarah said quietly, but the defiant edge to her voice caused Severus to raise his eyebrows at her. Draco turned to give her an incredulous look, not believing that those words just came out of her mouth.

"Detention Black" Snape snarled.

Sarah's eyes flashed, and she gritted her teeth. "But why? I'm only stating the truth" She protested, rising slightly in her anger as Harry put a restraining hand on her arm, pulling her back down.

"That's enough of your rudeness. Clearly, Miss Black, you have yet to learn the difference between fact and opinion" Severus glared at her, tapping his fingers together. "Perhaps, in our detention, a simple English lesson is warranted, though eight year olds would know the distinction."

The Slytherins snickered and Draco gave her a "you asked for it" look. Sarah groaned, before returning the glare and putting her face in her hands. "If Uncle Sev wants to play this way, then so be it" She thought sulkily.

Looking up, she glared at him again. "I know a difference between a fact and an opinion. Here is an opinion: Professor Lupin is not only the best defense teacher we have ever had, but at least he listens to us and tries to teach us, unlike some people we know"

There was a collective gasp and Snape shot her a look of disbelief. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Any other opinions you would like to share? Please enlighten us. It only serves to make Slytherin cement our lead in the house points, Black."

--

Sarah came to her detention without bothering to knock and heftily throwing her bag on the ground, to cross her arms and scowl at her uncle who was seated at his desk.

Severus raised and eyebrow at her, placing both palms on his desk and standing up. "Tread carefully, Sarah"

"Just what do I have to do? I don't want to talk to you right now, just tell me what to do and I will do it"

Severus shook his head in disbelief. "Temper, Sarah" But Sarah shot him another dirty look so disrespectful that it took everything in him not to lose his temper with her.

His eyes turned hard and he pointed to the seat next to him. "Sit and do not move. You need to take time to assess your attitude. If you do not adjust it in a way that shows me respect not only as your professor, but as your adopted father, then you will sorely dislike the consequences."

Sarah's eyes flashed stubbornly, but she forced her legs to move to sit beside Snape, trying not to grumble as she did so. But the look she gave him again could have frozen the room.

As she sat, she reflected upon why she was here. If only Snape would just stop acting so superior and stop giving her such a hard time, then she wouldn't be here. Then, she paused, a frown forming on her face. "Oh crap" she thought.

"Do you truly not like Professor Lupin?" Sarah turned her head, frowning.

"In a way, yes. Lupin ran in the same crowd as your father and James Potter. He was constantly defending their poor behavior. I truly don't like him because of our past. I probably never will" Snape asserted, "But if you asking if I truly feel that he is incompetent, then no."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Oh, um…sorry?"

Severus inclined his head. "Is that a question or are you truly sorry?"

Sarah gulped. "I should have known. I should be used to it. I just…"

"Yes, Black, you just lost your temper once again. What am I going to do with my naughty little girl?"

"I'm not naughty" Sarah scowled. "I just…implied that you were a bad professor in front of my classmates…because you were acting so Snape-ish. That wasn't naughty, I was just playing the game too. I can play it too. You don't have to be the only one to fake it" she was desperately trying to get out of the situation.

Snape swatted her leg. "Don't lie to me. You weren't faking it- which is why you will be serving a real detention with me tonight and the house points stand. And if you have an opinion to share about my teaching, in the future, you will do so in private"

"I really think you are a good teacher when it is just me and you, Uncle Sev…but when it is you and everyone else, you are mental- no offense or anything."

Severus chuckled. "And when it is you and everyone else, you are such a little brat- no offense or anything"

Sarah huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Uncle Sev. I love you"

Severus pulled her over and sat her on his lap. "I'm too big to sit on your lap, Uncle Sev"

"Hush" Severus put his arms around her. "I expect that you will hurt my feelings every once and a while. But I want to know- why were you so compelled to defend Lupin?"

Sarah gulped. "The truth?"

"Of course" Severus answered firmly.

"I think he loved my mum"

"He told you that?" Severus asked softly.

"No, but I could tell by the way he talked about her the other day. He loved her, Uncle Sev. And he took care of her when she needed him. Mum would want me to defend him"

Snape nodded, pulling her off his lap. "Go wash those cauldrons over there. And next time, try to give me the benefit of the doubt, before jumping to conclusions"

Sarah reached over and kissed him. "Sorry, Uncle Sev"

"You're forgiven- now get to work"

As Sarah worked, Snape pondered what she just said. He had suspected an attachment between Lupin and his sister though Grace had said it was platonic. Knowing his sister, she wouldn't want to admit her feelings and he had no doubt that what she said was true, that she loved Sirius still. But if Sirius Black ever found out that his wife and his best friend had fallen in love, he would be devastated. And then Snape would finally get back at him, not only for the years of torture he faced at the hands of Black, but for breaking Gracie's heart. And in spite knowing that those feelings were quite childish, Snape could care less, lost in the satisfaction he felt at that moment.


	5. Friendship Tested

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never have, never will- Rowling does. She is a genius!

**A/n:** I updated pretty quickly this time. Lots of action in this chapter. Let me know what you think! I really am eager to know!

**Chapter 5: Friendship Tested**

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Uncle Sev! I promise that I will be careful. There will be so many people around. Just _please_ let me go!" It was minutes before the third years were scheduled to leave and Sarah waved her permission slip in front of him, but Severus stood stoically in front of her, arms crossed, determination unyielding.

"No, Black" Severus shook his head. "You know why I can't let you go. Harry will still be here. Run off and play with him."

Sarah stamped her foot. "But it's so unfair! You are still just angry that I stood up for Professor Lupin. And it is not my fault that Dad escaped from jail!"

Severus sat down at his desk and began to pull out papers to grade. "You already served detention for your disrespect. I had quite forgotten it. But now that you mentioned it, I do suppose that would be another reason I wouldn't sign your permission slip. Regardless, my answer is final Sarah" Then he proceeded to grade his papers and ignore her and Sarah knew she had little choice but to go in search of Harry.

She found him sitting on the grounds by a stone statue. Harry had been so forlorn ever since his broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow, finally taking its revenge for last year's magical car incident. Sarah plopped on the ground beside him, stretching out her legs and groaning.

"Snape still wouldn't sign it?" Harry asked, upon seeing his friend's expression.

"No, the git" Sarah fumed. "Just wait…"

"For what?" Fred grabbed her waist and Sarah squealed before smacking him.

"YOU SCARED the heck out of me!" Sarah exclaimed, pushing him.

"Well, you and Harry were too busy feeling sorry for yourselves to pay attention to the rest of us" George said with a mischievous grin, "but kids, this is your lucky day. Fred, would you care to explain to these young ones, why their fortunes are about to change?"

"I would be happy to George" Fred pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. Sarah scooted closer to study it as Harry opened it.

"So what, it's just a piece of parchment?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh quite contrary, it is simply the secret to our success" Fred reached over and whispered with a tap of his wand on the parchment "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And then suddenly, words began to appear on the page.

_"__Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP__"_

"The Marauder's Map!" Sarah exclaimed. "Wait a minute" She turned her blue eyes on Harry and grabbed his arm.

"Harry!" Sarah jumped up and pulled Harry up with him.

"What is it Sarah?" He adjusted his glasses that became crooked when Sarah yanked him up.

"In the memory that Snape shared with me my first year, my dad was there and Professor Lupin and your dad and do you know what they called each other?"

Fred looked at George astounded.

"My dad called your dad Prongs. And your dad called my dad Padfoot. And they both called Lupin Moony. I didn't understand it at first. But this map- the Marauders. They are our parents!" Sarah laughed.

"Well, then you will certainly have to use it. You being the second generation of Marauders. I feel completely comfortable handing it off to such worthy people," Fred responded, "Plus, you need it more than we do. Not to mention, I swiped it from Filch when you and I raided his office two years ago"

"You mean, you had this all the time and you didn't tell me about it! Fred Weasley, do you know how much trouble I got for that with Snape? You could have at least told me!"

"That's precisely why I didn't tell you. You are constantly getting in trouble with Snape without the map. But you need it now, so here it is" Fred responded. "George, do you want to show them the passages?"

George nodded. "Filch knows about these passages, but this passage, he doesn't. Take this one and it should put you out where Honeydukes is."

Fred slapped them on the back. "Take your invisibility cloak and share it with Sarah, Harry."

George laughed. "And what ever you do…do not get caught. If someone sees the map simply say 'Mischief Managed' and the map will hide its secrets."

Sarah grinned. "Snape will kill me if he ever finds out…but, if he wasn't such a prat and would just sign my form, then I wouldn't have been forced to find other ways to get to Hogsmeade."

Harry grinned and George and Fred snickered.

"Now this is the Sarah Black we all know and love!" Fred put an arm around her. "Welcome back friend."

--

Sarah and Harry, under the shelter of the invisibility cloak, made their way down to Hogsmeade, using the secret passage. They snuck up on Ron and Hermione and gave them the fright of their lives.

"Sarah! Harry! If Snape finds out…" Hermione chided, a hand on her hip. "It's not safe. Sirius Black is on the loose and he knows that you and Harry are at Hogwarts. Sarah, if Snape finds out…"

"Oh hush 'Mione" Sarah sighed. "What Snape doesn't know, most certainly won't hurt him. Plus, I want to explore Honeydukes and I can't so with you lecturing me."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sarah spent the afternoon looking at and tasting candy before making their way to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Sarah and Harry were still masked under the invisibility cloak, when they heard familiar voices talking.

Hermione quickly shoved them under the table and with a flick of her wand, moved the tree to where it shielded Ron and her from view.

"Do you remember who his best friend was?" McGonagall asked Rosemetta, the bartender.

"Naturally, never saw one without the other, did you?" Rometta exclaimed.

"Precisely. Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course- exceptionally bright, in fact" McGonagall added, leaning over to speak in hush tones but Sarah and Harry could still hear her clearly.

"You would have thought Black and Potter were brothers-inseparable" Flitwick added. "Who would have ever believed it?"

Sarah turned and stared at Harry, her blue eyes meeting his green eyes and he put a finger to his lips to remind her to keep quiet.

"Of course they were" Fudge said. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they graduated school. Black was best man at Potter's wedding and Potter at Black's. Those two couples shared everything together."

"I remember Lily and Grace being so excited about being pregnant at the same time" Rosmetta added.

"Did you know that Black was Harry Potter's godfather and that James Potter was Sarah Black's godfather?" McGonagall asked.

Sarah continued to stare at Harry, a pained expression over her features.

"The poor dears- how it would hurt them to know!" Rosmetta exclaimed.

"It gets worse" Fudge whispered. "What is not widely known is that Lily and James knew that You Know Who was after them. Dumbledore advised them to go into hiding. James Potter told Dumbledore that there was no one that they trusted above Sirius Black."

Sarah felt her stomach getting tight and she tried to take deep breaths. Harry was now avoiding her eyes, focusing solely on the conversation.

"And they made Black their secret keeper" Fudge continued.

"And Black betrayed them?" Rosmetta asked breathlessly.

"Yes, when the aurors showed up, there were only rubbles left of their house at Godric's Hallow. Black had no choice but to run for it leaving his wife and his little one to fend for themselves"

"Filthy, stinkin turncoat" Hagrid yelled, slapping a fist on the table, causing the drinks to shake precariously.

"SHHH" McGonagall whispered, frantically.

Sarah was floored by this revelation. Her father, not only was considered a murderer, but was the cause of the death of her best friend's parents? Her father betrayed his best friends. She felt sick to her stomach and disgusted at what she had just heard. A picture of her father and James Potter flashed in her mind. And at that moment, all Sarah knew was that she had to escape. Feeling trapped and overwhelmed by guilt, she crawled from underneath the table, dodging Harry's restraining hand and just ran. She ran and ran without looking back. She needed to get away from the conversation, away from the truth. And most of all, away from Harry- she couldn't face him knowing that her dad was the source of his heartbreak.

She ran all the way back to Hogwarts, not caring who saw her and unaware that Draco, who had seen her come out of The Three Broomsticks was close on her heels.

Draco finally caught up with her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into an abandoned corridor of Hogwarts.

"What in the world Black?" Sarah was panting for breath, her braids shaking as she tore off her coat and unwrapped her scarf from her neck, feeling like it was strangling her.

"I just…" Sarah leaned against the wall and slid down into she sat on her coat covering the cold floor. She buried her head against her knees and Draco sat beside her, reaching out a tentative hand to rest on her back.

"Uncle Sev is going to murder you when he finds out that you were at Hogsmeade. You were seen by everybody. It is going to get back to him" Draco stared at her, shaking her slightly. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Shut it. Don't even joke that way" Sarah whipped her head up to look at him, red faced. She was still trying to catch her breath, but her eyes flamed and she tugged at her braids, tangling them in her agitation. "Don't ever say that again"

Mouth open, Draco stopped and held up his hands as a truce. Then, as realization dawned on his face, he became very nervous and for a minute the two sat in awkward silence.

Sarah looked up at the ceiling and then back at him and gasped. "You knew, didn't you? That is why you told Harry if that you were him you would go after Sirius Black. Oh Merlin, Draco, _why didn't you tell me that my dad did that_?"

"Sarah, Snape made me promise not to breathe a word. I swear I would have told you if I could" Draco protested her angry glares, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"How he could he do that? James Potter was his best friend. Harry was his godson. How could he do that? How is it possible to betray the people you love?" Sarah rocked herself back and forth, tears starting to make their way to the surface. "It's the reason why Harry doesn't have his parents. He is never going to speak to me again" her voice broke, as tears started to stream down her face. "I wouldn't want to speak to me again."

Draco looked at her in disbelief. "Sarah, you know I'm not Potter's biggest fan, but I don't think he would blame you. Listen to me. Come on, Sarah, listen" Draco reached over to shake her. "It is not your fault what Sirius Black did. You were just a baby." He looked uncomfortable at Sarah's anguish, but in spite of that, he slid closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Please don't cry Black. It's making me nervous" he made a face at her.

At Draco's comical expression, Sarah couldn't help but to laugh before dropping her head to rest on his shoulder. Their friendship was unique, but Sarah was one of the few people that Draco felt that he didn't have to be superior with. If his friends in Slytherin could see him now, they would have slithered to the floor like a snake.

Draco pulled out a tissue and handed it to her. "Black, you are getting my robes all wet. Do use a tissue" Draco said, feigning disgust.

Sarah laughed once again and stuck out her tongue at him, but took the tissue and began to wipe away the tears.

It was scene that Harry came across, followed steps behind by Hermione and Ron. All he saw was Sarah and Draco laughing together. He had every intention to find Sarah to comfort her, but when he saw Malfoy and Sarah chumming, anger took over. The fact that Sarah could laugh minutes after finding out her father was responsible for killing his parents that was too much for Harry to take.

"I should have known, Sarah" Harry's voice was deceptively calm, but there was fierceness to it at the same time. "Like father, like daughter."

Draco rose and reached down to help Sarah up. He stood in front of her, shielding her from Potter's view.

"What ridiculousness are you getting at, Potter?" Draco huffed, indignant.

"Maybe just that minutes after finding out that HER FATHER KILLED MY PARENTS, she is laughing with the enemy" Harry spat.

Sarah tried to push Draco out of the way, but he blocked her. "Harry, Draco isn't the enemy"

"Harry, I'm sure there is a good reason…" Hermione tried to intercede by she trailed off and simply stared at the scene before her.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "Sarah is not Sirius Black, mate."

"She is as good as" Harry said fiercely.

Sarah gasped, and clenched her fists together. She expected this from people who did not know her, but from one of her best friends? She felt the betrayal deeply- her chest ached and her head started spinning. Her vision became blurry by another round of unshed tears.

Draco glared at Harry. "Now wait a minute Potter. That is unfair. Apologize to Black. Now" he growled at him fiercely, still standing between Harry and Sarah.

"Oh, this is just great" Harry laughed. "You, of all people, defending her. Your father who was responsible for Ginny Weasley having the diary that created such a disaster last year. The fact that she can be friends with you shows that she is a traitor. Just like her dear old dad" Harry shook his head, as if in unbelief, "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Oh, shut it Harry!" Now it was Sarah's turn to be angry. She stepped around Draco and her blue eyes blazed as she looked into Harry's green ones. "If I was a traitor, then why would I have risked by life to go with you to face Quirrell our first year? Or Tom Riddle last year? I could have been killed both times, but I came with you, because you are my best friend. I am not my father. I don't understand why my father betrayed your parents, but I am just as angry about it as you are. And I can be friends with whoever I want to. So just lay off of me!"

"OR what?" Harry thundered, not bothering to listen to reason. "You will attack me? Just like your dad did?" Harry pulled out his wand. "Do you want to fight now, Black?"

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione interceded. "I know you are upset, but stop and think."

"Fine- enough of this. I'm not scared of you, Potter. Let's see how well the savior of the wizarding world can duel" Sarah pulled out her wand and before the two of them could think, both of them started pummeling hexes and jinxes at each other, many missing because Draco and Hermione were diverting them. Finally, Draco tried to restrain Sarah, while Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry.

"EXPELLARMUS"

As if in a movie in slow motion, Sarah and Harry turned to look at the captor of their wands and they were met with an irate Snape and a perturbed Lupin standing right beside him.

Snape swiftly grabbed Sarah, tightly grasping her arm, while Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder to restrain him.

"Enough!" Lupin shouted. "That is quite enough"

Sarah struggled as Snape put both arms around her to hold her.

"Calm down. Both of you. This instance. Unless you want to be _expelled_" Snape snarled.

Fighting for breath, Sarah tried to yank herself out of Snape's firm grasp and push him away, but he held her unyielding.

"_Sarah Grace Black_" Snape whispered furiously into her ear. "If you don't stop this instance, I will_ personally_ move you out of your dorm and into my quarters to spend the rest of the year there. That in addition to any other punishments that I might see fit"

Snape's words and harsh tone threw her back into reality. Sarah stopped fighting as if awakened from a dream, her anger suddenly deflated and only left with a sense of hurt and frankly, dread. Panic overtook her, "What did I do?" she thought frantically.

Snape sensed that she was losing control or perhaps more fittingly gaining it again after losing her temper.

"Would someone like to tell us the meaning of this?" Lupin asked calmly, squeezing Harry's shoulder tightly and looking sternly at the five children.

After several strained seconds, Draco was the first to break the silence, being a Slytherin and his first instinct to save himself. "Well, it seems that Sarah and Potter found out the truth about Black, you know…betraying Potter's parents."

Lupin and Snape both stilled for a moment, surprised. They exchanged quick horrified look at each other, before speaking. "How?" Lupin asked while Snape asked, "What do you mean _found_ out?"

Both children were quiet. The tension was as thick as air on a sweltering hot afternoon. Finally, Hermione spoke softly. "They overheard people talking, sir."

"Where?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrows and turning Sarah silently around to face him. "Sarah Grace Black, _where_ did you find out this information?"

Sarah looked back to shoot to Harry a silent truce, a pact binding them to secrecy and Harry gave her a slight nod as he tried to anxiously pat down his mussed hair.

Severus, never missing a beat, saw the exchange and eyes narrowing, bristled at it. "Black, I demand you talk this instance. _Where_ did you hear the information about your father? Most of the students were away at Hogsmeade" He glared at her suspiciously.

Sarah looked down at her shoe and made a circle on the floor with her foot.

Severus glowered at her.

"Harry?" Remus prompted. "Perhaps, you would like to tell?"

But Harry too looked down to the floor.

Snape's spoke in clipped tones, the children knowing that he was barely keeping control of his anger. "So be it. We will take this conversation to the Headmaster. He can sort it out. Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, back to your dorms" He barked.

"Uncle Sev…" Sarah pleaded, tears forming in her eyes as the other kids left and only her, Snape, Lupin and Harry remained. "_please_ don't get the Headmaster involved. You can punish me any way you want, but please, I don't want to go to Professor Dumbledore" Sarah's stomach tightened, knowing that Dumbledore would be so disappointed. She could take Snape's wrath, more than she could take Dumbledore's displeasure.

"No, Sarah. I really do not want to hear it right now. I am so furious with you" Severus moved to drag her along. "Maybe it is time for the truth to be revealed about Hogwarts' golden children" he added with a cruel sneer.

Sarah grimaced. She knew Snape was angry with her, but, still- did he ever really love her? First Harry, now Snape. She tried to wipe at the tears that were now stinging her eyes as she scrunched up her face.

Harry stood beside Lupin, his mouth gaping open. He expected that comment to be directed at him, but Sarah as well? His anger at Sarah had been stilled as well at least for the moment, and directed solely at his hated potion's master. He had seen another side of Snape this summer, but after this, Harry was certain that Snape was still a right greasy bastard.

"Severus" Remus responded sharply, piercing him like a knife with his eyes.

Severus halted. "How dare you?" He glared angrily at Lupin's rebuke. Yet, in spite of his wrath, the two tears that fell onto his arm, awakened him to his error.

He quickly inhaled, catching his breath. How did things get so out of hand? "Lupin, go ahead and go up with Potter. I need to stop and converse with my niece for a moment" Remus nodded, relief flooding his features.

"Come along Harry" Remus turned to give him a stern look. "We will go and wait for Professor Snape and Sarah in the Headmaster's office."

Once certain they were alone, Severus moved Sarah gently against the wall and bent down to look directly into her eyes.

"Sarah, I didn't mean that" Severus raised her chin with his hand and grasped it gently forcing Sarah to meet his eyes. "I was angry. No, I am angry. As a matter of fact, I am _furious_ with your behavior. And we will discuss it at great lengths, no matter what Dumbledore does. And rest assured there will be consequences."

Severus paused as Sarah squirmed before continuing, "But no matter what you did or will ever do, I still love you and will always take care of you. Do you understand that?"

"Do you really mean that?" Sarah's voice was full of apprehension, like she wanted to believe it, but she wasn't really sure of it.

"I do. I have told you that before. I just lose my temper far too easily and we wonder where you get your famous temper from" Snape pulled her close to him. "No matter what, Sarah Grace, you are my little girl."

Sarah tightened her arms around him, squeezing him. "I messed up really bad" She whispered.

"I have no doubt that you got yourself in quite a bit of trouble." Severus pulled back and gave her a firm pat on the shoulder. "Trouble that you will have to take responsibility for" He added as he motioned for her to continue marching.

Sarah sighed, but at the same time, felt immense relief. Snape was angry and probably would be more so as the day progressed, yet he still loved her. He was truly all she had.

**Coming up next: **Sarah and Harry pay a visit to the Headmaster's office.


	6. Consequences

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Rowling does. Enough said**

**A/N: Well, here is another update. A brief warning: Sarah gets a little soap in her mouth and there is a reference to a couple smacks- if that makes you uncomfortable, go ahead and skip that part. And as always, please review! **

**Chapter 6: Consequences**

"Please tell me why you would do such a thing" Dumbledore looked at them gravely over his spectacles, his hands folded on his desk. Fawkes was slumbering in the corner. Sarah found herself entranced by the objects in Dumbledore's office.

Harry and she were seated facing Dumbledore, while Snape and Lupin were standing to the side watching the act unfold.

Sarah glanced at Harry and then quickly fixed her gaze on one of Dumbledore's knick knacks.

"You do realize that this behavior is grounds for expulsion?" Albus asked sternly and drummed his fingers on his desk.

Harry sighed, resigned to confess. He sought approval from Sarah and she nodded her consent. Telling the truth, after all, was much better than being expelled.

"I found Sarah with Malfoy. Moments after we found out the truth about….Sirius Black" he gave a quick glance to Sarah, who paled at her father's name, and continued, "I found her laughing with Malfoy. And I just kind of….well, lost it" Harry explained.

Albus sighed. "I see. But let's start from the beginning, shall we? How did you two find out the information about Sirius Black to begin with?" he asked.

Sarah stomach dropped as she panicked and tried at all costs to avoid her uncle's gaze. "We…we overheard people talking…in….in the halls."

Harry grimaced but remained silent, while Sarah tugged at her shirt, twisting it in her hand.

Sarah was aware of the Headmaster's steady gaze upon her, the message of disappointment clear, without him even saying a word. Severus looked in between Dumbledore and Sarah. Finally, he took a step towards Sarah.

Sighing heavily, he said, "Headmaster, if you would permit me."

Albus gestured at him. "By all means, Severus."

Snape moved Sarah's chair to where she was facing him. He pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. "Sarah Grace Black, what is my number one rule?" he growled lowly, hands squeezing her knees.

Sarah was now tying her shirt into knots and Snape stilled her hands with a glare.

"Answer me, please" He said impatiently.

"Tell the truth" Sarah responded nervously. "And I am…"

"And do you really think me that ignorant not to know when you are lying?" Snape interrupted her, his gaze hard.

"Um…no" Sarah said, embarrassed and Harry pretended to play with his hands.

"Now then, I suspect tonight that you are going to have a nice clean taste in your mouth for your lies" Snape raised his eyebrows, sending her a silent message and Sarah's face reddened. "However, do try to turn the situation around Black. Where did you and Harry overhear the conversation?"

Sarah cleared her throat. "At…Hogsmeade" she murmured.

Snape abruptly rose, scooted her chair back in its place and turned to look out the window. Sarah knew he was counting to ten, trying not to unleash his fury on her and Harry at the moment. She had a flashback to her second year, the only other time that Snape was too angry to look at her lest he tear into her. She was punished firmly and that ended with her feeling so bad that she betrayed her adopted father, that she was nearly inconsolable. But Snape had comforted her, understanding her feelings better than she did. And now again, she had betrayed his trust so much that she was afraid he wouldn't understand. She knew that he trusted her not to sneak off to Hogsmeade, if he thought she would have been tempted to do so, he would have kept her by his side. But she was so angry and frustrated at the time, she acted on her first impulse and it turned out horribly. She learned the truth about her father and now she felt like she didn't have a father anymore. She wanted nothing to do with Sirius Black, but she could live without her adopted father. She couldn't live without Snape's love, and she wanted him to understand.

"Uncle Sev?" Sarah asked meekly. "Please don't…" Her voice broke.

Snape turned, "We will deal with it later, Sarah." But he looked at her steadily, allowing her to feel his disappointment, but also his acceptance. And she knew that after it was all over, he would forgive her yet once again, even though she was sure the process would be unpleasant.

Unfortunately, what Harry and she did not count was an enraged Remus Lupin.

"Do you really count your parents' sacrifice so little, Harry?" His voice was hardened, yet at the same time, laced with sadness as he lectured. "And you Sarah? Do you have such little regard to your own life?"

Harry hung his head and Dumbledore continued. "Let me make sure we are clear. So after you and Sarah went to Hogmeade without permission, you overheard this conversation. Then what happened?"

Sarah looked at her hands. "I ran off, upset back to Hogwarts. Draco pulled me into an empty corridor and talked to me. I was crying and he was trying to help me by making me laugh at him. That is when Harry walked up."

"And I accused her of being just like her father" Harry added, shamed faced.

"And then I sort of went off on him and we sort of started to duel" Sarah finished, examining her finger nails.

Dumbledore sighed. "I must say that I am most disappointed in the two of you. I would have hoped that your friendship would have been stronger than this. And that you would have given each other the benefit of the doubt before acting. The way you could just try to hex each other without a second thought concerns me even more than you two sneaking out to Hogsmeade, though do not get me wrong, that worries me a great deal"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus uncharacteristically silent, stiffen his stance.

"I perhaps should have done this a long time ago. Never the less, it seems fitting now to offer some much needed perspective on the situation" Dumbledore stood and motioned for the children to stand.

He took his wand and stuck it to his temple and released a silver strand that looked like tinsel, lowering it into his pensieve.

"Miss Black, I do believe you know how to use the pensieve." Albus motioned to her.

Sarah nodded and grabbing Harry before he could protest pushed them in.

"_Where are we?" Harry whispered beside her, fixing his glasses. _

"_I'm not sure" Sarah responded. "Somewhere in Dumbledore's memories. Look there he is." _

_  
A younger Dumbledore knocked on the door and Grace Black answered it, a baby with black hair and blue eyes on her hip. _

"_Is that you?" Harry whispered. Sarah nodded, eyes fixed on her mother and tears forming in her eyes to see her. _

"_Professor Dumbledore! How good to see you! Please come in!" Grace opened the door wider for him and the three of them entered the house. Dumbledore paused to put a hand on the baby's head before smiling at Grace. "Sarah is getting much bigger" He commented and the baby grinned. "Dor" She cooed, pointing before sticking a thumb in her mouth. _

_Grace laughed. "Yes, that is Professor Dumbledore. The Potters are here as well" She told Dumbledore._

"_That doesn't surprise me" Albus responded. "I often thought that you should just buy a house together for how much you are together"_

_Grace smiled widely, bouncing Sarah on her hip. "We have thought about it, but the thought of James and Sirius living together again, it would be like having two more kids and we have our hands full with these ones"_

_Dumbledore chuckled. "No doubt"_

_They entered a room with tan walls and hardwood floors. Pictures lined the wall. Sarah saw a picture of her mum in a beautiful white dress with a lacy white veil and her father in a tuxedo. Next to them stood Lily and James Potter. The other picture was one of four boys that Sarah recognized from Grace's album. Finally, there was a picture of two children. _

"_Is that a picture of us together?" Harry asked and Sarah nodded. "It has to be. Look, it looks just like us." _

_Two men, one with unruly black hair and glasses, the other with black hair and grey eyes were sitting on a deep blue couch, arguing. _

"_No, Prongs, you prat. Stephens is definitely the superior seeker" Sirius Black was talking, using dramatic hand gestures. _

"_In your dreams, Padfoot" James snorted. _

_Grace sat Sarah down on the floor where a baby with black hair and glasses was playing, building a tower of blocks. _

"'_ra! bocks!" Little Harry giggled. "Bocks down!"_

_Sarah crawled over to him and squealed and clapped her hands together as Harry knocked over the blocks. "Bocks down 'ry!" she said as she bounced her head. _

"_Sirius, James, Professor Dumbledore is here" Grace said, shooting them an amused look. "I have to go help Lil in the kitchen. Please watch the children. Professor, would you like something to drink?" _

"_No thank you Grace" Dumbledore sat in the arm chair to face James and Sirius. _

"_Gracie, can you get me some water?" Sirius asked, a glint in his eyes. Grace stood above the couch, reaching down to wrap her arms around him from behind and whispered in his ear. "You get it yourself!" She kissed him on the cheek, but then turned around to smack him on the head. _

"_Keep him straight, Gracie!" Prongs snickered and teenager Sarah and Harry laughed as a few seconds later a glass floated in to drop right into Sirius's hands._

"_Gracie, you are an angel!" Sirius laughed. _

"_Don't you forget it" came back the amused reply as Lily and Grace giggled from the kitchen. _

_James turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, how does the effort go?" he said seriously and Sirius sat up taller._

"_I would like to know that to" Sirius remarked. _

_Dumbledore sighed. "Not so well, I am afraid. Voldemort gains supporters daily. And we are losing the effort to gain supporters for the Order of the Phoenix. It may be time for you to rejoin in our effort." _

"_Absolutely Dumbledore" James nodded. "We told you before we would be happy to help in any way possible. I know you were concerned now because of our families, but other members have families to protect as well" _

_Sirius stiffened slightly, a pained look crossing his face. He took glanced at his daughter before speaking in a low voice, "Is there any news about Grace's brother?" _

_Albus shook his head sadly. "My sources indicate that Severus is still apart of Voldemort's inner circle." _

"_Did you ever doubt that Sirius?" James asked, disgusted. _

_Sirius sighed. "I hate Snape- I would personally strangle him if I saw him today. But even after all these months, my wife still cries for her brother. She misses him and is worried about him and for some reason feels guilty about their break in relationship. I could care less for him- I'm concerned about Gracie."_

_The conversation was interrupted as baby Sarah threw a block at baby Harry. _

''_ry! bock!" Sarah squealed as she pummeled it towards him, missing._

"_Nice Aim" Teenage Harry snickered and Sarah elbowed him. _

_Baby Harry eyed her, angrily, not to be out done. "'ra! No trow bock! Me trow bock!" He laughed as it threw it to her and it hit her smack in the face. Sarah started wailing. _

_The three adults stopped talking abruptly. _

"_SIRIUS!" Grace shouted from the kitchen._

_James was closest to Sarah and rose to scoop her up, bouncing her slightly and walking around the room, settling her down. Sarah reached for his glasses. "prog! _

_Sirius reached for his godson. "Harry! No throwing Blocks!" he said sternly._

"_But 'foo, 'ra start it" Harry cried and Sirius cuddled with him on the couch._

"_Ok, my little prongslet. Nobody should throw blocks. Not you or Sarah" He tickled him gently. _

"_UP 'foo UP!" Harry pointed to the air and Sirius began to throw him up in the air and catch him as Harry squealed. "More 'foo, More!" Harry laughed. _

_James watched the two and chuckled. "And you little Sarah, you have us all under your spell, don't you?" He straightened out Sarah's blue and white dress and smiled down at her, stroking her black hair, which was covered with a thin blue ribbon. "You are our little princess aren't you Paddy?" Sarah giggled and tried to reach for James's glasses again. James turned his head away from her grabbing hands. "Little trouble maker, just like your daddy!"_

"_Or her godfather" Sirius snorted from the couch, Harry in his arms. "Dumbledore, can you imagine the two of them together at Hogwarts?" _

_Baby Sarah had finally stopped being intrigued by her godfather's glasses and started rubbing her eyes. James sat down with Sarah on a tan arm chair and Sarah pressed her face against his chest, thumb in her mouth. "I think this one is ready for a nap" He said as he rubbed her back softly. _

"_The two of whom at Hogwarts?"_

_Teenage Harry gasped as his mother entered the room, her red hair flowing and emerald eyes glowing to sit on the arm of James's chair. _

_Grace followed and sat next to Sirius, reaching for Harry. "'ace!" Harry smiled and jumped in her arms. She leaned against Sirius, and he smiled at her, putting a protective arm around the two of them. _

"_Such a ladies man" Prongs said proudly, still rubbing Sarah's back. "That's my boy!" and Lily smacked his arm playfully. "I think this little one has finally fallen asleep in her godfather's arms" She said as she gazed tenderly at Sarah, whose head was nestled on James's chest. She reached to smooth down the sleeping child's hair. _

_Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, I can just imagine the two of them at Hogwarts."_

Back in Dumbledore's office, Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and Harry was crying openly, for a moment not caring about the other adults in the room. He had seen his parents, healthy and alive and full of love. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly. Sarah reached over to thread her hand through Harry's fisted up one, squeezing it.

"No" Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Sarah."

"I'm sorry too, Harry" She leaned to bury her head in his shoulder, and Harry released her hand to put his arm around her.

"Do you understand why I showed you the memory?" Dumbledore asked seriously, sitting before them, conjuring tissues.

Sarah nodded. "I think so. We were all like a family. I mean Harry's dad picked me up and rocked me to sleep. It didn't matter that I wasn't his daughter."

Harry added. "I think the point was that you were just as good as. But I still don't understand how everything could have gone so terribly wrong!" He glanced at Remus.

Remus cleared his throat. "I think the message is Harry, that your father would not have wanted you to dwell on the past. And he would not have wanted you to blame Sarah. He would have wanted you to take care of her and protect her and vice-versa. He loved you very much Harry. He was so proud his son. As for you, Miss Sarah, James and Lily Potter thought the world of you. It wasn't the first time that James rocked you to sleep and he took his godfather duties very seriously. You were like his child. It would have broken both your parents' hearts to see you today. I hope you know that"

Harry hung his head in shame and Sarah looked at her hands.

"Unfortunately, today did happen" Dumbledore looked at them seriously. "Indeed, I hope it doesn't happen again, but I would be remiss in my duties as your teacher to not see there is some responsibility for what did occur. Severus, I trust that you will take care of Sarah's punishment, and Remus, I would like you to do the same for Harry. Whatever you decide, I will support."

Albus put a hand on Sarah's shoulder and one on Harry's. "Your parents also knew the power of love and forgiveness. I hope you know that too."

Sarah smiled. "I only hope my Uncle Sev knows the power of forgiveness too" She said under her breath to Harry who smirked in response and elbowed her, a sign that all was right between them again.

--

"What am I going to do with you?" Severus scolded mildly as he stroked her head, which was resting in his lap.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Sev" Sarah hiccupped. "I was so wrong"

"I know, child"

"I can't believe you smacked me" Sarah tried to groan but ended up hiccupping again. "You only did that once before"

"And I do believe that you deserved that last year" Severus raised his eyebrow. "Just like you deserved your punishment tonight, and like then it wasn't like I smacked you all that hard."

"I know" Sarah sighed. "But I am getting too old…what are you going to do then?"

Severus smiled. "I'm sure I will just have to be more creative in my punishments." He grew solemn as his voice grew low, "But for tonight, it seemed warranted. Your transgression was pretty severe. What if Sirius Black had been there? He could have…" His voice trailed off as he turned his head away from her, trying to contain his emotions.

"I never actually thought he would be able to hurt anybody, Uncle Sev"

"Even after I told you that he murdered all those people?" Severus grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "How could you just disregard that?"

"I just thought" Sarah's voice trembled. "I thought that my mum…I knew my mum didn't think so"

Severus couldn't contain his groan. "Your mum loved your father too much to see him for who he really was, Sarah. But it is not a mistake I will let you make."

Sarah stared at the wall. "He's not my father anymore" she muttered.

Snape stilled. "What did you say?"

"I hate him!" Sarah's outburst took him by surprise. "I don't care what happens to him. He's not my dad anymore."

Then, just as quickly as it came, Sarah's anger dissolved into sobs. She dropped her head onto Snape's shoulder and he raised a hand to rest it on her head, holding it steady as her body shook with the sobs. His heart lurched as he watched her. Finally, he picked her up and pulled her into his lap, strong arms around her as she buried her head in his chest. It was then that he spoke tenderly to her, reminding her that she was his little girl and that he would always be here for her. She balled her fist, managing to pull herself back together. Her sobs subsided, but she kept her head buried.

"I'm ok"

Severus shook her gently. "No, you're not. But you will be" He lifted a hand on rest it on her head.

"You forgive me?"

"Of course" Severus nodded. "I will always forgive you. But your behavior still must have consequences. Speaking of that, what about that lying?"

Sarah groaned. "But you already smacked me! Can't we say that covers everything?"

Severus chuckled. "That was for disobeying me and putting your life in danger. On top of that, you lied. Nice try, little girl"

"It was worth a try, right?" Sarah lifted her head to give him a crooked grin. "I should have known it wouldn't work on you. How is it that you and my mum are related? I could always reason my mum out of things"

Severus grinned. "That was because she was an old softie when it came to her only little girl- spoiled you rottenly, which is why she gave me guardianship, so I could straighten you out"

"Well, I don't think that is exactly the reason why" Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"Perhaps not" Severus said wryly. "But it is a benefit of it"

"Lucky me" Sarah responded with a roll of her eyes.

--

Sarah scrunched up her nose in disgust. She danced slightly, shifting her weight from one leg to another. Holding up her hair in a pony tail, she picked up her hair tie from the corner of the sink and handed it to Sev.

They were in the bathroom off of the bedroom in Snape's quarters that Sarah uses when she has to sleep over. Currently, Sarah's mouth was full of bitter suds, so many that Sarah wanted to gag. It was days like these that she wished that her adopted dad was a little less old fashioned, and more up with the modern times.

Snape sighed heavily and took the hair tie. "I don't see why you can't possibly put it in yourself."

Sarah glared at him and mumbled "mmmmmm hmmmmm mmmmmm" as some suds escaped over the sink and Sarah squirmed some more, pointing to her watch.

"10 more seconds" Severus advised as he fascinated the hair tie so her black hair was pulled back and away from her mouth.

Sarah wrapped her arms in her maroon pajamas. The bathroom floor was cold and Sarah's bare feet on the floor, caused her to shiver.

"Ok, time is up."

Greatly relieved at Severus's words, Sarah spit out the soap and rinsed out her mouth.

"Ewwwww Ewwwwww Ewwwww" Sarah moaned as she wiggled around, tears obstructing her vision. "That was gross!" She cried.

"Yes, and that was the result of you lying so flippantly" Severus explained again. "You know that" He guided her back into her bedroom. "In bed, Miss Sarah." He gestured towards her bed.

Sarah climbed in bed and Severus conjured a pair of socks from Sarah's dresser and handed them to her. Sarah carefully put on the warm wool socks. She just wished this day would be over with already. Her head was starting to pound from the tension of all the drama.

Severus pulled the covers over her as Sarah laid on her side. Sitting on the bed, he studied his niece's tears.

"It has been a busy day for you" Severus observed dryly. "I have a question for you though, which I have been thinking about ever since I found you. What made you go to Hogsmeade in the first place? At first I supposed it was recklessness, but I wonder now about that conclusion"

Sarah sighed. "I suppose I was angry at you."

"For not signing your permission slip?" Severus asked quietly.

"That and" Sarah paused, looking hesitant.

"You can tell me, you have already been punished, I won't do so again. I won't add to it either" Severus assured her. "I just want to understand. It has been a while since you deliberately disobeyed me."

"I was angry that you gave me detention for defending Professor Lupin when you were the one that was behaving so awfully" Sarah said. "I know you were pretending, but there was something real about it too"

"I see" Severus reached over and wiped the tears off her face. "I know you don't quite understand the difference between 'Professor Snape' and 'Uncle Sev'. I can only tell you that I have my reasons for behaving such and I need you to…trust me I suppose. I've tried to explain them to you, but in the end, just trust me. And keep your mouth shut. And for Merlin's sake, do not respond so rashly. If you have a question or problem, I want you to come to me."

"You would have just bit my head off" Sarah protested.

"Not if you had done so in private. You questioned my authority in public in front of your peers. You left me with no choice but to respond that way. Do you understand the difference?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir, I suppose." Sarah said, rubbing her temples.

"Good." Severus leaned over and kissed her head. "Time for sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Sarah said in a soft voice. "Until I fall asleep?"

Severus nodded, contemplative. He knew the pattern well. Sarah always felt insecure after she was punished, no matter how he tried to reassure her.

"Of course I will. Sarah, you remember what I said today? That nothing that you can do, would make me love you less?" Severus rubbed a hand on her head. "Even if I am angry at your choices. But you know I forgive you, right?"

Sarah closed her eyes under his touch. "uh huh" she said softly.

"Now try to sleep" he commanded as he moved to a chair and conjured some papers from his bedroom to grade. He started to methodically grade some of the second years' potion essays. After about 20 minutes, he glanced at his niece. He still hadn't heard the rhythmic breathing that characterized her sleep. "What's wrong, Black?" He growled at the sound of tears.

Sarah turned to face him. "My head hurts so bad" She sniffed and rubbed her temples.

"I have no doubt with all the events of the day that you have quite a nice headache" Severus commented as he went into the bathroom to get a potion to relieve her headache.

Sarah sat up against her headboard and took the potion without argument.

"Lay back down" Severus instructed. "Close your eyes." He turned off the lights with his wand and he sat on Sarah's bed and started massaging her temples. Sarah began to relax as she drifted off. "That helps. Thanks Dad" she murmured sleepily.

Severus stopped massaging abruptly and Sarah's eyes flew open. "Did I just call you Dad?" she asked embarrassed and the pounding returned full force to her head.

"Yes…" For once, Severus was at a loss for words. Sarah had only called him Dad once before, when she was inconsolable after the whole potions incident last year. He had told her that she may do so whenever she wanted, but so far, she hadn't.

"I'm sooo sorry, Uncle Sev" Sarah replied. "It just came out."

Severus finally seemed to recover from his shock. "It's alright Black. Don't worry about it. You can call me Dad when ever you want. I have told you that" He said as he calmly started massaging her temples again. "Now close your eyes and try to relax."

And yet, Severus felt some sort of odd satisfaction at the daughter of Sirius Black calling him dad. What he would give for Black to be here now to witness it too.


	7. Learning to Protect Ourselves

**Disclaimer: Don't own...Rowling does, etc**

**A/N: Another update- though this one is fairly short. Please, please review! I would love to know what you think, especially of this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 7- Learning to Protect Ourselves**

"Sorry I'm late Uncle Sev. I lost track of time" Sarah sat down on the couch, leaning over and trying to catch her breath. Pieces of hair were falling out of her braids and her face was flushed. Severus raised an eyebrow, but did not comment on her tardiness, only summoned for her a glass of water, which Sarah took gratefully and begin to gulp it down.

"Drink it slower Black lest you get sick" Severus scolded. "Hand me your papers, so I can look through them."

Sarah complied and then sat back down on the couch sipping her water. She snuck a peek at her uncle, who was examining her papers with a neutral expression on his face. She supposed she should be used to the routine by now, but her stomach still fluttered in anticipation, especially when in this pile of papers, contained a "dreadful" on a potions essay. Of course, Sarah knew that Severus already was aware of this, but this was the time where he would address it and she had been waiting with dread since receiving the mark three days prior.

"Alright" Severus said, walking over to the couch and sitting next to his young niece. He turned so he could face her, and leaned back on the couch. "First of all, your latest test in Defense was remarkable. Lupin said that you had the highest written score and your practical score was only second to Potter's. I'm quite pleased by this" He gave her a smile and reached over to pat her knee.

"Thank you sir" Sarah smiled widely at his rare praise. "I really studied for it."

"I'm sure you did Black. That is quite obvious" Severus said, before adding neutrally, "What happened on your potions essay?" He learned, from experience (including lots of yelling and tears) that in regards to potions, it was best for him not to have such a disapproving tone, but treat it as if any other subject, though obviously this was quite difficult for him and he failed more times than not to do just that.

"I'm not sure" Sarah replied honestly. "I think I could have done better, but I don't really understand the properties of the potion and the differences."

Severus scooted over to sit closer to Sarah. "Let's go over it then, alright?"

Sarah looked at him skeptically, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. Severus sighed at her expression. "I told you more than once, Sarah, I'm not going to get upset with you for not understanding, only lack of effort. That being said, young lady, I do think that you could have put more effort into this essay, but nonetheless, let's go over it." Severus placed the parchment on Sarah's lap and then for the next fifteen minutes went over every aspect of Sarah's essay. By the end, Sarah was confident that she really understood it.

"Thank you Uncle Sev. Can I ask you a question?"

Severus nodded. "You're welcome. And of course, you _may_ ask me a question."

"Professor Lupin is teaching Harry the patronus charm. I was wondering if maybe you could teach me it."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Why not ask Professor Lupin if he is already teaching Harry?"

"Well" Sarah said slowly. "I think I would rather you teach me. Professor Lupin doesn't look well, but I would really like to learn it. Will you teach me it?"

Severus laced his hands together, thinking while studying her. "It's terribly advanced Black. Just because Harry has had some success doesn't mean that you will."

Sarah looked at him indignantly. "If he can do it, I can too, Uncle Sev" She said haughtily as she tossed her braids.

Severus laughed at her expression. "You have been around Draco and myself way too much lately" Severus paused as Sarah started to get angry. "Oh, no, Miss Sarah, don't get angry. It was merely an observation. I will teach you the patronus."

Sarah grinned and reached over to give her uncle an enthusiastic hug. "Thanks Uncle Sev!"

--

It took a few sessions with Severus, but eventually Sarah conquered the patronus. She was gleeful as a dog hopped around her.

Severus crossed his arms. "Well done, Sarah" he said with satisfaction. "That is interesting."

"What is?" Sarah asked.

"Your patronus. It is quite similar to your mother's though of course, no two patronus are the same." Severus frowned. "Before she died, Grace indicated that her patronus had something to do with Black."

Sarah looked confused as her uncle plopped down in his arm chair, rubbing his chin, contemplatively. "Wait a minute" He sat up taller. "Is it possible? No, they couldn't have. But it makes sense."

"Uncle Sev, what are you talking about?" Sarah looked at him quizzically.

"Sarah, do you remember the memory I gave you in your first year, what your father's friends called him? I can't recall it right now." Severus asked.

"Padfoot" Sarah said in a small voice.

"Padfoot. Padfoot. Like Paddy. Oh Merlin, that's it!" Severus got up abruptly. "Sarah, go back to your dorm. I need to see the Headmaster."

"Uncle Sev?" Sarah asked afraid by his reaction. She reached a hand to touch his arm. Severus turned his robes swishing around to place a hand on the back of her neck.

"It will be alright, Black. Whatever happens, I promise you, it will be alright. But you must trust me." At Sarah's nod, Severus rushed out.

--

"It is highly unlikely that Sirius Black could be an unregistered animagus!" Albus shrugged. "Perhaps it is a coincidence, some sort of joke that Sarah's toy dog would be named after Sirius. Maybe it was Grace's way of telling her husband that he was a dog. You know your sister's sense of humor and if it was a gift from James Potter, then it would be something he could have found hilarious."

Severus glared. "You cannot tell me Headmaster that you think it is some sort of joke. It is obvious."

Albus rose. "Your logic does make sense" He conceded. "However, it is all circumstantial. I cannot do anything with that information. There is no proof."

Severus turned on his heels. "Fine, but when it turns out that I am right…who cares about proof?"

"Unfortunately, the ministry does" Albus said, to which Snape had no response, only to take his leave.

--

"So, you actually conjured the patronus?" Hermione asked her with surprise. Sarah nodded before yelling, "Nice one Fred!" with a smile as Fred saved Angelica from getting hit with the bludger. As if he could hear her over the noise, Fred turned to the stands and winked at her before Wood yelled at him to pay attention when another bludger almost knocked him from his broom.

They along with Ron, were watching Gryffindor play Ravenclaw. It was an intense match, but Harry was flying well on his new broom that he received for Christmas. After McGonagall took it to run a million tests on it, it was finally deemed just a normal broom even if it was given by an anonymous source.

"What form did your patronus take?" Hermione asked.

"A dog" Sarah replied, but she was intent on watching the quidditch match carefully instead of talking with Hermione about her patronus. "What the heck?" Sarah stood up suddenly as she saw Harry cast his patronus at three black hooded figures.

Hermione and Ron looked to where Sarah was pointing as Harry's stag patronus was charging at the three hooded figures.

"They don't quite look like dementors, but with the weather, Harry wouldn't be able to tell that." Hermione pulled at her arm.

"Look Sarah" she said with a disgusted voice and Ron yelled indignantly. "The bloody prats!"

The three figures unhooded were none other than Draco and two other members of the Slytherin quidditch team, obviously trying to throw Harry off his game.

Sarah sat back down, uncharacteristically quiet, as she saw Snape grab the three boys furiously, pushing them back towards the castle as McGonagall ranted.

"Don't you have anything to say about your friend?" Ron said, repulsed.

"Oh, just shut it Ronald. You don't see Sarah defending him now do you?" Hermione scolded as Sarah shot off, to find a quiet place to think.

--

"Do you want one of these?" Fred dangled the butterbeer in front of her, before sitting down next to her, beside the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, thanks." Sarah took it from him and opened it, about to take a drink, before looking at Fred wearily. "You didn't…."

Fred laughed. "Of course not. Here, I will take a drink to show you." He grabbed her drink and swigged it. "See, no funny business, though you are very wise to question"

Sarah laughed. "Thanks" She took a drink of the butterbeer which made her feel nice and warm.

"You're welcome. Interesting hiding place, Sarah, considering it's in the open. Why don't you come to the party?" Fred asked.

"Why aren't _you_ at the party?" Sarah responded back, pointedly. "You are after all one of the heroes of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Because I came to find you to take you back, of course" Fred rolled his eyes. "And to tell you that you are being ridiculous." He bumped his shoulder into hers to emphasize his point.

"I just feel…I don't know how to describe it. I just don't feel like celebrating." Sarah sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair, which had begun to tingle.

"I thought you might say that. So, I decided to help you." Fred grinned at her, before handing her a mirror in his pocket.

Sarah took it and squealed before hitting Fred, hard on the shoulder. In the mirror, Sarah saw that her normal black tresses were now maroon and gold stripes. "Fred Weasley! You turned my hair maroon and gold!"

Fred nodded seriously, before sniggering. "Nice color on you too, Sarah." He hopped up and reached down to pull her up, placing an arm around waist. "Let's go, now."

Sarah looked angry for another second before laughing "How come your hair isn't maroon and gold?" Sarah said, examining his head of red hair, parting them with her fingers.

"I took the antidote before I gave it to you of course, young Sarah. Obviously, have I taught you nothing in your three years at Hogwarts?" Sarah rounded on him and popped him, before laughing once again.

"Well, no one can doubt that I am a Gryffindor" Sarah grinned, fingering her maroon and gold hair.

"Nope, you look beautiful. Now, let's go celebrate our win" Fred grabbed her hand. "Oh, Sarah, did you like how I saved Angelina from the bludger? Thought it was quite heroic of me, if I do say so myself."

Sarah laughed, tears coursing down her face. "Until you almost fell of your broom from your big head."

"Watch it Miss Black. At least my big head isn't maroon and gold." Fred replied and Sarah stuck out her tongue at him. "Just wait, Fred." She said as they entered the common room. Gryffindors were noisily talking and laughing and playing games.

George Weasely sauntered up to Sarah. "I see our new product worked, Fred."

"That it did George. Quite nicely, if I do say so myself. So much easier than the hex to surprise the victim." Fred said in satisfaction.

Across the room, Harry spotted Sarah, whispered something to Ron and Hermione before making his way to Sarah, giving her a hug. "Nice hair Sarah" he said with a laugh.

Sarah looked him in the eyes. "Are you ok, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Sarah." Harry replied. "But I thought we could team against Ron and Hermione in wizarding chess."

"We are going to lose. Sarah pointed out.

"We sure are. But if I am going to lose, it better be with you than without you" Harry told her, eyes sparkling.

"Awww, how sweet" Fred mocked and Sarah smacked him for the third time that night.

"Yep, I'm coming. Hold on a sec" She turned to Fred and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks" She whispered in his ear and Fred turned red.

"Welcome" He said as Sarah bounced off, red and maroon hair flying behind her to join her friends.

"Well Done, Fred" George said, arm around his brother. "Let's go see if Angelina and Katie want to play a game of exploding snap."

They went over to the girls who were laughing together, while it could be heard throughout the common room, Oliver Wood saying, "One more game. One more game people."

--

After the party died down some, Sarah left the common room to go down to knock on her uncle's door. Her friends gave her confidence to do something she wouldn't ordinarily do.

Severus swung open the door at the knock and looked at his young niece in surprise.

"Your hair" Severus grabbed a piece of her hair and examining it.

Sarah laughed quietly. "Fred Weasley seemed to think I needed to be more in the celebrating mood."

Severus dropped her hair and patted her on the shoulder. "I hope its effects will diminish soon. Not at all a good color on you, Black" He said with a slight sneer, though it didn't reach his eyes at all.

"I suppose green and silver would be a more suitable color, Professor Snape." Sarah said with a smirk.

"Indeed" Severus chuckled. "Though I personally like your black hair. Reminds me of your mum."

Sarah smiled before asking quietly. "Is Draco here?"

"Yes" Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "He has already been dealt with. I know you are upset about what happened, but I will not tolerate any hexing of any sort. Let me have your wand." Severus opened up his palm, waiting.

Sarah reluctantly handed him her wand. "You don't trust me Uncle Sev to keep my temper?" She whined slightly.

Severus shook his head. "Not when I feel like hexing him myself, Black." He led Sarah inside his quarters and Sarah looked at Draco curled up on the couch, obviously had been upset.

"Draco Malfoy! I don't understand you!" Sarah said with disgust. "First, Buckbeak, now this. But then you can be totally sweet to me. You are a good friend Draco." Sarah shook her head sadly, tears of frustration forming in her eyes. "I just don't understand."

Draco sat up on the couch. "Sarah…" he started wearily when he heard the tearful strain of her voice. Upon seeing her hair, he paused. "Your hair, Black!"

"Brings back good memories doesn't it?" Sarah said, "I personally think it looks better on me than it did on you. However, if you like it, I would be more than happy to change your hair. I believe I still remember the hex I used the first day of classes our first year"

Draco laughed, "That's alright, Black."

Sighing, Sarah went and sat next to him on the couch. "So, why?" she asked.

"You don't understand. He has everything" Draco said angrily.

"He has nothing!" Sarah yelled in shock. "Only memories that torment him when he looks at a dementor. Memories of his mum being murdered by Voldemort!" Sarah shook in anger. "I know you hate all Gryffindors, especially Harry, but you a better than that."

Draco was silent for a minute and squirmed uncomfortably on the couch. "Not all Gryffindors, Sarah" He said quietly. At his godson's tone, Severus sat up suddenly, watching their interaction very carefully.

"He remembers his mum?" Draco continued in a small voice.

"Please don't use that Draco" Sarah shook her head. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No, Sarah" Draco ran a hand through his blonde head. "I won't. I just didn't know." He was quiet and glanced at Severus, who was seated in his arm chair. Severus nodded and Draco continued.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Draco said quietly. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

Severus shifted in his seat ever so slightly, while waiting for his niece's reaction.

"Don't tell me that, tell Harry." Sarah said before going over to Severus, retrieving her wand, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, and leaving to go to bed.

The next morning, all were stunned at the Gryffindor table when Draco Malfoy came up to Harry Potter, his sworn enemy and apologized for his behavior. All except, Sarah, who gave him a huge smile, her eyes lighting up and Draco grinned gruffly back at her, feeling like while apologizing sucked, Sarah's forgiveness made it worth it.

And from the head table, Severus pondered what he witnessed and the unique relationship unfolding before his eyes.


	8. Pranks and Late Night Wanderings

**Disclaimer:** Don't own...you know the drill...Rowling owns, don't sue. :)

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter. Work has gone crazy, but this is a fairly long chapter for your patience. PLEASE review and let me know what you think of this chapter as well as the direction of the story. Thanks!

**Chapter 8: Pranks and Late Night Wanderings**

Sarah collapsed onto the snow next to Fred Weasley. The twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and she spent an hour fighting each other in a snowball war. The others had long since gone in but Sarah and Fred were still going at it, until finally both of them fell over from fits of laughter and sheer exhaustion.

"Ahhh, it's cold" Sarah moaned.

"It should be" Fred teased. "It is snow, after all, Miss Black"

"I know, but I am too tired to get up" she groaned in response.

"That's because you are too stubborn to give up when I had you beat"

Sarah sat up, hand poised to grab another fist full of snow, but Fred grabbed her arm. "Stop that"

Sarah grinned and then looked up at the sky. "It looks like more snow. It's awfully cold" She wrapped her arms around herself. Her smile contorted into a frown.

"What is it, Sarah?" Fred studied her carefully. "Are you alright?"

Sarah nodded briefly. "I'm just thinking about Da…Sirius Black, that is"

"You could still call him Dad, you know" Fred said gently.

"After what he did?" Sarah's eyes flashed. "I don't want him to be my dad. Snape is my dad" She said angrily.

"Don't say that too loudly" Fred reminded her. He knew that Snape adopted Sarah in her first year, as did the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione as well as a few trusted faculty members. But to the rest of Hogwarts, Snape was burdened by the custody of his niece and treated her like flobber worms.

"Why were you thinking about Sirius Black?" Fred asked.

"I was wondering if he was cold…it is awfully cold out here. I hope he has some sort of fire for warmth…I don't want him to freeze to death. After all, no matter what he did, no body should freeze to death, right Fred?" Sarah turned to look at him.

Fred stood up. "That's right, Sarah." He reached down to offer her a hand up. "I have an idea. You need a distraction"

Sarah grinned as they walked back to the castle. "Why do your distractions always end up with Snape yelling at me, Fred Weasley or your mum sending you a howler?"

Fred laughed. "That is because they are so brilliant. Listen to this one."

"What elaborate schemes have you come up with now?" Sarah giggled.

"It is not so much the prank that matters Sarah, but the person who is the recipient of said prank" Fred explained.

Sarah whirled around. "We aren't pranking Snape, are we? I just don't think that is a good idea"

Fred shook his head. "Oh no, much better!" The mischievous glint dominated his eyes as he gave her an impish grin.

"_Who_ are we pranking?" Sarah asked slowly, almost dreading the answer.

"Headmaster Dumbledore" Fred responded gravely.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

--

"It will never work" Sarah frantically grabbed Fred's arm. They were eating the evening meal and it was almost time to place their plan in action. "All the other professors are sitting right there- we would be doing it right under their noses! How would that work?"

"Calm down" Fred instructed. "Snape is going to know that something is up with you" He put a hand on the back of her neck. "It will work, Sarah. What is your Gryffindor bravery?"

Sarah smacked him. "I'm plenty brave enough, Fredrick Weasley. I just know the difference between being brave and stupid. Being raised by a Slytherin these past two years has taught me that. And this is stupid."

"Think of it as a challenge, Sarah. A rite of passage, so to speak" Fred grinned. "Unless you don't think you are up to pulling it off. I could do it myself if need be. You could go under the invisibility cloak- that's the easy part."

Sarah's eyes flashed. "You don't think I can do it?"

Fred laughed. "Well, can you?"

Sarah tossed her head. "Watch me. Are you coming or not? Where is the invisibility cloak?"

"I have it right here, compliments of Harry. Are you ready?"

Sarah nodded, determined. She made her way up to the head table to where McGonagall was seated beside the Headmaster, with Snape on the other side of her. It was really the perfect set up.

"Professor?" Sarah tried to look contrite and while Snape pretended not to listen, she could feel his eyes studying her.

"Yes, Miss Black? Are you feeling alright, child?" McGonagall responded. The Headmaster turned to look at her.

"I'm fine, ma'am. But I am really quite confused on the Transfiguration essay. I have started it over and over again multiple times and a really want to do a good job or Snape" Sarah shot him a saucy look, "is going to ground me. Do you have office hours tonight?"

Minerva turned to Snape and studied him severely. "If the child is trying in my class, Severus Snape, you better not punish her for a poor mark."

"I wouldn't dare, Minerva" Severus's voice dripped with sarcasm, "but you know as well as I do, that Black, here, has a pension for not performing to her capability, and I will not see…" Severus lowered his voice "any child of mine doing such"

Sarah rolled her eyes and Snape shot her a scathing look. "Now, Uncle Sev, you know that I always, always, always try my best. Right, Professor Dumbledore?"

The headmaster smiled at her patiently. "I'm sure you do, Miss Black" Sarah smiled at the praise. "See I told you so Uncle Sev!" Sarah grinned in triumph, with a wave of her hand, carelessly bumping over Severus's goblet causing juice to spill on the table.

"Black" Severus scolded. "What in Merlin's name as gotten into you tonight? You are being downright careless not to mention disrespectful" His eyes narrowed and Sarah frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Sev…" Sarah's voice trembled as she reached to wipe up the spilled juice with a clean napkin that was on the table.

"Now, now, Severus. It was an accident" Albus soothed, giving an almost weary look at Minerva who looked indignant. "Minerva, Severus knows it was an accident" He waved his wand, cleaning up the head table. "It is fine, Miss Black. Minerva, when should Sarah meet you for your office hours?"

"After the meal, Sarah. I would be _happy_ to help you" Minerva turned angrily towards Severus and Dumbledore whispered to her. "You might want to go sit down now child, this could turn ugly"

Sarah gave him a sheepish look and headed back to her table. She was greeted by Fred, who nodded in affirmative. He had used the distraction to pluck the color changer tablet into Dumbledore's goblet. She knew that particular product worked because Fred had tried it out on her just a few weeks before.

She had barely finished eating before they heard commotion at the head table. Dumbledore was chuckling madly and McGonagall was shaking her head. Looking over, Sarah froze and gulped. Instead of Dumbledore's hair turning orange, it was her uncle Sev's black hair that was now orange. With his black robes, it looked like he was outfitted for Halloween.

Eyes wide, she turned to Fred. "Dumbledore must have given Snape his goblet of juice since I knocked over Uncle Sev's" Sarah shot up quickly and made her way for the exit.

"SARAH GRACE BLACK!" She could hear Snape's voice echoing from down the hall.

--

"I'm not doing that" Sarah shook her head. "That's disgusting and I won't do it"

"Yes, you will" Severus voice was adamant. "All of the parts of these toads need to be dissected, separated, and put into jars. I will demonstrate and you will completely dissect fifteen toads, at what point your detention will be over with"

Sarah grimaced and then gave Snape a pleading look. "It was a joke. And it was meant for Professor Dumbledore. How was I supposed to know that he would give you his goblet? He and Professor McGonagall thought it was hilarious. At least they have a sense of humor. And what about what cunning it took to distract you? That was so Slytherin that you should be awarding me points and patting me on the back, instead of making me do something that will surely make me sick up…Come on, be reasonable…Dad"

"Good job, Sarah. You were quite cunning, just like a little Slytherin and you are being quite manipulative at the moment by calling me Dad. Of course, you were also foolish enough to use your cunningness to play a prank, therefore, toad dissection it is…Now watch, Black" Severus demonstrated what she would have to do and trying to swallow the rise of her stomach, Sarah nodded that she understood and got to work.

After about five toads, Sarah turned away from her task and rushed over to the trash can to get sick. In an instant, Severus was by her side, soothing her, and holding her hair back. He quickly cleaned up the mess with a spell and led her back to an empty sink. He allowed her to lean against him as he lathered her hands with soap, rubbing them together and rinsing them under the cold water. Sarah's stomach lurched again and Severus held her head firmly as she got sick in the sink.

She began to cry again.

"Don't cry, Sarah. It's alright. I have you" he tried to soothe, holding her tightly.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Sev. I didn't mean to get sick"

"Don't apologize, Sarah" He put both of her hands on the side of the sink. "Lean against the sink. That's it. Good girl" He walked over to fetch a clean cloth from his cabinet. Walking back over to her, he put a hand on her back, reaching around her to wet the cloth. "Turn around. Stop crying, Sarah, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have made you dissect the toads all at once. The stench and task can get overwhelming" He admitted as he wiped her face with the wet rag.

"There you go. Do you think you can walk back to my quarters so we can get you cleaned up?" She nodded and Severus let her lean against him as they made their way down the secret passage from his office to his quarters.

Once there, Severus instructed Sarah to go and wash her face with soap and change her clothes into pajamas. After she had done the task, she went into her bedroom to find Severus sitting on her bed, a cup of tea on the nightstand and a bottle of potions in his hand.

"I still feel sick"

"Come lie down then and let's see if I can help" Severus beckoned to her and pulled back the covers for her to crawl into bed. She leaned against the headboard and Snape poured a spoonful of potions.

"This will settle your stomach. Be a good girl and take it without argument for once in your life"

Sarah complied though retched at the taste, but afterwards she couldn't deny, her stomach felt better. Severus rubbed her head and conjured the cup of tea. "Drink it slowly, this should help as well"

The tea was peppermint and helped also to settle her stomach. "Thank you, Dad"

Severus tousled her hair affectionately. "You are getting into the habit of calling me that"

"Do you mind?" Sarah asked.

"I like it, but you need to be careful around other people"

"I understand. You know what I love most about you Dad?" Sarah snuggled against him as Snape put an arm around her.

"I can't imagine" Severus responded dryly.

"That you still take care of me even when you are mad at me" Sarah rested her head on his arm. "I'm sorry I pranked you…Fred and I" Sarah clasped a hand to her mouth.

"I knew it, Sarah Grace!" Severus smacked her on the leg. "You didn't come up with that little prank all by yourself. It had Fred Weasley written all over it."

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "You caught me…it was a challenge. Please don't tell him I told you. Isn't it enough that I had to dissect five toads and I got sick?" Sarah wrinkled her nose at the memory, and paled again.

Severus gave her a severe look. "I won't, Sarah Grace, but I expect angelic behavior from now on…you have had quite a year. I'm getting grey hair from trying to keep up with you"

"You are not" Sarah grinned. "You are getting orange hair, Uncle Sev" she corrected in a fit of giggles as she tried to dodge Severus's swatting hand.

--

Sarah managed to stay out of trouble for the next few weeks. However, that all changed the moment Harry found Peter Pettigrew's name on the Marauder's Map.

"What do you mean you Peter Pettigrew's name is on the map?" Sarah asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on and I will show you" hissed Harry. "If McGonagall catches me in your dorm room, she will kill me. Not to mention Snape" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her bed and led her to the common room.

"Look, it's right here" Harry pointed to the map with his wand.

Sarah gasped, as she saw the words on the map. "Impossible. Pettigrew is dead. Snape told me himself. That is one of the people my dad supposedly killed" Hope rushed in her as she contemplated the implications.

"We have to find him! Harry, we have to go!" Sarah became frantic. "If Pettigrew is alive, then maybe my mum was right! Maybe my dad was innocent. This could change everything"

Sarah grabbed the map and started out the portrait hole.

"WAIT Sarah" Harry was holding his invisibility cloak. "Don't be stupid. Get under here"

Sarah sighed but followed directions. "Lumos" Sarah whispered out of her wand jutted a stream of light. Harry and she followed the map to where Pettigrew was supposed to be and stopped.

"It says he is supposed to be right here moving past us. Do you see anything?" Harry whispered.

"No, I don't understand" Sarah felt as if her hope had gone out of her like a rushing wind.

"Maybe the map is wrong" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe" Sarah murmured, disheartened. "Let's go."

"Wait. Don't move" Harry's voice was frantic. "SNAPE! Mischief Managed"

Sarah's quickly inhaled. "Nox" She said as her light extinguished and her heart began to pound. It was pitch black and anything or anyone could come out them. Harry grabbed her arm and they backed against the wall. Snape passed them and stopped to stare at them. Sarah tried to make her breathing quieter. Severus walked on, then turned around and doubled back, eyes narrowing. He reached his hand out, grasped the cloak and pulled.

"There had better be a good explanation for this" Snape growled.

Behind her back, Sarah snatched the parchment from Harry's hand and held it fast. Harry lowered his hands to his side, suddenly aware of how chilly he was. He wrapped his arms around himself while Sarah stared at her uncle.

"What do you have in your hand Black?" Snape quirked his eyebrow, holding out his hand, indicating that she was to turn it over.

Sarah reluctantly gave it to him and mumbled, "Nothing. Just a spare bit of parchment, Uncle Sev"

Snape tapped the parchment. "Why would you need a very old piece of parchment this late at night? Black, we have talked about you taking me as a fool" He sighed loudly, resigned to a battle with his young niece. "Reveal your secrets."

To Sarah and Harry's great relief, the parchment did nothing. Yet, Severus was persistent. "Professor Severus Snape, master at this school, demands that you wield the secrets you contain" He tapped the parchment firmly with his wand as Sarah winced at his tone. She knew it well. It was the tone that often ended with her grounded after lots of scolding.

And on the map, appeared some handwriting.

"Mr. Moony present his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business"

Snape froze and Sarah hitched her breath while Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably as more writing appeared.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git"

Sarah exchanged a look with Harry, for they both knew Mr. Prongs' identity.

And there was more. "Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

Now both Sarah and Harry closed their eyes in horror and Sarah did the first thing her instincts told her to do, snatch the parchment away from her uncle's hands before it could render any more insults. But above that, she was desperate to get the parchment because she knew that Severus knew exactly who "Mr. Padfoot" was. Severus simply grabbed her wrist and held the parchment higher. "Potter, Black, come with me" He said in a low, icy voice as he flipped the map closed as writing appeared "Mr. Wormtail…"

He led the two students to his quarters and gestured to the couch. He lit a fire and reached behind the couch to hand Harry and Sarah each a blanket. "Use it, the last thing I want is two sick children on my hands."

Wrapped up in her blanket, Sarah felt the familiar feeling of dread weal up deep within her that often seemed to occur sitting on Snape's couch awaiting judgment. She squirmed slightly, contemplating whether to tell him the truth. Severus, noticing this, walked over to the fire and stuck his head in. "LUPIN!" He waited a few seconds before "LUPIN!"

A sleepy sounding Lupin replied. "Severus, what is it? It is late."

"I need to see you in my quarters. We have a situation."

"Give me five minutes" Lupin said.

Snape sat down in his arm chair and hand stroking his chin, eying his two students.

"Uncle Sev…" Sarah began hesitantly as she moved and sat on the ottoman. Harry looked at her in shock. Every instinct told him to move away from Snape, not closer and yet Sarah was bridging the gap between them.

"No Sarah. Don't say another word" Severus shook his head. "Don't you see that I don't care what the parchment said about me? Grant it, it was quite unpleasant but I know that there has to be more to it than just what it revealed. And I will find out what it was and how exactly your father is connected to it" Severus leaned forward to grasp her chin. "Not to mention, I'm not sure how I can ever trust you again."

"But" Sarah protested.

"First, Hogsmeade. Now, wandering in the halls at night. I'm so disappointed" Severus released her chin and leaned back in his chair. "From now on, you will have to sleep here in my quarters. In addition, the Quidditch cup match, you will have to miss"

"It is not fair that just because you are my guardian and work at my school that I have to be punished that way. Nobody else would have to do that!" Sarah protested. "And the match- who knows when Gryffindor will be in the finals again! Come on Uncle Sev, you can't be serious."

"Yes" Severus admitted, "That is true. However, I believe and Professor Dumbledore concurs, that these are extenuating circumstances. There is a mass murder on the loose, who happens to be your father. The fact that you can be so dismissive and disregard all my warnings about caution- this shows that you cannot be trusted to make decisions on your own. It provides further evidence that you need to be under my watchful eye more than you already are. And don't complain to me about the match- you lost that privilege."

Sarah sulked. "But what about…"

Severus waved a hand. "If Harry was under my care, he would receive the same sort of restriction." Harry sat up a little straighter, thankful that Snape was Sarah's guardian, not his. There was no way he would want to be with Snape any more than he had to be.

In that moment, Lupin walked in. "Now, Severus, what is the matter?" he said looking from Severus, to Harry, to Sarah and back at Snape.

"What are Sarah and Harry doing here?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I caught Potter and Black wandering in the hall at night with this" Severus thrust the map at Lupin. "Clearly, it is full of some sort of dark magic."

Lupin took the piece of parchment and Sarah and Harry tried at all cost to avoid his eyes. They knew as one of the creators of the map, Moony would know precisely what it was and that Severus knew the connection. The only question was would he cover for them and fall for Severus's trap?

"Well, Severus" Lupin said slowly. "It just looks like a piece of paper designed to insult to whoever reads it. There is no dark magic here."

Severus reached over to grab it back from him, but Remus held it at arms length. "Do you believe so Mr. Moony?" Severus sneered, a dark look forming in his eyes.

Lupin's eyes snapped towards the children and while the children could tell that the normally quiet Professor Lupin was angry, his voice was deceptively calm. "Sarah, go to your room. Harry, you go with Sarah as well. Obey me now please."

Sarah turned her head to her uncle, but his eyes were fixed on Lupin, teeth clenched.

"Uncle Sev?" Sarah asked, standing up and inching towards her uncle.

"Now, Sarah! I will not ask again" Remus snapped at her and Harry reached to grab her arm and pull her towards her room.

"Come on Sarah, let's go" Harry urged her forward and pulled her in her room.

"What was that?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Dunno" Harry responded, as he took a seat on Sarah's bed. "Do you have any idea why Professor Lupin was called Moony by our parents?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, I don't. Let's see if I can listen to what they are saying." Sarah snuck and put her ear to the door. "I can't hear a thing. Do you think they charmed it?"

"Probably" Harry responded. "How much trouble do you think we are in?"

Sarah sighed, before sitting down beside Harry on her bed. "Probably more than you want to know."

--

"I don't know what you are insinuating Severus." Remus said, after casting a silencing charm to create a barrier so the children couldn't hear.

"You know damn well what I'm insinuating" Severus spat. "Padfoot, Prongs, Moony…I know Lupin! You and your band of friends have taken me for a fool more than once. Do not do so again"

"I don't know what you think you know" Remus began before Severus cut him off.

"I heard!" Snape bellowed. "I heard the imbecile Black call you Moony and the insufferable Potter, Prongs and I know all about _Padfoot_" Snape finished with a sneer and Lupin turned his back to him, looking at the fire, his hand resting on the mantle.

"When?" Lupin asked quietly.

"I was at the hospital when you and the others were fawning over my newborn niece" Severus began to pace. "Furthermore, while the Headmaster won't support me, I believe that somehow Black became an animagus- how, with his measly brain, I don't know. Why else would Sarah's toy dog be named Paddy? And if you are withholding that information, Lupin, Merlin, help you…"

"You have no idea what you are talking about" Remus snapped. "This pettiness you have has got to stop."

"Pettiness?" Severus's voice was low. "Black is a menace to society, highly dangerous and deranged. And I know that he is biding his time to come after Potter and _my_ niece and I'll be damned if I let that happen." He growled.

Remus whipped around to look at Severus, a wolfish look crossing his features. "Don't pretend that you care about Harry. Your behavior towards him is inexcusable" He said fiercely. "All because you still hate James Potter, a man who has been dead for over a decade."

"Do not talk to me about James Potter" Severus spat. "And I took the brat in over the summer."

"On Dumbledore's orders! Even Sarah senses it and when she has the good sense enough to call you out on it, you hand her detention. You have the child so confused she can't think straight. Not to mention the werewolf essay you assigned when you covered my classes. Come now, Severus. You gave Sarah detention for defending me, not because she was disrespectful, but because you were jealous that Sarah came and talked to me to begin with instead of talking with you" Remus finished fiercely.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I am not jealous and since you left no plans I had every right to assign the topic of my choice."

"It was a low blow" Remus snarled. "Gracie would have been disgusted."

Severus pushed him. "My sister left her daughter under my care, not yours. Who did she trust more?"

A pained expression passed over Remus's features. "She trusted me, but you are family" He responded quietly, but his voice contained an edge. "This is pointless- I see you are beyond listening to reason."

Severus huffed and Remus continued, "Back to the issues at hand. As for the parchment, we created it when we were in our fifth year, pretty clever of us, I must say. I don't know how Black and Potter got their hands on it, but that doesn't quite matter. Now, if you don't have any other accusations to make, I think I will get the children and escort them back to their dorms."

Without waiting for Severus to respond, Remus went down the hall to retrieve the two sleepy looking children.

"Say goodnight to Professor Snape. I will escort you back to your dorms" Remus instructed.

"There is still the matter of them being out of their dorms past curfew" Snape argued. "I would be more than happy to assign them detention with me."

Remus's face hardened. "That will not be necessary. But I do believe that a deduction of house points and a detention is warranted. 10 points each from Gryffindor and detention with me tomorrow- 7 pm sharp. Does that suffice?"

Severus gave a sharp nod and Remus said, "Alright, let's go."

Sarah gave Severus a hopeful look, "I can sleep in my dorm?"

He sighed heavily. "For tonight Black, but only so I can inform Professor McGonagall and she would not panic not seeing you in your bed. Consider yourself fortunate" He growled at her.

"Come along children" Lupin said. Sarah reached over to give her uncle a hug which he returned in spite of his disapproval over her behavior. Lupin smiled slightly at the exchange and Harry gave her a disbelieving look that she would do that when Snape was clearly angry. But to his shock, Severus harsh demeanor dissipated a bit with Sarah's embrace.

"Night, Dad" Sarah whispered in his ear, low enough for only him to hear.

Severus nodded and gave Sarah a little push towards Lupin. "We will talk tomorrow Black."

Once outside of Snape's hearing, Lupin whipped around. "I don't know where you two got your hands on this, but do you realize how dangerous this could be in the wrong hands?" Lupin's voice was low, but clearly full of anger and disappointment.

Sarah moved closer to Harry and said in a small voice, "But you guys created it, right? You and my dad and Harry's dad and Wormtail."

"Regardless, of who created it, you should have handed it back into me instead of using it for Merlin knows what" Lupin paused before railing on them again. "Did you use this map to get to Hogsmeade?"

Sarah fell silent and Harry answered in a small voice, "Yes, sir."

"I will not cover for you again" Lupin said firmly. "Let's go."

"Professor Lupin" Sarah asked as they approached the portrait hole. "I think the map is wrong."

Lupin looked at her in shock. "The map is never wrong, Sarah."

"No, Professor Lupin" Harry insisted. "Sarah is right. The map said that Peter Pettigrew was here. That's impossible."

"You may have misread it" Lupin retorted.

"Both of us?" Sarah asked.

"Perhaps" Lupin said. "Go back to bed and no more wandering."

"Yes, sir" Harry said, but Sarah shuffled her feet and inched closer to Lupin.

"Professor" Sarah started hesitantly. "If Pettigrew is alive and here somewhere, then my mum could have been right." Her blue eyes were wide, pleading with Lupin to consider the possibility.

Lupin put a hand on her head. "Sarah, what did I tell you?"

Sarah looked down at the floor. "That no good can come out of this" She murmured.

"Exactly. I'll trust that you will remember that. I'll see you tomorrow for our detention. Get some sleep" Lupin turned and walked away.


	9. Promises and Regrets

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. It is really encouraging to get some feedback and know that there are people out there reading and enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have, never will…**

**Chapter 9: Promises and Regrets**

Sarah woke up the next morning to Hermione's persistent nudging, not a good way to be greeted in the morning if you asked her.

"Leave me alone" She mumbled and turned over to get away from the poking.

"Sarah, you are going to be late. You _have_ to get up. It's already time for breakfast" Hermione insisted. "You can't miss breakfast, if you do, Snape will be…"

"Snape!" Sarah shot up, wide-eyed. She fell back on her pillow. "Arg. I'm in so much trouble. AGAIN"

Hermione sat down on her bed. "What did you do this time?" she asked incredulously. "you were asleep the whole night"

Sarah edged back up to rest her head against the headboard. "I…um…well, Harry and I kind of snuck out last night and Snape and Lupin caught us."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You didn't!" she gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. "Why did you do that?"

"Harry saw Peter Pettigrew's name on the Map" Sarah stretched.

Hermione shook her head. "But Pettigrew is…"

"Dead. I know" Sarah groaned. "I have to move into Snape's quarters. He thinks I can't make good decisions on my own. He was angry, angrier that I have ever seen him and that is saying something. Well, maybe not angrier than the time I stole from his private potions store so we could brew the Polyjuice…or when I snuck out to Hogsmeade…yeah, that was worse, but this is still bad."

"Well" Hermione sighed. "You better get dressed. If you miss breakfast…."

"I know, I know" Sarah waved a hand. "Uncle Sev will be even madder. I just hope I don't fall asleep during double potions this afternoon."

"SARAH!" Hermione shuddered. "Don't even think like that!"

"I know, Snape would probably chop me up and use me in his potion if I fell asleep in his class" Sarah sighed, jumping out of bed, ready to get this horrible day over with.

Sarah didn't fall asleep in potions that afternoon, though by dinner she was in a sour mood, due to her sleep deficit. It didn't help when Snape approached her at the Gryffindor table and told her she had five minutes to finish her meal before he wanted her to report to his quarters. She had tons of work to do, and on top of that, she had detention in an hour with Lupin. She sighed, quickly ate and made her way to her uncle's quarters.

When Sarah entered, he nodded to her. "You have detention in an hour with Lupin. Get started on your work" He spoke to her in clipped tones and Sarah knew that he was still angry with her for sneaking out. She worked on her Transfiguration homework and then left for her detention with Lupin. The assignment turned out not to be so bad- simply lines though while doing them, she felt frustrated that she was there and not doing her work. She had so much to do and this seemed like a waste of time.

After her fifth hefty sigh, Lupin called her over to him. Harry looked up only briefly, before continuing with his lines.

"Come here, Sarah" Lupin spoke gently, but sternly as he pulled her over to his side. "I don't appreciate your attitude right now. I understand that you are tired, I can see that in your eyes, but that is not my fault."

"I know that, sir" Sarah rubbed her eyes, before groaning softly. "I just have so much to do". Her lip trembled and Remus had to remind himself to be stern for when he saw her lip quiver, his heart melted. These two children in the room were the children of his best friends from his childhood. He had held them as babies and watched them grow for a little over a year as their Uncle Moony. And now they were sitting before him, with no relationship more than professor and students. Yet, when Remus saw Sarah's expression, he couldn't help but flash back to those other times. But reminding himself to be strong, he forced himself to reply, "Still that is not my fault. Adjust your attitude or you will find yourself back here tomorrow night."

Sarah nodded her head and followed Remus's gesture to sit back down. Sure that Snape would murder her if she had detention because of her attitude; she struggled to keep it under control. When finally dismissed at 9:00 (with a stern reminder to both children to behave and a hug to know that all was forgiven), Sarah rushed back to Snape's quarters to start on her essay which was due tomorrow in Charms. Flitwick decided to assign the longest essay he had in their time at Hogwarts, and Sarah hadn't started it yet. She was about half way through, when Snape came in her room.

"Lights out Black" He went to where she was seated by her desk.

Sarah sighed in frustration, rubbing her eyes. "I need more time."

Snape's eyes narrowed and he stuck out his hand, palm up. Sarah frowned, but stuck her parchment in Snape's hand.

He sat down on her bed, reading her essay. "How much more do you have?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Two more feet" Sarah groaned. "I can get it done."

"Did you procrastinate for this essay, Black?" Snape continued to ask in a calm voice, but Sarah knew it was one of those times when he was deceptively calm.

"I'm good in charms" Sarah said defensively. "It's good so far."

"You didn't answer my question" Snape stood up.

"I didn't think I would have detention!" Sarah was growing angry. Maybe because she was exhausted, maybe because she knew that this would ruin her grade in Charms if she turned in her essay as is. "Just let me finish it."

"I think not" Snape shook his head. "But I see I need to be more involved in making sure you do your work. I have been too lax with you lately."

Sarah began to panic. "If I turn in my essay like this, I'm going to get a bad mark. You have to let me finish, please"

Severus shook his head. "No, this is not my fault, Sarah. You made the choice."

"But if I get a bad mark, then I will be in more trouble with you" Sarah argued, her voice raising a notch above normal.

"You will. That is correct. Again, that is not my fault. You made the choice"

"I hate when adults say that!" Sarah pouted stomping off to the bathroom, slamming the door hard. She couldn't fathom how Snape thought that he had been going easy on her lately. He was always quite strict with her. She took a minute to take a few breaths, trying not to break down into tears. Looking in the mirror, she realized that she could just finish the essay that night after Snape went to bed. Calmer now, she put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. When she came out, Snape was sitting by her bed and Sarah got in and pulled the covers up. Still Snape just looked at her, measuring her up.

"You are still angry with me for sneaking out last night" Sarah said in a small voice.

"Yes" Snape responded simply before rising. "Goodnight, Black. I will see you in the morning" He gently shut the door behind him.

And Sarah realized for the first time since living with Snape, he didn't tuck her into bed. She was too old anyways, but she liked him doing it. It made her feel _wanted_. It was then she realized fully how angry Snape was with her.

She waited to be sure that Snape was in bed and then by the light of her wand finished her essay. It wasn't until she put the last word on the parchment that she realized that when she got her essay back that Snape would know that she finished it after he told her to go to bed. Groaning she smacked herself on the head. Why did she also have to be so stupid? Snape was already upset with her; she was unsure what this new development would do. She wished they could just scream at each other and get it over with. She would even take any punishment he wished to give out. But she couldn't take this cold shoulder Snape was giving her. It was worse than him smacking her or dissecting a thousand toads. And in that moment late at night, for the second time that year, she felt like she had lost her father.

--

"Come along, Sarah" Snape said urgency evident in his voce. "I have something I wish to show you. It is important."

Sarah nodded, fear sinking down into the pit of her stomach, but knowing still that as long as she was with Severus, she would be fine. "Alright, Dad, I'm coming."

"Take the portkey." Severus commanded and Sarah grabbed hold of it and down, down, down they went. Soon they arrived at their destination- an old, dilapidated abandoned house.

"It's in that room, Black. Go on in" Severus urged. Sarah turned to look at her adopted father. He had an encouraging look on his face as he gently pushed her inside the dark room.

Sarah rubbed her eyes as they tried to adjust to the dimness. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"Welcome, Sarah Black. I have been waiting for you." A man appeared out of the shadows, snake like eyes gleaming. "Lumos"

Sarah shirked back in fear. "No, No, No" she shook her head. "You can't be back."

"Indeed, I am and Severus, here, my most loyal servant was kind enough to bring you to me. We have a little matter to discuss of how you twice thwarted my attempts to come back to power. You are more loyal to Potter than you are me" Voldemort's voice was harsh. "But no matter, I will teach you, Sarah about loyalty" He drew out his wand.

Sarah turned to Severus. "Dad…" she pleaded with him to protect her, but Snape's eyes were hard.

He laughed. "Don't you see, Sarah? It was all an act. Me vowing to protect you from the Dark Lord, me adopting you, me calling you my little girl…"

Sarah whimpered. "But I thought you loved me"

"Love you?" Severus mocked. "Why would I love a thorn in my side? But the Dark Lord has been gracious enough to help me out here. Take you off my hands. You are his now"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO!" Sarah screamed. "NO! NO!"

Sarah jolted up in her bed, trembling. She felt for her wand. "Lumos" Her voice was shaky and she shivered in fear. Twisting the fabric of her sheets, she lowered her head and tried to calm herself down. But the more she tried, the more panicked she became as she relived her dream. Sarah was panting trying to get her breath. It was so quiet- eerily so, much like the house before Voldemort showed himself. Sarah bit her lip. She knew that her uncle was asleep, but the dream it was so real. Wrapping a blanket around her, she quietly made her way to her uncle's room. The lights were out, she didn't even know what time it was, but still she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep without seeing him. She tapped on his door and then poked her head inside.

"Dad?" her voice croaked from dryness. Her hand that lit up her wand was shaking so the light was bouncing every which way in the dark room.

Severus stirred and groaned.

Sarah sighed and tried again. "Dad…I need you" she croaked.

"Sarah?" He sat up in his bed, at the distress he heard in her voice. He reached for his wand sitting on his nightstand. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Lumos" Severus lit up his room, studying his niece. "Sarah?" He was startled at how pale she looked. There was no color to her face and she looked like she might faint. He rubbed his eyes, as he got out of bed to take away her wand that she couldn't seem to hold still. "Are you sick?" Severus reached out to feel her head. "You are shaking so much."

Sarah shook her head and Severus frowned and grasped her elbow, leading her over to his bed to sit on his bed. Sarah laid her head down on his bed, her head suddenly feeling very heavy…or was it light? She wasn't sure, but she made sure to lay down before it decided to do so for her. "Accio thermometer" she vaguely heard Severus say. The thermometer came soaring from the other room.

Snape shook it and instructed her to open her mouth. Severus was startled when she shirked away from him. His eyes grew wide. Was the fear he sensed radiating from her? Fear of _him_? Surely, he had the capacity to evoke fear in all children, his niece included. But it was usually over some discipline situation and was resolved later. But this was different somehow. "child, what is it?"

"Dream" she murmured.

Severus sat next to her and put a tentative hand on her hip, shaking her a bit, prompting her. "You had a bad dream?

Sarah nodded.

"Was it the one with the Dark Lord?" Severus asked, hand still on her side.

Sarah remained silent.

"Sarah" Severus sighed exasperated. "It is late. I'm about to lose my patience. _What_ was your dream about?" Still, she stayed quiet and Severus shook her harder this time.

"Sarah Grace!"

Sarah shot up. "STOP IT!" She glared at him. "Don't touch me!"

"_What_ is your problem?" Severus grew irritable, removing his hand from her. "It is four fifteen in the morning. Either you tell me what the matter is or go back to your own room."

"You! You betrayed me to Voldemort!" Sarah screamed and grabbed one of his pillows to throw it at him. "You…I trusted you and he was there and you said that he was taking me off your hands and that you never loved and" Sarah stopped, panting for breath. "I'm scared Dad. It was so real"

"Sarah!" Severus sputtered, taken aback. For a moment, he simply stared at her lost in thought and then nodded in understanding.

"I can't breathe" Sarah put a hand on her chest, which felt incredibly tight and Snape instantly moved to her and hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles as Sarah leaned over. Severus allowed her to rest head against him as she focused on taking shuddering breaths.

"Did you make sure you were calm before bed?" Snape asked sharply.

"No" Sarah took a deep breath and then another as Snape patted her back rhythmically, soothingly.

"We have talked about its importance, Sarah" Severus said with a sigh. "It helps you with your nightmares. You haven't had one in so long. What was your last thought before bed?"

Sarah groaned and tensed against Snape. "Don't make me tell you"

Severus frowned. "Something must have prompted this dream, Sarah. If we talk about and bring it out into the open, then we can deal with it."

"Can't we talk about it in the morning? Please?" Sarah begged. "Can't you give me dreamless sleep? I just needed to see you- I was scared, but I'm better. In fact, we never have to talk about it. It was just a stupid dream because I was just being stupid…"

Severus shook his head. "It's not going to be that easy, Sarah. But we can wait until the morning, when I think you can put two coherent thoughts together. I'll get the potion. You can eat breakfast here, so you can sleep in later. Then we will talk. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about you missing Transfiguration tomorrow morning. I'll catch you up, but regardless, Sarah, this conversation is far from over, understood?"

Sarah nodded her head and Severus went to retrieve the potion from the other room. She plopped back down on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. She crawled to where she could put her head on the pillow and snuggled down on the bed. Snape could carry her to the other room, but right now all she wanted to do was give in to the sleep and forget this night ever happened.

When Snape walked back into his room, he found his niece sound asleep, head on his pillow. Shaking his head in disbelief, he set down the potion on the nightstand just in case they needed it tonight. He tucked her legs underneath his covers and then reached to gently brush away the hair that was plastered to her face from the tears. He put his hand on her head, resting it there.

"Don't you know what I would do for you, child?" Severus wondered out loud. "Don't you understand how I completely need you perhaps even more than you need me?"

--

Sarah woke up the next morning to Snape's shaking her shoulder. Groaning she turned over, disappointed to be woken up like this two days in a row. "Five more minutes…" she moaned.

"You have slept well into the morning. Wake up now, Sarah" Severus commanded sternly. "Unless you want a repeat of the water dousing I gave you this summer"

Sarah sat up abruptly. "No!" She could still feel the icy cold water from the summer. That was certainly not something she wanted this morning.

Looking around, she realized she wasn't in her room. "Did I fall asleep in your room?"

"You did, you little brat" Severus teased. "Imagine my surprise to come back with the dreamless sleep potion to find you already asleep on my pillow"

"You could have carried me back to my bed" Sarah said smartly. "That's what I thought you were going to do when I fell asleep"

Snape rolled his eyes. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you…but enough of this." He reached to grab her arm and pull her out of bed. "Rise and shine Black…you need a shower and then you and I will have our conversation."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Are you saying I smell?"

Severus simply grinned and gave her a playful shove towards the door.

Sarah went back to her room and took a shower, getting dressed. She frowned looking at the mirror. She was unsure she wanted to have this conversation, especially since she knew she would be forced to confess her late night mistake.

She turned as she heard a knock on the door. "Are you dressed?"

"Yeah, come in, Uncle Sev" Sarah came out of the bathroom carrying her pajamas and tucked them underneath her pillow. "I'm ready…"

"Are you going to dry your hair or walk around all day with it wet?" Severus asked. Sarah turned to study his expression. The question was serious.

"I don't feel like drying it" Sarah said.

"You mean you don't feel like casting a simple spell to dry your hair" Severus looked at her incredulously.

"Well, but then I would have to comb my hair and it's all tangly. If it just dries, it would be fine" Sarah explained.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Accio comb" He grabbed the comb and instructed her to sit on the bed, before gently combing her hair, making sure to take care of the tangles. He finished by drying her hair. "There you go. Stop being so lazy" he commanded, with a swat as Sarah rose to jump off the bed.

"Now then, let's talk" Severus said. "Let's go into the other room"

Sarah nodded. "Can you give me five minutes?"

"Five minutes Black and then we are having this conversation" Severus rose off the bed and left her alone. Sarah spent the time gathering her thoughts and figuring out her best course of action. Sighing she grabbed the parchment off of her desk and carried into the next room, where Severus was sitting on the couch, reading his potions journal. He looked up when Sarah dropped the parchment in his lap.

Frowning, Severus read the parchment all the way through, before looking up to meet Sarah's eyes. "Sit down, Sarah" he commanded. She sat next to him, shifting uneasily on the couch. She felt sick and she bit her lip, her face creasing in a frown.

Severus sat next to her, not saying a word, only continuing to look at his niece steadily. The silence was unnerving, an art that Severus had perfected.

"I'm sorry" Sarah had to break the silence, she couldn't stand it.

"I don't doubt that, Sarah" Severus stated. "Tell me your thinking."

Sarah took a deep breath. "I couldn't stand not to get a good grade in Charms, Uncle Sev. I didn't mean to disobey…well, I did mean to disobey…but I didn't think you would find out…or I didn't think about…but then when I thought about it…I'm so stupid" she moaned.

"No you aren't" Severus responded quietly. "Strong willed, careless, and stubborn, maybe, but never stupid."

Sarah squirmed some more and Severus continued in the same quiet voice, "Tell me your last thought before bed, Sarah."

"You are going to be angry with me!"

He shook his head. "I'm not. I promise"

"I thought that I lost you just like I lost my other dad!" Sarah cried. "Because you were so mad at me- you didn't even tuck me into bed and then I finished my essay and I knew you would find out and be even angrier"

"You were upset I didn't tuck you into bed?" Severus asked, his eyes widening in shock. "I'm sorry Sarah, I never thought that would upset you so much. You were angry at me. I thought you didn't want me to, otherwise, I certainly would have."

"I know I'm too old anyways, but…" Sarah wiped the tears from her face.

"But it makes you feel like I want to be your dad. I would never have you feel differently. I was angry with you, but I would never want you to feel unwanted or unloved. Believe me, your mother and I felt that growing up more times than naught. I would never want that for you, child" Severus pulled her closer to him and began to gently stroke her hair.

"So, you won't hand me over to Voldemort?" Sarah sniffed.

"Never" Severus's voice was adamant. "Never, Sarah. As long as I am living, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. He will never lay a hand on you, while I am around, that I can promise you."

Sarah sighed deeply. "Thanks Dad"

Severus continued stroking her hair, wondering if he could ever keep such a promise.

--

Sirius Black tried to warm his hands. The weather was cool and in the cave he was hiding, living off people's scraps, did little to warm him. He had found an old blanket and the fire he created was giving him some warmth all be it only a little.

He had gone out as Padfoot to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch cup final. He was gleeful when Harry helped defeat Slytherin to capture the Quidditch cup final. Harry could fly remarkably well, even better than James, which was not an easy feat. He looked for Sarah in the stands, but even though it was hard to see faces, he did not see one child that could resemble her. Harry was painfully easy to recognize, even if Sirius did not know he was a Gryffindor seeker. But Sarah, he wondered how she looked. For a horrific moment, Sirius turned away from the Gryffindor stands, to cast his gaze towards the Slytherins. Gracie didn't mention which house Sarah was sorted in and since she was a Black, she could have just been as easily in Slytherin than in Gryffindor. Sirius reflected that he would still love her just as much, even though he would have hated to see her in his rival house, the house of his family. Alas, Sarah wasn't there either. Maybe she was a Ravenclaw- it wasn't such a stretch to think his and Gracie's child could be brilliant OR loyal, Hufflepuff, maybe?

Sighing, Sirius rubbed his hands together. He should know what house his own daughter had been sorted in, instead of forced to speculate. How much time he had missed! He let his mind wander, immersed in his memories.

"_Do you want more pancakes, Siri?" Gracie laughed at her husband, who had devoured his entire plate. _

"_No, thank you, though they were delicious." Sirius gazed at his wife appreciatively. "Why do I get such a treat this morning?"_

"_Sirius Black!" Gracie's eyes danced. "Are you saying I don't cook this well for you every morning?"_

_Sirius laughed. "Well….usually, I have to fend for myself before you get your coffee." He gave Grace a grin. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and though she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, she looked as stunning as if she was in a ballroom dress, at least to Sirius. Grace went around and put her arms around her husband, hugging him from behind. _

"_You better watch it…or I'll hex you when you are not looking." Grace raised an eyebrow and Sirius pulled her around and down onto his lap, kissing her gently on the lips. _

_Grace's chocolate eyes met his grey ones and her mouth quivered slightly. _

"_Sirius" Her eyes held his. "I'm late." _

"_Late for what?" Sirius asked innocently. "Do you have an appointment that I forgot about? You can miss it, you know, and stay here with me. I'm sure we could keep ourselves busy." He kissed her again, this time harder. _

"_No Sirius" Grace laughed, rolling her eyes. "Be a grown up for a second. I'm late."_

_Sirius stared at her blankly for another moment, and then Grace's meaning finally registered. "Oh, Merlin help us…you're that late." Sirius's eyes grew wide. _

_Grace traced his face with her fingers. "I took the test, you know."_

_Sirius felt like his heart was about to explode, he could hardly breathe. "Gracie, are you saying…"_

_Grace smiled. "Well, I thought that since James and Lily had already asked you to be their baby's godfather, that we should return the favor." _

"_I'm going to be a dad?" Sirius voice was low, and his grey eyes contained immeasurable joy. _

"_That's what I have been trying to tell you." Gracie laughed as Sirius gently lifted her from his lap to rise, and grab her, swinging her around the middle of their kitchen floor. _

"_Sirius!" She squealed, her brown eyes dancing. _

"_Oh, Gracie, she is going to be just like you, with my brains for trouble of course." Sirius grinned at her, squeezing her hand. _

"_What makes you think that the baby is going to be a girl?" Grace asked._

"_It could be a boy too…or we could have twins…or triplets, what do you think Gracie?" Sirius exclaimed. _

"_Sirius Orion Black, if you dared to get me pregnant with triplets, I will murder you." Grace growled but Sirius just laughed and picked her up again and swung her around, laughing. _

Sirius chuckled at the memory. He missed his wife. "Why was I so stupid?" Sirius groaned, wrapping the blanket, tight and closing his eyes to fall into a restless sleep.


	10. Putting the Pieces Together

**A/N:** Sorry that it has been so long. Real life has really gotten pretty insane lately. But here is another chapter and the action picks up...Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own...Rowling does- she is amazing.

**Chapter 10: Putting the Pieces Together**

"So, why are you grounded for practically the rest of the year, Black?" Draco asked curiously. They were sitting on Snape's couch, studying, while Severus was supervising a detention.

Sarah's face reddened. "Uncle Sev caught me sneaking out in the middle of the night with Harry"

Draco's eyes widened with horror. "This was after you got caught in Hogsmeade? Sarah, you know Uncle Sev. I can't imagine how angry he must have been"

"Yeah, well, obviously he wasn't happy" Sarah responded sarcastically.

"So, why did you do it?" Draco asked, reaching for a glass of juice and taking a few gulps.

Sarah bit her lip in contemplation. Finally, she decided to confide in Draco. "Harry saw Peter Pettigrew's name on…on a map that we have" She reached out her hand for Draco's glass.

"A map?" Draco asked, handing Sarah his glass. "What kind of map?"

Sarah took a drink, before handing it back to Draco. "A map that shows the names and locations of everyone at Hogwarts. And it had Peter Pettigrew's name on it"

"I don't understand. Your dad killed Pettigrew" Draco said, running a hand through his hair. "Everyone knows that. So, the map must be wrong"

Sarah shrugged. "I suppose, but the map supposedly never lies, Draco. And if Pettigrew is alive, then my Dad didn't kill him. So Harry and I went searching for him, but Snape caught us. And Lupin got involved and it was all just…well, just bad."

"Did you find him?"

"No, that's the thing. We got to the spot he was supposed to be, and he wasn't there" Sarah frowned. "There is something that isn't right. Professor Lupin says to drop it and Uncle Sev would have a fit if he knew, but there is something more, Draco, I know there is"

Draco thought for a while. "You are right. If Pettigrew is alive, then that means your Dad could be innocent of at least that murder. Or actually, of everything, if it is some big cover up" He paused. "Would you like me to ask my mum about Pettigrew? She was at Hogwarts during the same time. She would probably know about him"

"Would she tell Uncle Sev?" Sarah asked, worryingly.

"Maybe" Draco shrugged. "But what can Uncle Sev do? You are already in trouble. And maybe she won't. She doesn't tell Uncle Sev everything, even though he is practically her best friend."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, your mum is pretty cool" she acknowledged. "She is always nice when she goes shopping with me for new clothes. And I'm so glad she does and not Uncle Sev. Wait a second, Uncle Sev was mentioning how I needed new clothes for the spring because I'm growing. Maybe I can convince him to let your mum take me shopping early, even though I'm grounded and then I can just ask your mum about Peter Pettigrew."

Draco smiled. "That could work. Now, you are thinking like we do"

Sarah gave him a puzzled look. "Like who?"

"Slytherins" Draco grinned and Sarah pummeled him with the couch cushion.

"Ouch, Black"

"Sorry" she replied innocently, before saying seriously, "Draco, she won't tell your Dad, will she?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "No. Dad doesn't know that you and Uncle Sev are so close or that she takes you shopping. Mum doesn't trust him."

"Because of last year with Ginny and the diary?"

Draco's face crumpled, before he composed himself. "She hasn't trusted him for a long time…" His voice trailed off.

"But he is your dad"

"Yeah, he is my dad"

----------------------

Severus did consent to Narcissa taking Sarah shopping. He knew that Cissy was more than capable of handling herself, especially against Sirius Black should anything happen. Sarah and Narcissa visited several shops, before Sarah broached the topic of Peter Pettigrew.

"I like that one" Sarah nodded as Cissy held her up a blue shirt for her to examine. "It's just the right color"

"Go and try it on then" Cissy replied and handed her the shirt. Sarah went into the dressing room and as she did, she began to ask about Pettigrew.

"Did you know a boy named Peter Pettigrew at Hogwarts when you were there?" she asked casually as she put on the shirt and walked out for Narcissa to inspect her.

"I did" Narcissa shook her head. "The cut is too low. Your uncle would have a fit. Try this one"

"What was he like?" Sarah asked as she went back into the dressing room.

"There is not much to tell" Narcissa replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I figured if this is one of the people my dad supposedly killed I should know more about him" Sarah argued. "My dad and he were friends, right?"

Narcissa turned and froze, fixing her with a hard stare. "When did you find that out?" she demanded.

"A few months ago, when I snuck out to Hogsmeade" Sarah admitted, trying to look contrite, but failing miserably.

"What are you up to, Sarah?" Narcissa asked, suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "I don't like this one either"

"Don't play innocent, Sarah Grace Black" Narcissa replied. "For one, you have the exact same look that my dear cousin always had when he was up to no good, which by the way was often. And two, you are a terrible liar, just like your mother. Tell me what you are up to and if you are lucky, I will decide not to tell your uncle."

"Fine" Sarah sighed. "I have evidence that Peter Pettigrew might be alive. And if he is, then that means my dad could be innocent. And if he was innocent about that, then maybe he didn't betray Lily and James to Vol…"

Narcissa hushed her. "Quiet, for Merlin's sake" She lead her quickly into the dressing room. "Don't you understand that there are always ears around us listening? You must learn to use discretion or all of our lives will be at risk when the Dark Lord comes back. Your dad was a servant of the Dark Lord- that is a proven fact."

"Did you ever see the mark?" Sarah demanded. "My mum used to say that my dad hated his family- that he lived with the Potters. So why would he be like everyone else in his family? It doesn't make sense. You grew up with my dad, right? Draco said that you hated him."

"Your father and I did not get along. In fact, your father was an outcast in our family because of his beliefs on purebloods and muggleborns…well, that among other things" Narcissa admitted. "But your logic is faulty. You think Pettigrew was a spy for the Dark Lord? He wasn't the type, Sarah. He followed your father around like a pathetic puppy. He would have stayed as far away from the Dark Lord as possible."

"Are you certain?" Sarah asked, tears filling her eyes.

Narcissa paused and reached out a hand to touch Sarah's shoulder. "No, I'm not certain, but I am awfully sure. I'm sorry, child, but you have got to let this go."

----------

"She asked what?" Severus thundered.

"Shhh" Narcissa waved her hand. "She'll hear you"

"Let her hear me" Severus responded loudly.

"I don't want her to get in trouble, but I thought you should know" Narcissa gripped Severus's arm. "Calm down, Sev, before I smack you"

"Excuse me?" Severus growled, fixing his feet firmly on the ground.

Narcissa cocked her head, giving him a haughty look. "Would you like to duel?" She raised a challenging eyebrow. "It has been too long, my dear friend" she smiled sweetly. "Since I have beat you, that is"

Severus visibly relaxed and laughed. "Indeed, it has been too long" he responded in a low voice. "But I can take you, Cissy, any day"

"Impossible" Cissy countered and Severus slid his arm around her shoulders comfortably before settling with her on the couch.

"What am I going to do with her, Narcissa?" he asked. "I can only threaten and ground her so much"

"Well, look at it this way" she replied. "At least Sarah has enough brains in her head to figure out when things aren't exactly right. You would much rather have that then have a stupid child who doesn't think."

Severus sulked. "Perhaps you are right. But is too much to ask that I have an intelligent child who is also well mannered and stays out of trouble?"

Cissy giggled. "A perfect child does not exist"

"Except you think _your_ child is perfect- I know all too well that Sarah is not" Severus teased.

"Draco is an exceptional child, just like his mother" Narcissa replied proudly and Severus laughed harder.

"He is exceptional alright" he responded and Narcissa smacked him before them settling down into silence.

Severus rubbed his fingers lightly on Cissy's arm as they fell into their own thoughts.

"Do you love, Sarah?" Narcissa finally asked.

He nodded. "I do"

"I'm glad" she rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish we could just protect them forever. I just have this feeling, Sev"

"When it comes, we will deal with it, Narcissa" he assured.

"Will you always be there for me?" she asked. "I can't trust Lucius. When the Dark Lord comes back, he will be deeply entrenched."

"I know" Severus soothed. "I will always be there for you, Cissy, no matter what"

"Thank you" she sighed, knowing that her friend would be true to his word.

-------------------

"I can't believe this!" Hermione slammed the letter down on the table. They were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. "Hagrid lost the appeal. Which means Buckbeak will be executed, tonight at dusk."

Several weeks had passed since Sarah and Harry's midnight search of Pettigrew. Snape finally relented and allowed Sarah back in her dorm, much to Sarah's relief.

"It is stupid. If Lucius Malfoy wasn't such a monster…" Sarah ranted, as she reached for a scone.

"And if his son wasn't such a prat" Harry added, twirling his fork, and for once Sarah didn't disagree.

"Let's go and see Hagrid before the execution" Hermione suggested. "He will need us."

Sarah nodded vigorously. "Yes, he will."

--------------

An hour before dusk, the four children made their way along the path to Hagrid's hut. It was getting dark, so it was somewhat chilly outside with the wind picking up off of the lake. The girls wore scarves and sweaters, but the boys were playing it cool, only in t-shirts and jeans.

"It's really kind of cold" Ron mumbled, as he shivered visibly and Hermione responded. "I told you Ronald, but do you ever listen?" as she knocked on Hagrid's hut, and the door swung open.

"You shouldn't have come!" Hagrid scolded. "The minister is coming in less than an hour. Dumbledore too, saying that he wanted to be with me when it happens. Good man that Dumbledore."

"Hagrid, of course, we had to come" Sarah said, putting an arm around the big man, which caused him to weep loudly.

"So good to me. So good" He sobbed. "Snape would kill ye if he found you here."

"I don't care what Snape says" Sarah said with a huff, though she exchanged a weary look with Harry and he smirked. "Ok, that isn't necessarily true, but as long as we don't get caught, it's not a big deal. Oh, Hagrid…" she patted his arm, as Hagrid started to wail loudly.

"There, there Hagrid" Hermione handed him a handkerchief. "Ronald, put on the tea kettle."

"Stop being so bossy" Ron murmured, causing Hagrid to look up. "What is wrong with ye?" he asked.

"Ron, thinks my cat ate his rat, which is preposterous." Hermione huffed.

"Well, Mione, you have to admit it is not out of the realm of possibility" Harry said, when suddenly a rock hit the window, popping Harry on the head.

"Oww" Harry groaned, a hand rubbing his sore head. "What was that?" Another rock hit a jug, causing it to explode and Sarah to jump.

"What's this?" Hermione went over to the jug, pulling out a small fury rat by the tail.

"SCABBERS!" Ron yelled. "I thought you were dead" He petted him briefly before putting him in his pocket.

"Well, he is obviously not" Hermione said furiously. "I think you owe me an apology."

Ron sulked, "Well, he could have been"

"You better keep better watch on your pets" Hagrid said. Just then, they heard Dumbledore's voice talking to the minister.

"Dumbledore!" Harry said tensely. "We have to go!"

Hagrid rose and gestured to the back door. "Go out the back. Thank ye for coming." He began to tear up again, before awkwardly pushing the four out the door.

-----------------

The sun was going down, sinking into the horizon, splashing the sky with bright oranges and pinks. It would have been beautiful to witness, except with the beauty came the knowledge of death.

The four panted as they watched from the hill, hidden by some bushes as the executioner grinded his ax. And then, the noise and flutter of wings and Hagrid's moan- it was all too much to take.

Sarah turned, her hand finding Harry's and leaned against him, face buried. Ron put an arm around Hermione, a silent truce erected between them.

"Let's go" Harry said, releasing Sarah's hand to pat her on the back. "The last thing we need on top of this is for you to be grounded."

"OWWW" Ron held his hand as it began to bleed. "Scabbers bit me."

"What?" Hermione asked, reaching for Ron's hand. "Where is he?"

"There he is" Sarah pointed and Ron began to chase after him and caught him holding him tight, but all of a sudden a black dog with pale eyes, toppled Ron to the ground, pushing him into the whomping willow. The willow, which had enacted its revenge on Harry earlier in the year, now decided to that its target was Ron and thrashed its branches, cracking Ron's leg.

"Help me" Ron groaned and Sarah pulled out her wand but it was too late. The dog and Ron disappeared. The three stood for a moment in disbelief, before Sarah, realization dawning, turned a bit and faced her friends, tugging at the pink fabric of her sweater and twisting her white scarf with her hands, all the color draining from her face.

"Harry" Sarah's voice was shaky and put a clammy hand to hold his arm. "The dog. It looks like my patronus."

Harry stood for a moment, confusion in his emerald eyes. "What? What does that have anything to do with?"

"My patronus…Uncle Sev said that my patronus was very similar to my mum's. And my Paddy. Oh, my lord." Sarah put two hands on her head and began to walk in circles, frantic, braids flying in the wind.

Hermione grabbed Sarah's arm. "Calm down, Sarah. What are you talking about?" She asked patiently.

"PADFOOT! PADDY!" Sarah pulled away from her. "Hermione, can wizards turn into animals?"

Hermione nodded, eyes troubled and Harry grabbed Sarah as she rushed toward the whomping willow.

"What are you doing? The tree with devour you" he asked, restraining her, but Black fought him with all her strength, her two braids hitting him in the face.

"Harry, listen to me" Sarah's voice pleaded. "Your father gave me a stuffed dog named Paddy. My mum's patronus and my own are both dogs, very similar to the dog that just captured Ron. Wizards can turn into animals" Sarah began to cry. "We have to find Ron."

Harry released her stunned, to turn her to him. "You mean…you think that…that Ron is with…SIRIUS BLACK?"

Hermione took a step towards the two of them. "Makes perfect sense. Let's figure out a way to get in there then."

Sarah nodded, wiping away her tears. "Wait a sec. Uncle Sev said that patronus can do the bidding of the one who casts it." Determined, Sarah steeled herself.

"Expecto patronum!" Sarah flicked her wand and out came her dog, jumping up on her legs.

"Sarah, I can't believe you just produced that patronus. That's remarkable" Hermione looked at her in disbelief, but admiration.

Sarah leaned down to talk with her patronus. "Can you go to Uncle Sev? Bring him to the whomping willow. I need him." The little dog nodded and bounded off.

Sarah turned back and faced her friends. "If we make it through tonight, maybe sending Snape my patronus will keep him from killing me when finding out I'm went in after Dad. How are we going to get in there?" She asked wearily looking at the tree.

"Well, I expect that we should just kind of walk towards it and maybe it will let us in" Hermione said, with a shudder.

"That's barking mad" Harry said. "It will pummel us"

"Well, what other choice to we have?" Hermione shot back. "By the time we get there, Ron might be dead…" Hermione's voice broke.

Sarah ignored the two of them and walked straight towards the tree, as one might face the firing squad. Her feet seemed to move her towards it out of their own volition, as her blue eyes started at the monstrous tree. As she approached it, the willow's branches started flinging wildly, gripping her. Harry and Hermione rushed forward and were also captured by the flailing branches. Sarah felt her left wrist snap and her mind flooded with pain, which she quickly tried to push away with thoughts of her mum and her dad. Suddenly, she felt her body falling downward and Harry and Hermione fell on top of her.

Harry and Hermione got up shakily and Sarah rolled over so she was looking at the ceiling.

"Are you ok?" Harry reached down and Sarah offered him her right hand so he could pull her up.

"I think my wrist is broken" Sarah stood precariously and Harry reached to steady her. "At least it isn't my wand hand. Where are we?" With her right hand, Sarah shook the dirt from of her clothes and reached to pull out her wand.

"Lumos" A light jutted out of Sarah's wand as she held her other hand close to her chest.

"Lumos" Hermione flicked her own wand. "This way." She said as their two wands lighted what looked like a tunnel, which finally bought them to a room. There was little light in the room, but Sarah and Hermione's wands revealed a boarded up window and a bed, on it, laid one Ronald Weasley, clutching his leg.

"Harry! Leave it's a trap!" Ron screamed as soon as he saw the three of them, but it was too late. The door clicked behind them, and a man emerged from the shadows, wand in hand and with one incantation, Sarah and Hermione's wands floated to him.

The man stared at her, his eyes wide. He stepped closer to her, reaching out a hand to her.

"Sarah" the man said huskily.

Sarah's heart pounded, seeming to beat out of her chest. "Dad?"


	11. Dad

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Rowling does. Only write for enjoyment...**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and continued to read. Here it is- the chapter where Sarah and Sirius meet face to face again. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think. I would love feedback! Thanks!**

**Chapter 11: Dad**

"_Come on, Sarah" James Potter juggled the fussy baby in his arms, rubbing her back, trying to soothe his upset goddaughter. _

"_D…dada" Sarah sobbed, sticking her thumb in her mouth. _

_James cuddled her as he sat down in the rocking chair. "You want your old man, huh? Your godfather isn't good enough for you?" He felt her head, which was warm and she responded by coughing. "You're warm, kiddo. Are you running a fever?"_

"_Progs…Dada" Sarah sobbed, burying her face in James's chest. _

_Lily walked into the room. "How is she doing?" she asked, walking over to examine her. _

"_I don't think she feels good, poor kid. She is all warm and stuffy" James commented. "How is Harry?"_

"_He is sleeping comfortably in our room. He never woke up. Should we call Grace and Padfoot?" Lily asked as Sarah's sobs increased. _

"_I don't know" James replied. "Usually, I would say no. I don't want to interrupt their night. But Sarah would be more comfortable with Sirius and Grace."_

_Lily nodded. "I think you are right. She really must be sick for you not to be able to rock her to sleep. She loves her godfather." _

_James smiled. "We do have a special relationship, don't we kiddo?" he patted her back and Sarah nuzzled her face against his chest, making his shirt damp. "But you want your daddy."_

"_Dada" Sarah hiccupped. _

"_Alright, I'll firecall them…I hope I don't interrupt anything" Lily gave James a rueful look, and Prongs snickered. _

"_You probably will be" James grinned. "Padfoot told me that he and Gracie are trying for another one. Would you like a baby sister or brother, Paddy?" Sarah responded with a wail. _

"_I think they already have their hands full with this one" Lily replied. She left the room and a few minutes reentered with Sirius, who was looking a bit disheveled. _

"_Interrupted something, Padfoot?" James winked at his friend._

"_Maybe, Prongs" Sirius winked back and Lily shook her head. "You two are acting like you are sixteen again, honestly."_

_The two men grinned and Sarah wailed. "Da da" reaching her arms out to him. _

_Sirius turned serious. "What's wrong, Paddy?" He reached for his daughter and Sarah clung to his neck. "Sicky"_

"_Is that a new word?" James exclaimed. "Good job, Paddy!"_

_Sirius patted his daughter's back. "Are you sick, Sarah?" He felt her head. "You do feel warm" _

"_Sorry to call you, Sirius, but she wouldn't settle down" James explained. "Usually, I can get her quiet, but, she wanted you"_

"_Don't take it personally, Prongs, all the ladies want me" Sirius kidded and Lily rolled her eyes. "You are just Daddy's little girl, aren't you? We are going to get you home and get you a fever reducer, kid. Mummy will know what to do." Sarah clung to him tighter. "It's ok, I'm not going to let you go" Sirius thanked James and Lily and then flooed back to his house. _

"_Is she ok?" Gracie reached for her and felt her forehead. Waving her wand, she performed a diagnostic spell. "She has a fever and congestion in her lungs." She went to the bathroom to retrieve the baby potions. "This should help" Grace gave her the potions to which Sarah wailed loudly after taking them._

"_DADA!" She screamed, practically throwing herself in Sirius's direction._

"_She is cranky" she commented as she juggled her to hold on to her wiggling child. "She is going to take a while to settle down."_

"_Let me do it, Gracie" Sirius said, reaching for his little girl. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? You look exhausted."_

_Gracie raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, I know, I know" he replied. He left his wife to go to the baby's room and settled down in the rocking chair, wrapping Sarah in her blanket. _

"_Da Da" she whimpered. _

"_I know, kiddo, I know" Sirius whispered as he rocked her. He spoke gently to her for several minutes, feeling her relax against him as he told her how much he loved her._

"_One day, you will be all grown up and we won't be able to do this anymore" Sirius mused. "But in the meantime, this is our special time, isn't it, Paddy?" He rubbed her back as he gently rocked her to sleep, the only person who could soothe Sarah that night._

-------------

"Dad?" Sarah croaked, her throat tight with emotion.

She stepped ahead of her friends, her breath hitched, her white scarf swaying with each step. She absently tucked in a strand that came lose from her braids, as she approached the man she has dreamed about for the past…well, for as long as she could remember.

"I saw you standing there tonight with your friends. I thought you might come after your friend" The man whispered. "At least it was what I hoped; it would make things so much easier."

And for several moments, daughter and father faced each other for the first time in over a decade. After months of living off scraps, Sirius's heart leaped at the sight of his little girl. He didn't expect how much she would look like Gracie. And she was wearing pink, if Sirius didn't know better, he would have thought that it was Gracie, until he saw the eyes- crystal, pale blue, which at the moment were clouded with tears.

"Dad?" Sarah asked hoarsely as she stared into the grey eyes of her father, but Harry took a few giant steps to pull her back.

"No you don't, Sarah" he said, blocking her view. "He killed my parents. He is not your dad. He is a monster." But Sarah pushed him away with her one good arm, to go towards her father as if in some sort of trance.

Sirius Black's eyes held his daughter's. "I've waited so long for this moment." He said in low voice as he reached forward to touch one of Sarah's black braids, and placed a hand cupping her face. "You look just like…"

"Mum" Sarah said softly. "I look like my mum." She said, tears falling, feeling like her heart was about to burst. He looked so weary and broken, with his hair matted, face scruffy and clothes ragged. But his eyes, his eyes were the eyes in the picture, though they looked almost…well, almost haunted.

Seeing their interaction, Harry's blood was beginning to boil as rage took over. It was as if Sarah's father held her under some sort of spell. This man was responsible for his parents' death. He didn't deserve Sarah's love, not after he robbed him from ever knowing his parents'. He roughly grabbed Sarah's arm and jerked her towards Ron, who held her. "You are not thinking straight Sarah! He killed my mum and dad!" He yelled as he lunged towards Sirius Black, wand in hand pointed towards Sirius Black. "Drop the wands" he said authoritatively and Sirius complied while Hermione retrieved their wands.

Sirius started to laugh. "Are you going to kill me Harry? Merlin, you look just like James."

"You betrayed my parents! You were my godfather! They trusted you and you sold them to Voldemort. And you left Sarah and her mum- you abandoned them. You'd deserve it" Harry spat at him.

Sirius paused, his eyes growing dull and clouded by tears. "I deserve far worse, but not for the reasons you think" Sirius shook his head, his voice hoarse. "I do not deny that I killed your parents, but I never betrayed them."

"YOU DID!" Harry screamed and all he could see was a flash of blinding light, his anger white hot, obstructing his vision.

"Harry" a gentle, familiar voice bought him out of his rage and Harry turned to see Remus Lupin his wand in hand. "Expelliarmus" and Harry's wand came floating to him, which he pocketed. "Don't yell at your godfather"

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS"

"Harry" Remus's voice was firm. "Don't yell at me or your godfather. And no, I'm not sure he did."

"You mean that old friend?" Sirius's eyes betrayed the hope he felt.

Remus put a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezed it gently yet when he spoke next, his voice was strained. "Where is he Sirius?" he asked in a tense voice.

"Over there" Sirius pointed to the bed and Ron shook. "Me?"

Sarah took that moment to stand, shakily. "What are you talking about?"

"He's on the map. But why hadn't he shown himself before now" Remus's eyes boarded into Sirius's. "Unless he was the one…he wasn't, was he? Oh, Merlin, Gracie was right all along."

"Professor" Harry said loudly. "What is going on?"

"Pettigrew" Sarah whispered.

"NO! Don't trust him" Hermione, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, watching the scene unfold, jumped up wildly "I have been covering you all this time and you have been hiding him" She shook a finger in Remus's direction.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked, an amused expression drawn on his face.

"Ever since Professor Snape assigned the essay…" She said, turning to Harry. "Harry, he's a werewolf!"

"That is what Professor Snape wanted was for someone to figure it out. I think he was hoping that his young niece over here would" Remus cast a gentle look towards Sarah. "And she probably would have if she hadn't been so distracted by putting the pieces together about her father"

"Wait a minute" Sarah's held her injured arm closer to her, her good hand, tugging a braid, threatening to undo it in her agitation. "Wait a minute. It doesn't matter. We are getting away from it. Professor Lupin is a werewolf, but that doesn't matter because my mum trusted him, with the exception of Uncle Sev, more than anybody at the end. She would have had to have known and Dumbledore too. I trust him because mum did" She concluded.

Remus exhaled loudly, causing Sirius to give him a quizzical look, before turning back to Harry.

"Sarah, you are not thinking" Hermione squealed. "He didn't tell anybody."

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm, turning him to face him. "She's right. You have got to listen to me, Harry. You will regret it if you don't. I didn't betray your parents" His eyes traveled to Sarah. "I didn't betray them, my little Paddy."

And again Sarah felt drawn to her father, the pull was irresistible and a memory flooded her brain. Her father's face was before her and though she was a baby, she looked up to him, feeling so secured and loved. "My little Paddy" her dad whispered and held her close, rocking her. Sarah would love it when Sirius held her and he did it often.

With the confidence of that memory, Sarah stepped towards her father. "Mum always thought that" she whispered, nodding her head, and Sirius's eyes lightened up like the night sky with that knowledge.

"She did?" he murmured. "she said she did in her final letter, but I didn't know if your mum was just trying to make me feel better."

"She loved you Dad" Sarah said, quietly and for that moment, it was just the two of them in the room, unaware of the other people.

"Expelliarmus" and Remus's wand went flying. Sarah's mind registered that something just happened that shouldn't have, but she was too much in a dream to care much.

"Sarah Grace Black" her uncle's voice sent her crashing back into reality. "Do not go any closer to your father." Aware that his tone was low and authoritative, she turned to him and he reached out his left hand to beckon her to him, his right hand grasping his wand, pointing it towards Black.

Sarah stared at him quizzically for a moment and Severus repeated his command.

"Sarah, I want you to come to me. Do so immediately"

Then, knowing her would never believe her dad like she did or her mum did, she began to panic. She shook as she faced him and walked towards him, grasping his wand arm with her good arm, and trying to pull it down, but Severus was stronger than her.

"Uncle Sev!" Sarah pleaded. "I think mum was right. Please, I just need to know." Sarah started to cry, as she fought against him. "I just need to know. Harry needs to know."

"You want to know the truth, Black about your father." Severus's eyes were hard as he turned her around to face her father, an arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her tightly, the other hand still holding the wand. "Let me tell you the truth."

Sarah instinctively tried to wiggle out of his grasp, recognizing that while her uncle's behavior was often an enigma; his dark side was coming out. Her wrist began throbbing as she struggled and she winced in pain, causing Severus to release her suddenly. Sarah backed towards Harry, staring at her uncle with wide eyes. It was like in that moment, another man had taken over. This wasn't the same man who held her while she cried, or punished her when she was bad, or took care of her when she was sick or explained potions to her when she simply couldn't get it. It wasn't the man who she called "dad"

"Severus" Remus said warningly, nodding his head towards Sarah, who was moving towards Harry.

"No, don't you dare" Severus barked. "I KNEW you were covering for him. I knew it. Just shut up" Severus's face was contorted in rage and Sarah felt trapped in the middle between her father and her uncle. Harry reached over to grab Sarah's arm.

"Go sit beside Ron" he whispered. "Go" and Sarah not knowing what to do, did what he said.

"The truth Black about your precious father is that he is a menace. He has always been a menace. While we were at Hogwarts, knowing full well what Lupin was, he sent me here to him after he had transformed. I could have been killed, if Potter hadn't stepped in and warned me. All because you thought it would be funny" Severus sneered.

Sarah started to cry more, shaking her head, not believing her dad could be so cruel and Ron pulled her towards him as she leaned down to bury her head in his chest. "It's ok, Sarah" He said, awkwardly patting her back. "Would you just stop?" He looked at Snape with disgust, but Severus paid no heed.

"You blinded my sister into marrying you and believing in your innocence, but you will never fool me. You betrayed them. You betrayed Gracie, you betrayed Lily…and if you think that you are going to even touch one hair on my little girl's head, you are seriously mistaken."

Sirius started laughing, a deep rumbling with from within. "Your little girl? Oh, please. You always thought you knew so much, but once again, you missed the mark, Snivellous. Harry, Sarah, listen to me. The truth has got to come out. The rat…"

Severus snapped his wand and cords sprung up and tightened around Lupin and then around Black.

"Come along. The dementors are waiting."

Sarah's eyes grew wide and she did the first thing that came to mind- beg. "Uncle Sev, NO! Just listen" Sarah rushed to him and threw her good arm around him. "You have to listen to him. Please, PLEASE, just listen" Sarah sobbed. "I know you hate him, but you aren't thinking. I have to know. If Pettigrew is alive, then maybe all of this isn't true. Please, Uncle Sev, just please" She began to choke on her sobs, hyperventilating.

Severus held her gently, rubbing her back, his rage gone, replaced only with concern for his niece, who was clearly distraught. "You need to calm down. Take deep breaths. There you go, good girl. I'm doing this for you, Sarah. Your father is dangerous. Lupin has been helping him. We will let the ministry sort it out"

Sarah winced as he pulled back to hold her at arms length. "Are you hurt?" Guilt flickered for a moment in his eyes.

"So nice of you to recognize, Snape, that MY DAUGHTER IS HURT!" Black barked, rolling his eyes. "Have you not recognized the way she has been holding her arm?"

"I broke my wrist in the whomping willow. I'm fine, but please, Uncle Sev, he's my dad. You can't turn him into the dementors. Just listen to him" Sarah begged. "Think of mum. She would have wanted the truth to be out, more than anyone. You know that."

"You have got to listen to him Professor" Harry entreated, Lily's eyes pleading with him.

Remus added. "Severus, the children are right. Gracie would have wanted you to give Sirius the chance to tell his side, for Sarah's sake. I know you loved her and you love Sarah. Just look at her. She is in agony. She deserves the truth."

Severus shook his head. "I know the truth. Do you think I like what this is doing to her?"

"JUST BECAUSE THEY WERE MEAN TO YOU IN SCHOOL, YOU WON"T LISTEN. YOU ARE SO PATHETIC" Harry screamed.

"You should be grateful, but no" Severus snapped. "Just like your pathetic father"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah saw Hermione inch towards Harry and hand him a wand.

"Stupify" Mione and Harry both screamed at the same time and Snape tossed backwards.

"I just hexed a professor. Oh, my god" Hermione said frantically. "I'm going to be expelled."

Harry and Hermione helped Remus and Sirius out of their bonds, while Sarah was standing dumbstruck over her uncle lying on the ground. She stooped down to touch his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Sarah?" Sirius asked, reaching for his daughter. "Snape will be fine." He promised as he pulled her up gently, before spinning around. "Where is that rat?"

"What rat?" Sarah asked shakily.

"Wormtail, of course" Remus responded. "Peter Pettigrew"

"NO, Pettigrew is dead. You said so yourself" Harry objected.

"Oh, no, Harry, Pettigrew is alive. Ron, how long has your rat been in your family?" Sirius asked.

"Scabbers? Twelve years." Ron shrugged. "What does Scabbers have to do with it?"

"Is Scabbers missing a toe?" Lupin asked, hand on Ron's shoulder.

"How did you know?" Ron asked incredulously.

"All that was left of Pettigrew was a finger. It said that in the paper" Hermione whispered.

"Very good, Hermione" Lupin smiled. "I hope you know that you are exceptionally bright."

"Enough of this!" Sirius barked. "The rat, Ron." And Ron handed Scabbers over, who was squeaking madly. Sirius held him tight, squeezing it between his fingers. "Let me tell you children a story. Once upon a time, four boys came to Hogwarts. They all became good friends, much like the four of you…well, that is except two of you are girls, but that doesn't matter much…"

"Go on with it Padfoot" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Right" Sirius continued, "One of these boys was a werewolf and every full moon had to come down to this very room to transform into his wolf form. Moony here" Sirius smiled at his friend. "The other three friends eventually figured out his secret, so the decided to become animagi to keep the friend company while he transformed. A dog, a stag, a rat" Sirius squeezed the rat again for emphasis, "and a werewolf. The Maruders. Eventually, the boys grew up and two of them married women that they never deserved. Women that were much too good for them, your mums. Then two little Maruders were born, one to each couple. But there was a war going on. Voldemort was gaining power and he was coming after…well, you Harry. James and Lily decided to go in hiding and they wanted to make me their secret keeper. And I was going to do it, but at the last minute, I thought it was too obvious and urged them to switch to Peter."

Harry gasped. "You mean, you were never my parent's secret keeper?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, but in urging them to switch to Peter, I did kill him" He squeezed the rat in his head. "But let's let Peter explain what made him betray your parents" He turned to Lupin.

"Ready, friend?" Lupin asked with a smile.

"I've been ready for the past twelve years" Sirius grinned. "It's time to finish the story."

----------------------

"No" Harry shook his head, standing in between Sirius and Remus and Pettigrew. "My mum and dad would have not wanted their best friends to become murders."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Sirius asked, "He killed your parents."

Harry looked torn for a split second before responding with confidence, tears in his eyes. "I'm sure Padfoot." He glanced at Sarah, who nodded her agreement. "Plus, one of my best friends needs her father. If you murder this rat" Harry spat with disgust "you will never be free."

"You are a good man, Harry" Remus said with pride. "James and Lily would have been so proud of you in this moment."

"Let's go. Ron, how are you doing?" Sirius asked. "Your leg must hurt like hell"

"Well, you know" Ron said. "Yeah, kind of."

"Sarah, make sure you hold you wrist tight against you" Sirius instructed, arm on her shoulder. "I don't want you to do more damage to it"

Remus levitated Severus, and Harry and Hermione helped Ron walk, while Sirius Black, held one hand firmly on Pettigrew and the other gently on his daughter.

Once back on the grounds, the group breathed the fresh air. Sarah looked up at the sky, so gratefully that truth had finally come out and her father…well, her father was about to be set free. She could hear Sirius talking to Harry about living with him, about how he wanted him, Harry and Sarah to be a family. And it was like her heart had finally been set free from the burden of this past year. She ran ahead and started spinning on the grass, still holding her injured arm, but not caring about the pain.

"What is she doing?" Sirius asked Harry, amused by his daughter dancing under the moonlight.

"Don't quite know, Sirius" Harry responded. "She does crazy stuff, sometimes. Snape often tries to put a stop to it."

Sarah spun around to face her father and friend. "I'm celebrating if you must know. Breathing in the fresh air" She said, laughing, looking up at the moon, which shone brightly in the night sky and caused her to stop abruptly, panic fluttering on her face.

"Dad, it's a full moon."

Sirius looked up at the sky and then over to his friend.

"Hermione, Ron, get away from him!" Sirius yelled as Remus started to transform. Sirius ran over to Remus to grab him "Moony, did you take your potion, old friend?" Remus shook his head.

"Run!" Sirius turned to Sarah and Harry. Sarah began to argue, but he silenced her. "It will be fine. Go, now!" He transformed into the black dog once again. Sarah took a step towards Pettigrew to grab him, but it was too late, he waved at them once, before transforming into the rat.

"No!" Sarah screamed. "Pettigrew, No!" She grabbed Harry. "Harry, we have to catch him. It is the only way for Dad to be free. It's our proof"

But Harry was eying Lupin who was dodging towards them; however a firm hand pulled them backwards, covering them.

"Don't do anything foolish" Severus snapped, as he and the children watched Padfoot wrestle with Moony. Padfoot was whining, and Sarah wrestled out of Severus's grasp to watch the scene unfold. Dementors had come as Sirius transformed back, closing in on him, surrounding him on all sides.

"Sirius, NO!" Harry ran towards Black.

"POTTER!" Severus bellowed after him and reached to hold tight to Sarah, but she was too quick for him, running after Harry, not caring about her hurt arm, which was radiating with pain in retaliation for her being so reckless with it, running after Harry. Watching her, Severus felt terror and panic that rivaled when he saw Black's lifeless body in the maze her first year, and he thought she could be dead. And now, two years later, she was going into the lion's den yet again, and he could save her, nonetheless, his legs couldn't move as he watched the dementors, panic flooding him as he revisited his worst memory.

"Expecto Patronum" Harry flung his wand in the air, but nothing happened, as the Dementors were closing in on him and Sirius. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry screamed and he could hear his mum's voice. "Not Harry, no not Harry." Lily was begging, and Harry fell to the ground as he saw the blinding green light.

Sarah rushed towards them. "Expecto Patronum" and her dog hopped out, but it wasn't big enough to attack all the dementors.

"DAD! HARRY!" She yelled. "Expecto Patronum." It still wasn't strong enough, and as Sarah collapsed beside her dad, she felt the despair knowing she couldn't save them. Voldemort was before her, "You will have to take the mark" he sneered at her from Quirrell's head.

And when it seemed as if all hope left the three of them, a stag and a dog suddenly rushed forward, fiercely charging at the dementors. Harry turned to look to see where it came from and to his astonishment; he saw his father and Sarah's mother. They were protecting them. They were going to save their children. Job done, the stag and the dog bowed to each other, dancing a jig in the night, reunited at last. And with that, Harry's world crashed into darkness.

----------------

"Where is Dad now?" Sarah asked Severus. It had taken only a few minutes for Poppy to heal her broken wrist, but her heart was still shattered like a glass that falls to the floor and splatters into a million tiny, jagged pieces.

She was sitting on her hospital bed, leaning against the headboard, Paddy in hand, and Severus was sitting on the foot of the bed. Harry swung his legs and hopped off his bed, and Sarah scooted over to make room for her friend beside her. Hermione was sitting beside Ron, and they both turned to listen to the conversation.

"He is locked in the tower" Severus said gently.

"And?" Sarah prompted.

"The dementors will deliver the kiss at Midnight." Severus sighed.

Harry reached for Sarah's hand, holding it tight, as Sarah fought to get her emotions under control.

Hermione leaned against Ron, and he rubbed her back.

"There is nothing we can do?" She asked in a small voice. "I know you hate my father, Uncle Sev, but…"

Severus shook his head, his face weary. "Sarah, believe me, if there was anything I could do to spare you from this pain, I would do so in a heartbeat." His voice was hoarse. "I thought I lost you again, Sarah. I thought I lost you. I saw your father, and suddenly, I couldn't think straight. But you are more important."

"I wanted to kill him too when I saw him, before I learned the truth" Harry admitted and Sarah squeezed his hand. "You still hate Black?" Harry asked quietly, Lily's emerald eyes flickering.

"Yes, I do" Severus said. "But if I could save him now, I would."

"Uncle Sev" Sarah crawled to him and he opened his arms to her and held her close to him. "I just found him again. This can't be the end. Oh, god, it hurts so much" Severus rocked her in his arms, stroking her head. Ron's mouth flew open at the act of affection, but Hermione popped him and he shut it abruptly.

In spite of the seriousness, the group chuckled at Ron's antics. "I do have a heart you know, Mr. Weasley" Severus said.

"Well" Ron began wearily. "If you do, you should show it more, instead of being a royal pain…"Hermione smacked him again.

"Oh shut it Ron, before Snape assigns you detention." She scolded, but then straightened his sheets around him.

"Eh" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Severus, you are needed. Some Slytherins have decided to flood the boy's bathroom."

"Now?" Severus asked, his arms still around Sarah. "Can't someone else handle it?" his voice was impatient.

"Now Severus" Dumbledore said firmly. "That is unless you want Professor McGonagall to handle it."

"No, No, I'll take care of it." Snape patted Sarah's head. "Will you stay with them until I get back please? I don't want Sarah alone."

Albus waved his hand dismissively. "Of course. Of course."

When Snape left, Sarah jumped up, grasping Dumbledore's arm. "Professor Dumbledore, my dad is innocent. You have to believe us."

"He is sir" Hermione responded and Harry and Ron nodded.

"There is nothing I can do" Albus said with a sad shake of his head. "However, if there was only a way to turn back time, more than one innocent life could be saved." He looked pointedly at Hermione.

"That's it!" Hermione jumped up and pulled out what looked like a gold pocket watch with an enormously large chain. "Come on Sarah, Harry. Sorry Ron, but you are no good to us with your broken leg" She said matter of factly.

"What are we doing?" Sarah asked as Hermione threw the chain around her and Harry.

"Saving your father" Hermione responded impatiently.

"I think three turns will do it. And remember, you mustn't be seen. Good luck" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a time-turner. It is how I have been getting to class all year. It allows you to be two places at once" Hermione started winding the watch back three times. "We are going back to earlier tonight and we are going to save Sirius Black. Are you going to keep asking questions, or can we go ahead and do it?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Let's do it" Sarah said, with a determined smile on her face. "Maybe there is hope after all" she thought.

-------------

And so Sarah, Harry, and Hermione traveled back in time. It was them, who threw the rocks through Hagrid's window, exploding the jug, revealing Wormtail. And it was them who unchained Buckbeak, right under Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner's eyes. They snuck back to the forest, across the lake and in a terrifying moment, Moony came charging at them, but Buckbeak saved them. They watched the scene as if watching a movie where the Dementors were hovering over Sirius and Harry and Sarah were desperately trying to produce patronuses.

"Right now" Harry said, anxiously. "Your mum and my dad are going to cast their patronuses and save us."

"How can that be?" Sarah asked. "Our parents are…"

"Dead, I know. But I saw it Sarah." Harry's eyes pleaded with her to believe him and she squeezed his hand.

"Ok, Harry, let's watch."

"Right now, they should be coming right now" Harry said.

"Harry, I don't think anybody is coming" Hermione said gently. "You are about to die."

And in that moment, he realized who he saw across the lake. "Sarah, come on. It was us! You can do it. I know you can" He rushed forward, tugging Sarah along.

"Expecto Patronum" Harry yelled, full of fire and Sarah looked at the dementors closing in on her father and her best friend and she knew what she must do.

"Expecto Patronum" She yelled and her dog leaped out, charging with Harry's stag, driving the dementors away.

"That was freakin awesome!" Harry grabbed Sarah's waist and spun her around. "It was us. We did it."

Sarah laughed. "We did!"

Hermione rushed towards them out of the woods. "Come on, we can't be seen." She gestured wildly to them and they ran back into the woods.

"Ok, now we have to wait a little bit and then, Sarah, we save your dad" Hermione smiled as she turned to her friends. "That was amazing" She laughed.

-----------

"Do you mean to tell me that it was my daughter and godson who produced the patronuses and saved our lives?" Sirius threw back his head and laughed with delight. "What forms did they take?" He asked.

"My patronus is a stag and Sarah's is a dog." Harry explained and Sirius's eyes lightened up even more as he grinned at them.

"Your father's animagus was a stag, Harry." Sirius chucked. "Padfoot and Prongs rode again tonight."

"That's wicked" Harry said, with a smile.

"It most certainly is" Sirius said, a hand on Harry's arm.

"You have about five minutes Sirius" Hermione said anxiously.

"Ok, thanks Hermione" He turned to Harry, his grey eyes on him. "Harry…" He gripped his godson's arm. "My life is going be too unpredictable now"

Tears formed in Harry's eyes. "I know Sirius, I know."

"You are so much like them" Sirius's eyes filled with tears. "There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of them or you. But they live inside of you" Sirius placed a hand over Harry's heart. "They live right here."

Harry wiped his eyes. "I know. Will you tell me about them one day?" He asked.

Sirius pulled him close. "I will tell you more about them than you probably will ever want to know, kiddo."

Harry pulled away, "Keep in touch, but be careful!"

Sirius nodded briefly and his eyes traveled to Sarah, who didn't even try to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry about your mum, Sarah. She was remarkable in so many ways, much too good for a man like me" Sirius cupped her face, wiping away the tears for her. "And look at you. You are so beautiful and talented. I can't believe you are _my_ daughter. Are you sure you aren't someone else's kid?"

Sarah laughed, "Well, Professor Lupin thinks I'm more like my mum than you" Sarah gave him a saucy look and Sirius grinned.

"Professor Lupin, said that, eh?"

Sarah nodded and looked at her father seriously. "And my Uncle Sev, well, he thinks I'm just like you…but, he always says that right before I get in trouble" Sarah grinned mischievously.

Sirius chucked and rubbed her head. "You are something else. I wish we had more time."

Sarah flung her arms around him and Sirius squeezed her tight. "You love me right, Dad?" She whispered and Sirius pulled back, astonished.

"Sarah Grace Black, if there is one thing I want you to never doubt, it is that. I wish I could change so much, but I have loved you since the first time I held you in my arms. You are my little Paddy. Your mother and you were my life and I threw it away. I should have never gone after Peter. I will live with that regret for the rest of my life" Sirius's eyes held Sarah's for several moments and Sarah threw her arms around him once again.

"Sirius, its time to go" Hermione said gently.

"Ok, I'll be in touch. Be careful and stay safe." Sirius climbed on Buckbeak. "Thanks Mione" Buckbeak took off and Sarah, Hermione and Harry watched at Sirius Black flew away into the night.

-------------

"Absolutely, I will not do it. Hell will freeze over before that ever happens" Severus thrust an angry hand in the air.

Dumbledore stood up to his full height and looked at his young professor squarely. "Indeed, you will Severus. This is not an option. Sarah has the right to know her father. Grace wanted it. The memories you secured from Sarah shows you that her father had nothing to do with the Potters' death. It was Pettigrew. Now, though it cannot be proved in a court of law, the truth remains. Sirius Black will spend a few weeks this summer with you and Sarah. Arrange Mr. Malfoy's visit around it."

"The ministry…"

"Would never even think that you of all people would be harboring Sirius Black. The record of hate that you feel from him is well known. But that hate, Severus Snape, will have to be let go for you to go on with your life, for Sarah's sake as well as everybody's."

"She is my daughter" Severus replied stubbornly. "He gave that up."

"And during that time, I will make it clear to Sirius that you have the final word in any matters that come up. By law, you are Sarah's father. And the child loves you…but she wants to know Sirius. She needs to know him. And you are going to help her do that…"

"I hate this" Snape took a deep breath. "I _hate_ this"

"I know you do" Albus put a hand on his shoulder. "But maybe it is time for you, as well as Sirius, to grow up and stop acting like such children. Sarah is growing up, and you two must do the same as well."

"Fine" Severus spat. "But I don't have to like it"

"Indeed you do not" Albus replied. "I am so relieved that is settled. Give me the weeks and I will arrange for Sirius to spend that time living at Snape Manor with you and Sarah. It should be quite an experience."

"I'm sure it will be" Severus muttered, rebelliously.


	12. The Visitor

A/N: This has been _**shamefully**_ overdue. In the past year, I have met and married my husband, moved, and started a new job. All good things, but have barely left me time to breathe, let alone write. But things are settling in and I have found the desire to slow down and write- I feel like there is a lot of story left to tell, but it has become harder to write. Again my apologies, but here is the next chapter where Sarah and Severus get a visitor for the summer…and chaos abounds.

**Chapter 12: The Visitor**

Severus leaned back in his chair, thrusting his feet up onto the ottoman. He took a sip of his tea, thankful at the chance to finally relax. Draco had left early this morning. While he and Sarah had ceased fighting this summer, he was determined to watch carefully their interaction for even the faintest signs of romantic interest. Thankfully, both seemed oblivious, but Severus had never seen his godson relent to anybody's wishes as much as he ceded to Sarah's. He groaned, wishing that Sarah would remain an innocent child for much longer, but he knew it was only a matter of time. She was growing up before his eyes, starting to show symptoms of becoming more like a woman than a child. But for now, his little girl was upstairs reading the letters she had received by owl post this morning.

There was one other matter that could put a damper on his mood, but for now, the always meddlesome Headmaster has seemed to forget about his insistence on a certain pest intruding on Snape's tranquility this summer. "Thank Merlin, the headmaster has seemed to let that one go" Snape mumbled under his breath. He opened the current issue of Potions_ Weekly_ and was halfway through the first article, when a head poked through his floo.

"Severus" Remus Lupin's voice echoed through his study, putting an end to his bliss. "May I floo through?"

Severus snapped the journal shut. "If you must" he responded, not attempting to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

A moment later, Lupin was brushing excess floo powder off his shabby robes. Snape gestured him to sit and Lupin took the seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Severus, but the Headmaster has sent me to conduct some business" Lupin explained, bracing himself for Severus's reaction to his next statement. "He would like to know when it would be convenient for Sirius to come and visit Sarah."

"If the Headmaster was so insistent upon this arrangement, why wouldn't he come himself?" Severus asked darkly.

"The headmaster is currently unavailable" Remus replied evenly. "Didn't fill me in on the particulars, but I do believe that he is uneasy about something. Have you heard of any movement?"

Severus twitched, mindful of the tingle on his arm…the tingle that has been with his since the start of the summer. "I have not"

"Right" Lupin responded, "About Sirius"

"He can come the day after tomorrow" Severus responded abruptly, "Make the arrangements, Lupin"

"I will, indeed. Thank you" Remus eyed Severus. "Severus, I don't have to tell you how much this will mean to Sarah"

"Why do you think I have consented?" Severus replied. "It's for her. It's always for her"

"Well, I better be off" Remus headed to the floo, but as he was reaching the fireplace, he turned around, uneasy.

"One more matter, perhaps" Remus straightened up and stared directly at Severus as if directing a petulant child. "Sirius does not know of my relationship with your sister before her passing. Nor does he need to know. I trust that you won't use your sister's memory as a means to get another stab in at an old enemy."

"Feeling guilty are we, Lupin?" Severus shook his head. "Making advances at your best friend's wife while he was rotting away in jail for a crime he didn't commit"

"You thought it was guilty as well" Lupin retorted. "You still did as of a few weeks ago. What changed your mind?"

"Sarah allowed me entry into her mind" Severus responded. "However, no matter. I will keep your precious secret Lupin, for the time being. But one day, Sirius will find out and when that day comes, I will be all too glad to see Sirius Black get the comeuppance that he so richly deserves"

"At Sarah's expense?" Lupin shook his head. "regardless of the personal feelings between us, Sarah has changed you, Severus. I don't believe you can be that heartless. I will tell Sirius to be ready" And with that, Remus flooed away leaving Severus who annoyed that his day at taken such an unwelcome turn.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you" Severus beckoned her to come in to his study.

"Yes, sir?" Sarah's face creased in worry as she tried to think of any misdeeds she had done of late. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No" Severus walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Come and sit next to me."

Sarah looked at him skeptically, her heart skipping a beat and her feet refusing to move. "W…what's wrong? Has something happened? Is it Harry? Is it Dad? What's going on?"

"Calm yourself, Black. Nothing is wrong" Severus insisted. "But come here." He beckoned her with his finger, "_Now_ please"

Sarah willed her feet to move as she perched on the couch next to her uncle. Severus cleared his throat.

"The headmaster has required…that is to say, the headmaster wishes that your father spend a few weeks here with us" he explained as Sarah's mouth dropped.

"B…but…you…and…he…" she stuttered and just gave up with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"Indeed" Severus responded dryly. "However, as much as this pains me, the headmaster reminded me of your mother's wishes for you to know your father. Do you not wish to know your father?"

"I do" she responded quickly. "Of course I do" she wrung her hands. "It's just that…how is it going to work? I don't want…I mean…" Tears sprang to her eyes.

Severus voice gentled, considerably. "What is it, Sarah?"

"I don't want you to fight all the time. I know you hate him and he hates you."

"I can't promise you that we won't fight, child. You know that, but I can promise you that I will always love you and my feelings for your father will not change that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir" Sarah nodded. She hesitated for a moment, before flinging her arms around Severus. "Thank you, Dad"

As Snape wrapped his arms around Sarah, he closed his eyes tightly. He knew that by consenting to Dumbledore's wishes, he could lose his daughter as she connected with her biological father. And while two years ago, he would never have imagined it possible, that thought hurt it more than he could ever express.

-------------

"When is Dad coming?" Sarah bounced off the couch, her potions text falling to the floor. Severus had just entered his study and was bombarded by his overeager niece.

"Soon" he growled. "How is your reading going?"

"Excellent" Sarah replied with a smile, designed to charm Sev. "Just super"

"I'm sure" Severus bent down to pick up the text and flipped it open to the chapter he assigned her, sitting down in his chair. "Let's see then, Black"

Sarah smiled waned as she reached for the potions textbook, trying to wrestle it out of his grasp. "When I said, just super, what I really meant was…"

"Yes, Black?" he replied sternly, holding the book open firmly and wrenched it away from her. "Stop it!"

Sarah stared hard at him. "Don't yell at me"

"Then, do stay still for one moment" he instructed, grasping her arm and Sarah stilled. "Thank you. Now, what were you saying?"

"I was distracted while reading and need your help"

'That is precisely what I thought" Severus raised an eyebrow. "So, when you said that you had done your reading before, you were lying?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, of course not. I didn't say I had done it. You thought that was what _just super_ meant."

Severus opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Albus's head sticking in the fireplace. "May we floo through?" he asked.

At Severus's consent, Dumbledore flooed through with a shaggy looking dog.

"Padfoot!" Sarah squealed and threw her arms around the dog, as he transformed into her dad.

"Hi kiddo, miss me?" Sirius squeezed his daughter tightly.

Sarah squeezed him tighter, nodding into his chest. "I've been so worried about you. Uncle Sev said you were coming, but deep down I thought they might have caught you"

"Not a chance, Sarah" Sirius drawled, smoothing down her hair.

Severus cleared his throat, uncomfortable at the exchange between the two. "Sarah"

Sarah untangled herself from Sirius's grasp to turn her head towards her uncle.

"Say hello to Professor Dumbledore please"

She gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Professor. It is nice to see you as well"

Albus smiled. "Good day, Miss Black. I understand how much you wanted to see your father."

Sarah nodded and Severus continued. "Come here, Sarah, for a moment" He pulled her to him and looked in her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore, your father and I have some business to discuss. Please take your potions book in your room and review the chapter we were discussing. Write any questions you might have down and I can help you with it later"

Her face fell. "But Uncle Sev…Dad just got here. Couldn't I stay?"

Severus cocked his head, giving her a stern look. "We have adult business to discuss."

"Well, I'm practically fourteen" Sarah argued.

"A long ways from being an adult…" Severus turned her around and gave her a push towards the door. "Go on now, before you are grounded."

"But…" Sarah looked back.

"Not another word, Black" Severus barked, his patience wrought. First, he had to watch Black coddle his daughter and then his niece refused to follow his simple instructions.

"Fine" Sarah said with a toss of her head. "Have your adult talk- see if I care" she muttered under her breath as she made her way to her room. Severus made a mental note to talk to her later about her attitude. While Sarah hadn't quite hit the age of teenage rebellion and angst, at almost fourteen, there were moments when it seemed close to breaking through.

"Did you have to be so short with her?" Sirius asked, an angry look etched across his face. "She just wanted to stay"

Severus stiffened. "You will not come into my house and question my parenting techniques. Let's make it perfectly clear, Black, I have final say when it comes to Sarah. I have extended this invitation only at the demand of the Headmaster and the dying wish of my sister"

Sirius clenched his fists. "She is _my_ child, Snape. You have no claim to her. Pretending to be her father doesn't make you so. And don't pretend that you care one bit about any of Gracie's wishes. You never had in the past"

At Grace's name, Severus charged until his face was inches apart from Black's. "Think what you will, Black. But _legally_, Sarah is _my_ child…and you certainly did not care about Gracie or Sarah when you went after Pettigrew"

Albus reached to pull Severus away from Sirius. "That is enough" he thundered. "Both of you, stop this instance. Honestly, you are acting like children. Sit down, boys, now"

The two men both looked rebellious, but knowing that Albus's tone was not one to be reckoned with, they complied.

"There now" Albus continued. "Sirius, this is Severus's home. Whether you like it or not, he has custody of your daughter. You should be thankful for the fact that he is giving you the chance to get to know her. Severus is right in one regard- you will not interfere with his parenting, unless he asks you too. Is that understood?"

Sirius nodded, crossing his arms and Snape gave him a smug look.

"As for you" Albus turned his eyes upon his potions master. "You will not goad Sirius into anything. You will be gracious, understanding that Sarah needs Sirius in her life and that he has just spent the last decade of his life in Azkaban for a crime he never committed. Do you understand? You will show kindness because that was the wish of your sister and because you know first hand what lack of compassion can do"

"Fine" Severus sputtered.

"There now, I'm so glad that is settled. I must be off. Tell Miss Black that I said goodbye"

And with that, Albus left the two men staring at each other, unwilling to speak.

Finally, Severus put two hands on his knees and lifted himself up. "I suppose you would like to get settled. I need to check on Sarah, but I will show you to your room. Did…er…Dumbledore get you some more clothes?" He fought to keep his tone neutral, though Sirius caught his meaning.

"Being on the run doesn't afford me time to go shopping" Sirius responded. "Albus picked me up some and spelled them into a trunk"

"Indeed" Severus led him out of the study into the hallway. "This is Sarah's bedroom. Mine is across the hall. Two guest rooms are down the hall. You will stay in the first one." He opened the door for Sirius. "I trust this is acceptable"

"After spending the past years of my life in a cell, I think this will do" Sirius responded. He fingered the dresser and then turned and grounded out, "Thank you, Snape"

Severus stared at the man hard, before turning on his heels to leave him.

----------------

"So, I got a letter from Mione today" Sarah announced at dinner, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"And what did Miss Granger have to say?" Severus asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "She has already done all her summer essays! Can you believe that?" She made a face at Sirius who chuckled in response.

"That does not surprise me in the least. You should be farther ahead on your essays than you are" Severus replied.

"I'm working on it" Sarah responded, with a wave of her hand.

"You better be, Black. And they better be up to standard. If not…"

"Yes, I know, Uncle Sev" Sarah tossed her head. "Don't worry."

Sirius took a sip of his juice. "What is your favorite subject, Sarah?" he asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you were interested in anything academic, Black"

"When it comes to my daughter, I am" Sirius responded, his eyes never leaving Sarah.

"Defense" Sarah responded quickly. "I love Defense against the Dark Arts. I'm not as good as Harry, but I am pretty good at it."

"I'm sure you are more than pretty good at it, Sarah" Sirius smiled. "Where did you learn the Patronus that you conjured? Did Lupin teach it to you- that is pretty advanced."

Sarah shook her head. "Uncle Sev taught me, just like he taught me the shield spell in my first year"

Sirius's mouth dropped as he glanced at Snape. "You can produce a shield spell at your age?"

Sarah nodded. "Yep"

Severus cleared his throat. "She is quite skilled in Defense, Black. Must be her mother's influence"

Sarah kicked him underneath the table. "Sorry" She said innocently.

Severus narrowed his eyes, but ignored her.

"And, what is your least favorite?"

Sarah shifted and glanced at Severus. "Go ahead, Sarah, you may share it with your father"

"Potions" Sarah replied. "But not because of Uncle Sev's teaching…though…" she paused, "well, anyways…I am terrible at it"

"I'm sure you are not terrible" Sirius responded.

"She is pretty bad at it" Severus offered. "Though she has improved her skill dramatically"

"Thanks, Uncle Sev" Sarah muttered.

"Don't worry, Paddy. I was never good at potions. Your mum was, but you must get your deficiency from me"

"Well, that makes me feel somewhat better" Sarah smiled at her father. She turned to give her Uncle Sev a smug look. "It must be hereditary. So we should just accept the fact, and not worry about it any more"

"Or" Severus responded dryly. "We can work extra hard to make up for any…deficiency, hereditary or otherwise" He gave her a firm pat on the arm. "And maybe, if you stopped pranking around with the Weasley twins, no doubt another trait inherited from your father, you would have more time to devote to your studies."

Sirius turned to Sarah in surprise. "The Weasley twins?"

"Fred and George Weasley" Severus responded. "The bane of my existence"

"They are Ron's brothers" Sarah explained, rolling her eyes towards her uncle. "Mrs. Weasley has like, well, tons of kids. The twins are lots of fun. Fred is one of my good friends" The blush that crept up on her face did not go unnoticed by the men at the table.

"So, tell me about these Weasley twin pranks" Sirius prompted, after throwing Snape a horrified look.

Sarah glanced at her uncle. "Maybe I should tell you about them later, Dad. I'm sure Uncle Sev doesn't want to hear all about them"

"That's probably a wise idea" Severus smirked. "Wouldn't want to add another night or two to your early bedtime."

Sarah sighed, before jumping up. "I guess my attitude was poor this afternoon. I'm sorry, Uncle Sev"

Sirius watched as Snape reached up to pull her close, whispering in her ear. Sarah nodded in response. Sirius's heart tugged as he reached the tender scene between Snape and his daughter. He wondered when he would get the chance to be a true father to Sarah and how long he would have to tolerate Snape playing Daddy to his daughter.

"Can Dad tuck me in, Uncle Sev? Then you can tuck me in after him"

"You feel like you need two people to tuck you in, Sarah, at the age of almost fourteen? I thought you were practically grown up" Severus asked in amusement.

Sarah grinned. "And you said I wasn't. And here I thought that you knew everything" She winked in her father's direction and Sirius gave her a smile of appreciation.

"Go on" Severus said with a smack. "Your dad will be up in a bit to tuck you in. You may read for 15 minutes after that. I'll come up when it is time for lights out"

"Yes sir" Sarah smiled as she headed off to bed. She put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She was standing before the mirror in her bathroom, brushing out her hair when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Sarah?" Sirius popped his head in the door.

"Come on in Dad" She put the brush down by her sink and gathered up her dirty clothes to throw in the hamper.

"Ready for bed, Paddy?" Sirius asked as he entered and took a look around her room.

"Almost" Sarah responded as Sirius studied the pictures on her dresser. His eyes traveled from a picture of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sarah to a picture of him, Grace and Sarah. He picked it up, studying his wife. A feeling of anguish washed over him as Sarah came closer to him to see what he was looking at.

"Are you ok, Dad?" she asked as Sirius put the picture back on her dresser.

Sirius nodded. "Let's get you tucked in bed, shall we?" He walked over and pulled the covers back for Sarah to crawl in. Sarah reached to the foot of her bed to grab Paddy. Sirius reached for the stuffed dog and laughed gleefully. "I can't believe you still have this. You loved this stuffed animal. You would take it wherever you went. James and Lily got it for you" His smiled faded at the mention of his friends.

"Dad?" Sarah reached up to grab his hand. "I know this…all of this must remind you of…everything that is happened. Are you ok?"

Sirius sat down on her bed as Sarah sat up and leaned against the headboard. He squeezed her hand tightly and then released it to stroke her hair. "I'm fine, Sarah. I don't ever want you to think that I am not thankful for this chance I have with you or that you are making me sad. I love you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"But I must remind you of…"

"Yes, but not in a bad way. You remind me of all the good" He leaned down to kiss her head. "I want to hear about all of the mischief you and the Weasley twins have engaged in"

Sarah smiled. "Well, you know the Maruders Map? The one my father and godfather created?"

Sirius smile widened. "You…"

"Well, technically Harry is in possession of it. But it has come in quite in handy…" Sarah began to tell him tales of her adventures and Sirius laughed in appreciation.

"You really are my child, aren't you?"

Sarah grinned. "I am"

"Indeed" Severus drawled. "I thought I told you, Black, to tuck her in and then come downstairs, not to have story hour with her"

Sirius rose. "I wasn't aware that I wasn't allowed to talk with my daughter, Snape"

"Not when she is being punished for her poor attitude" he remarked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to bed now, Uncle Sev" Sarah tried to smooth it over. She slid down to lie on her side. Severus walked over to kiss her head. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sarah" Snape replied. He followed Sirius out the door and closed it firmly behind him.

"You just can't follow directions, can you Black?" he sneered.

"I was talking to my daughter, which is the sole reason that I am here" Sirius clenched his teeth, trying to control his temper.

"It must really kill you that Gracie left me in charge" Snape persisted, his voice taunting.

Sirius stared at him, a smile forming on his face. "You think that this means anything that Gracie left you in charge of Sarah? The truth of the matter is, you were her only choice. She was desperate, so she chose you. But think what you will, Snape. I'm going to bed. Goodnight" Sirius walked down to his room, chuckling leaving Snape fuming in the hallway.

* * *

The few days were spent with Snape and Sirius bickering back in forth. The final straw was when Sarah decided that she wanted to go flying with Sirius, and Snape said no even though she had finished her work for the day. Sarah tried to reason with Severus, and even changed her choice of activity from flying to wizarding chess, but still Severus told her that he preferred that she work in the potions lab.

"But Uncle Sev! That's not fair. I already did my reading and I brewed a potion two days ago" Sarah argued, her face heating up.

"Yes, well" Severus flashed her a look, "that was before you claimed to have a deficiency that needn't be overcome"

"Now, wait a minute, Snape" Sirius stepped forward. "Sarah did finish her assignment, which is when you said she could have free time. It's only fair that you don't go back on your word. Even if you didn't want Sarah to go flying, she offered a reasonable alternative"

"Since when have you been the voice of reason? Do not presume to tell me how to parent" Snape responded. "Maybe one day when you are a parent you will understand that sometimes children can't get what they want. She finished the assignment, but it wasn't up to standard, thus the lack of free time"

"Not up to standard, how?" Sirius's eyes narrowed. "It looked fine to me"

"Maybe to the untrained eye, but I am not only Sarah's teacher, but her _parent_ I know the difference between mediocrity and acceptability."

"_I_ am her parent" Sirius raised his voice. "At least I know the difference between actually wanting what's best for my kid, and just wanting to get even. You must love this, having all the power, or at least thinking you do"

Snape looked smug. "I do have all the power and Sarah will brew potions in the lab"

"STOP IT" Sarah stomped her foot.

"Don't raise your voice" both men responded automatically. They paused and looked at each other for a moment, before continuing to argue.

"I SAID STOP IT"

"I thought I told you not to raise your voice" Severus turned to his niece, who was fuming at both of them.

"And I don't care what you said" Sarah yelled. "I can't take it anymore. You have been arguing all day about the stupidest stuff. Dad's right. My potions essay was acceptable."

Sarah glared at her uncle, a hand moving to her hip. "It's just that you don't want me to do anything with Dad. What is the point of him being here if I can't even do things with him? What is your problem?"

"That's it!" Severus thundered. "Go to your room."

When Severus said that Sarah lost her temper completely then and threw the closest thing she could get her hand on, chucking the potions book towards Severus, something she had never done before but in the heat of the moment, she could only feel her anger and frustration and lost any sense of reason.

Severus quickly dodged the flying book and for a moment, the two of them just stared at each other, as splotches rose on both of their faces.

Sirius stepped forward, taking Sarah's arm. "You should go to your room now, Sarah" His voice was low, but the sternness was undeniable.

Severus was still staring at Sarah, trying to tighten the reigns on his temper that was keeping him from throttling his child. He opened his mouth to tell Sirius not to interfere, but quickly shut it when he saw where this could be going.

Sarah turned her head towards Sirius. "Now you are taking HIS side!"

"It's not a matter of taking sides" Sirius argued. "You are in a temper and need a break."

"I don't need a break" Sarah groaned. "I can't believe you aren't on my side. He was the one being unreasonable, he was the one being unfair. I would rather have you at each other's throats then team up on me. It's not fair!"

"I'm not choosing sides, Paddy. I'm trying to give your uncle time so he doesn't strangle you" Sirius reached over to pull her closer to him, but Sarah pushed him away.

"I hate this! I hate all of this!" Sarah stormed out and a minute later, Sirius and Severus could hear the door to her room slam upstairs, shaking the whole house.

"Merlin" Sirius rubbed his eyes. "She has a temper"

Severus took a deep breath. "Indeed, I'm surprised her magic didn't react. Though she has never thrown anything at me before" He ran a hand through his hair and took some more breaths.

"She threw something at me once" Sirius offered. "It was her toy dog. Knocked me upside the head. Of course she was one then"

"And what did you do?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Smacked her" Sirius answered. "She didn't like that very much."

"Well, she is acting like she is one now" Severus asserted.

"Apparently so" Sirius responded. "I suppose she was frustrated that we were arguing"

"Perhaps" Severus reflected. "But I feel she more responded to her not getting her way. She has a tendency to lose her temper when her will is thwarted. Though I am sure it did not help us arguing"

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure" Severus responded.

"You should go easy on her though" Sirius urged. "She was just upset."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Indulging her Black would not be good for all involved. It would only serve to create a spoiled brat, which I am determined Sarah shall never become"

"She would never become a spoiled brat" Sirius rolled his eyes. "She has too much of Gracie in her for that"

"Would you like to handle the situation?" Severus's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "I would like to see you try"

"It's not my situation to handle. Now if Sarah threw something at me, then I would handle it"

"Yeah, you would handle it" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Pat her on the back and tell her not to do it again"

"Think what you will, Snape" Sirius crossed his arms. "But I would handle it"

Severus gave another skeptical look. "Follow me then"

Sirius huffed and followed Snape up the stairs to Sarah's room. Severus stopped at the door. "You just watch, Black" he gave him a warning look, before knocking on the door.

After a few seconds of silence, Severus knocked again. "Sarah, let me in"

Still after no response, Severus peeked his head in her room, surveying the scene expecting to find his sulking daughter, but instead the room was quiet.

"It's empty" Severus thundered.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, stunned.

Severus stormed around the room. "She is gone, Black!

"Gone? That's impossible. She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't just leave. Sarah isn't like that" Sirius's eyes grew wide.

Severus stopped abruptly and turned to face Sirius. "How would you know?" His voice was flat and the look he gave Sirius made him shudder.

"You know nothing about Sarah"

"Then help me understand about her" Sirius entreated. "That is why I am here"

Severus stared for a moment and his eyes to Sarah's desk, where a piece of parchment lay open on the desk.

He pointed his wand and the parchment came flying over to him. He read it before passing it to Sirius.

Sirius read it aloud.

_Dear Uncle Sev and Dad,_

_I'm tired of your constant fighting. I can't take it anymore. I've gone to stay with the Weasleys. Take this time to work out any of your differences. Come and get me when you are able to be the adults in this house. _

_Love,_

_Sarah_

_PS. Sorry Uncle Sev for throwing a book at your head. All I can say is that I wish it had hit you and knocked some sense into your head. _

"We need to check to make sure she is actually there" Sirius folded the note, watching Severus carefully who still made no effort to move.

Sirius sighed and moved forward to grasp Sev's arm. "Let's go floo the Weasleys"

He led Severus down the hall and down the steps to Sev's study, where he grabbed the floo powder.

"Molly"

Molly's head appeared in the fireplace. "I've been trying to floo you for the past half an hour. She is here and she is safe, but the only person she will let talk to her is Fred, who won't let the rest of us come within 20 meters of her. What happened?"

"We allowed things to get out of control with our fighting" Sirius admitted.

"Sirius Black! I told you before you came that you needed to let all of this go for Sarah's sake. And you, Severus Snape, honestly, I thought you were more mature than that. Grow up boys, before I come over there and make you!" Molly scolded before pulling her head out of the floo.

Severus sat down on the couch, flinging his legs onto the ottoman while Sirius plopped down in the arm chair, arms crossed at his chest. They looked at each other for several minutes before Sirius broke the silence, "Now what to we do?" he asked.

Severus paused and then responded, "I don't know" he grumbled.


	13. Changes

A/N: Real life has indeed gotten in the way of writing. Another year between updates. Disgraceful, right? Well, sleep deprivation isn't conducive to writing, but I have a bouncing 5 month old baby girl upstairs to make up for it! I have a couple chapters written and just needed editing, but I got inspired to revisit with the release of the final movie. Sarah's story is not over…And I am hoping this story will still have people reading it, but in lieu of that, I am just having fun writing again.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, etc, etc

Chapter 13: Changes

"So what we are going to do now?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know" Snape replied wearily.

"YOU don't KNOW?" Sirius replied. "My daughter is out there, upset and all you can say is 'I don't know'?"

"Silence, Black. I'm thinking" Snape growled. Severus rubbed his temples and sat down in his easy chair. Sarah had taken her misbehavior to a new level and with this child, that is saying something. Now grudgingly, Snape admitted to himself that some of it was provoked. He hadn't been trying with Sirius Black. But for him to have to tolerate _that_ man in _his_ home, that was too much. "Blast that meddling fool" Severus thought to himself. The Headmaster had simply asked too much of him this time. Severus sighed, twining his hands together.

"OK, Black, this is what we are going to do. Dumbledore wants you here. I do not. However you are Sarah's father as much as I detest that fact. We will agree upon a set schedule of activities and I will, for the most part, stay out of your way. However, if I feel that you are in any way influencing Sarah in any negative way, I will take action, Dumbledore or naught. Do you agree upon those terms?"

Sirius groaned. "Do I have a choice in the matter?" He threw up his hands and shook his head. "This is not fair."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Black." Severus replied. "There is one other matter to be settled. Sarah's behavior. I will deal with it, but you will not interfere with my methods. It is a private matter between myself and my niece."

"Now wait a minute…" Sirius narrowed his eyes. "She is my daughter and…"

"Not according to the ministry" Snape rose and grabbed the floo powder. "and she didn't throw a book at _you_"

"You did provoke her" Sirius protested.

"And her reaction lost all self control" Severus replied. "You of all people should remember what the Dark Lord is capable of. She has to learn to keep her control in difficult situations. He will thrive on her emotion and will use it to get to Potter"

"You act like he is coming back soon" Sirius looked at him suspiciously.

"I have no secret knowledge of the Dark Lord's plans. All I know is that my arm throbs. It is only a matter of time Black and whether you doubt my loyalty or not, we can agree upon one thing. We cannot protect her forever. Where Potter goes, she will go." Severus threw the floo powder down. "The Burrow" he said clearly, leaving Sirius to ponder what had been said.

Sarah Black stretched out on Fred Weasley's bed. Mrs. Weasley had fed her and sent her upstairs with Fred, clucking away at how she was going to give "those boys a piece of her mind". Still, even though she knew Mrs. Weasley was firmly on her side, she wondered what Snape would say when he came for her. She had no doubt he would come and when he did…she shuddered. She knew she had gone too far. She sighed deeply.

Fred looked up from the magazine he was looking at. He was sprawled out on the floor. George who was always with him had mysteriously made himself scarce at Sarah's arrival. "Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"I threw a book at Snape" Sarah studied his reaction.

Fred grinned. "Did it hit him?" he asked with a wink.

"Fred Weasley!" Sarah slid off the bed to sit next to him. "That is not the point."

"And what is?"

"I'm dead!" Sarah grimaced. "I threw a book and a ran away. Snape is going to kill me"

Fred laughed. "You've done worse. We've done worse. Dumbledore won't let Snape kill you. Plus, isn't your dad there?"

"That's the problem" Sarah teared up and at her solemn expression, Fred hoisted himself up to sit next to her. He reached for her hand.

"Tell me about it" He responded, the laughing expression leaving him.

For some reason unbeknownst to her, Sarah's heart skipped a beat at his touch. Butterflies filled her stomach. Suddenly, Sarah was seeing Fred Weasley in a whole new way and she was unsure what to do with it. But she knew she could tell him anything. So for the next 20 minutes, she filled him in our worries and for once, Fred didn't tell one joke or laugh at her. And then she realized that he was different with her.

"Sarah! Fred! Come down here please" Mrs. Weasley's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Wonder what Mum wants?" Fred asked.

"Probably to feed us again" Sarah smiled.

Fred grinned as they reached the top of the stairs. He gestured for her to go first and followed right behind her.

As Sarah reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the reason why Molly called them down. She quickly looked away not wanting to see Snape's expression.

"Ready to go?" Snape asked quietly. There was a calm to his voice, but still Sarah heard the edge that knew she had to comply. Still, she backed up slightly, forgetting that Fred was right behind her. Losing her balance when she bumped him, he steadied her.

"Ok, Sarah?" Fred whispered. Then to Sarah's horror her face got red.

"Sorry, Fred. Didn't mean to bump into you. Thanks for not letting me fall." She mumbled.

Severus watched Sarah as the blush crept up on her face. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he studied her. "Say thank you to Mrs. Weasley, Sarah"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" Sarah said as she gave Molly a hug before standing next to Sev at the fireplace. Before grabbing the floo powder, she turned a gave Fred a smile. "Bye Fred"

"see you, Sarah"

Sev and Sarah flooed back to Snape Manor to Sirius sitting in the study, flipping lazily through a book.

"Sarah, I want you to go to your room and this time I want you to stay there. Understood?" Severus glared at her and Sarah nodded.

"Verbal response, please"

"Yes, sir" Sarah nodded. "Will you come up?"

"I'll be up shortly, but I want you to take this time to think of your behavior. You and I must have a serious discussion"

Sarah turned to Sirius and he nodded his head. "Dad?"

"Sarah, you need to do as your Uncle says. We will talk later." He got up and gave her a quick hug, before heading off in the opposite direction.

Sarah went up to her room and spent an agonizing 30 minutes trying to figure out what to say when Snape came up. She tried to contemplate the best approach and the one that would get her out of punishment, though she wasn't sure that was possible at this point.

Snape knocked on the door and at Sarah's response, entered. He stopped at the door, allowing his presence to fill the room, so Sarah had no doubt who was in control of this situation. Sarah decided to try not to be intimidated but that was hard with Snape doing his best to intimidate her.

"Uncle Sev, I know what you are going to say…"

"Doubtful, Black"

"I shouldn't have thrown a book"

"Undoubtedly, but that is not your worse transgression, today, Sarah" Snape sat down on the bed next to her, putting a finger under her chin, raising it to meet his gaze. "Can you think of it?"

"I ran away" she whispered, ashamed. "But…"

"No buts" Snape replied firmly. "I will admit to some provocation, yet I cannot continue to protect you if you continue to take risks. How many times have we talked about this?"

"Too many, I suppose" Sarah responded. "What is my punishment?"

Severus rose abruptly, pacing the room. He paused and turned. "After your father leaves in a week, you will be grounded. No Quidditch World Cup…"

"But Uncle Sev!" Sarah raised her voice and jumped up. "You cannot do that to me! I have to be there. I've been wanting to go all summer long. You will ruin everything!"

Severus raised a hand. "Enough, Sarah. You will do as I say" He paused, his tone, gentled. "It won't be the end of the world"

"And you and Dad?"

"Will get along for the next week at which point we will part ways. I must ask you not to keep in contact with him, for your own safety as well as Sirius. It is imperative Sarah"

"But he is my father!"

"Yes, unfortunately" Severus responded but at her pained expression, he eased his tone. "Promise me, Sarah"

Sarah's eyes flashed in anger, but she knew Snape would not leave her be until she promised. "I promise, but you have to promise to behave"

"I will endeavor to the best of my ability" Snape replied dryly.

Sarah sighed. "I can't believe I'm missing the match" She grumbled. "All for throwing a damn book"

"Sarah Grace!" Severus snapped. "Language. And you know for the reason…"

"Fine" Sarah tossed her head. "I really wanted to go"

"There will be other opportunities" Severus examined her expression. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Fred Weasley, would it?"

Sarah's face flamed. "No, of course not"

"Good" Snape replied briskly. "You are too young for such foolishness"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Uncle Sev"

"see that you don't…for a long time" Severus looked at her severely, before exiting the room.

Severus was true to his word. Sirius's last week with them ended uneventfully, but the tension between the two men was undeniable, with barely disguised disgust evident in their demeanor when Sarah wasn't present. Sarah, however, did not remain true to her word and began correspondence with Sirius, managing to sneak in letters with her other owls to her friends. She was still angry at Severus for missing the World Cup, but Severus was especially grateful for her misbehavior that fateful day earlier in the summer when he learned about the dark mark being cast. Sarah, instead of being in the middle of the chaos, was safely in her bed. Sarah and Severus returned to Hogwarts the following week, both wondering what the new school year would bring. Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Sarah were excited for the Triwizard Tournament being held this year. It brought an atmosphere of excitement to Hogwarts, not like their previous three years haven't been exciting enough.

"Who do you think is going to be the Hogwarts Champion?" Harry asked as the scooted into their seats in DADA class. It was the first one of the year and both Sarah and Harry were thrilled, even if they had yet another new professor.

'I don't know" Sarah said absently. "I wonder what we will cover today in class. It better be good to make up for the hell that double potions will be afterwards."

Professor Moody walked in, magical eye floating. "This is one of the most important class that you will take. Now, the ministry might want to protect you from certain indelicacies, but not I. Now" Moody's voice was low, "Who can tell me about the three unforgivable curses?"

Sarah shot a horrified look at Hermione, running her hands through her hair, but her eyes were fixed on Professor Moody.

"Anybody, Anybody? Oh yes, Mr. Weasley."

"The Imperious curse"

"Oh, yes, gave the ministry quite a scare, that one did." Moody nodded sharply. "Watch now. Imperio" The spider Moody cast the charm on, did everything Moody ordered it to, including flying into a window and killing itself. Sarah grimaced.

"Next curse? Mr. Longbottom."

Neville looked unsure of himself for a moment, but then said "The cruciatus curse."

Sarah's eyes grew wide as she saw Moody flick his wand, "Crucio". As she watched the spider wither in pain, twisting and convulsing, her stomach felt like it had dropped to her feet. She scrunched her eyes to try to stop the nausea. But when she closed her eyes, a memory flashed in her head of her first year. Of Quirrell. Vaguely aware of Harry, sliding his hand into hers underneath the table, she turned her head disgusted at the cruelty.

She could feel Moody's magical creepy eye on her, studying her. "It is not pretty now is it? Next curse, Miss Black."

Sarah fought to compose herself, struggling not to cry, willing herself to talk without her voice shaking. Harry squeezed her hand. She felt all eyes on her as she snapped her eyes back to Moody. "I would suppose logically, that would have to be the killing curse." She said in a low voice.

"Excellent job Miss Black. Five points to Gryffindor. " Moody aimed his wand at the spider. "Avada Karavada." He yelled and the spider dropped dead instantly.

Sarah heard Hermione gasp beside her revolted.

"There is only one person that has been known to survive this curse." Moody's eyes turned to Harry. "And that person is sitting right here."

Sarah threw her bag down in the girl's lavatory. She was in the abandoned one, out of the way from the dungeons, but she needed privacy. Hermione had given her a concerned look as Sarah strutted away, and an admonition above all, not to be late to potions. Thankfully, Moaning Murtle was no where to be found as Sarah splashed water on her face, trying to compose herself, but one look in the mirror and she started sobbing, a hand on each side of the sink for support. How could Professor Moody be that cruel? How could anybody? She knew it happened. It happened to her. Sarah had pushed that memory aside, but watching the spider, it came back to her full force. And the Killing Curse. In an instant, your life could be gone. It happened to Harry's parents.

"Get yourself together Black." Sarah coached herself. "Uncle Sev will know something is up. He will think you are such a baby" She reached for a towel to cry her eyes as she started to hiccup from her sobs. Trying to will herself to calm down, she looked at her watch, the sinking feeling in her stomach returned when she looked at the time. She was late, only two minutes but by the time she made it down to the dudgeon, she would much more so. Snape would be livid. Looking in the mirror, she groaned at her red face and puffy eyes. "He's going to know. And how can I sit there and concentrate when all I will be able to think about is those bloody spiders?" She tried splashing more water on her face and taking more deep breaths.

Grabbing her bag, she made her way through the deserted halls and down the steps to the dungeon door. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest, so loud that she felt sure everyone would be able to hear it. Closing her eyes briefly, she gripped the handle, and pulled.

She jumped slightly as the door slammed behind her, and tried to advert Snape's eyes and just focus on the empty seat beside Ron. All she had to do was get there and hope Snape didn't say anything. Indeed, she knew it was wishful thinking, but at the moment, it was all she had to keep her feet moving forward.

"You're late." Snape's voice echoed throughout the dungeon. "Can you not read the time, Miss Black?" Her uncle's stance was rigid, and his voice had lowered into the familiar "you're screwed" growl, that he loved to use when students were in trouble.

Sarah turned slowly around to face her uncle, feeling the color flood her face and feeling slightly dizzy from the day's events. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry, Professor Snape." She said as she felt all eyes on her, including her uncle's who was studying her in his calculated manner.

"Detention tonight, Black. 6:30. And 10 points from Gryffindor. Take your seat." He gestured at her. "And if it happens again, Black…" Severus let the threat hang in the air.

"It won't, sir." Sarah assured him as she slid beside Ron, who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked as he handed her the root to chop.

"Fine, thanks." Sarah said, though when she made to chop the root, she accidentally missed and chopped the table, barely missing her fingers. She grimaced knowing that Snape was across the aisle from her and saw the near mishap.

"You are supposed to be cutting the root, not the table, Black. Honestly, first years have better knife skills than you." He snapped and grabbed the knife from her. "Weasley, cut the root. We don't want Black's finger to be another ingredient." He leaned down to whisper in Sarah's ear.

"Get control of yourself. Whatever is going on?" He whispered. Sarah looked up at the ceiling, and shook her head.

Snape put a discreet hand on her shoulder and squeezed and was shocked when Sarah jumped at his touch, causing her knee to hit against the table, and several ingredients to fly off the table.

"I can't do this." Sarah jumped up and grabbed her bag, leaving potion's class behind, determined to go back to her dorm, and cuddle up with Paddy and just sleep and forget about having ever seen what she did. She knew that Snape will kill her at detention tonight and that she had screwed her potion grade for the year in the first day of class, but at that moment, it didn't matter to her.

When she reached her bed, she grabbed a piece of parchment, and a quill. "I'll write, Dad" she thought and "then I'll go and sleep the afternoon away."

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I'm so screwed. I mean really screwed. I guess I should tell you what happened. I don't know why I have to be such a baby all the time. We had our first DADA lesson with Professor Moody and he demonstrated all the unforgivables on spiders. Dad, it made me feel so sick and when Moody crucioed the spider, I remembered Quirrell. It's stupid. I should be more grown up. After all, I should be a brave Gryffindor, not such a coward, but I just don't understand how people can do that. How can they be that evil? Anyways, so I was upset and had potions next and you know I couldn't go into potions upset because Uncle Sev would know, so I tried to get myself together in the lavatory, but ended up crying more and was late for potions. I only got a loss of points and detention and Snape's wrath in front of everybody, but then I was trying to cut the root, and I almost chopped my fingers like a freak. And Snape scolded and I just felt so trapped. I knew I couldn't sit there and pretend that this morning never happened, so I left. Padfoot, I left potions. In the middle of class. Now do you see why I am screwed? And my potions grade…I really do care about grades even potions. I know that's not very Maurder of me…well, actually, maybe it is like Moony, I could see him caring about grades. _

_There are days like these, dad, where I just want my mummy. When will I ever grow up?_

_Love,_

_Paddy_

And with that, Sarah folded up her letter, wiped away the tears that had fallen and curled up with Paddy and slept the afternoon away.

"Professor Snape?" Harry had lingered until the rest of the class left. Ron gave him a look that indicated that he thought he was mental for trying, but maybe Snape might be more lenient on Sarah if he knew the circumstances and he was sure she wouldn't tell him.

"What is it Potter?" Severus snapped, but then upon studying the boy more closely, gestured to him to follow and led him into his office.

Severus sat down wearily in his chair, elbows on his desk. "Sit", which Harry complied.

Severus was silent, which Harry assumed meant that he should talk.

"Well, sir, I thought you should know about what happened in Defense right before we came to Potions." Harry began cautiously. "She won't tell you, you know?"

Severus groaned, eyes narrowing. "What makes you so sure she won't, Potter?"

"She won't want to seem weak in front of you."

"I see" Severus said. "What did happen Potter?"

Harry sighed, his emerald eyes meeting Snape's. "Moody demonstrated all three of the unforgivables on a spider. Sarah got really upset during the cruciatus curse and that is why she was late to Potions. She didn't want you to know she was upset and have to tell you why."

Severus grimaced, but stood. Harry followed suit. "Thank you for telling me Pot..Harry."

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth twitched slightly and he bit his lip quickly, as if he was trying to hide a smile. "You're welcome, sir."

Sarah made her way to the owlry, her maroon cloak wrapped tightly around her. Sirius's owl was in the owlry, resting from delivering Harry a letter the day before. She made her way to it and petted the brown bird gently. "Hi, can you take this to my Dad please?" she whispered gently. The bird hooted and Sarah tied the letter and released the bird to fly away.

Making her way out the door, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry" She mumbled as she moved to the right to walk around the person, but the person had put two hands on her.

"Black?" Draco said. "Come with me." Before Sarah could protest, Draco had led her back down the steps, and back into the castle, to an abandoned corridor.

"Your hands are cold." Draco commented as he pulled her down to sit on the floor. "You should have worn gloves."

"It's practically still summer." Sarah protested. "And my hands are not cold." But as she said that she rubbed them slightly together, to get them warmer.

Sighing, Draco took her hands in his gloved ones to warm them. "It is always cold in the owlry. The wind, Black, the wind…"

"What happened today in potions?" Draco had warmed her hands, but instead of releasing them, he held them in his. He looked at her intently, and Sarah's stomach fluttered. Draco was so close, and she suddenly became aware that over the summer, Draco had grown up. He had gotten taller, his voice was now deep and smooth, and his eyes…well, his eyes.

Sarah turned away her face, flushed. "Oh, lord, did I just think Draco was cute?" she thought to herself. "First Fred and now Draco, what is going on with me?"

"What is up with you, Black?" Draco said with a smirk, releasing her hands.

"I don't know." Sarah said with a sigh, before turning back to face Draco. "Uncle Sev, is going to kill me for skipping half of potions."

"You got that right." Draco said. "What were you thinking?"

Sarah shook her head. "I couldn't sit there and pretend."

Draco's eyes peered into hers. "Pretend what?"

Sarah messed with the ends of her hair and Draco reached to stop her, holding her wrist slightly.

"That I didn't see the unforgivables"

Draco's eyes grew wide in recognition. "did you remember…" his voice trailed off.

"Yes…"Sarah's eyes teared up. "I'm such a baby."

"No, Black." Draco said with conviction, a hand on her face, a spark in his eyes. "You are the bravest person I know."

"You really think so?" Sarah asked, dropping her eyes to the floor, a flush creeping up on her features again.

"I do" Draco reached to pull her into a hug and for a moment, Sarah let him hold her, confused about these new feelings. "Dumb, but brave."

Sarah had skipped dinner again, because one, she didn't want to face her friends and two, she didn't want to be late for detention. Stomach rumbling, she made her way down to the dungeon. She had braided her hair and made sure she looked somewhat presentable. Taking a deep breath and lowering her head for a moment, she tried to compose herself, before pulling open the door of the dungeon. She saw Snape sitting in his office, so she made her way across the stone floors of the dungeon, to knock on his office door.

"Come in Sarah. Shut the door"

Sarah complied and went to stand in front of her uncle's desk. Without looking up, he gestured for her to sit. He seemed engrossed in whatever, he was doing. Grading, maybe? No, too early for that. Reading, something? Perhaps. Sarah began fidgeting with her fingers.

A parchment and a quill flew over to her and Sarah barely caught them.

"I wrote the first line for you." As a small table moved over to sit right in front of Sarah.

Sarah flattened the parchment on the table, reading the line she was supposed to write over and over again.

_If I have a problem, I will come to my guardian, instead of running and hiding. Furthermore, I will never skip half of potions again without permission. _

Sarah looked up at her uncle, aware that he was studying her reaction.

"How many lines?" She whispered.

"As many as it takes." Severus said with a flick of his hand.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked curiously.

"It means" Severus explained patiently, dark eyes on her, "How ever many lines it takes for the first line to become true."

Sarah sighed. "You mean…I have to…I have to write this until I tell you…"

"That's precisely my meaning." Severus said, not expecting Sarah to give in right now.

Sarah took a deep breath, contemplating her options. So, all she had to do was tell Snape right now what was bothering her and why she left so abruptly and she wouldn't have to do any lines. That should be easy, right? "I mean, that's the obviously choice, right?" Sarah thought. But at the same time, she never wanted to tell Snape what bothered her so much. She didn't want him to know she acted so cowardly.

"I'm going to be writing until I'm 50" Sarah groaned and Severus chuckled.

"I don't expect it should take quite that long." Severus said.

"You are trying to make me less stubborn, aren't you?" Sarah said, eyes narrowing.

Severus didn't say anything, but gestured to her. "Begin, now, Sarah."

Sarah knocked her knees together and began writing over and over again the two sentences.

Two hours later, she was writing.

"You can go Black." Severus didn't look up from his reading. "Leave your quill and parchment there." Sarah thankfully and nimbly got up, rubbing her sore wrist.

"Oh, Black." Severus said, eyes still on the scroll before him. "Come back tomorrow same time to continue."

Sarah's hand was on the doorknob, but she turned around abruptly to stare at her uncle, eyes angry. Severus's calm eyes looked up to meet her troubled ones, a battle of wills occurring.

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Yes sir" Sarah said weakly before rushing off.

The next night, the same thing happened. The following day, Harry Potter was announced the fourth triwizard champion, and much to her astonishment after Severus dealt with the aftermath, he came up to her and told her to come for her detention in 20 minutes.

Sarah's eyes flashed as she felt her friends watch her. Ron wasn't talking to Harry, Hermione was worried, Harry was disturbed and Severus wanted Sarah to write some stupid lines?

"Do you mean to tell me Professor Snape, that you want me to come write some bloody lines when my friend has just been put in danger? We should be finding out who is after Harry then doing this! Does it really matter?"

Severus's eyes narrowed. "Watch your tone, Black. And that is exactly what I am telling you. Twenty minutes. Do not be late."

Twenty minutes later, Sarah knocked on Severus's door, slammed down her bag and furiously began scribbling on her parchment which had to be enlarged to fit all her lines. She glared at the parchment, looked up to glare at Severus, who was patiently grading some summer essays.

Having just about enough, she jumped up and put a hand on her hip. "This is ridiculous."

Severus again didn't look up from his grading. "That is what I have been thinking for the past two nights, Sarah."

"Not me" Sarah raised her voice. She wasn't quite shouting, but she was speaking quite louder than she would ever normally do in Severus's presence. "You…you're ridiculous."

Severus laid aside his quill, his demeanor stiffening considerably to look upon his niece.

"Lower your voice." Severus said sternly, eyes narrowed. "And explain yourself. But be careful, Sarah, you are treading on thin ice."

"I'm just sick of this" Sarah gestured wildly at the parchment and quill. "Why does it matter? And why didn't you yell or scold or ground me or do anything you would normally do. I SKIPPED HALF OF POTIONS! I think I should be grounded. Just ground me for…say one week, and this can all be over." Sarah's lip quivered and she bit it to prevent her from crying.

Severus shook his head. "No, Sarah. It doesn't work that way. Continue with your lines" He reached for his quill again.

"Lines, lines, lines. Harry could be killed this year and all you care is about your stupid lines." Sarah balled her hands in frustration. "It doesn't matter, it is stupid anyways, why is it so important for you to know?"

Severus folded his hands in front of him, but remained silent.

Sarah was fighting an internal battle, willing herself not to cry tears of frustration. She was tired of crying all the time. Last year, she cried so much. She was too old for this. She gritted her teeth, trying to maintain control.

Finally, she whispered. "Can I be excused, please?"

"No" Severus tone indicated finality. "Either continue with your lines or continue talking. It's up to you."

Sarah looked at her parchment and quill. "I guess I'll continue my lines." She said, her lip wavering as she slid back into her seat. She stared at the paper in front of her, and lowered her head, as tears soaked the parchment.

Severus heard her sniffles than she was trying desperately to hold back. He knew he was fighting against her strong will, but this time, he was determined to break her of her stubbornness. He needed set a precedence, because there could be a time soon where Sarah's life could depend on whether she revealed information. The dark mark that was starting to itch, proved that the time was sooner than he hoped. Still, he had to fight his own will to maintain his patience. Indeed, there were parts during Sarah's little tantrum that he wanted to throttle her.

Sarah stared at her lines, picking up the quill and made to write the first few words, but quickly threw it down again. She was being ridiculous. Why was she being so stupid?

"Uncle Sev?" Sarah asked, voice trembling. "Can we talk?"

Severus once again put aside his grading quill. "Of course. Would you like to stay here or go to my quarters?"

Sarah looked around the office. She hated the office, because here, he was the dreaded Professor Snape. "Can we go to your quarters?" She asked softly.

Severus nodded. "Come along then." He rose and led the way back to his private quarters. Once there, Severus took the quilt from behind the couch, and handed it to Sarah as she sat on the couch.

"Thank you" Sarah said quietly, and wrapped herself in the quilt.

"You're welcome" Severus went to sit on his arm chair and put his feet on his ottoman. "Now, Sarah…"

"You are going to think I'm stupid…" Sarah said wearily.

"Sarah" Severus's tone was gentle. "I could never think that something that truly upset you was stupid. Go on…"

"Our first day of Defense, Moody demonstrated the unforgivable curses on a spider." Sarah started. "I just don't understand how people can be so cruel. Why…Why is our world like this?"

Severus was silent and Sarah continued quickly. "I remembered Quirrell Uncle Sev. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't control my emotions. I tried to not care, but I couldn't. It was awful. I went to the lavatory and started crying which is why I was late to potions and I was still reliving class in my head during potions, which is why I had to leave. I couldn't sit there. And I don't want to cry right now, but I feel like I am going to and I hate it! I hate feeling like such a baby!"

Severus was quiet for a moment, folding his hands in his lap. "Sarah, I want you to cry."

Sarah shook her head, fighting tears. "I don't want to. I have to keep control. That is always what you keep telling me."

"And now I am telling you to lose it. You have already lost control. The mere fact that it took you three days to tell me this shows me that you have no control over your feelings and now you have to gain it back. Lose it fully and then we can work to gain it back. Now, Black. Cry now." Severus voice deepened and it was more of a command than a request.

And with that, Sarah started sobbing, not being able to fight anymore the flood of tears. She curled up her knees to her chest and buried her head on her legs.

"What are you upset about Black?" Severus asked from his chair.

"Quirrell, stupid Quirrell" Sarah hiccupped, clutching her mum's quilt. "Moody…." She didn't try to wipe away the tears and the sobs deepened. "My mum…she should be here. My dad, he is innocent, but on the run." Sarah hitched her breath. "Harry, he shouldn't have to live like this." More hiccups, more tears. "Voldemort, who the hell does he think he is? James and Lily, they're dead…Professor Lupin, it's not his fault that he is a werewolf…Draco…"

"Draco?" Severus asked, surprised. "What about Draco?"

"I don't even know" Sarah cried. "I'm just upset about him too!"

Severus fought a chuckle and moved to sit next to Sarah on the couch and Sarah immediately scooted to put her head in his chest. Severus rocked her slightly, arms around her.

"I'm stupid" She moaned.

"No, Sarah." Severus admonished. "Your have been through so much in the past three years. Your mum, Quirrell, your dad last year. Life is unfair. Sarah, what Professor Moody showed you, it isn't pleasant, but you needed to see it. We can't shelter you from it any longer." He stroked her head. "You have to know what you are against, to fight it."

"But what if I don't want to fight it?" Sarah sobbed. "What if I just hide out in the manor while Voldemort returns and let other people fight?"

"Would you ever really want to do that?" Severus said gently. "Watch your friends fight for what is right, while you stay on the sidelines protecting yourself? Could you do that, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, probably not."

Severus nodded. "When you were but a first year, you followed Harry into the maze to face Quirrell and prevent Voldemort from coming back to power. Do you regret that?"

Sarah turned her head. "No…but what if I am not brave enough when it happens?" Sarah asked.

"You will be…" Severus rubbed her back. "It is something that is deep within you. It was what the hat saw most in you to put you in Gryffindor" He paused before adding in a low voice, "Sarah, I think it is close."

Sarah moved away from him to study his face. "Why would you think that?"

"Can you think of no signs, Black?" Severus asked her.

"The dark mark at the Quidditch World cup…Harry's name in the goblet…"Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Is your….I mean does it…" Sarah asked.

Severus held out his arm and Sarah pushed up the sleeves of his robe to see the dark mark. It was red and irritated.

"How long?" she asked.

"Even before the World Cup" Severus said.

"What should we do?" Sarah asked.

"Figure out a way to get Harry though his tasks." Severus put a hand on her face. "And train you once again. Sarah, I want you to teach Harry, whatever I teach you this year. It is very important. Do you understand? I can't help him because of the rules of the tournament, but you need to."

Sarah nodded, a determined look crossing her features.

"Live your life. But above all, Sarah, I need you to tell me what is going on. The reason, I pushed you this time, is because one day, you giving me or withholding information, may be the difference between life and death. No matter how small or trivial it seems. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sarah said. "I love you, Uncle Sev."

"I love you too" Severus reached to give her another hug.


	14. Intervention Interlude

**A/ N: **another chapter- 2 in 2 days….yay!

Disclaimer: still don't own….Rowling does.

**Chapter 14: Intervention Interlude**

"Harry, why don't you try talking to him?" Sarah and Harry were sitting by the lake, legs crossed, looking out across the water. The breeze coming up off the water made it a pleasant spot. Ron still wasn't speaking to Harry and after Sarah entreated him to see reason and got nowhere, she decided to try to intervene from Harry's side.

"No, Sarah. He is my best friend. He should know better" Harry responded adamantly.

"Harry" Sarah said gently. "I think he might be jealous"

Harry gave a short laugh, patting down his hair tousled by the breeze. "Jealous? Jealous of me- my parents are both dead. I have no one. What is fame getting me, Sarah?"

Sarah reached for his hand. "Oh, Harry" They stared out at the lake for a few minutes, enjoying the pleasant weather and each other's company.

"What will you do for the task?" Sarah broke the silence. "How will you deal with the dragons?"

"I really don't know" Harry responded. "What did Snape tell you?"

"He taught me the summoning charm, which means…"

"I should use the summoning charm, but to summon what?"

Sarah thought for a moment and jumped up, reaching down and pulling Harry up with her. "You're the youngest seaker in a generation…to summon what?" She smiled at Harry's quizzical look. "Your broom, silly!"

And that is what Harry did. Given Sarah's advice, Harry was able to defeat the dragon and make it through to the second task, to the relief of all his friends. And Ron finally made up with Harry afterwards to the relief of Sarah and Hermoine, who were tired of trying to intervene to talk sense into those two often dense boys.

Hi Sarah" Fred Weasley bounced up to her as Sarah was on her way back to the Gryffindor common room from her weekly session with Snape.

"Hi Fred" Sarah had been walking with her shoulders slumped, under the weight of her bag, but smiled upon seeing her red headed friend. "What are you up to?" She raised an eyebrow, at the impish glint in his eyes.

"Let me take this for you" Fred said and before she could protest, he grabbed her bag. "This is heavy, what's in it?

"Uncle Sev makes me bring all my books each week to make sure I have been doing the reading. He could tell a few weeks ago that I wasn't doing my potions reading, which…"

"Nobody does" Fred said for her, "except maybe Hermione."

"Exactly, but now, he has this brilliant idea to ask me random questions from my text books to ensure that I am actually behaving. It's bloody annoying having a professor as your guardian." Sarah sighed. "But you didn't answer my question, what are you up to, Fred?"

"I'm testing out this new product George and I created. He is in detention right now so I thought it would be the ideal time, since no one would be expecting it. We still have to perfect it though. But the concept is this: to create a portable swamp." Fred laughed. "It would instantly flood any area you want to. So, Miss Black, what area would you like to see flooded today? Your wish is my command"

Sarah tossed her head. "You know Filch told Snape that _I_ was responsible for the dungbomb released on the third floor yesterday. I had to listen to my uncle scold for a good 20 minutes tonight and he assigned 200 lines by tomorrow. I'll be up all night."

Fred grinned, but then dramatically shook his head. "He did, eh? Once again, poor Filch missed the mark. You had nothing to do with that."

Sarah's blue eyes sparkled. "Well, I wouldn't say nothing, exactly…I did watch you and George release it, while I got your contraband materials from Filch's office for you."

Fred bowed, "And you did a superb job oh Queen of pranksters." He made a sweeping gesture.

Sarah threw back her head and laughed. "Thank you, but still, even though Filch had no evidence, it apparently seemed plausible enough to Uncle Sev to make me write lines for all those times I pulled pranks and didn't get caught. But you see if I have to write 200 lines, I might as well deserve it, sooo…" Sarah grinned, her eyes playful, and grabbed Fred's hand, stopping him and whispering in his ear.

Fred gave her an approving look. "Sarah Black! Getting your revenge on Filch. I like it." Fred smiled at her appreciatively. "Filch's office it is. George is in detention right now with Filch, so that is perfect because Filch will be watching George like a hawk in whatever menial tasks he is doing. Let's go."

"Me? You want me to go with you?" Sarah asked, surprised.

Fred rolled her eyes. "Of course, since I am missing my partner in crime, I need backup. Plus, I want to you to see Filch's face when he finds his office."

Sarah clapped her hands together in glee. "This should be fun" She said. "And since every good partner in crime, so have something to add to the mission" Sarah took out a piece of parchment from her backpack, "I still have this that I borrowed for yesterday's adventure. Thank goodness Professor Moony decided to give it back to us at the end of last year."

"Indeed. Good thinking. You watch the map. I'll release the swamp." Fred instructed.

Quietly, Fred and Sarah sneaked to Filch's office and Fred released the portable swamp. Instantly, water started flooding out of Filch's office so much that Sarah had to jump to the side, not to get her feet wet, but Fred was not quick enough and managed to get splashed. Grinning at his success, he teasingly pulled her by the waist and stomped his feet getting her wet. She had to hold the map high to stop it from getting water, still keeping her eye on the map while trying to wrangle free of Fred's grasp. "Stop it" She said, but her tone was light." "I'm getting soaked and I can't watch properly."

Fred pulled her out of the way of the water and with a flick of his wand, contained the water. "This will keep it from going further." He said, with a smile. "What did you think?"

"That's wicked. I would have loved to see inside" Sarah whispered, before glancing at the map once again. "Oh, bloody hell, Fred. It's Filch and Snape. Together. Run for it?" Sarah gestured frantically, hopping up and down, her shoes making squeaking noises.

"Shhh" Fred covered her mouth and pulled her around the corner to watch the reaction. He with a flick of his wand, dried both of them, so their shoes wouldn't make any noises and they could make an easy getaway. "This is the best part. Then, we'll run for it. Just watch."

Sarah held her breath as she watched Snape and Filch approach the office. Filch was telling Snape about how he wanted him to examine some materials he confiscated from the Weasley twins. Fred snickered and Sarah elbowed him to hush.

"Why is the floor wet?" Filch asked in surprise.

Snape stared, dumfounded at the door. "I believe it is coming from your office." He said slowly.

Filch reached to put his hand on the doorknob, but Severus stopped him abruptly. "I wouldn't be so hasty." However, Filch never listening, pulled open the door anyway and a flood of water came soaring out, reaching their knees, before Snape contained it again, with a flick of his wand, creating an invisible barrier to hold in the water.

"What the hell!" Filch said. "Who did this?" He was livid. "They destroyed my office. It had to be the Weasley twins, but George Weasley was with me. I will go the Headmaster on this and they should hang by their toes in the dungeons."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I tell Minerva time and time again that the twins need to be brought under control. I will personally make sure whoever is responsible are punished properly" Snape assured him, pausing slightly as if recognizing something and inclining his head so he could see the end of the hallway out of the corner of his eye.

Sarah saw this and grabbed Fred's hand. "We are so busted" she whispered, but Fred said firmly, "Not yet, Sarah. Run.". They ran down the hall, Fred's hand in hers, and as soon as Snape heard movement, he dashed after them.

Weaving through hallways, trying to divert his perusal, Fred finally pulled Sarah into a broom closet. "We can wait it out here." He said breathlessly, as they both tried to catch their breath. "I think we may have lost him."

The closet was completely dark, and their eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light. "It's really dark in here." Sarah whispered, edging closer to Fred.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sarah, I forgot. But we can't use our wands, Snape will see. Here" Fred pulled her close to him and they sat on the floor together. "Why are you so afraid of the dark anyways?"

"I don't know. I think it is just the feeling that any one or anything can jump out on you. You can't see it coming. I like to know what's coming." Sarah explained. "I've always been this way, sometimes more than others." She shuddered slightly.

"Are you ok in here?" Fred asked, a note of concern evident in his voice and he pulled Sarah so her back was leaning against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her, protecting her from the unseen. "I won't let anything jump out at you."

"Yeah, thanks" Sarah said with a blush, aware of in that moment, the gesture was more than just friends.

"Do you think Snape knows it was us?" Sarah asked, trying to hide the slight tremor to her voice.

"If so, I'll take the blame. It's not so hard to believe that I coerced you into participating."

"I want you to stop doing that" Sarah said in a low voice. "You and George always cover for me. It's unfair to you. Plus, Snape knows that. He knew since the beginning."

"Is that why you stopped your first year?" Fred asked, as if finally enlightened to Sarah's often confusing behavior.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I was scared to death of Snape. Still why do you and George cover for me?"

"It just seems like the…gentlemanly thing to do. And mum says we never act civilized." Fred joked and Sarah laughed.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Fred cleared his throat. "So, I was wondering, Sarah." Fred started nervously. "I need a date to the Yule ball and well, I was wondering if you don't have one yet, maybe, just maybe, you might want to go with me?" Fred had started slowly, but by the end he was taking at such a fast rate Sarah had to strain to make sure she was hearing him correctly.

Sarah hitched her breath. "You mean…I thought you would want to go with someone your own year…like Angelina or Katie."

Fred laughed. "Nope, I'm just friends with them. I would rather go someone who has the same propensity for mischief as myself, though at times I did doubt your level, tonight raised the bar, Sarah." He joked, before becoming serious once again. "What do you say?"

Sarah felt her face getting red, that Fred would remember the first time they met and their conversation. For once in her life she was thankful for the dark.

"I would really like that, Fred."

Sarah could feel him relax even though she couldn't see the wide grin he was giving her.

"Good" Fred said. "I think we might be safe now. Can you check the map?"

"Sure" Sarah whispered. "Lumos" and she looked for Snape and Filch's name.

"Um, Fred." She whispered, anxiously. "We might want to start thinking of our cover story."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"'Cause Snape is outside the door!" She whispered and Fred could see through the beam of light the look of horror on her face.

Sarah was intent on tracing circles on her navy blue stockings. The soft feel of the fabric was soothing and helped her shut out the thunderous boom of her heart while waiting for Professor Dumbledore. She shuffled her feet underneath her chair, uncomfortably. What was more unnerving was that Snape said less than two words to her since finding her and Fred. She snuck a peek at her guardian, who remained stoic, but Sarah could tell from the occasionally clenching and unclenching of his fists that he was seriously fuming. She shuddered slightly and Fred gave her an encouraging look and put a protective hand on her arm, before Snape gave him a murderous look and he dropped his hands to his lap. Sarah went back to tracing her circles. After Snape explained the situation, Dumbledore went to contain the flood, before dealing with his unruly students. Sarah wished he would just come so they could get this over with.

Just then, Dumbledore entered his office, followed by Professor McGonagall, who gave her two Gryffindors a severe look, but her lips remained pursed, intent on letting Dumbledore handle the situation.

Sarah and Fred had risen when Dumbledore entered the room and sat down at his desk, motioning the two kids to be seated again. Fred's hand gently grazed Sarah's as they sat down, and she smiled inwardly at his gesture even though her stomach felt like a hundred golden snitches had invaded it.

Dumbledore just sat there for a moment, eyes on his two students, hands folded on his desk, clearly in thought. He tapped his fingers slightly and Sarah began to squirm and fought the urge to twist her hair.

"Professor" Fred cleared his throat. "Can I say something before you begin?"

"Please do" Albus said seriously, eyes on Fred.

"There is no evidence that Black and I had anything to do with the incident in Filch's office. It could be a matter of us being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Fred began smoothly.

A snort came from Severus's direction and McGonagall even looked incredulous. "Mr. Weasley, really." She said in an annoyed tone. Dumbledore ignored this and continued to focus on the Weasley twin.

"If that is true, Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore began, "Then what were you in Miss Black doing in the broom closet when Professor Snape found you?"

Sarah even gave Fred a skeptical look, dreading where this was going, but he remained confident. "Well, sir, it was an intervention of sorts."

"An intervention" Dumbledore repeated. "I'm not sure I ascertain your meaning."

"Yes, you see, Sarah is dreadfully afraid of the dark." Fred began and Sarah's face blushed deep red, before Fred patted her arm assuredly, whispering, "It's ok, Sarah, It's just Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure he won't tell anyone."

Sarah fought the urge to laugh at Fred's antics, and even Dumbledore's eyes twinkled despite of the gravity of the situation. Severus was the only one giving Fred a tremendous scowl, that make Sarah certain that she wasn't going to be able to see the light of day for several weeks.

"Given, well, given circumstances, Sarah really needs to overcome this phobia. She is practically sidekick to Harry Potter and it could be detrimental to her one day. Honestly, I am wondering why her guardian hasn't taken action before hand." Fred said impishly.

Sarah suppressed a groan, but silently kicked Fred to tell him to scale it back and Severus took two steps forward before Dumbledore put up a restraining hand.

"So, keeping her safety in mind, I decided to hold an intervention- shutting her in the broom closet, though the only way she would do so, would be if I was with her, so that's why I was there too. Honestly, we did not know Professor Snape would find us and we didn't realize how it would look."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Mr. Weasley, that beats all." She said as she tossed her hands in exasperation.

Dumbledore turned to Minerva. "I do believe Professor McGonagall, that this is one of the cleverest covers Mr. Weasley has concocted in his few years here. And that is saying something, indeed."

Severus bristled. "Headmaster, the seriousness of the situation…"

"Is being considered, Professor Snape, thank you." Albus said firmly. "Mr. Weasley as….interesting as that explanation is, I feel like it is lacking in a few areas, honesty being one."

"I was thinking you might feel that way" Fred said grimly, twisting his hands in his lap.

"However, you are correct in there is no evidence linking you or Miss Black to the scene." Albus continued and Snape turned to Dumbledore, "Surely, Professor, if these two students were Slytherins they would be on their way home right now." He argued.

"Well, they are not" McGonagall argued, defensively. "They are in my house, Severus, not yours. I would urge you to remember that."

"And if they were in mine, this would have been prevented ages ago." Severus snapped. "Action must be taken."

"You want me suspended?" Sarah asked in a small voice, standing on shaking knees to face Severus.

"Yes" Snape said, dark eyes boarding into hers. "I do. I want you to stop and think before one day you make a mistake that costs you your life. You are too impulsive at times, not thinking about the consequences- a characteristic undoubtedly inherited from your father." His lecture turned into a sneer at the mention of Sirius Black.

"Severus" Dumbledore thundered and for a moment, Sarah recognized why Dumbledore was cited as the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. Fred pulled Sarah back down and left a hand protectively on her arm. Instantly, Severus retreated though looked mutinous. "Do not say something that one day you may regret." He said in a gentler tone, before turning back at the two students before him.

"Miss Black, Mr. Weasley, I want to remind you of the seriousness of the situation. Harmless pranks can often turn dangerous and there is a fine line between innocence and cruelty." Dumbledore peered at them over his spectacles. "And there is the matter of the motives behind such pranks. Pranks starting out as sheer fun can be used as revenge. And when that happens, it calls into question the very character of the one committing them" Dumbledore's tone captivated both Fred and Sarah's attention and Sarah suddenly felt ashamed. "I would hate to believe that either one of you has such propensity for malice."

Sarah squirmed in her seat and Dumbledore's eyes prodded her. "Do you understand what I am telling you?" Fred and Sarah nodded in agreement. "Though you are right, Mr. Weasley, there is no evidence, and as such I will not suspend you or Miss Black. Though I believe a month of detention is not unwarranted."

Sarah's eyes shot up to protest, but Dumbledore quickly silenced her with a wave of his hand. "You will serve them with Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall. They will work out a schedule between the two of them. Severus, does that suffice as Sarah's guardian?"

Severus let out an annoyed sigh. "In addition, Professor Dumbledore, I would like permission to require Sarah to move into my quarters for that month."

Dumbledore tapped his fingers together. "I will permit it Severus. Sarah's recklessness does need to be gotten under control. Not to mention, part of the month is during the Holidays though most people will be staying for the ball"

Sarah gasped. "The ball…" And Severus's eyes narrowed.

"You will still be able to attend Miss Black." Dumbledore said firmly, before smiling slightly. "Do you have a date?"

For the first time in Dumbledore's office, Sarah managed a small smile. "During my intervention, I was asked." She said dryly and Dumbledore laughed, McGonagall couldn't suppress her smile, and Snape shot a red-faced, grinning Fred a deadly look.

"Very good, Miss Black. Now, Professor McGonagall, if you could escort Fred back to the common room before talking to Mr. Filch."

Minerva nodded. "Come along Mr. Weasley. Thank the Headmaster for being so forgiving."

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore" Fred said, managing bit of contriteness and he squeezed Sarah's hand subtly in passing, a gesture not overlooked by any of the three adults in the room.

Once alone, Severus turned to his niece. "If that is not all, Professor Dumbledore…"Sarah's eyes were glued to the floor and she shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Since Fred had gone, her bravery was slowly ebbing away underneath her two professors' gazes.

"Actually" Albus said, with a perceptive glance at Sarah, "I would like the opportunity to speak with Miss Black, privately. That should give yourself time to gather some of Sarah's belongings if she is to move in your quarters. I do want to talk with you too, later. I will come with Sarah when we are done with our discussion."

"Alright Headmaster." Severus said and took his leave.

"Sit down, Sarah." Dumbledore said. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you sir." Sarah said in a bit of confusion. "Are you angry with me Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore gazed gently at the uncertain child. She was such a combination of her two parents. She heavily favored Grace, from her looks to her mannerisms and much of her personality. But there was plenty of Sirius Black in her; otherwise she would not be seated here before him. Having watched many children grow up before his eyes, it was special for him to do the same for the next generation.

"I think not. Perhaps a little disappointed." He paused before adding, "Is there something, Miss Black, which you would like to tell me? Anything you say will not leave this room and you will not be punished for." Dumbledore assured her. "But I feel that you may have something that you need to…get off your chest."

Sarah felt all the guilt from Dumbledore's lecture weal back up in her. But could she confess it to him? She looked down and straightened her skirt with her hand.

"I wanted to prank Filch because he told Uncle Sev that I was responsible for the dungbomb realized yesterday and Uncle Sev gave me 200 lines tonight." She said honestly, unable to meet her Headmaster's gaze. "Am I a horrible person? Am I like my dad who sent Uncle Sev to Lupin as a prank when he was at Hogwarts? Is Uncle Sev right, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore came around the desk to sit in the seat that Fred had vacated. "Sarah, look at me." Sarah lifted her head to look into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes.

"In many ways you are much like your father. Your loyalty to your friends is impeccable, just like your father's. And unfortunately, your impulsivity is similar to Sirius's. When Sirius Black sent Severus into the shrieking shack, he was young and made an error in judgment, albeit a big one. When you are young, Sarah, your character hasn't fully developed. But it is our job as your teachers and Severus as your guardian, to foster the good characteristics and eliminate the poor ones. I firmly believe, as do a vast majority of the professors and former professors of this institution, including Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape just to name a few that you, Sarah Black, have the traits that will make you into a fine woman- an intelligent, powerful, caring and compassionate person. It is why we look at your recklessness and your temper and it causes us concern."

Sarah blushed. "I guess, I just…act on my first feelings. Uncle Sev always says I'm too emotional."

"This" Dumbledore pointed to her heart, "is often your greatest weapon, only in combination with this" Dumbledore pointed to her head. "They must learn to work together in unison. I want you to tow the line from now on. Dark times are ahead, as I am sure Severus has warned you. It is only a matter of time. Harry will need your then, as will Severus as well."

Sarah looked at him in surprise. "Uncle Sev, need me?"

Dumbledore nodded. "If he is forced to make a difficult decision, he will need all of your love and support and your trust, and be able to trust you. Your decisions lately have caused him to lose some of that trust. He still loves you Sarah, but you have to regain his trust."

Sarah shook her head in agreement. "Do you always think honesty is the right thing, Professor Dumbledore?"

"What are you referring to?" Albus asked.

"I have been writing to Dad since the summer." Sarah said. "Should I tell Uncle Sev?"

"What does this and this tell you?" Albus pointed to her heart and her head.

"My heart tells me to tell him and my mind tells me that he will be more furious with me the longer I keep it from him." Sarah said resigned.

"Indeed" Albus patted her arm. "I know being in the middle of your father and uncle is hard for you Sarah, but you don't want to betray ones trust for the other. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Sarah said. "Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome, Sarah." Albus smiled at her. "Let's go, your uncle is waiting for us. Are you quite sure you do not want a lemon drop." Albus reached for one and plopped it in his mouth, "They are quite delicious."

Sarah smiled and reached for one.

Albus accompanied Sarah back to Severus's quarters. Snape sent Sarah to her room immediately, telling her to get dressed and ready for bed. As she scurried off, Snape dropped to his arm chair, exhausted. Albus sat on the couch, watching the younger wizard.

"What are you thinking, Severus?" Albus folded his hands together.

Severus sighed. "I'm thinking all of it is for naught. In the end of the day, The Dark Lord will still come back, Harry will still be in consistent peril, and Sarah will still let her emotions rule. I can't prevent it from happening Albus. I've tried everything to get her under control, but she still makes these awful decisions."

"She is young still, Severus." Albus entreated gently, "you must be patient."

"I have been Albus!" Severus shook his head. "Time and time again, I am patient with her, more so than I have been with any other student EVER. And time and time again she gets into trouble, going headfirst into danger, with Potter and their gang of friends. You know she pranked Filch for revenge. I gave her lines because Filch told me that she was responsible for the dungbomb released yesterday. I'm sure it was not premeditated, more impulsive, but I cannot help but believe that I have failed and she has ended up just like her father." Snape shuddered.

"You know what she asked me just now? She asked me if what she did today made her just like her dad who sent you into the shrieking shack. She feels it, Severus, she feels every word you say and she is bright enough to determine the meaning behind your comments. She needs your love and reassurance now more than ever."

"She has it!" Severus began defensively. "She has always had it."

"I'm not saying you don't. All I am saying is that you must remember that the child is making remarkable progress under your care. Compare the Sarah of first year to the Sarah of fourth year. She stumbles now and then, but you have not failed her or your sister, Severus." Albus said, discerningly. "Continue to love her."

Severus remained silent and Albus continued. "You should step up her training in this next month. Have her practice dueling."

Severus nodded, thoughtful. "I would also like to teach her and Draco occlumency."

"A fine idea." Albus added. "And perhaps, Severus, you might want to have a…a discussion with her about boys."

Severus looked grim. "You don't think her and Weasley…I'll kill him" He growled.

Albus shook his head. "No, I don't. I think Sarah is quite innocent, but she is reaching that age."

"How am I supposed to talk to her about that?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm sure you will figure out a way." Albus said reassuringly, eyes twinkling at Severus's horrified expression.

"Do you need anything?" Severus asked Sarah, as he pulled up the covers to tuck her in.

Sarah shook her head and Severus leaned over to kiss her forehead. "We will talk in the morning, but for now, it's bedtime."

Severus clicked the lights off including the night light that always stayed lighted in Sarah's room. Sarah sat up to protest, but Severus put a hand on her arm and pushed her back down. "Fred was right about one thing tonight. You do need to get over it. The Dark Lord will use it. I'm in the next room. I'll be up for a little bit grading papers. If you need me, I'll be here." Severus said reassuringly.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Alright" She said, resigned that one, her uncle was right and two, he wasn't going to cave. She rolled over and closed her eyes, clutching the fabric of her bedspread. Try as she might, she just couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't so much that she was panicking over the darkness, although her heart was beating fast from the shadows that crept over the walls of her room, but the thought that she would have to tell Uncle Sev the truth about her father. It was that which prompted a sleepy Sarah to wrap her comforter around her shoulders and seek out her uncle, hoping he was still up, but then in another sense hoping he was asleep.

She found her uncle, awake, still grading papers. He was so absorbed in his work, that he only looked up when Sarah cleared her throat.

Severus fought an urge to smile when looking at his niece. She looked more like a first year with her bedspread around her, and rubbing her eyes, clutching Paddy. He wondered if she remembered that she had her stuffed dog in her hands.

"What is it Sarah?" Severus asked.

"I need to talk to you" Sarah wrapped the blanket further around her and awkwardly shifted.

"It can't wait until morning?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "It is awfully late."

"I can't sleep because of it" Sarah admitted.

"It must be pretty serious then." Severus beckoned to Sarah, stacking his papers and putting them aside as Sarah sat on the ottoman in front of him, giving her his full attention.

"You are going to be upset with me" Sarah began hesitantly. "I mean, I know you already are upset with me for the whole prank thing but this is worse."

Severus stiffened and took a deep breath, inclining his head towards the teenager. "I'm listening."

Sarah squeezed Paddy and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to conjure up the Gryffindor bravery that was supposedly buried deep within her.

"I've been writing letters to Dad." Sarah forced herself to raise her eyes so she was looking Severus in the eyes. "I know you told me not to and I understand your reasons why, but he is my dad and he needs me. I don't want to lie to you any more so I wanted you to know."

"I see" Severus said, his voice betraying no emotion. "And how long, pray tell, have you been doing this?"

"Since Dad left this summer." Sarah responded. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I thought you would want me to stop but Professor Dumbledore said today that honesty is usually the best course…so…"

"And if I told you to stop now…" Severus interrupted.

"I wouldn't" Sarah admitted honestly. "I love you Uncle Sev, I really do. And I hate keeping things from you."

Severus took a deep breath, trying not to unleash his frustration. "If that is the case, Sarah Grace, why do you persist in doing so?"

Sarah twirled her hair absently for a moment before dropping them to rest in her lap. "I'm not sure. I just don't want you to be disappointed in me. It's easier if you don't know" Sarah bit her lip, squeezing her hands together.

Severus reached over to grab one of Sarah's hands. "I cannot lie to you. I am deeply disappointed both in your action tonight and you going against my express wishes for you not to owl you father. But Sarah, there will be times such as these when I am going to be disappointed with your actions, because I know you are better than them. If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't bother. That is why I have been so frustrated tonight. One day your impulsive nature is going to cost you and I can't bear to see you hurt."

Sarah nodded, head down.

"As for your father, I don't see what good can possibly come of it. On further reflection, I should not have forbid you to do something that goes so much against your nature. Of course, it is in your nature to want to cultivate a relationship with your father, and that is perhaps more to your credit. You get your caring nature from your mother, and I do not believe she would want me to do anything to hinder it. If you feel like you must, I will not stand in the way." Severus paused, squeezing her hand, before looking her squarely in the eye. "We must get one thing straight though. If you father _ever_ asks you to do something that will put you in danger, you must come to me right away. Do you understand? I will not have you risking your life to protect your father, like you did last year. That is completely unacceptable, young lady."

"Yes, sir" Sarah agreed.

"Thank you for telling me Black." Severus rose and Sarah followed suit. "I'll tuck you back in bed." Sarah gave him a hug. "You know Uncle Sev" She yawned, closing her eyes, resting her head against him. "I'm old enough to tuck myself in." She murmured sleepily.

"I can see that, Black." Severus smirked, before leading his half asleep niece back into her room, guiding her into her bed, and pulling the covers up tight.

"Sleep well, Sarah." Severus said, but Sarah didn't hear him because she was already fast asleep.


	15. Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me…and so on.

**Chapter 15:** **The Yule Ball**

Sarah eyed the crusted cauldron before her. It had a mixture of orange and green colors plastered thick around the sides and smelled like a disturbing combination of old gym socks and rotten eggs. Wrinkling up her nose, she shot a look at Fred, who made a goofy face, showing her his own disgusting cauldron and gestured to the 150 more sitting waiting for them, all equally revolting. Sarah was sure Snape must have saved the grossest for students' detentions, when he could have just done a simple cleaning charm and they would have cleaned themselves. She had to admit her uncle was bloody brilliant at times.

"Black, get to work." Snape snapped from across the room. "_Now_"

"This is revolting." Sarah muttered. "Have you smelled it?"

"It isn't supposed to be a tea party Black. The little swamp you and Weasley created wasn't pleasant either. Mr. Filch's office smells detestable as well" Snape frowned in her direction, his dark eyes upon her. "I will not ask you again, Black." He growled at her in the tone she was all too familiar with.

Sarah took a deep breath and plunged the cauldron in scalding water, rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue at Fred, before starting to scrub them.

"I saw that Sarah." Severus didn't even look up.

"There was no possible way you saw that Uncle Sev" Sarah said smartly, rinsing her cauldron and placing it on a towel on the opposite counter to allow it to dry.

"That's _Professor Snape_. 10 points from Gryffindor for your impertinence and I could have you clean _all_ the cauldrons while Weasley does something else for me, if you'd like" Severus said sharply.

Sarah whipped around, a Snape glare threatening to overcome her features. Sometimes she really could throttle her uncle. Severus raised an eyebrow, challenging her to say more. "One more peep out of you and not only will that happen, but you and I will have a father-daughter _conversation_ at home about your behavior"

Sarah's face grew pink at Snape's implication and she was about to come up with another retort, but Fred elbowed her reminding her not to give him the satisfaction of more points deducted from Gryffindor. Sarah managed to reply sweetly, "No _Professor Snape_, sir, that is quite all right. I'm behaving."

Fred and she worked in silence scrubbing the cauldrons until Fred got the brilliant idea to fling some bubbles in Sarah's direction. He winked, giving her an impish grin.

"Fred Weasley, don't you dare! Do you realize how…_germy_…that water is?" Sarah squealed but remarkably managed to keep her voice at a whisper. "If you get any in my hair, I'll take a lesson from Ginny's bat bogey hex."

He only winked at her again, and threw more in her direction, which she managed to dodge again. Sarah knew that Fred wouldn't stop. He was bored and when he was bored, it meant trouble. Carefully, she snuck a quick glance at her uncle who was still immersed in his work. She grinned and chuckled to herself. Looking saucily at Fred, she continued to wash her cauldron as he waited to see what she would do. His eyes were glued to hers and a crooked smile plastered his face. Suddenly she flung her cauldron in his direction, effectively soaking him with the contents. Her own clothes were only mildly damp, having dodged most of his throws. She raised her eyebrow at him, a smile lighting up her face, daring him to try again and get retaliation, but Fred held his hands up in defeat. Forgetting Snape was in the room, Sarah laughed gleeful, until Fred grabbed her, pulling her into a hug, as a means of sharing with her murky, nasty water. Sarah giggled as Fred pulled away but still held her in his grasp. He again looked at her with such intensity that Sarah caught her breath, as if waiting for something more to happen.

"Ahem" Snape loudly cleared his voice, startling the both of them. How they could forget that he was sitting in the room was beyond him, but forget they did. They jumped further apart and Fred dropped his hands to his side.

"That was wise Mr. Weasley" Snape's voice echoed through the dungeon as he strolled over to inspect their work. Fred and Sarah exchanged a look, unable to read Snape's expression. He didn't seem angry at them, but that was so out of character that it unnerved them. "Twenty more points from Gryffindor" Snape said slowly, "for failing to display the appropriate lack of penitence for the duration of your detention"

He stared at them for a few moments, studying them carefully with his black eyes, before saying "Wash your hands Black and go back to your dorm room. Weasley, you stay here."

Sarah's eyes grew wide as they moved in between her uncle and friend. Fred stood up a bit taller, shoulders back, and gave Sarah a brief nod.

Walking over to where she had thrown her bag down at the start of detention, she reached down to pick it up. As she reached the door to the dungeon, she turned around to meet her uncle's eyes.

"If you dare ruin…" Sarah trailed off, realizing that she was implying that there was something between her and Fred.

"Don't worry Sarah." Fred piped up and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's not going to happen. I don't scare easily." But even as he said that, Sarah could see a flush rising, matching the color of his hair.

Sighing, she left the dungeon to head back to Snape's quarters. Later, she would demand to Uncle Sev that he tell her what occurred when she left the room and have a serious conversation about boundaries with the boys in her life.

* * *

"Sit down Weasley" Snape's voice was firm, yet not harsh. Fred, looking at Snape suspiciously, still complied, sitting in a chair in front of Snape's desk. Truth be told, he had often had to sit in that chair to listen to one of his potions professor's scalding lectures over some bout of trouble he had gotten himself into, followed by monotonous, disgusting tasks he had to perform as penitence. But usually, George was sitting next to him and the two of them, usually just took it in stride. However, this was different. He was alone and it wasn't about him. It was about him and Sarah.

While the rest of Hogwarts merely felt that Snape was indifferent to his niece or worse, Fred Weasley as well as a handful of other students, some who made the mistake of speaking a little too loudly about Sarah last year when her father was on the run, knew that Snape was particularly protective of his niece. And while Fred was generally very easy going and didn't seem to care what professors thought of him, he knew well enough that he better watch his step in this conversation. After all, he was taking Severus Snape's little girl to the Yule Ball.

At that thought, Fred gulped. He had never thought of it like that. He just always thought he was taking Sarah, his friend, the girl he hoped beyond hope that would become something more to him, but at that moment, with Snape sitting at his desk, scowling at him, with his hands folded, he knew that he was also taking, Sarah, _Snape's _Sarah.

Snape's voice interrupted Fred's musings.

"Weasley" He barked, dark eyes drilling into him. "What are your intentions towards _my niece_?" He punctuated the last words, to remind Fred whom he was dealing with.

"I intend to take _my friend _to the Yule Ball." Fred replied, determined not to be pushed into a corner by his professor.

Severus tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk.

"Do not be impertinent Weasley." He snapped. "I know you intend to take her to the ball. That has already been made quite clear to the insufferable joy of the Headmaster and you estimable Head of House. But tonight showed me that you might have other _desires_" Snape punctuated the word, "towards my niece. Do you have any further plans where my niece is concerned?" Severus paused, squeezing his hand into a fist. But when he continued, his tone was more neutral. "I see the way you look at her Weasley. She is too young"

Fred's face turned red, but his Gryffindor honor rose to the occasion, determined not to yield under pressure.

He took a deep breath and delved into a conversation he would never thought he would ever in a million years have with his potions professor. "Professor Snape, I have always thought of Sarah as beautiful and funny and smart and talented and she is about the only one that can keep George and me in line with one look. I do care about her." Fred said quickly, "but my intentions, do not matter, Sarah's does."

Severus studied Fred for a few minutes, contemplating his words.

"If you hurt her Weasley…" Snape let the threat hang open in the air.

"Sir, with all due respect, I do not believe Sarah would be the one to get hurt." Fred bit his lip for a second as he let Severus see the crack in his armor.

Severus eyed the boy. Perhaps he was right. If anybody would get hurt, it probably wouldn't be Sarah, it would probably be the boy sitting in front of him. While Fred's feeling had always been painfully clear at least to the staff at Hogwarts, Sarah's have been more of a mystery. Yet still…

"I expect you to keep the appropriate amount of distance as decorum allows" Severus spoke firmly. "You are older than her. She doesn't understand the…" he struggled for the words "the _things_ that you do. Do you understand my meaning, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred's face got even redder and he had to bite down a clever retort. "That would never happen"

"Make sure it does not" Severus said curtly. "Or I will make You Know Who look soft compared to what I will do to you…" He let the threat hang in the air. "Your dismissed, Weasley".

When Fred left, Severus leaned back in his chair. He was unsure how he was going to make it through all of this. Part of him just wanted to lock her up into her room until she reached marriageable age, and then arrange a marriage to a nice, intelligent, stable wizard, preferably a Slytherin with Ravenclaw tendencies, but would be as loyal to her as any Hufflepuff. And then this man and Sarah could have two kids whom he could visit once a year on holidays- he can't stand little brats running around. But Sarah could continue to have dinner with him once a week because of all the brats in the world, Sarah was his favorite. Yes, that would do quite nicely.

"If only it was that simple" Severus muttered, reaching for another stack of parchments.

* * *

Sarah pulled open the door to Snape's quarters. It was lit, which surprised her. Sighing she dropped her bag near the door before heading to her room to change into her pajamas. She decided that she would wait for Uncle Sev in the living room. She wondered what was going on in the dungeon as she made her way back to the living room.

"What are you doing here, Black?"

Sarah gasped and jumped what felt about three meters. She did not hear anybody come in so she was startled to find a person sitting on the couch, staring at her.

"D…Draco. You scared me." Sarah hitched her breath, trying to catch it, and put a hand on her chest.

Draco got up to walk over to her. "I'm sorry Black. It's just me."

"Yeah, I just didn't think you would be here." Sarah said as Draco led her to the couch. "Not that I don't want you here." Sarah added quickly, but then realizing it made it sound like that she did, said, "Or that I do. I mean, you can be here or not here."

Draco quirked his eyebrows, looking an awful lot like a blonde Severus in that moment. "Why are you here?" she finished, twisting her hands.

"I need to talk to Uncle Sev. Where is he anyways?" Draco looked amused by Sarah's reaction.

"Finishing up supervising detention with Fred. I just came from there. He let me out early to talk to Fred." Sarah shifted to tuck one leg underneath her.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "I would think you would go back to your dorm."

"I'm grounded." Sarah sighed. "For a month, plus detentions."

Draco looked at her incredulously. "What did you do Black?"

Sarah looked down at her hands, her face flushing slightly. "Fred and I created a swamp in Filch's office."

Draco laughed. "Sarah Black! That is detestable." He turned up his nose. "I'm sure it created quite the mess."

"Well, it was fun at the time" Sarah argued, "But Snape was pissed. So was Dumbledore."

"Uncle Sev probably had a stroke when he figured out it was you. What is he doing talking to Weasley?"

Sarah blushed and twisted her hands. "Probably to intimidate him into not taking me to the ball."

Draco started. "You are going with Weasley?" He stared at her, with an unreadable expression glimmering in his eyes.

"Yes" Sarah said simply.

"He is not good enough for you." Draco's voice was low, full of disgust.

"WHAT!" Sarah jumped up. "What are you talking about?"

"He is a blood traitor." Draco said the first thing that came to mind, rising so they were now facing each other.

"Draco!" Sarah narrowed her eyes, getting angry. "You know I don't care about such things."

"Well, maybe you should." Draco said. "Some people are better than others." He glared at her. "And he is not good enough for you."

"Yes, you are right, Draco." Sarah hissed. "Some people are better than others. But it has nothing to do with their blood."

Draco looked hurt for a moment, but he quickly schooled his features. "Weasley gets into more trouble than anyone else at this school, Black."

"It's not bad trouble. It's just trouble trouble!" Sarah said exasperated. "Why do you care anyways? Who are you going with?"

"Pansy Parkinson" Draco replied evenly. "And I don't care."

"Pansy Parkinson" Sarah wrinkled her nose. "You can definitely do better than her!"

"What are you implying Black?" Draco took a step towards her.

"She's just so…bossy…and entitled. I don't like her." Sarah shook her head.

"And I don't like Weasley."

"I don't care that you don't like him. I'm going to the Yule Ball with Fred, who by the way is definitely good enough for me, no matter how much money he has or doesn't have." Sarah shouted and took a step forward. "You are so arrogant!"

"And I'm going with Pansy." Draco raised his voice.

"FINE with me!" Sarah snapped as the door slammed shut.

"What is going on here? I could hear the two of you from down the hall! Lower your voices." Severus commanded, staring at the two children before him.

Sarah turned to face her uncle, tears clouding up in her eyes.

"Nothing." She fled without saying another word to Draco into the shelter of her room to let her tears fall.

* * *

Severus stood outside the door to Sarah's room. He could hear her muffled sobs. When he questioned Draco to why his niece was so upset, Draco merely shrugged his shoulders and said they had a disagreement. When asked about the nature of the disagreement, Draco remained tightlipped, mumbled an excuse and made his way back to his dorm leaving Snape to deal with the repercussions.

A glass of water in hand, he quietly knocked on the door and entered. The light was still on and Sarah was lying on top of her covers curled up, her back to him, clutching her pillow, hiccuping. Sitting the glass down on the nightstand, he sat on her bed.

"Sarah" he sighed, mustering a gentle tone. "What's wrong?"

"Everything, everything is wrong." Sarah replied as she turned to face him. She thought he would look impatient or angry, but all she encountered was concern in his eyes, which was all she needed to scoot closer to him and bury her head in his chest, sobbing more.

Snape stroked her hair gently and then rubbed her back. "Why don't you tell me what has you so upset, Sarah?"

"Draco…Draco said I shouldn't go to the ball with Fred. He said that he wasn't good enough for me- that he was a blood traitor and we had this huge fight." Sarah hitched her breath and Snape inhaled quickly.

"I don't understand how Draco can think…I mean he calls Hermione mudblood- he calls Fred a blood traitor…I don't understand him or how I still want to be friends with him."

Snape silently pulled Sarah apart from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. Conjuring her some tissues, he handed them to her, pulling back her covers, so she could get settled underneath them, before leaning back against the headboard, pulling Sarah close to him.

"Here drink some water. It will help you calm down. I need to tell you a story, Sarah." He handed her the glass of water sitting on her nightstand.

"A story, Uncle Sev?" Sarah sniffed incredulously, as she drank the water. "Like a bedtime story?"

Severus snorted. "Hardly. When have I ever told you a bedtime story?"

Sarah giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Never. What kind of story, Uncle Sev?"

Severus tone became serious. "A story from my past. One that only two people know about- the Headmaster and your mother. And now you. Only you must promise not to tell anybody what I tell you tonight, can you do that Sarah?" Sarah nodded and moved to rest her head on his chest, snuggling close to him ready to listen.

Severus took a deep breath. Whatever inclined him to start this, he was not sure, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

"Your mother and I grew up in Spinners End. We used to go to this park to play. It was there were met a little girl named Lily Evans…"

"Lily! Harry's mum!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed Black. Your mother and I became friends with Lily. Lily was from a muggle family, but we started to notice her accidental magic and we were not surprised when she got her letter to Hogwarts. Lily was in my year and we were the best of friends. I assured her that it didn't matter whether or not she was muggle born or not that she would be just as talented as any of the other kids from wizarding families and I was right she was. Lily and I were the best of friends, even though she got sorted into Gryffindor and I into Slytherin. It did not matter, until I started listening to people who believed that blood was better and that's when I did the unthinkable."

"You called her a name and that is why mum got mad at you. What did you call her Uncle Sev?" Sarah asked.

"A mudblood. She was my best friend and I…I called her that." Severus voice shook for a moment causing Sarah to sit up. She crossed her legs underneath her and looked into his eyes. What she saw there caused her to reach for his hand, placing her small one in his big one.

"Uncle Sev, did you love Lily?" Sarah asked perceptively and Severus nodded.

"Then why did you do it?" Sarah continued to prod gently, mannerisms remarkably similar to her mum.

"Because I couldn't see past the prejudices of others- I so desperately wanted to fit in…much like Draco wants to fit in, Sarah."

Sarah shook her head. "It's different. I don't think that is why Draco is a prat. Plus, he was practically born a Slytherin, why would he need to fit in?"

Severus's eyes drilled into hers. He paused, contemplating his words. "Not into Slytherin, Sarah, but into his own family."

Sarah sat confused for a few moments, before her eyes grew wide, comprehending his meaning.

"Oh, because of his dad." Sarah said and Severus squeezed her hand. "Do you think he will always- he will always choose that way?"

"Unless he has a reason to choose otherwise, Sarah" Severus responded quietly.

They were silent for a moment as Sarah digested the meaning behind his words, before continuing softly, "What happened to you and Lily, Uncle Sev?"

"She didn't forgive me. Well, I didn't give her the chance. And then she married James Potter and had Harry and then The Dark Lord…" Severus turned his head away and shuddered at the painful memory. Sarah was one of the few people ever that he let his defenses down with, but even so, he quickly schooled his emotions so much that his face looked almost devoid of emotions.

Sarah observed this and her eyes grew wide. "That's why- that's why you are protecting Harry- because of Lily."

Severus nodded. "Because of Lily."

Sarah grew quiet as she pondered this new side of Severus.

Severus took a deep breathe before gently extending out a hand to pat her on the shoulder. "Tomorrow morning, you and I are going to have a long talk, Sarah." He changed the subject and Sarah knew the topic was closed.

"About what, Uncle Sev?" Sarah asked absently, still trying to reconcile the sides of Snape.

"About boys" Severus responded firmly.

"Wait…what?" Sarah stuttered as her face grew red, horrified at the thought.

* * *

"What do you think boys want, Sarah?" Severus asked the next morning. He was sitting next to her on the couch, observing her flushed face carefully for her reaction.

Sarah twisted her hands. "Um…must we have talk about this?"

"Yes" Severus sighed impatiently. "Answer the question."

"I'm not sure" Sarah responded. "I guess it depends on the boy."

"No" Severus responded, dark eyes on her. "All boys or men want one thing from women."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Um…oh" Sarah jumped up and started pacing. "Please tell me we are going to talk about _that_."

Severus groaned, hand running through his hair. "I don't want to talk about _that_ anymore than you do. But it needs to be talked about."

"Why?" Sarah gasped. "I mean, I know about it. Hermione and I…well, in Mione's muggle magazine, it talks all about it and I'm assuming it's the same for wizards, right?"

Severus gave her a severe look. "Sarah Grace Black, I don't like you reading about sex in magazines, young lady. You are much too young for that."

"B…but" Sarah stuttered. "_You_ are the one talking to me about it."

"Yes, but in a controlled way. I don't know what they are telling you." Severus took a breath, seeing that it would do no good for him to get agitated as well. Sarah was certainly agitated enough for the both of them.

"Sit down, Sarah." He commanded and Sarah sat in his armchair. She peered at her uncle, who looked about ready to become undone. And suddenly in spite her nervousness, she could see the humor in it. She wished her dad was here to hear this conversation. She was sure he would have found it funny too. Sure she felt like she was about to die from mortification, but Snape looked far worse off than she did.

"Black, when two people love each other…"Severus started before pausing. "No, wait, when two people love each other and they are of the appropriate age, usually over twenty- in your case, forty, they get married and then they engage in…relations" Severus paused awkwardly and Sarah snorted, which caused Severus to lose his temper. Giving her a look that would cause any first year to quiver and want to sink into the ground, he responded,

"That's it, Black. If you have sex before you are married, I'll make your life miserable." Severus growled fiercely. "Do you understand?"

Sarah giggled. "Understood, Uncle Sev. Thanks for the brilliant conversation. Really helped to clear some stuff up."

Severus rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at her. "You will be the death of me, child."

* * *

Severus took a look at the table of Gryffindors before him. Why he ever consented to supervising Minerva's study hall was beyond him. It was bad enough with his Slytherins.

"I am not sure what Professor McGonagall lets you do during this time. However, the purpose of it is to study. That means no talking, no notepassing, and no foolish wand waving. I had better see eyes on books and quills scratching. Have I made myself clear?" Severus droned.

Several Griffindors nodded and Severus was satisfied. He made sure that he kept an eye on the middle part of the table. If there was going to be trouble, it would be here. Granger, Black, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley- all seated in a clump. He had half a mind to separate them, but realized that they would just find a way to get into trouble from across the room.

Sarah watched Snape look at them and she smirked. She knew he was sensing trouble to his study hall rules. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she reached for her potions book.

"Ag, why are you studying _that_ first? We _always_ save potions for last" Ron whispered from across the table. Beside him, Harry gave a disgusted look and Hermione who was sitting next to her rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Its because I suck at making potions" Sarah glared at the boys. "So do you- maybe if we didn't always save it for last, we wouldn't always lose so many points in class."

Fred sniggered from her left and George grinned across from him. "Not likely, Sarah." They whispered in unison.

Sarah bit her lip from keeping laughing. "Ok, I suppose we would always lose points because it is Snape, but still…I'm doing my potions essay first."

"Fine" Ron said grumpily. "Can I copy it later?"

"uh huh" Sarah murmured, flipping open a page. Snape had moved to behind her, glaring Ron across from her. Sarah turned to catch his eye, and he inclined his head towards her books, a silent message passing between the two of them.

Sarah engrossed herself in her potions essay for the next hour, before George turned to his brother.

"So who are you going with to the ball, little brother?" George whispered. "You better ask quickly or all the good ones get snatched up."

Hermione let out a little disgusted grunt, but continued with her work. Harry, Fred, and Sarah had paused to listen to the conversation.

"Why do we have to have a stupid ball anyway?" Ron sighed. "It is so hard to ask girls."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. It is not that difficult. Just ask someone. Look around you. There are plenty of girls you can ask."

George laughed. "She's right. It is really quite easy. Watch this, Ronnie" George threw a wad of parchment over towards Katie Bell. She turned to see where it came from. George motioned to her and mouthed "Will you go with me?" Katie nodded and George grinned.

"Nice moves bro" Fred exclaimed. "I'm impressed. See Ron, it's not that hard."

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed. "I don't see you asking any girls."

There was a moment of awkwardness where Sarah glanced at Fred and they both turned pink.

"You didn't tell him?" Sarah whispered, elbowing Fred.

"No, I thought you would." Fred shot back.

"I told Mione, but I've been grounded!"

Snape shot the five a death glare and they were quiet for a moment.

Ron looked between his brother and his friend confused. "I don't understand."

"Oh, honestly Ronald" Hermione huffed, her quill scratching. "If you would only be observant to the things around you, you would know that your brother has had it bad for Sarah since first year."

Sarah felt her insides twist and her face flame. Harry gave her a sympathetic look.

"Geez Mione" Fred grunted, but didn't deny it.

"Oh, Snape is going to kill us. He is sending us death glares. Just shut it for two minutes." Sarah slouched in her chair, but she exchanged a quick look with Fred, embarrassed. One hand dropped to her lap and underneath the table, Fred took it in his own and held it, rubbing it softly with his thumb, calming her down and easing some of her tension.

"So, do you mean that you and Sarah are going to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course, that's what he means." Harry explained.

At that moment, Snape strolled over and smacked both of the boys on the head. "Be quiet." He commanded and gave Sarah a stern look. "That goes for you too Black."

"Yes, sir" Sarah murmured and Fred squeezed her hand.

"Mr. Weasley, I wasn't aware you were left handed." Snape glared with such fierceness that Sarah and Fred dropped hands immediately. George and Harry snickered and even Hermione managed to smile, though they could tell she was still annoyed at Ron.

Ron's eyes grew wide, "You mean- were you holding hands under the table?" He whispered, leaning forward.

"Ron, mate, quit while you are ahead" Harry hissed, but Hermione glared at him.

"You act like you are five, no wonder you can't ask anybody!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"I can" Ron whispered back. "Why don't you go with me?"

"I have already been asked!" She jumped up, handed Snape her parchment and headed out the door.

Ron rolled her eyes. "She's mental!"

"I think she…ouch!" Harry rubbed his head.

Snape had once again smacked their heads. Sarah giggled, but was cut off by a hand to her own head.

And at that moment, Snape vowed NEVER to take one of Minerva's Gryffindor study session again. He did not have enough headache relief potion in his cabinet for it.

* * *

"Ok, so how do I look?" Sarah twirled around in her room.

"Smashing. I like your hair like that." Hermione responded, "How do I look?"

"Ravishing my dear" Sarah replied dramatically and they both broke down into peels of laughter. "I'm so glad Uncle Sev let you come and get ready with me."

Hermione giggled. "Me too. It makes me less nervous. Viktor is sweet, but he is Viktor Krum!"

"I know" Sarah laughed. "I can't believe that you snagged the hottest Quidditch star. I mean, I can, because you are wonderful, but still!"

Hermione huffed. "That doesn't make him any better than anybody else."

Sarah nodded, a shadow passing over her eyes. "That's true." She reached to put dangly earrings in.

Hermione stepped forward to put an arm around her. "Why aren't you and Draco talking Sarah?"

"Harry and Ron must be thrilled" Sarah tried to avoid the question, closing her eyes briefly.

"They are, but Sarah…" Hermione started.

"He and I had a fight about the ball. Draco doesn't think Fred is good enough for me and I got mad when he said he was going with Pansy."

"Oh" Hermione was silent for a moment, before adding, "Sarah, do you…"

"Of course not Mione! He is my second cousin. That's disgusting!" Sarah threw up her arms. "He is a prat and he is a Slytherin."

"But Sarah, those rules don't apply in the wizarding world" Hermoine reminded her before Sarah cut in, "Oh, look it's almost time to go."

Hermione looked at the clock. "Alright, we should get busy. But we will talk about this later"

* * *

"Uncle Sev, we are getting ready to go" Sarah stepped into the living room while Hermione waited in the background.

Severus rose from his armchair and tossed his book aside. His niece was standing before him, looking very much like Grace. Her blue dress shimmered down to the floor, the material matching her eyes. Her dark, black hair was curled and half was up, while the other half remained down. She looked older, more like a woman than a child. Studying her, Severus realized that this was just the beginning of the end. One day, she would leave him. While Severus liked to feel like it was a long ways off, he knew that it would be here before he knew it.

Sarah caught him staring at her. "Do I look alright?" She asked hesitantly.

Severus gave her a small smile, trying to quickly stop the tears from forming in his eyes. "You look beautiful, Sarah. You are growing up before my eyes. Your mother would have loved this" Sarah saw the emotion he was trying to hide and she ran forward to give him a hug. She knew that in all the important moments of her life, Severus and she would stop to make sure they remembered her mother. And her first dance, her first date, it was important moment.

"She would have been glad that you are here with me" Sarah whispered.

Severus pulled back, and quickly schooled his emotions. "Indeed. Miss Granger you look lovely as well."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, sir." she murmured shyly.

"Ok, Black. Remember to behave yourself and I suppose, if you must, have fun." Severus added. "Be back by midnight."

"Alright, Uncle Sev. I will." Sarah reached to give him another hug before heading out the door.

Severus plopped back in his chair, suddenly aching for the past and allowed himself the luxury of immersing himself in a memory of a little girl with black braids. Only for once, it wasn't his sister he was thinking of- it was the little girl who just walked out of the room.

* * *

Standing at the top of the steps, Sarah took a deep breath. She tried to stop the nervousness that she was feeling. She didn't understand these new feelings…it was Fred, the same Fred that she had been friends with for the past four years. But this Fred was different- he was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He met her eye and gave her a grin, clearly appreciative of what he saw. In response, she smiled as she saw Fred at the bottom, but she quickly focused on making it down the stairs. She was scared that she would trip and fall down all the steps. She took two steps and then looked up again. He winked at her from the bottom as if he could read her mind. Sarah grinned in response as she made her way down the steps. Fred kissed her cheek. "You look really great, Sarah." He wrapped his hand in hers.

"Thanks" Sarah smiled at him, a pink twinge popping up on her cheeks, and they walked hand in hand over to where Harry was standing nervously, pacing and mumbling to himself.

"Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, the youngest seeker in a century to grace these hallowed halls" Sarah gestured with her free hand, "Are you worried about the first dance?" Sarah asked, eyes dancing, teasing him.

Harry grunted, but then stopped his pacing to look at his friend. "You look really nice Sarah" He smiled at her and reached to give her a hug. "But these hallowed halls? Have you been sneaking a peek at Mione's Hogwarts: A History?"

"Thank you." Sarah responded, laughing. "And no, I haven't. But don't change the subject. If I were you, I wouldn't worry about the first dance. It won't be all that bad." Fred snickered and Sarah elbowed him in the stomach.

Fred leaned over to whisper to him. "Just don't step on her feet, mate, girls hate that."

"Fred Weasley! You are going to make him more nervous!" Just then Collin Creavy came and snapped a picture and Harry nearly jumped.

"Wait, I have an idea. Padfoot might want a picture." She whispered to Harry. "Collin, can you take a picture of the three of us?"

"That's a great idea, Sarah." Harry looked relieved at having something to distract him. "That way Padfoot can laugh at my terrified expression."

"Very funny." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Seriously, just relax. If you can face dragons, you can face the dance floor. It should be a cinch."

She leaned in towards Fred laughing still holding his hand, as Harry, put another arm around her and Collin took the picture. All three of them were laughing.

Padma Patil joined them then. Harry gave her a sheepish look and Sarah gave her hug.

"Alright, we will leave you two alone. Sarah, here let's go inside. We need to find George and Katie." Fred pulled Sarah away from them and Fred slapped Harry on the back. "Don't worry, mate. You will be fine."

Fred led her to where George and Katie were standing, laughing. They turned to greet the two.

"Hi Sarah. You look nice." Katie greeted her.

"Thanks, you too" Sarah said shyly at the older girl and Fred squeezed her hand.

Then, music began to play- a waltz. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you our champions."

The four watched the Champions make there way to the dance floor.

"Is that Hermione Granger? She looks beautiful!" Katie exclaimed. "And she is dating Viktor Krum!"

"Little Brother is not going to be too happy." Fred said under his breath, and Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Ouch, did Harry just step on Padma's feet?" Sarah asked and George snickered. "He did it again. Oh, Harry."

Fred laughed. "Potter is not much of a dancer. He is the best seeker at Hogwarts, but not much of a dancer. Should we go show him how it is done, Black?" He looked to where other couples were joining in.

"Oh, you think you can do better than Harry, Fred?" Sarah raised her eye at him, giving him a mischievous look. "You aren't going to step on my feet, are you? I kind of like them."

"Your feet will be just fine, Sarah" Fred pulled her on to the dance floor and they began waltzing. Sarah giggled as Fred spun her around, and he only stepped on her feet once, which made them laugh harder.

The Weird Sisters came out and started rocking and Sarah and Fred danced together, George and Katie near by, but Fred made sure that a hand was always on Sarah, keeping her close to him, chatting with her as they danced. A slow song came on and Fred, spun her around, pulling her close to him. They swayed together and Sarah rested her head on his shoulder. She liked being near him, even in the quiet. She loved their friendship- the way he made her laugh, just by one word or look. They way he protected her, more than any one else, except Snape. She knew he would do anything for her- he never said that, but she knew. Harry and Ron would too, but she realized that it was different with him.

Fred broke the silence, "Have I told you that you really look beautiful tonight?" Fred whispered and Sarah's heart soared.

She lifted her head and pulled away from him, meeting his eyes. "You really think so?" Her voice was hesitant. Many days, she didn't feel beautiful. She was aware that she wasn't thin like so many of the "pretty girls". She wasn't heavy by any means either, but still, many days we wished she could be thin like…like Pansy Parkinson.

"I do. You're beautiful. I have always thought so." Fred gave her an intense look and Sarah felt golden snitches invade her stomach, her hands suddenly becoming clammy.

"Let's get some air" Fred said, pulling her along gently. They passed Pansy and Draco, dancing practically on top of each other, but Sarah didn't notice. She was too busy trying not to be nervous. She was unsure what she was nervous about, but she was. Fred did see the two and he wondered briefly why Malfoy looked so pissed at the moment. And then he realized something. Draco looked at Sarah the way he often did. Sighing, he led her to a stone bench on the grounds. The stars were out in full force, shining down on them. Sarah looked up and smiled.

"I love watching the stars" She said, but then noticed, Fred wasn't looking at the stars. His right hand had gripped her left and she turned slightly to him, meeting his eyes once again, a cursed blush creeping up on her features and she willed herself to stop it.

And then Fred leaned in and Sarah instinctively knew what was coming, but in a moment of panic, she backed away. She wasn't prepared for this. Fred squeezed her hand again, tracing it with his thumb.

"I…I don't know how" She stammered. She was glad for the cool air on her hot face.

Fred laughed and cupped her face with his free hand. "Of course you do, Sarah. Everyone knows how." His voice changed as he imitated Professor McGonagall. "You are a Gryffindor, not a bunch of bumbling, babbling baboons." Sarah threw back her head and laughed.

"Fred Weasley! This is supposed to be romantic!" She managed to chide, as she laughed at him. Fred made a face at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"See, you got the general idea, Black." Fred quipped and Sarah elbowed him and they both laughed.

Sarah squeezed his hand as he leaned in, closing her eyes as he got closer, the butterflies had settled down some through their laughter, but they were still there when his lips met her in a gentle kiss, Sarah's first. It lasted only a few moments.

Fred pulled back, unable to mask the confused look on his face. "Did you feel anything, Sarah?"

"Yeah, your lips" Sarah replied smartly, but couldn't mask the hurt by his reaction.

Fred laughed. "I know that, smartie. But did you feel anything?"

"What do you mean Fred?"

Fred remained silent for a moment. "This is going to sound really stupid coming from a guy, but to put it in girl terms- like a spark, like a connection?"

Sarah shook her head. "I was too nervous to feel anything, Fred." Fred leaned over to kiss her again, this time a little fuller on the lips.

"Now?" Fred asked, and Sarah shook her head.

Sarah gave him a perplexed look, "I thought all teenage boys felt the same thing. At least Uncle Sev always told me they just wanted one thing. They don't care about those things…"

Fred gave her a horrified look, "Snape gave you the talk?" and Sarah laughed,

"Yeah, it was pretty hilarious." She grew silent, Fred's hand still in hers.

"I do love you Sarah." Fred said, with a smile, looking at her patiently. "And I was hoping this would end differently, but it's not the right time. Something is missing. You are my best friend, besides George and you will always be. But we have to stop whatever we are trying to start… I want you to have more, not so much for me because I think you brilliant, but for you. It's important for girls"

He pulled her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "So…"

"So, things go back to the way they always were. I just had to try, you know?" Fred said in a low voice. "But Sarah, I was always be here, whenever you need me…And whenever you want to swamp Flinch's office and get a month of detention, I'm game."

"Like that was my idea, Fred Weasley." Sarah shook her head, before saying in a quiet voice, "I'm glad it was you…you know, you were my first kiss."

Fred pulled her even closer to him, "Yeah, me too Sarah." He kissed the top of her head.

"You know, Fred, Angelina is very beautiful." Sarah said pulling back and giving him a mischievous look.

"She is" Fred said, "And Draco is…"

"What about Draco?" Sarah looked confused, but Fred just smiled at her and changed the topic.

"I have something for you, Sarah." Fred pulled out two fireworks from his pockets and Sarah grinned, her eyes sparkling like the stars above them.

Some things could never change.

A/N: So, the boy drama continues…for those who like Sarah with Fred…I don't believe their story is over…not by a long shot, but for now, Sarah remains distracted and confused by a particular Slytherian…more drama to come…teenagers! Please let me know what you think.


	16. The Second Task

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter! As a warning, it does have a flashback scene that contains a few smacks. If you object, ignore the long italicized section. And it does refer to a bit of soap in the mouth as well…If you enjoy this chapter, please write a review. It encourages me to know that people are still reading and to know what you think…it really does inspire me to write more. Thanks for those who have reviewed thus far!

Disclaimer: Don't own…Rowling does, etc, etc

**Chapter 16: The Second Task**

All of Hogwarts knew that Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were dating. Truth be told, it was hard to miss. In fact, they often took to blatantly snogging in various public places around Hogwarts to the disgust of many. But what many students did not suspect was the hidden jealousy of Sarah Black, a Gryffindor. They knew there was a rivalry going on between the Parkinson and Black (they loathed each other), but didn't know the reason. Only Hermione, Fred and Snape inferred it by her refusal to even mention Draco's name. Hermione tried to get her to talk about it, but Sarah refused to speak of it. Fred, on the other hand, made it his personal mission to prank Malfoy every chance he got, while sticking close to Sarah. Even though their relationship had not progressed the way he wanted it, there was little chance that he would let anybody get away with hurting his friend. Snape tried discussing it with both Sarah and Draco separately, but soon got frustrated and washed his hands entirely of the situation. Harry and Ron may have suspected some jealousy, but they blissfully ignored it, and made it known to her that they were glad that Sarah was at odds with the Slytherin enemy.

One chilly February afternoon, a week before the second task, Sarah, Ron, Harry and Hermione bundled up in thick coats, hats, scarves and mittens to pay a visit to Padfoot, who was hiding in a nearby cave. They were supposed to be on their way to Hogsmeade Village, but they decided to take a "detour". Sarah even used a shrinking charm to hide in the folds of her coat food and extra blankets, worried about her father in this cold weather.

Padfoot, of course, was delighted to see the four of them, greeting them outside the cave with barks and playful nips, dancing circles around them. Once inside the cave, he transformed. Sarah wasted no time in throwing herself in her father's arms, wincing at how frail and weary he looked even though there was a bright smile on his face at the sight of his daughter and godson and their friends.

"Hi Paddy. Missed me?" Sirius gave her a kiss on the top of her head before releasing her and pulling Harry into a rough hug. He smiled at Ron and Hermoine and gestured to them, "Sit, Sit" Sirius had lit a fire in his cave and it was actually surprisingly somewhat warm.

Sarah glanced around the cave, exchanging a concerned look with Hermoine, not missed by Sirius as she shrugged off her coat and mittens, handing Harry the food and blanket to give to Sirius.

"I'm fine Paddy" Sirius tried to assure her, reaching for the food and wrapping the blanket around his legs. "Really"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "What are you eating?" she asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Mostly scraps- sometimes rats" Sirius said, nonchalantly, as he devoured the food.

Sarah's eyes grew wide and Harry inhaled, them both looking at each other before turning back to Sirius.

"Dad!" Sarah exclaimed. "Can't you- I mean, isn't there somewhere else you could go?"

Sirius shook his head, his gray eyes resting on Harry. "There are things happening here. I need to be close to you and Harry."

Sarah bit her lip, but remained silent and Sirius discreetly changed the subject asking about what has been happening at Hogwarts and how Harry was doing with his clue for the second task.

Harry told him that he was working on it, which made Sirius stop eating to look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"I hope you are doing more than just working on it, Harry. The task is soon." Sirius gave him a severe look and Harry squirmed.

"We are helping him, Sirius" Hermione jumped in and Ron nodded as he added, "Hermione has spent loads of time in the library researching"

"Good" Sirius nodded his head once. "Malfoy still giving you a hard time, Harry or are the other kids coming around?"

Ron snorted and Harry shot him a look of warning. "He's been fine, Sirius" He murmured quickly. Maybe Harry was more perceptive to Sarah's feelings regarding Draco than they initially thought.

"Yeah, because he is too busy snogging Pansy to give you much thought" Ron added and Hermione instantly shushed him. "Be quiet, Ronald" she snapped.

"What? It's true!" Ron exclaimed but Sirius was watching his daughter's reaction. Her face was red and she was staring at the ground, a half -glare, half -frown on her face. He made the decision that he needed to talk with her as soon as he could get her alone.

The five of them chatted for another half of hour, but Sarah was uncharacteristically quiet since Ron's comment about Draco. Sirius was pleased that half way through the conversation, Sarah moved so she was sitting closer to him. When the kids got up to move, Sarah told them to go on and she would catch up later. Hermione tried to argue with her, but Sarah insisted that she was perfectly capable of walking back herself.

"Padfoot will go with her" Sirius said with a smile, "to make sure nothing happens"

"Just don't get caught" Harry said giving his godfather a hug and Sirius squeezed him, his hands gripping his arms.

"Take care, kiddo" Sirius said with a grin and patted him on the arm "And figure out that task." Hermoine and Ron said their farewells and promised to help Harry until he did and the three children headed back to Hogwarts.

"I have something for you, Dad" Sarah said when the others left.

"You do?" Sirius said with a childlike beam. "What is it, Paddy?"

Sarah reached in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out two pictures. She first handed him the picture of Harry, Fred and her at the Yule Ball. Sirius took the picture and studied it.

"This is for me?" Sirius asked. "You look…well, just beautiful." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You went with Fred Weasley?"

Sarah nodded briefly, but didn't elaborate. Instead, she handed the second picture, a copy she had made earlier in the year. Sirius took the second one and couldn't hide a gasp as he stared at the picture, tears forming in his eyes. "Gracie" he whispered intensely leaving Sarah wondering if she had done the right thing giving Dad the picture. After all this time, she knew that her dad was still desperately in love with her mum. She never got closure in her Mum's death, never got to say goodbye and it still tore her up to this day remembering that. She couldn't imagine how Sirius felt knowing that Grace never knew the truth- that he was innocent.

"It was taken right before Mum died. I made a copy of it. I wanted you to have it" Sarah explained hesitantly and Sirius pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Sarah." Sirius said, arm still around her. "My two girls. I couldn't have asked for a better picture"

Sarah gave him a small smile. "I thought you might like it. The original is still in my room at Snape's house. I look at it often, especially when I'm missing her. You know, Dad, I never did get to say goodbye to her either"

Sirius nodded, pulling her closer. "Dumbledore told me. Grace did what she thought was the best. Does it still bother you…the way you found out about her death?"

Sarah sighed. "It's been so long, Dad…but yes. Mum kept so much from me. I know she was trying to protect me from watching her die…but to find out that way…after the fact. It wasn't fair." Sarah leaned her head on Sirius's shoulder. "But mainly, I just miss her."

"I know you still miss her, I miss her too." Sirius said gently. "But that is not the only thing bothering my daughter." Sarah stiffened and pulled away from him.

"Meaning?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You were fine until Draco's name was mentioned and then you became unusually quiet." Sirius prompted, eyes worried. "What did he do?" He put a finger under her chin, lifting it up so he could meet her eyes.

"Nothing" Sarah said shortly, jerking her head down to stare at the ground.

"Paddy" Sirius's voice became grave and quiet, unnerving as it was so different from her dad's typical demeanor. "Draco Malfoy is destined to follow in his father's footsteps. Lucius will be grooming him to join Voldemort when he returns."

Sarah's head snapped up. "You didn't follow in your family's footsteps" She argued, an edge to her voice.

Sirius shook his head. "No, that is true. However, James Potter's family was important part of that. Draco doesn't have anybody even if he does want to separate from his family."

"He has me! And Snape!" Sarah said, eyes flashing.

"Sarah" Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. "This can only end badly. You do remember he is your cousin?"

Sarah let out a snigger. "Like that really matters in the wizarding world."

"But he is everything your mother and I fought against" Sirius tried again. "I can see that you have feelings with him, but you need to let them go."

Sarah buried her head in her hands and fought a sob. "It doesn't matter. He is snogging Pansy all over the place. Maybe you are right, Dad…maybe it is for the best" Sirius came around and pulled her back into his arms.

"I don't want to argue with you, Sarah" Sirius kissed her head. "But I know that side of my family…and its bad. They're bad. Be careful, alright?"

Sarah gripped Sirius tightly. "You will be careful too, right Dad?"

"Of course. Now lets get you back" Sirius helped her on with her coat and wrapped the maroon and gold scarf around her neck. "There is my little Gryffindor" He said with a proud smile, holding the ends of her scarf. "You need to help Harry with this next task, Paddy. And watch yourself…and Harry.

"I will Dad" Sarah responded. "Don't worry about me."

Sirius nodded as he transformed into Padfoot and escorted his daughter back to the castle, glad for this time they had together.

* * *

Sarah was fuming. She couldn't believe that Uncle Sev invited Draco to her private lessons. Ordinarily, she wouldn't care, but she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Draco these days. Uncle Sev insisted saying that after they took care of a new spell, he wanted Draco and Sarah to learn something important.

Severus could tell that Sarah was upset, but he hoped she would get over it. He wanted to first teach Sarah to stun, and then concentrate on teaching both her and Malfoy occlumency. He knew Sarah would easily pick up the first spell, but it would be a struggle to get her to clear her mind of all emotions and thoughts, a necessary component of occlumency. Draco would probably be proficient at both.

"Draco, do you already know how to stun?" Severus looked towards his godson. Draco nodded and Severus asked him to show Sarah the wand movement, first and then the spell, wanting him to feel included.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her Uncle's request. Why couldn't he just teach it to her? She supposed he was trying to make Malfoy feel involved.

"Black, are you playing attention?" Severus snapped, when he noticed his niece was not looking at Draco's demonstration.

"Yes" Sarah snapped back, deliberately leaving off the "sir" from her response, which caused Severus to raise an eyebrow. Determined not to chastise Sarah in front of Malfoy, knowing this would only set off her further, he pulled her gently by the arm down the hall into her room telling Draco to sit tight and that they would be back soon.

"I don't appreciate your tone of voice, Sarah. Or your blatant disrespect." Severus said severely, a hand still gripping Sarah's arm, forcing her to look at him. "I know you are not pleased I invited Draco, but if he is rising to the occasion, I dare say, you can do the same."

"Oh, yes, because Malfoy is just so damn perfect, Uncle Sev. Why the hell do you like him so much better than me?" Sarah ranted.

Severus's eyes narrowed when he heard the language and flicked dangerously. "Sarah Grace Black, do not tell me that language just came out of my niece's mouth like some common hooligan, not the young lady from a respectable family that you are"

Sarah froze, wondering what he would do next. She knew she crossed the line with Severus and in years past, she would know exactly how he would handle it. She panicked when he began to drag her into her bathroom, reaching for soap.

"NO!" Sarah tried to pull away from him. "I'm not five!"

"And it is a good thing for you, that you are not five or even eleven or twelve. Because if you were, I would not hesitate to punish you like the naughty little girl you are acting like. But while you may be too old for a good old fashioned spanking, you are not too old to have a little soap in your mouth. So open up, Black."

Sarah shook her head. "No. This is not my fault. You started this when you invited Malfoy. It's our time Uncle Sev. I hate Malfoy."

"No, you don't. And that's the problem" Severus paused for a moment, releasing her, and Sarah caught his meaning. And before Severus could grab her again, Sarah ran back into her bedroom, angrier than she had ever been before. Severus hurried after her in time to see the glass sitting on her nightstand, shatter into a million tiny pieces, followed by the lamp. Sarah froze, gasped and with a strangled sob, rushed forward to try to pick up the pieces and push them together.

"I didn't mean to!" she sobbed, absolutely terrified now, but Severus caught her, wrapping his arms around her before she could cut herself.

"No, don't touch them. You'll cut yourself. Calm down. You need to get control, now, Sarah. Focus. Deep breaths" Severus commanded calmly into her ear. And Sarah focused on taking deep breaths, feeling her anger and panic release. When Severus felt her relax, he loosened his grip on her. Sarah turned wide-eyed to face him. "I didn't throw it, or cast a spell, I swear, Uncle Sev."

"I know you didn't. It was accidental magic" Severus explained calmly.

"But that only happens with little kids" Sarah said quietly.

"Or adult wizards who can't control their magic. You let your anger get so out of control that your magic reacted to it."

"I'm really sorry" Sarah said, as she leaned into Severus, wanting comfort. She was scared with how out of control her emotions had gotten. She had just been so angry at Snape, at Draco, at the world.

Against his better judgment not coddle her after this behavior, Severus allowed her to lean against him and even gently rubbed soothing circles on her back as Sarah fought sobs and hiccups.

"How many times Sarah, have I entreated you to control your anger?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"Too many I suppose" Sarah said with a hiccup.

"Indeed. What I want to teach you and Draco today, should help with that, some. I expect you, especially given the events of today, to practice its techniques diligently" Severus said, still rubbing her back.

"Yes sir" Sarah responded. "I'll try my best" She paused before asking in a small voice, "Are you still going to soap me?"

Severus pulled her away from him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Alright" Sarah said with a sigh as she made her way back towards the bathroom. She really couldn't get away with anything where her uncle was concerned.

* * *

"_Mummy! Mummy! I hurted my hand" Five year old Sarah sobbed and Grace picked her up, holding her in her lap. _

"_Let me see, little one." Grace's voice was soothing, as she examined Sarah's bruised, red hand. "I'll kiss it all better"_

The scene shifted to an older Sarah, sitting on her bed, Grace next to her, an arm around her.

"_You are a wizard, Sarah." Grace explained quietly. _

"_I don't understand, Mum" Sarah looked confused. "Magic is real?"_

The scene abruptly changed to Dumbledore's office first year.

"_You don't understand. I can't do that. She's already gone." Severus voice said gently. _

The scene changed again to the end of first year.

"_You will have to take the mark" Voldemort's voice echoed from Quirrell's head. _

"NOOOOO, NOOOO, _**NOOOOO**_" Sarah yelled, distressed.

"You must clear your mind, Sarah! You let me too far in!" Severus scolded, a hand on his shaking niece, to steady her.

"I'm trying!" Sarah said, defensively, eyeing Malfoy who grew white, sympathetic. It took him two tries for him to push Severus out of his mind. But it was painful to have someone within your memories and Draco couldn't stand seeing Sarah hurting.

"Again! Clear your mind. Push me out" Severus said. "_Legilimens_"

"_Sarah Grace Black! I cannot believe you had the audacity to steal from MY private stores to brew an unauthorized potions! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Severus bellowed. _

"_Dad?" Sarah's voice broke as she moved forward towards her father, eyes locking with Sirius's._

"_Your hands are cold, Black." Malfoy was gently rubbing her hands to warm them up and Sarah's face was growing red. _

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarah pushed Severus back out her mind, effectively clearing it. Panting, she laid back on the ground her head resting against the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"Breathe deeply, Black. Very good. You will get better. Before bed tonight, I want you to practice clearing your mind. Especially when you are angry" Severus said. "We will continue this tomorrow. I have to go supervise a detention. Are you two headed back to your dorms or do you want to stay here for a while?" Severus reached down to pull Sarah up to a sitting position.

Sarah hitched her breath, voice shaky. She felt so out of sorts and vulnerable. The color had long since drained from her face. "I think I need to stay here for a while, Uncle Sev."

Severus grew concerned about leaving. "It's normal to feel this way after. Do you need me to stay?" He reached to grab her wrist, taking her pulse.

Sarah shook her head trying to retrieve her hand, but Severus gave her a severe look, "It's ok. I don't want you to do that."

Draco spoke up, "I'll stay with her Uncle Sev." He said quietly.

"You don't need to" Sarah said. "I'm not a baby. I don't need a babysitter"

"Would you just shut it for two seconds Black?" Draco snapped. "I want to."

Sarah clamped her mouth shut and Severus turned to Draco. "Make her drink some water, she looks too pale. I'll be back in an hour."

Draco nodded and summoned a glass of water. "Are you comfortable on the floor?" he asked with a smirk, but after placing the water on the table, he reached down to help her up and lead her to the couch, handing her the water. "Drink it Black." He commanded.

"It's not funny, Draco." Sarah said, lip trembling.

"I never said it was, Sarah. Just drink your water." Draco leaned back on the couch next to her, putting his feet on the table.

"Uncle Sev would kill you if he were here." Sarah said, between sips.

Draco dropped his feet, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You know I felt the same way afterwards and I don't have some of the memories you do."

"They are just private, you know" Sarah said. "I love Uncle Sev, but I don't want him inside my head. I didn't want him to see memories of my mum or me remembering her death, or Quirrell or my dad. That's private" Sarah lip began to quiver as she sat the drink down on the table and buried her head in her hands.

"Sarah" Draco said with a sigh, though his voice was gentle. He moved over to put an arm around her. "It's normal. He is just trying to protect you. You- know- who would get into the minds of people and really screw with them"

"I hate feeling this way" Sarah said, leaning against Draco. "So angry one moment, upset the next. I'm so mental."

Draco gave her a small smirk. "Well, I wasn't going to say so myself, but now that you mention it…" he began, but Sarah elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch, Black." Draco leaned down and put his hands over his stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Sarah said innocently, her hair falling over her eyes. "You know it must be because I'm mental."

Draco grinned, and pushed back a strand of Sarah's hair, tucking it back behind her ear. He paused, smile fading. His fingers brushed over her face, as if contemplating something. "I've missed you, Sarah." He said quietly.

With those words, Sarah felt an ache pounding in her heart. Why did she feel this way about him? Why couldn't she just love Fred Weasley? Why Draco? Why is he sitting here looking at her like this? Is this how he looked at Pansy? And she knew if she sat here one more minute, her heart would burst.

"I need to go" Sarah said quickly as she rose. "Thanks for the water. Later." And Sarah ran for the door as fast as she could, leaving a perplexed Draco behind.

* * *

They were getting closer to the day of the second task and Harry still had no idea how to deal with it, until Neville mentioned Gillyweed to him. Together, they went to find Sarah, needing her help to procure the plant.

"Gillyweed?" Sarah nodded her head. "Good call, Neville. How do we get it?"

"Well, the only person at Hogwarts who has it is Professor Snape in his private stores"

Sarah groaned, rubbing her hand absently through her head. "I can't just take it from him, Harry. I'm sorry. I just can't do it"

"The task is tomorrow Sarah! I have to have it!" Harry exclaimed. "You have got to help! I would steal it myself but you know where everything is"

"I know!" Sarah rubbed her eyes, groaning. She had stayed up way to late last night with Hermoine trying to figure out the solution to Harry needing to breathe under water. And while, Hermoine and her came up empty, Harry and Neville had found a solution, one that created a whole new host of problems at least for Sarah. "Let me think"

"We have done it before" Harry pointed out. "In our second year"

Neville's eyes grew wide. "You stole from Snape?"

"And we got caught" Sarah shivered at the memory. "I got in so much trouble, you have no idea…and I promised Snape, I would _never_ do it again. You don't understand Snape and his potions. He is possessive of them. He set that rule the first summer I lived with him and I broke it. He was so disappointed and I got in more trouble that I have ever been…I can't, I _won't _do it again, Harry"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What did happen, Sarah? You never did tell us"

Sarah sighed. "If your promise you won't tell, I will tell you. It's really embarrassing, but maybe then you'll understand"

Harry and Neville both nodded their agreement and Sarah launched into the time when she got in the biggest trouble with Snape that even to this day, nothing could quite compare.

"_I can't believe Malfoy didn't know anything" Sarah groaned, flipping her head. "Of all the rotten luck"_

"_Well" Ron muttered "at least he is in trouble with Snape. I wonder what he did that would cause him to be grounded for the weekend."_

_Sarah rolled her eyes. "Who knows? But I'm just glad it is him and not me, spending the weekend in Snape's quarters!"_

_They had made their way back to the girl's lavatory, where Hermione was supposedly waiting for them. _

"_Mione?" Harry called as they entered. There were whimpers and the three looked at each other. Sarah rushed forward. _

"_Mione? What's wrong?" Sarah looked under the stall and she could see Hermione cuddled on the floor. "Unlock the door, Hermione. Let me in"_

"_It all went…so…wrong" Hermione said between hiccups. _

"_Hermione, you are scaring us" Harry said. "Let Sarah in" They heard the door unlatch and Sarah pushed it open. _

"_Oh, Merlin, help us" she whispered at the sight of her friend. She crouched down and put a soothing hand on Hermione's back as the boys' mouths opened in shock. "The hair you took?"_

"_It must have been from Millie's cat" Hermione sobbed. "Polyjuice…"_

"_isn't supposed to be used with animal hair" Sarah finished for her, her face creasing in worry. "It's ok, we are going to take you to Madam Pomfrey. "Harry, Ron, will you help me?" Sarah asked as she pushed herself up with the palm of her hand. They rushed forward to help Hermione off the ground, Ron putting a protective arm around her shoulders. _

_Sarah went over to where the leftover potion was still simmering and she carefully bottled a sample of it. _

"_What are you doing?" Harry asked, eyes on her. _

"_Madam Pomfrey might need this to help Hermione" Sarah explained. "There may be a potion that can counteract the effects but she would need to know what was in the first potion to begin with"_

"_Sarah…" Hermione started weakly, "If it she knows it is a potion, then she would call Snape for help"_

_Sarah nodded, her face pale but determined. "It's ok, Mione. It's going to be fine" But everyone noticed that her hand trembled as she placed the bottle in the pocket of her robes. _

"_The potion" Snape held out a waiting hand. His voice was clipped and his stare cold as Poppy had explained the situation to him. Sarah took a tentative step forward and pulled out the bottle from the pocket of her robe. With trembling hands, she handed him the bottle and Snape snatched it from her. She noticed that he wouldn't even look at her now but she tried to be brave anyway. He uncorked the bottle and examined the contents. "Polyjuice. The potion appears well made, at least that much is for sure." _

"_Do you think you will be able to correct it?" Poppy asked. _

_Snape nodded. "Yes, but it may take some time tonight. Although, I should just let Miss Granger suffer the consequences of the foolishness of your actions" Snape said coldly. _

_Poppy huffed. "Severus…"_

"_One thing I want to know before I agree to make this potion. Some of the ingredients in this potion are extremely rare, ones that would not be found in the common potions store. How did you acquire them?" _

_It was then that Severus forced himself to look at his niece and as Sarah returned his look, he knew that his suspicions have been confirmed by her expression of pure guilt. _

"_I'm sorry" Sarah whispered as Severus turned swiftly around, his back to her. "You were the only person who had the ingredients for it" _

"_Consider yourself fortunate, Black, that Mr. Malfoy is spending the weekend in my quarters. Otherwise, I would tell you to go to your room. Nonetheless, I expect you in my quarters tomorrow no later than 8 am. We will discuss this then. Go to your dorm room and straight to bed." _

_Sarah grimaced at his tone. "Uncle Sev" she pleaded. "I can explain…please" _

"_Not now, Black. You will have ample time to explain tomorrow, but in the meantime, I have a job to do. I will not ask you to go again before I carry you there myself" Severus used his tone that he knew Sarah knew meant final. _

"_Yes sir" Sarah sighed, giving Harry and Ron a frown before leaving._

_Sarah slept very little that night and it seemed that it took forever for 7:30 to come, when she showered, dressed, and braided her hair. She knew Snape was disappointed and beyond angry. She didn't know how she could face him, but understood that she had little choice but to face him. Making her way down to his quarters she took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. _

"_Enter" _

_Sarah opened the door and took a tentative step inside. Severus placed his coffee cup on the table next to him and folded his newspaper carefully. _

"_Come in and shut the door behind you, Sarah" Severus commanded as he swung his legs off the ottoman to stand up and approach his niece. _

_Sarah's stomach fluttered rapidly with the tension of the moment, but even though she felt like she was facing her executioner, she was also worried that her friend would be half cat, half human the rest of her life. "Hermione?" Sarah held her breath._

"_Will be fine. She will need to spend a few more days in the hospital wing to take a few more doses of the potion I made, but she should recover. She is fortunate that she won't have the tail for the rest of her life."_

_Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She looked around. "Where's Draco?" She definitely did not want to chance Draco overhearing the conversation they were about to have._

"_In your room, with an assignment I gave him. But I want to make this discussion more private, so come" Severus led her down the hall to his room and pushed open his door. _

_Sarah stomach dropped. She understood what this probably meant though she didn't want to admit it. Severus cast silencing charms around the room. Sarah was thankful that at least Draco wouldn't hear Snape when he inevitably started to yell. _

"_Can I sit on your bed?" Sarah asked and Severus nodded. "Take your shoes off please" and Sarah did before hopping up on his bed, curling her knees up to her chest. Severus sat down across from her. _

"_I said last night that I would give you the chance to explain" Severus took a deep breath, determined to try to understand the situation before reacting harshly. "Please do so"_

_Sarah closed her eyes tightly, twisting her hands. "We needed to find out about the Heir of Slytherin. Draco knew something about him so we created the polyjuice to get into the Slytherin common room and try to find information about it."_

_Severus stiffened considerably. "So, let me get this straight. You decide that you, like last year, need to put your nose where it doesn't belong and find out information about the Heir of Slytherin, which as I recall, I told you to drop when you asked me about it before. So, you and your friends in all your infinite wisdom decide that the best way to do that would be to create a potion that is considerably beyond your potion making abilities and sneak into my house's common room to glean information from Malfoy. Is that correct?"_

_Sarah buried her face in her knees. "Yes, sir"_

"_And when you realized that said potion required ingredients not available to you, you snuck into my private potions store and stole them from me?"_

_Sarah could tell by his tone that he was getting more and more angry with her. Still, she knew she had to tell the truth. "Yes sir"_

"_I want the truth now, Sarah. Do you understand?" Severus glared at her. "Was this your idea to do that?"_

_Sarah shook her head adamantly. "It wasn't, sir"_

"_Who actually physically stole from my lab?" he asked, his tone unyielding. "Raise your head, please. I want to see your expression"_

_Sarah slowly obeyed, her eyes pleading with him to understand her predicament. "I was the only one who knew exactly where everything was and since it needed to be done quickly so you wouldn't notice, I did it"_

"_Sarah Grace Black! I cannot believe you had the audacity to steal from MY private stores to brew an unauthorized potions for that poor of a reason! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Severus bellowed, jumping up and pacing around the room. _

"_But nobody would tell us anything" Sarah argued feebly. _

_Severus stopped and turned to face her. "Perhaps that is because if they did, you might do something foolish like last year. Did you not learn anything?"_

"_I know you are mad…"Sarah began. _

_Severus stared at her. "Mad isn't the word to describe what I am feeling right now, Black. After the discussion we had last summer about my need for you to respect me and making clear to you that my potions were mine and you were not to touch them, you decide that you should steal from my private potions store to brew this potion just for the sole purpose of finding out the information that I wouldn't give you to begin with. Mad isn't the word, Black"_

_Sarah's face twisted. "I didn't want to steal from your potions supply. We just couldn't get the ingredients any other way"_

"_And yet, you did, Sarah. Do you realize how completely disappointed I am in you? I expected so much better"_

_Sarah hung her head. "I'm sorry. Am I grounded?" _

_Severus nodded. "Yes, you can count on it"_

"_How long this time?" Sarah asked._

"_Two weeks" Severus walked back over and sat down on the bed. He placed his hands on Sarah's knees. "What did I tell you would happen if you messed with my potions?"_

_Sarah bit her lip, refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm too old" she protested. _

"_I think not" Severus replied firmly. "You were sufficiently warned, yet you chose to do so anyways knowing what the consequences would be. You knew this was coming, Sarah"_

_Sarah sighed. "I made a mistake- everyone makes mistakes" she argued. _

"_Yes" Severus's tone was stern. "Yet, this wasn't a mistake. This was deliberate, Sarah. A mistake is unintentional. What you did, was a choice to disobey and to put your life in danger."_

"_That's not fair! I didn't put my life in danger!" Sarah exclaimed. _

"_Really? Correct me if I am wrong, but are you an expert in making complicated potions? Wasn't it just last year, that you got severely burned because of your error in potion making?" _

"_But it was just a burn!" Sarah exclaimed. "My life was never in danger…"_

"_Because I, your teacher, contained the situation before it could do further danger. Who would have helped the four of you if something serious had gone wrong?" Severus reached a hand and forced Sarah's chin up and his steady gaze made Sarah nod. _

"_I don't want this to happen" Sarah whispered. _

"_Right now, I could care little about what you want, Black and what you don't. I after all, did not want, my niece to steal from my potions store and brew an authorized potion and me have to spend most of the night trying to brew an antidote. But you did so anyways and like you, I will do so anyways regardless of what you want." His gaze was stern and unyielding, causing Sarah to sigh. _

"_I can't get out of this?"_

"_No"_

"_Alright, then let's get it over with" Sarah couldn't shake the feeling deep in her stomach that she had seriously hurt Snape in some way. She had known that Snape would always keep his promises to her, especially when it came to discipline, but part of her hoped that she could wiggle her way out of it. But unlike her mother, her strict Uncle Sev would have none of it. _

_Snape pulled her up to stand in front of him. "You understand the reasons why I'm going to do this?"_

_Sarah gulped. "Yes sir"_

"_Good girl" Snape gently pushed the hair away from her face, and then squeezed her shoulder, before being stern and unyielding again. Yet, that only served to make Sarah feel worse. _

_When Sarah was really bad growing up, she would occasionally push the mild mannered Grace to her limits and Sarah would find herself over her mum's knee. But as she grew older, she understood the ways to get Grace to back down with that sort of punishment. Yet, she knew those ways wouldn't work with her uncle._

_Snape was firm and lecturing from the moment he pulled her over his knee to the last smack. It wasn't particularly hard or long, but it was enough to leave Sarah wishing that she had never chosen to cross him. But beyond that, she was left with a deep sense of regret- not so much that Snape smacked her, but that she did anything to warrant it. She chose her friends over her uncle- the same uncle who comforted her when her mum died, stayed up with her, holding her after her bad dreams, the same uncle who loved her enough to adopt her as his own child. She had failed him and even as he attempted to soothe her, she succumbed to wracking sobs. She didn't deserve his comfort._

_Severus was startled when Sarah began to cry harder. Her head was situated on his lap as she laid on her side, her knees curled up. He began to rub her back harder. "I didn't smack you that hard, Sarah" He said._

"_I know" Sarah sniffled. "It didn't hurt all that much"_

_Severus fought a smile. "Maybe I should try again?" Normally this would have gotten some sort of retort from his niece, but she still kept sobbing. "What is it, Sarah?"_

"_I just feel so bad" Sarah sniffled. "I'm so sorry, you have to believe me."_

"_Of course I believe you, child" Severus shifted to stroke her hair. "What is going on in that head of yours?"_

"_I chose them over you. I knew you would be angry and upset and I cared but I cared more about what Harry, Hermione and Ron thought. You are my dad and I love you and what I did was so wrong." Sarah sobbed. "You couldn't even look at me last night- I saw how…betrayed…you looked. Oh, Dad, you should hate me right now" Sarah gasped. "I shouldn't call you that. I don't deserve to call you that" Sarah tried to sit up and Snape helped her only to pull her towards him, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly. Sarah fought that gesture, but Snape only held her closer until Sarah buried her face in his robes. _

"_I want you to listen to me, Sarah Grace" Severus's voice was low. "Are you listening?"_

"_Uh huh" _

"_Good. You are right. I was angry last night and I was trying so hard to keep my temper that I couldn't look at you or I knew that I would lose that battle. And yes, I did feel hurt, but I will now allow you to feel guilty about this, Sarah. You wronged me, I punished you, you apologized, and now I forgive you. And I am your Dad. You may call me Dad whenever you want to or whenever you don't want to at any time. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I may be angry, I may be hurt, but I want you to know that I will always be your Dad and I will always love you…even if you use my potions to burn down the whole school…but don't you dare try that" Severus finished. "Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"_

"_I think so" Sarah said. "It's hard not to feel guilty"_

_Severus laughed. "Oh, believe me, Sarah, I know. I have lived with so much guilt over the people I have wronged. But I never got the chance to make it right. I won't have the same for you. I love you too much."_

"_I love you too, Dad" Sarah said. "Can you hold me for a little bit longer?"_

_Severus shifted her so he was more comfortable with Sarah cuddled up on his lap. "I will hold you until you want me to let go." Severus knew that touch was the way that Sarah felt loved and secured so even though this wasn't the same for him, he was willing to do so for her, which what he supposed love and parenting was all about. They sat there like that for several minutes as Sarah with Severus's arms around her, tried to pull herself back together. _

"_I'm really tired" Sarah commented. "I couldn't sleep last night, I was so nervous"_

_Severus's heart lurched. "I'm sorry Black. I would normally not wait to discipline, but I had to make the potion for Hermione. Time was important, you do understand, right?"_

"_Uh huh"_

"_Why don't you take a nap?" Severus suggested. "I can transfigure your clothes into pajamas and wake you up in a bit. It might make you feel better"_

"_That might be a good idea. I don't want to go back to my common room, though, Uncle Sev…I can't do that right now"_

"_I know, Sarah, you can sleep here." Severus gently pulled Sarah off of his lap._

"_Can I use your bathroom?" Sarah asked and Severus nodded. Sarah took care of her needs and then came back into the room. "Uncle Sev, your soap smells like honey and oatmeal" Sarah commented with a grin, "I knew you would come over to my way. What does your shampoo smell like?"_

_Severus pretended to look horrified, "you weren't supposed to find out about that, little girl"_

_Sarah giggled. "But I did" she said with a triumphant grin. _

"_Indeed you did. Now, Miss Sarah" Severus waved his wand and Sarah's clothes turned into pajamas. Severus pulled back his black comforter and Sarah crawled into bed. _

"_Will you…"_

"_Yes" Severus interrupted. "Now, close your eyes because I'm not allowing you to sleep the day away. You better take advantage of this opportunity"_

"_That shouldn't be hard" Sarah said as she drifted off immediately. Severus smiled and kissed her head. "I love you, Sarah Grace Black- never forget it" He whispered, placing a hand on her head. "No matter what happens or what we both have to do in the future"_

"Snape spanked you?" Harry was incredulous. "Why didn't you tell?"

Sarah smacked him. "Shhh…lower your voice" She insisted, her face growing red. "It's embarrassing. I'm not five, you know, but that's Snape. He's strict, but he was fair with me. I think he would say I was too old now, but I can't disappoint him again. I just can't Harry, please understand."

"Why don't you ask him?" Neville asked quietly.

Sarah and Harry both turned to stare at Neville. "What?"

Neville shrugged. "I wouldn't dare ask him, but he is different with you. So ask him"

"I guess it could work, right?" Sarah put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Wish me luck. I'll get you this Gillyweed, Harry. I'll beg if I have to. I'll meet you back in an hour in the common room" Sarah said determinedly as she walked away.

* * *

"Absolutely not, Headmaster. I will not allow it" Snape's voice was adamant as he paced around Dumbledore's office, his robes swishing creating a current that threatened the various gadgets stationed around the office. "Use Weasley instead"

"Please sit down, Severus" Dumbledore's tone instead. "We will talk of this reasonably" Severus stopped his pacing to glance at the Headmaster. Sighing loudly, he threw himself in the nearest chair.

"There is nothing to talk about, Albus. I will not risk her life for a game. End of discussion" Severus swept his hand in the air.

"Now, Severus" Albus soothed. "It wouldn't be risking her life. Sarah would be quite safe. I'm not asking, I'm merely informing you of the situation since you are her guardian and also a professor at this school. I'm not finished" Albus responded cutting him off as Snape began to protest again. "I don't need your permission. The spell we cast to ascertain the champions' most valued person clearly indicated Sarah for Harry, not Mr. Weasley, although it is clear that Ron and Harry are best friends. Sarah's shared history with Harry practically makes her family and I do believe that is what the charm picked up on"

Severus's eyes narrowed. "You can _guarentee_ her safety, Headmaster? Somebody put Harry's name in the goblet of fire. The Dark Lord is on the move. Karkaroff practically cornered me yesterday in the hallway to see his mark and discuss its _implications_"

"Severus, we cannot prevent Voldemort's return" Albus responded patiently. "As you said before, it is best to let these events unfold, unless you changed your mind from earlier in the year now that it involves your niece."

Severus abruptly stood. "Albus, you can ask me to do many things. But my first priority is to the safety of Sarah. Sarah is connected to Harry, through some force of fate. I cannot deny it. Grace told me of the prophecy, although I'm not sure all of its elements will work out the way it seems."

"Prophecy aside, we chose our own destiny" Albus responded. "Sarah can chose differently, in effect rendering the prophecy void. Yet if she had to choose…"Albus trailed off.

"She would choose to aid Potter" Severus responded. "She is tied to him. Let the events unfold, Headmaster, but do not take unnecessary risk when it comes to Potter and by extension Black. You must give me your word, Headmaster"

With a nod of the Dumbledore's head and instruction to bring him Sarah, Severus took his leave to go find his niece.

* * *

Sarah stood outside the door to Snape's private quarters. She had changed her sweater and combed her hair, pulling half back with a thin pink ribbon and leaving half down. She wanted to make sure that she looked well groomed, almost like a Slytherin. She almost felt like a Slytherin, wearing pink because she knew that it reminded Severus of Grace and that seemed to soften him. Manipulative, yes, but Sarah was desperate. As Sarah was contemplating what she would say, the door flew open.

"Are you going to continue to stand out there or actually come in, Black?" Severus scowled at her and Sarah's nerves frayed. Uncle Sev was in a foul mood. This was going to be harder than she thought it would. Taking a deep breath, Sarah entered. "I'm coming in. I was just thinking"

"Well, think from inside here" Severus gestured her to sit. "What do I owe the _pleasure _of this visit, Black?"

"I thought you would be glad to see me, Uncle Sev" Sarah plopped on the couch. "Thanks a lot"

Severus sighed, twining his hands, walking across the room to sit next to her. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm in a bad mood. Visits with the Headmaster sometimes will do that to me. What do you need?"

"Remember when you told me that if I had a problem I should come to you, instead of trying to solve it on my own?" Sarah started. "I'm coming to you, but if you would rather I could just go steal from your private stores again and solve the problem all on my own. I'm smarter now that I wouldn't get caught." The more Sarah talked, the more frustrated she got. Here she was trying to do the right thing and Uncle Sev was being a prat about it.

"Now, now, Black, temper" Severus reached to squeeze her shoulder. "You shall do no such thing, unless you want to face the consequences" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish to face the consequences?"

"No sir" Sarah shook her head.

"Explain the situation. Calmly and clearly. We don't have much time. The Headmaster needs to see you. But I'm listening and keeping an open mind" Severus squeezed her shoulder again and Sarah felt instantly at ease.

"Harry needs Gillyweed. If I tell you why, you won't be able to give it to me because it is against the rules. May I get it myself and give it to him, please?" Sarah twisted her hands.

"Of course"

"Of course?" Sarah squeaked. "No fight? No questions? Just 'of course'?"

"Do you wish me to scold you and question you and fight with you over this? Do you wish me not to trust your judgement?" Severus asked gravely.

"No, of course not, I'm just surprised" Sarah responded quickly. "It is so unlike you. Where is it?"

"Third shelf from the left. Grey jar. It is labeled, of course" Sarah rose and went into his storage room to get the jar. She missed Severus's sigh of relief as she left the room. He was worried that Potter did not have a plan to deal with the second task and was glad that he did have the ability to rescue Sarah and complete the task. He quickly schooled his features as Sarah reentered, jar in hand. Patting the sofa, Sarah sat next to him.

"I need you to go to your dormitory and get your robe. The headmaster needs to see you. Return here and we will go together. You have your wand in your wand, with you, correct?"

"Of course, Uncle Sev" Sarah rose. "You taught me never to be without my wand. I'll be right back" Sarah walked towards the door but stopped at Severus voice,

"And Sarah, thank you for respecting my potions store. I'm glad you learned your lesson from the polyjuice incident from your second year"

Sarah turned. "Yes, never get in between a potions master and his potions store" Sarah smiled, "but mainly, I didn't wish to disappoint you again. Thank you for being so understanding"

She left and Severus marveled at the maturity Sarah showed. Perhaps, just perhaps, she was growing up quite nicely and his discipline was finally smoothing out the rough edges. Severus chuckled, knowing that probably tomorrow she would get into another scrape that would need his intervention. But it was the small victories with her that really mattered. He was determined that she would be the best of the Snapes and for certain the best of the Blacks. And when it was all said and done, he would ensure that she would not only survive Voldemort and his war, but thrive in the process.

* * *

"So, it would be like we are sleeping?" Sarah asked, hands in her lap. She was sitting in between Cho and Hermione. Fleur's sister was sitting with the Beauxbatons' headmistress. She wasn't sure why Karkaroff was there, seeing that there was no Durmstrang students currently in the room. Snape and McGonagall were also there, standing off to the side.

"Yes, Miss Black. Precisely that. You wouldn't feel anything. The minute you reach the surface of the water, the charm's effects are cancelled and you will wake up" Dumbledore explained gently. "Any other questions?"

"Professor" Sarah continued, with a glance towards Snape who made a quick discreet gesture towards the Dumstrang professor, communicating in way that she knew made it clear that their facade must continue. Snape was burdened by the guardianship of his niece. He tolerated her existence because it was his dying sister's wish. Sarah thought he was a git of a professor and she was constantly in trouble with him due to her rather blatant disrespect.

"Professor, what happens if one of us doesn't get rescued?" Sarah asked calmly.

Before Dumbledore could answer, Karkaroff laughed. "You have so little faith in Potter? Wishing it was Krum that would rescue you?"

Sarah's eyes flashed. "I have every faith in Harry. I was merely asking for the benefit of the others. However, there could be some who wish Harry dead. I wonder who those might be" Sarah's voice trailed off as Dumbledore shook his head quickly.

With a sigh, Snape intervened. "You will have to excuse my niece's manners, Karkaroff. She tends to think a little too highly of our local celebrity" He scowled in disgust. "Do not worry, Black. As you said yourself, I'm sure Potter will rescue you in no time. Might even set…a new record" He rolled his eyes and Karkaroff laughed at the sarcasm dripping from Snape's voice.

"Now, Severus" Minerva huffed. "Leave it be"

"I'm not worried, Snape" Sarah responded fiercely. "I'm sure Harry might even set that new record."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Professor Snape, Sarah." He corrected. "Any more questions?"

With a glance at Hermione, Sarah opened her mouth again, missing McGonagall's pursed lips. "One more, Professor. Can you make sure that my hair doesn't look all willowy in the water?"

The other girls giggled and McGonagall cut them off. "That's enough from you, Miss Black"

Dumbledore winked at Sarah, "I'm sure I could arrange something, Sarah" He said with a chuckle. "We will do this one at a time and privately since we have do a diagnostic charm to make sure that you are healthy enough. Sarah, you first, since you asked so many questions. Will the others wait outside please…Minerva, I think I would like you to wait with Miss Granger and Miss Chang. Severus, I believe you can stay here since you are Miss Black's guardian. Thank you" The others left the room, giving Snape some time with Sarah.

"Thank you, Albus" Severus walked over to Sarah. "You ok, Black?" He rubbed her head. "It won't hurt. And Harry will rescue you, you know" He tried to look reassuring, but Sarah knew right away that this was against her uncle's wishes.

Sarah reached to give him a hug. "I'll be fine, Uncle Sev" She whispered. "Please don't worry. I'll find you when it is over" She kissed his cheek and Severus, embarrassed at the display in front of the Headmaster, stepped back allowing Dumbledore access to Sarah. He waved his wand, performing a quick but thorough diagnostic charm. "Very healthy. Your magical core levels are quite strong, Miss Black"

"What does that mean, Professor?" Sarah asked and Severus responded, before Albus not wishing him to make too much over Sarah's abilities. They knew from her first year that Sarah had a quite strong magical power, which would account for her ability to produce the shield spell at such a young age. "I'll explain that to you at a more appropriate time."

"Are you ready, Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Sarah nodded and instantly felt no more, except a deep peace.

* * *

Draco fingered his "Potter Sticks!" button, trying to shrug off Pansy's arm to look around. He didn't see Black anywhere. Where could she be?

"Draco" Pansy sighed, rubbing his arm seductively. "Who are you looking for?"

"No one, Pansy" Draco answered gruffly. He could see from their perch on the stands that the task must somehow involve something in the lake.

Dumbledore's voice blared through the crowds. "Last night our champions lost something very valuable to them. It is up to them to find and recapture their possession. They will have one hour to do so at that time the possession will be lost forever" Dumbledore waved his wand and a picture formed in the air for all to see of what was under the water. Draco could see Sarah floating in the water looking lifeless, but oddly enough her hair look perfectly in place, unlike the others whose hair was floating up in the water. Draco shifted in his seat, his heart beating fast as the horn signaled the start of the game. Pansy tried to get his attention, but gave up. He glanced up at the teacher's box and saw that Snape was on the edge of his seat even though he tried to look disinterested. Pansy turned to Blaise. "What do you suppose they mean, lost forever?"

"I suppose that means" Blaise said with a laugh. "If Potter doesn't rescue Black, she will be there forever. Wouldn't that be grand?"

Pansy laughed in glee. "I hope he gets eaten by the underwater creatures"

"Shut it you two" Draco barked, trying to desperately hold on to his control. "I'm trying to watch" He stared intently at the game. He felt as if he was in a trance as he waited. Why was it taking so long? He let go of a breath when Potter came up with his arms around Sarah and Fleur's sister. He watched as Harry got pulled back down in the water and Dumbledore had to restrain Sarah to keep her from jumping back in after him. He watched as Harry finally rose back up after the bell sounded to end the second task. He saw the towel that had been wrapped around Sarah by McGonagall fall to the ground as Sarah threw herself in Harry's arms. In the corner of his eyes, he could see a camera flash and a delighted Rita Skeeter, write on her pad. She was sure to create another love scenario for the tournament, this time between Harry and Sarah. He saw Sarah laugh in glee as Harry was awarded second place, flinging her arms around Hermione, Harry, and Ron as the four of them formed a tight circle. They broke briefly for Sarah to pull Neville in, giving him a pat on the back. He watched the circle break up and meet the Weasley twins. Fred Weasley wrapped a towel back around her, drying her off. Draco could tell that he was teasing her as he engulfed her in a hug. Still he didn't allow himself to relax. He mumbled his goodbyes to Blaise and Pansy, telling them he would catch them later. He kept his eye on Sarah, following her as she said goodbye to the Gryffindors, a smile never leaving her face. He followed her on the way down to Snape's quarters. He knew she sensed his presence because she turned around, her hand moving to her wand pocket. Without saying a word, he bridged the gap between them and he pulled her into his arms, feeling her wet hair against his shoulder and marveling at how well she fit into his arms. He ignored her protests and questions and pulled her closer to him until she finally sighed and snuggled against him, wiggling her arms out to wrap them tightly against him. Then he marveled at how great it felt for her head to be on his shoulder as she finally relaxed against him. It was only then that he woke up from his trance. With a gulp, he backed away from her. Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but she put her hand over her mouth and nodded in quiet understanding. Draco turned from her and without a word headed back down the hallway, up the stairs, to the Slytherin common room… back to Pansy…back to where he belonged.

A/N: Soooo...what did you all think?


	17. The Tangled Web

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…

A/N: If anybody was thinking that I was making Snape too soft (ha ha!), the rough edges come out in this chapter…enjoy!

Chapter 17: The Tangled Web

Oh! what a tangled web we weave  
When first we practise to deceive!  
~Walter Scott

"BLACK!" Malfoy roared, pushing through the crowds of students. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone ahead to potions while Sarah stopped to ask Professor Moody a question about today's Defense lecture. She was just about to head down to the dungeon for the ever-dreaded double potions, when she heard Malfoy's voice. Whipping around, she glared at him. It had been three weeks since the second task when Draco and Sarah had their encounter. The tension was high between them, especially when Draco returned to snogging Pansy in front of Sarah. Sometimes, she could swear it was almost deliberate, but each time she had to swallow the hurt and disgust she felt.

"What do you want?" she snapped, juggling her books. Malfoy reached to grab her arm and even though Sarah tried to jerk away from him, he was too strong for her.

"I want to talk" he said, pushing her into the nearest an empty broom closet.

"I can't be late for Potions. I'm not a _Slytherin_" Sarah said with disgust, eyes flashing. "Let go of my arm, _Draco"_

He released the tight grip he had on her, but used his body to block the exit, trapping her in the tiny closet.

"Snape punishes us alright, just not in front of the whole class." Malfoy said, waving a hand. "But that is not what we are talking about. I want you to tell those Weasley idiots to cut it out. I can't even walk down the hall without them pranking me."

For the first time in a while, Sarah smiled in his presence. "I kind of like it" she said.

"What _is_ your problem?" Draco stepped closer to her. He was angry but also confused. He thought that after that night in Snape's quarters and him finding her after the second task would have shown her how much he valued her and her friendship, maybe things would have been gotten better. But Sarah was still acting so oddly.

"You are" Sarah said, eyes flashing. "_You_ are my problem."

Draco leaned even closer, studying her face, before taking an unsteady breath and letting it out slowly, as the truth came to him. "You're jealous Black."

"You wish" Sarah laughed, but Draco could tell that it didn't quite reach her eyes. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face. "And why would I be jealous?" Sarah took a step back.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm dating Pansy" Draco said. Edging closer to her, he reached out to wrap his hand around her wrist, pulling her towards him. Sarah trembled slightly and for a few moments, they just looked at each other, letting that implication hang in the air.

"You do realize that you started it, Black, when you went to the Yule Ball with Weasley." Draco interrupted the silence in a low voice after dropping his hand to let go of her.

"ME?" Sarah hissed, shaking her head. "_You_ took Pansy."

"That's true, but I didn't snog Pansy that night. I saw you with Fred" Draco accused, a finger tracing the edge of her face and Sarah quickly turned away from him.

"_That_ is none of your business" Sarah's eyes flashed dangerously as she pushed him, face growing red. "I can snog whomever I want. And don't you dare talk to me about me kissing Fred when your mouth has been stuck to Pansy's everywhere. It's revolting" Sarah scrunched up her nose.

"Watch it Black" Draco growled.

"Why?" Sarah challenged. "I'm not afraid of you Malfoy. But I _am_ afraid of Snape. So if we are done here, I have to go to class, which we are already late for. I know you don't care if I get in trouble, but I _do_. I'm tired of detention, I've had enough of it lately" She stomped around him and reached for the doorknob.

"Fine" Draco snapped, but then softened his tone. "But, Sarah, you have to make a decision. I'm going to date Pansy not matter what, but I was hoping that we could still be friends."

At Draco's words & the gentleness of his tone, Sarah paused, her hand still on the door. His tone reminded her of the time right after her mum's death, when Draco comforted her. He brought her to Snape. He didn't allow her to face it alone. He was so different with her than how he normally was with everyone else.

"I still… care about you, Black…you know I always have" Draco's voice became unsteady and Sarah turned around, unable to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can, Draco. It hurts. I don't know why, it just does" Sarah sniffed and Draco reached for her hand, threading his fingers lightly through hers.

"How about we don't talk about it?" Draco suggested. "And I won't snog Pansy in front of you. What if we did that? Can we at least try for a truce, Black?"

Sarah looked torn for a minute, but nodded briefly. "Alright" She whispered.

"Good" Draco smiled, a weight lifted from his chest. "Let's go to class."

"You will walk in late with me?"

"You really are scared of Snape, aren't you?" Draco asked. "Sure, Black" he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It will be fine."

Draco led her through the hall and down the steps to the dungeon door. They could see that Snape was teaching, droning on about something or other. Sarah's heart felt like it was skipping every other beat, and she wiped her sweaty palms on her robe.

Draco reached for the door, but in panic, Sarah swiped at his hand to stop him. "NO, wait!" She whispered urgently. "I have already been late for potions this year. Snape was so angry, remember? Would it be better if I skip?"

"Are you crazy?" Draco asked. "Uncle Sev will never forgive you if you skip his class."

"I could go down to Madam Pomfrey and tell her I'm feeling sick- that would work." Sarah's face flushed in terror.

"There is no way that would work" Malfoy groaned. "Come on- if Snape hears us and comes out here we're dead. Let's go" Malfoy grabbed her hand and practically pulled her through the dungeon door.

Sarah bunched up her eyes as Malfoy led her into the room and pushed her down in the seat next to Harry, before walking to sit next to Pansy. Snape had paused in his lecture to watch the spectacle of his godson dragging his niece through the door and into her seat. He glanced at the time- they were about 10 minutes into class. The whole class was on the edge of their seats. They knew that Draco was Snape's godson and Sarah his niece, but they also knew that he wouldn't let it go, especially since Sarah had already been late to Snape's class once this year. Once was daring enough with the potions professor, but twice was deadly.

Severus took a breath, thoroughly wanting to throttle the two children for placing him in this position. "And so" he said in a clipped voice, "you must add the root, stirring counter clockwise thrice. Get started NOW." Snape turned on his heels, throwing the chalk down. "Malfoy, Black- outside."

_Oh, Merlin, help me. He is going to murder me_. Sarah thought. She knew she had to follow, but her feet felt so heavy. Where was her damn Gryffindor bravery when she needed it? _Stupid, idiotic hat_. Draco passed her by, stopping to wait for her to get up. His expression was unreadable. _Was he practicing occlumency right now? Maybe I should be practicing occlumency right now. No, maybe I should focus on making it out of my seat._ The thoughts raced through her head as Hermione turned and made sweeping gestures with her head. _Geez, Mione. I heard him the first time. I'm working on it._

Harry took pity on her. "Go, Sarah" he whispered, pushing her hard to where she practically fell out of her seat. _Thank you, Harry. _Sarah reminded herself that she needed to thank him tonight as she felt herself straighten up and walk out the door that Snape held open for her and Draco. She stepped out into the hallway, a rush of cold air greeting her. She leaned against the cold wall of the dungeon. Her eyes were fixed on her feet and her hands gripped the stones behind her. She knew the moment she walked in the room, that this had the potential of being very bad. It wasn't just about her and her uncle. There were other factors coming into play here. Snape practically shoved Draco against the wall next to her.

"You have approximately five seconds to explain to me where you were" Snape's voice was hard. "BLACK!" He barked and Sarah raised her head to stare at the wall behind him.

"Sarah and I were talking on the way to class. We lost track of time" Draco interceded, realizing that Sarah wasn't going to say anything.

"For ten minutes?" Snape snapped, his face livid. He paused then discretely put up a silencing charm.

Draco became concerned at his godfather's anger. He didn't expect it. Why was he so angry? "It was my fault, Uncle Sev. I cornered Sarah. She didn't want to be late. She was concerned about it, but I needed to talk to her."

"What would be so important, Draco that it couldn't have waited until a more appropriate time?" Severus paused, easily discerning the situation. "How dare you put me in this position for _that_? Don't you realize? This _thing_ between the two of you has got to stop now. But we will discuss that further at a later time. And this time, Draco there will be no 'I don't know what you are talking about'. It's time you grow up. And _you_" Severus jerked his head around to look at Sarah. "you have nothing to say for yourself? You are being awfully quiet"

"What can I say?" Sarah mumbled.

_I have nothing to say. I didn't want to be pushed into the broom closet and late for class_. _Well, maybe I did_. Sarah thought and tried to hide the smile at the thought of Draco being close to her in the closet.

Severus stopped abruptly and folded his hands. Pausing for a few minutes, he tried to gather his control. He turned back to Draco.

"Draco, I can show you leniency, but you know I can't do the same with Sarah. Your _friends_ in there can't suspect any regard for her, any favoritism. He will use it against me and will hold her over my head to ensure my loyalty" Severus practically hissed at him. "This isn't like the years past. It is close, Draco. I can't take any chances. He must think that I am obligated to her because I made the unbreakable vow to my sister to protect her and provide for her. No more. No less. She is a burden to me. _Do_.. _you_.. _understand_? "

Draco nodded and swallowed hard. He had forgotten that Snape is forced to play a role and what that meant for all involved. He knew that things were happening. Lucius gloated that he and some of Voldemort's other followers had made the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup and soon, the Dark Lord would return. He felt sick knowing that through his selfishness, he had put Snape and Sarah in this position. He forced himself to look at Sarah, who was uncharacteristically quiet. He wished she would say something, but she was as still as a statue, waiting. He wanted her to say that it wasn't her fault. But it was if she was accepting her fate.

Severus released the silencing charms. "Malfoy" he raised his voice so he was sure the entire class inside could hear clearly. "15 points from Slytherin and detention tonight. We will talk about it further then- get back inside."

After watching his godson go back inside, he turned to his niece. He took a breath and pulled her closer to him. Usually at this point, Sarah would be offering some excuse or explanation, but she was so quiet, her head down and eyes fixed on the floor. He placed his index finger under her chin, lifting it and bending down so he could look her in the eyes yet she still said not a word. His left hand grabbed her arm and squeezed it to ensure he got her attention. He put the silencing charms back up once again.

"You understand" Severus began in a low voice, "that I made a threat at the beginning of the year that I have to follow through with. There are children of death eaters in the classroom there. If I show you any favoritism as a Gryffindor or as my niece, they will go home and tell their parents and when the Dark Lord comes back, your life and my life will be in further danger. You left me little choice." Severus shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm angry at you and Draco for being so careless to put me in this position, but you must know Sarah Grace that what happens next is not the way I feel. I love you. Do you understand?" Sarah turned her head away, but Severus turned it back with his hand. "_Do you understand_?" he repeated firmly, urgency to his voice, shaking her with his left hand. "Answer me, _now_"

"Yes, sir" Sarah said, just above a whisper.

"Alright then" Severus turned abruptly around and steeled himself, opening the door for her. He had to push down every emotion that he had felt for this child in the past three years. He had to do this. He had a part to play. It would be too risky not to. Every eye was watching to see what was going to happen next.

"Miss Black" Snape scowled menacingly. "You have lost fifty points for Gryffindor…and two weeks of detention should suffice…my, my with all the points you lose, it is a wonder that your house has any at all."

Sarah slumped her shoulders slightly and Harry and Ron stirred indignantly in their seats. They knew that Snape cared for Sarah and he had to act like he didn't, but he was being too harsh. They had wondered it before and now they thought again, what if Snape was acting with Sarah and this is how he really felt?

"Yes, sir" Sarah murmured as she walked slowly back to her seat, but Snape raised a hand to restrain her.

"No, Miss Black. I feel you need some separation from your house." He pointed to a seat on the Slytherin side of the room. "Here. But let's see. I wouldn't dare trust you to complete your potion by yourself." He tapped his fingers together contemplatively. "No, no, Mr. Potter that will not do at all" He said as Harry began to rise to move over with Sarah, determined to help his friend. "We need someone to offset your clear deficiency in potions. It never ceases to surprise me that any daughter of my sister could be such a complete and utter failure in her favorite subject. You would have been such a disappointment" He mocked and Hermione had to grab Harry with one arm and Ron with another as they were about to lunge at Snape.

_Don't cry._ Sarah thought. _Just don't cry. He's pretending. He doesn't think that._ She walked and plopped down where Snape pointed, right beside Pansy. She heard Draco suck in his breath from the other side of his girlfriend. He knew that Snape was hitting her hard and that she had always been sensitive about her potion making ability.

Snape groaned inwardly at the stricken face of his niece, but forced himself to carry it one step further, hoping beyond hope that he could rectify any damage he did tonight. He was setting up the pieces, preparing for Voldemort's return. It had to be convincing and dramatic enough for the Death Eaters' children to inform their parents about. After this, they would have no doubt that Severus didn't have hidden loyalty to Sarah and by extension Potter. He was Voldemort's man. Or at least that is what he had to make them think. He was doing this to protect her, but he knew that it would break Sarah's heart. It was the cruelest thing he could think of. He knew he would have to fight hard for her trust again.

"Miss Parkinson, would you be so kind as to help Miss Black make a decent potion? I know it will be a chore to work with such a dunderhead, but your skills never cease to impress me" Snape gave Pansy a rare look of praise and even though Pansy was pleased with it, she hesitated. Draco looked clearly uncomfortable with where this was going.

"But sir, you know Black and I do not get along" she said distastefully.

"Oh, I know all about that" he said smoothly. "Do not worry Miss Parkinson, it is only because Black is jealous."

Sarah's eyes snapped up and she shook her head, pleadingly. _Not that. Anything but that._ Sarah thought. _You can't do this, Uncle Sev._

It was so quiet in the room that when Draco dropped his quill in surprise, the sound echoed off the walls. The Slytherins were clearly enjoying the show as Snape was racking his niece over the coals. In their opinion, Potter's little friend had it coming to her.

"Jealous?" Pansy asked surprised.

"Indeed. It is clear to anyone who has eyes that Black has a crush on your boyfriend. It is why she is so hateful to you, but it is unlikely that Mr. Malfoy would choose so unwisely" Snape's face twisted in disgust. "Isn't that so, Miss Black?"

Multiple gasps filled the room. Many Slytherins sneered gleefully, excited to have something to taunt one of Gryffindor's golden children over. The fact that Sarah Black's uncle outed her love for Draco Malfoy in the middle of potions class, would spread like wildfire around Hogwarts so even Flich would know and mock.

And one look on Sarah's face confirmed it.

"Never try my patience again, Black." Severus snarled. "I told you that you would regret it."

The remainder of class was unbearable with Snape breathing down her neck as she brewed her potion making snide comments. Draco destroyed the potion he was making with Blaise. Pansy instructed her loudly on every step to making the potion. Sarah forced herself not to look at the Gryffindor side of the room because Ron and Harry's anger towards Snape was evident in everything they did. And the other Gryffindors were giving her looks. Suspicious looks. Like she betrayed them and was going to become a Slytherin or a death eater or something. But Sarah forced herself to focus on making the potion. She ignored Pansy's loud instructions, which by the way, weren't always right. She was a Gryffindor & she was going to make the best potion in her life to prove Snape wrong and that Snape was an absolute prat.

The moment Snape dismissed the class, Harry grabbed Sarah's arm and Ron threw her books in her bag and carried them for her. Harry's arm was tight around her as he led her through the halls.

"What's a matter, Black? Do you have a little crush on Malfoy?" Some fifth year Slytherins sneered. "Like one of us would ever like one of you."

"Just shut it" Hermione growled fiercely.

"How do they know already?" Sarah shuddered. "this is not good"

"Probably when the Crabbe asked to go to the bathroom, he spread it around school." Harry said in a low voice. "Don't worry, it will pass. You know something new will happen and they will just forget about it."

"Not bloody likely" Ron whispered to Hermione. "A meteor could come and hit the school and they would be sorting through the rubble and still be talking about it"

They past another group of Slytherins.

"Are you in looooove, Black?" A sixth year Slytherin boy mocked. "With your cousin? You are such a slut"

"Take that back now!" Fred Weasley had his wand pointed at the Slytherin's chest. He and George had quietly come up behind them. Sarah had never seen Fred so enraged. "I said, take it back!" He commanded in a dangerously low voice. When the Slytherin opened his mouth again to say more, Fred cursed him and boils erupted all over the other boy's face. He turned to the people loitering around in the halls. "If anyone of you says one more word to her about this…" His voice trailed off as people began to run away quickly. They knew that the Weasley twins always made good on their threats and they had the arsenal to make one's life miserable, especially when one least expected it.

"Well, that worked well" Fred said brightly, as he looped his arm inside Sarah's.

"Fred, I held it together in class and I even made the best damn potion of my life, but you do something like that for me and I'm about to lose it" she whispered frantically. "I can't cry in front of everyone. You have to help me."

Fred nodded, taking charge. "Hold on. We will get you some place private." He smiled at her. "You are twice the person they will ever be, Sarah." He led them to the room of requirement and opened the door.

"Your safehouse, Miss Black" he gestured inside. The room of requirement had turned into a cozy room full of couches and armchairs. A box of tissues was on a table. Ron, George, Hermione, and Harry followed them in. Fred led her to the couch, sitting down and wrapping both of his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Sarah turned and rested her head on his chest, trying to breathe, but unable to catch her breath.

"I don't think…" Sarah gasped, "I can breathe…"

"Yes, you can" Fred's voice was soothing, talking into her ear. "Just take a breath. Concentrate" He rubbed her back.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah mumbled in his shirt. "Why do you have to be all sweet and wonderful?"

"It's a curse" Fred replied seriously and George snickered. Sarah ignored him. "You should be angry at me. I'm a traitor, remember?"

Fred laughed. "Some traitor. You really need to work on that"

"Yeah, you could take lessons from Snape" Ron replied smartly & Sarah burst into tears. Hermione walloped him hard. "Ronald Weasley, you are such an arse sometimes"

Harry came and stooped down, next to them. "Come on, Sarah" He said gently, taking one of her hands and squeezing it. Sarah relaxed some and took a hitched breath. "There you go. Take another breath. It's alright."

"It's not alright! Everyone knows now!" Sarah gasped. "They are going to mock me…how could he do that to me?" Sarah struggled to rise and started pacing around the room.

"Sarah" Hermione said gently approaching the distraught girl. "The Slytherins might mock, but everyone else hates Snape."

"That doesn't make it better!" Sarah picked up the couch pillows and threw them against the wall. She fell down on the nearest couch and buried her head in another pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't ever face anybody again. I can't do this."

"Yes, you most certainly can" a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

Fred turned around in a frenzy, the presence of the man who did this to Sarah, was too much for the redhead. "Get out of here!" Fred boomed as the other boys jumped up.

"How did the room let _you_ in?" Harry said in disgust, approaching Snape.

"Watch your tone Potter, Weasley" Snape snarled. "It let me in because it knew Sarah needed me. As for how I knew you were here, I followed you. Now, go down to eat and leave me with my niece."

"Not bloody likely" Fred shook his head adamantly as he growled. "You did this. Look at her." He gestured wildly in Sarah's direction. Sarah sobbed even more, hitching her breath.

Snape watched his sobbing niece on the couch and the sight pulled at his heart. He knew he was responsible for this, yet still he had to have the opportunity to repair the damage he did to his niece's emotional wellbeing.

Snape grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him aside. "You do not know what happened or my reasons. And I don't have to explain anything to you. Rest assured I know what Sarah needs right now. And I will give it to her, but I can't with all of you watching" Fred eyed him suspiciously.

Snape sighed. "I know you know I care for her. Let me help her. Go to eat."

Hermione took a look a Snape and grabbed Fred's arm. "Let's go." Fred looked at her like she was nuts, but Hermione didn't take no for an answer and soon, it was only Sarah and Snape left in the room.

Snape walked over to where his niece was lying on her stomach, weeping. He crouched down and reached his hand out to wipe away the dark hair plastered to the side of her face, soaked from her tears. He marveled at how her hair was just like his sister's and for a minute, Snape allowed his thoughts to wander to his sister. Gracie would be disappointed with him for tearing her daughter's heart apart. He would have liked to think his sister would have understood his predicament, but he knew that she would have insisted he find another way. He hated to witness the result of his action and had to bite back the guilt that crept up in him. He only hoped that he hadn't severed his relationship with Sarah permanently. He couldn't bear a repeat of what happened with Grace.

"Sarah" he whispered gently. "Come now, don't cry."

"My life is over" Sarah said as she turned her face away. "I can't face anybody."

Snape still gently stroked her hair. "I had to do it. I had to protect you"

"But did you have to do _that_?" Sarah sobbed. "That of all things you could have said or done? It was cruel"

"I don't deny that" Snape affirmed. "Allow me to help make it better."

"You can't make it better!" Sarah buried her face again. "You can never make this better, Snape. Never"

"Then at least let me attempt to help you process it. We will work through it together. Just permit me to help you" Snape's voice was still smooth, but Sarah caught the note of urgency. She turned her head to see his white face and reached to grab his long fingers, clutching them. "I can't lose you over this Sarah Grace." His voice cracked and with those words, Snape fully let his guard down with his niece as tears pooled in his dark eyes. He squeezed her fingers and fought the urge to turn his face to hide the emotion that was so clearly upon it.

Sarah had never seen Snape look so vulnerable or show so much emotion. Startled, she threw herself in his arms with so much force that Snape had to shift his weight so they didn't topple over. He carefully lifted her up and took a seat on the couch, pulling her back down into his lap. He moved her gently to reach for his wand and conjured a blanket from another couch, wrapping it around them. Sarah turned and buried her head in his chest, clutching the fabric of his robe- twisting it in her hand, allowing him to comfort her. Even though she knew it was childish, at that moment she just wanted to feel like Snape would protect her from anything, even himself. He rocked her as if she was a child of five, rubbing her back as she sobbed out all her anguish.

"You will be fine, I promise. This can not truly destroy you. You are stronger than that" he whispered.

"I don't feel stronger than that" Sarah cried. "My life is over." She buried her head further and Snape moved to rub her neck and shoulders.

"I know that you feel that way" Snape said gently, "but often what you feel and reality are different. Remember we have discussed this"

"Reality" Sarah sobbed. "Reality is that I love Draco and he and I will never be together. People will laugh and make fun of me because of it. And you…how do I know what you say is true? What if you really feel that way about me? That mum would be disappointed in me and that I'm not wonderful like Pansy."

Snape inhaled, not expecting that. "You know that is not how I feel about you. You must know that Sarah Grace."

Sarah shook her head. "I did….but I can't help wondering. You are a master at occlumancy. You've survived on deceit."

"Do you really think I would be holding you like this if I didn't love you? Besides my godson on occasion, have you ever seen me hug or cuddle another child? It goes against everything in my nature, but you broke in somehow just like your mother did so long ago."

Sarah bit her lip and continued listening as Snape's voice turned firm. "Or how about when I took care of you when you are sick? Or held you when you cried over your mum's death or your father's return? Or even for that matter told you of my love for Lily Evans- something only your mother and Professor Dumbledore knows? You can not seriously doubt it. I told you before we walked in the room that it was not how I felt and I took the time to prepare you for what was ahead. Why would I do that Sarah?" He let out a frustrated breath and groaned. "Why Sarah?" he persisted.

Sarah cried harder and grabbed more of his robe. "I don't know. It hurts- it hurts so much I can hardly breathe."

"You can hardly breathe because your face is so buried in my robe" Severus said, trying desperately to take the normal sarcasm out of his voice. Sarah turned her head and took a breath.

"Better?" Severus asked patiently.

Sarah nodded, her hold still fast on his robes. Her cries eased some and she hiccupped. She squirmed slightly to try to get more comfortable, but made no attempts to climb off his lap.

"Accio water" Severus conjured a glass of water that suddenly appeared on the table and grabbed Sarah's hand, placing the glass firmly within it. "Drink" Sarah took a few sips and handed it back to him and Severus leaned forward, carefully balancing her to set it on the water. He handed her the tissues that were on the table and Sarah wiped her face. He took the tissues from her and threw them back on the table.

"Now, Sarah Grace, I want you to listen and listen carefully. Perhaps, I have been too reluctant to give you praise. I feared it would go to your head, but now I feel that my lack of reassurance has contributed to this situation." He paused, fingering her hair. "Your mum, Sarah, would be as proud as any mother could possibly be. I knew my sister. She would have thought that you are the smartest, prettiest, sweetest child on earth. She would have laughed over your struggles with potions, blaming it on your father, who was none too good at it, but _never once_, would she attribute it to anything to do with your intelligence level. She would have been so pleased with your excellent charms and stellar defense, citing that they were more practical than potions anyhow."

Sarah smiled slightly and Severus continued, patting her back. "And I want you to know how proud I am of you that you are my niece. You are so much more enjoyable that the other dunderheads at this school and if you think for one moment that I think my godson is anything but an _utter_ fool to choose Pansy Parkinson over you, then you are sorely mistaken." Severus finished with relish, though he added quietly, "Though it is somewhat strange and unwise for you to feel that way about your cousin, I feel that viewing Draco's expression today, that all is not what it seems there."

Sarah sighed. "Thank you Uncle Sev." She paused, before responding, "I still don't know how I am going to face _them_"

"Your true friends will stand by you no matter what" Severus reminded her. "Hermione had to physically restrain Harry and Ron in class today. I'm lucky I didn't get cursed. And George and Fred went to find you right away after they heard. Fred cursed that boy for you. He could get expelled for that"

Sarah's eyes widened. "He won't, right? You will make sure of it?"

"I'm not going to let him be expelled, Sarah" Severus replied evenly. "He cares a great deal for you."

"I know" Sarah said. "Uncle Sev? Can you make yourself love somebody you don't? I mean…love like _that?_"

Severus grimaced at the turn the conversation was taking. "Sarah, you are still young. I think you might love a lot of boys in the next few years. But you must always use your head about it. There will never be a boy that will be worthy of you. It's impossible. But you must find somebody that you can respect. Maybe that will be Draco. Maybe that will be Fred. Maybe it will be somebody you least expect like…"

"Neville Longbottom?" Sarah giggled at the thought. Although she liked Neville a lot, she couldn't imagine herself with him.

Severus smiled. "I was going to say someone like Harry Potter…but yes, even Neville. Be yourself Sarah. Use your head and ignore all the other mindless brats. Their opinions don't matter."

"It's going to be hard" Sarah responded.

"Indeed"

"Uncle Sev?" Sarah asked.

"Yes?"

"My potion was really good today, wasn't it?"

"It was excellent" Severus assured her. "I'm really proud of you for the determination you showed today. You didn't fall apart in class. It took courage"

She fell silent and Severus knew that it was all that needed to be said. He rubbed her back and she closed her eyes, leaning against him, relaxed. He soon realized that her erratic breathing had turned steady and he could tell that she had fallen asleep. Severus smiled, some days Sarah was more like a small child than a teenager. While tomorrow she would feel differently and probably embarrassed, today she had no qualms about falling asleep in his lap. He carefully picked her up, blanket and all, cast a disillusionment charm so the students couldn't see Sarah or himself and carried her to his quarters. He reversed the spell when he walked through the door and stopped abruptly when he saw Albus sitting on his couch.

"Minerva wants to have your head" Albus remarked as Severus walked through the door.

"I'm sure she does" Severus replied dryly and Sarah stirred in his arms. He motioned for Albus to follow knowing he would do so anyway. He carried her to her room. Dumbledore pulled back the covers for Severus as he placed her on the bed, took off her shoes and socks, and transfigured her clothes into pajamas. Walking over to the dresser, he opened it to shuffle through and find a clean pair of warm socks, pausing only to look briefly at the picture of Sarah and Grace- his two girls. Sitting on the bed, he carefully put the socks on Sarah's cold feet and lifted them to tuck them under the covers. He pulled her sheet and comforter over her, wrapping it tightly. Sarah turned onto her stomach and Severus kissed her head, leaving the door cracked.

Albus smiled for a moment and Snape gestured for him to sit. "Don't you dare tell anybody I did that Albus. It would ruin my reputation."

Albus nodded. "I understand your reasoning for what you did today. I know you are preparing to take back over the role of spy when the inevitable happens. Minerva will understand one day too."

Severus leaned his head back, resting it on his chair, his legs stretched out in front of him. He took a deep breath. "If only I can forgive myself. You should have seen her Albus. It was like her little heart was breaking in two and to know that I caused it. I would give my life for that child."

Albus thought for a moment, before speaking gently. "When you return to Voldemort, you must be prepared to let her go"

Snape jerked upright. "Let her go?" He asked incredulously. "What do you mean, Albus?"

"When Voldemort comes back to power, the day may come when you have to return Sarah to her father."

Severus rose, enraged. "I will do no such thing. Grace gave her to me! You cannot ask this of me. I have done everything you have asked. I have kept Potter safe. You asked me to 'open my heart' as you so aptly put it to Sarah and I did. Now you wish to continue to take everything away from me? How could you?" He clenched his fists.

Albus rose, facing him as one would an angry child. "It may be the only way to continue your role as a spy. You took care of much today. Even Harry came to me and asked me again why I still trust you after all you have done. Their doubt serves a purpose, Severus. Voldemort will have no doubt whose side you are on. He won't touch her to keep you loyal, knowing you made the unbreakable vow to protect her. Having you near me is too valuable for him to compromise it. But Sarah would be no doubt be safer away from Voldemort's vicinity. The temptation to get to Harry through Sarah might be too great. Out of sight, out of mind as the old saying goes."

Severus sunk down into his chair almost in despair. "Your logic is impeccable, Headmaster. Yet, Sirius Black would ruin her. You know he would. He doesn't know how to parent if his life depended on it." He put a hand on his head, rubbing his temple.

"Then, we must teach him" Albus replied patiently. "The time is not here, yet, but you know it is upon us. Above all, you must help Sarah understand her role in all of this. She must learn caution. As highly as I think of the dear boy, Harry is too impulsive. To defeat Voldemort, he must be reasoned. Hermione will help with that, but Sarah will make the difference, I think"

"And yet she is drawn to Draco Malfoy, Headmaster. Reason should tell her that Lucius will not permit that for long"

"Sarah might be the only way to save Draco from Lucius's grasp. But unless I am mistaken…" Albus paused, "she won't tolerate Draco if he tries to undermine Harry, which he will undoubtedly do. She is much more suited to Fred"

Severus grimaced. "More red-headed Weasley babies running around… and related to me! Perish the thought" Albus chuckled and after putting his hand on Severus's shoulder and admonishing him to think about what he said, he left. Severus went to check on Sarah, who was still sleeping comfortably. He sat on her bed, stroking her hair. "What a tangled web we weave….how can I give you up to your father, little girl?" He whispered.

A/N: Oh, the DRAMA! Sarah's secret crush is out. Who would have thought Snape would be the one to reveal it? Poor Sarah! But Snape got hit hard too by the news that he could maybe have to give Sarah up. There will be more Sirius/Snape interaction in the coming chapters and the return of Remus to mix things up as well. Poor Snape! But next up, Voldemort returns and Sarah and Draco make a decision.


	18. Everything Changes

Disclaimer: Don't own HP…

A/N: THANK YOU so much for all the lovely reviews! WOW, that was really encouraging. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 18: Everything Changes

The night of the third task was clear, with a breeze that made it surprisingly cooler than expected. Sarah shivered as she waited with Ron and Hermione, decked out in Gryffindor colors to cheer on Harry. Ron and Hermione were talking about something or other, but Sarah wasn't paying attention. She had a bizarre feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. She didn't understand what it was, but it distracted her enough not to be able to focus on what her friends were saying. She shifted in her seat, wrapping her arms around herself. It felt like the task was taking forever. Sarah turned to Ron and Hermione and told them that she was going to wait for Harry at the bottom of the steps, in the side area that was meant for the champions, their professors and their families. She knew that nobody would say anything to her and tell her leave. She was practically Harry's family. As she began to descend the stairs, Harry reappeared and the music started to play and the crowds cheer. The smile at knowing Harry was safe and that he had won faded immediately as she saw his posture. He was leaning over something and shaking. She knew something was wrong. Her heart pounded so intensely, it felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. And then she heard Harry's cries.

"_He killed him! Cedric's dead. He killed him." Harry screamed through his sobs. "He's back! Voldemort's back!" _

Chaos erupted for a moment and then the crowd grew still. "Harry!" Sarah's voice echoed in the silence as she bounced down the stands, her eyes fixed on Harry. Cedric's father scream followed and nausea threatened to overtake Sarah at the sound of his anguish. But, she just knew beyond a doubt that she had to reach Harry and soon. He needed her. She had tried to prepare herself for Voldemort's return. She knew it had been coming. Snape had tried to prepare herself for his return these few years he had been her guardian. But truly, nothing could prepare her for this moment. She was about to reach the grass, when she felt strong arms pull her back into the stands.

"Sarah, you can't go down there" Draco whispered in her ear. "You can't go down there." He squeezed her tighter, as she fought against him.

"He's back, Draco" Sarah protested. She had a strange feeling like she was outside her body watching the scene unfold. Later, she would realize that she was in shock and was acting on pure instinct. "Harry needs me. I don't know what he saw tonight. _He needs me_."

"Look" Draco shook her and pointed to the scene unfolding on the grass as Cedric's father was now throwing himself over his son's body. His arms were still tightly wrapped around her and his face was against hers. "Dumbledore needs to be with him. Cedric's parents need to see their son. Sarah, you _can't_ go down there. It is not your place" Draco said in her ear.

Noise began to again fill the stands as students started talking and crying.

"You knew this was coming, didn't you?" Sarah accused, hot tears running down her face and Draco loosened his grip to let her turn towards him.

"Didn't you?" Draco hissed. "Didn't Snape tell you it was coming? I don't like it anymore than you do! Do you think I want my dad in danger? You know who turns on his followers just as easily as his enemies. I don't even know if my dad is alive right now."

Sarah's expression softened and she reached down to grip Draco's hand. "He will be, Draco. Voldemort will need all the support he can get. He won't be stupid enough to kill off his Death Eaters."

Draco shook his head and let out his breath. "Not yet anyway" he muttered.

Sarah turned back to watch the scene unfold before her as she leaned back against Draco, his arms comfortably around her waist. She seemed to gain strength from him right then, but it was taking every measure of self-control not to run down to Harry. But then, she saw Professor Moody lead Harry away.

"There is something wrong" Sarah shook her head. "Professor Moody shouldn't be taking Harry away from Dumbledore."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, as he released her and Sarah turned back towards him.

"Uncle Sev always said if there is one wizard Voldemort was afraid of it was Dumbledore and as long as Harry and I were near Dumbledore, we would be safe. Why would Moody, an auror, take Harry away from the one person who would keep him safe…unless…" Sarah's voice trailed off. She swallowed hard.

"Unless, Professor Moody isn't…" Draco was stunned.

"We have to go!" Sarah took off after them and Draco followed, if for the only reason of stopping Sarah from doing something impulsive and utterly stupid.

"Wait! _Black, wait! _" Draco ran and grabbed her arm, outside of Professor Moody's office. "We don't know who we are dealing with, it's _mad_ just to go in there. I know you are driven by your inane Gryffindor bravery, but you can't be stupid about it, Sarah."

"What is it Draco? Is it because Harry's not worth it? Now is your choice, Draco. Do something right for once and prove to everyone that what I have told them about you for the past three years isn't a load of rubbish" Sarah replied fiercely, before adding quietly, "But whatever your choice, I am going in after my friend. It may be stupid, but I would rather have my friend alive than dead, so I'm going after him, no matter what may happen"

Draco searched Sarah's eyes before touching her cheek, tracing circles on it with his fingers. "I'll do it for you, Sarah. If only to keep you from being killed. Why is it that everything I do that is good is always because of you?" Draco laughed in wonder.

A smile danced across Sarah's lips. "That is what I have been trying to figure out all year, but we can talk about that later. Thank you, Malfoy" She impulsively leaned in and kissed his cheek. Draco grinned in response.

"Alright, Black" Draco took a moment to prepare himself. "I'll knock out the door and you can rush in and hex the hell out of whoever is trying to hurt Harry. Wands out" He commanded authoritatively. "You do realize Uncle Sev is going to kill us if we make it out of this alive?"

"And when did that ever stop us?" Sarah responded as she pulled out her wand. "Ready for a challenge, Malfoy?"

"Always Black" Draco said, before looking at her wearily. "You do know what spell you are going to use, right?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot Malfoy. I wouldn't rush in there and pause while thinking up a spell. Men, they think that we are all helpless" Sarah rolled her eyes and Draco chuckled in spite of the severity of the situation.

"I know _you_ aren't helpless. Alright, Black. On the count of three. One…two…THREE" Draco knocked out the door and Sarah ran in, "Stupefy!" The curse was powerful and hit Moody by surprise in the back, throwing him on top of Harry.

Sarah rushed over to Harry. Pushing Moody aside (or whoever he was), she helped Harry off the ground. "Harry, are you ok?" She reached to put two hands on each of his cheeks, gripping his face. "Oh, I was so worried." Tears fell freely landing on her cheeks.

"It's not Moody, Sarah. I don't know who he is. But it's not Moody." Sarah threw her arms around Harry and he hugged her tightly. "How did you find me?" He looked past her in amazement to where Draco was standing with his wand in his hand. And in that moment, he realized that while Draco was a prat, he wasn't his father, which is what his friend had been saying all along. "Thank you, Draco." Harry managed to spit out, over Sarah's shoulder, who didn't seem to want to let him go. He didn't mind, after the utter horror of this night, he felt that he could hold on to his friend forever. Right then, she was his only lifeline keeping him from drowning in despair. Voldemort's return, Cedric's death, seeing his parents, Moody- everything was closing in around him.

"He's back, Sarah. He's back." Harry whispered to her.

"I know, Harry." Sarah squeezed him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder, making his shirt wet. "Oh, Merlin, I know. Did he hurt you?"

But before Harry could respond, there was a commotion as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape rushed in, pushing past Draco.

Snape looked back at his godson and his eyes darted in shock towards Harry holding Sarah. Anger rose in him as he realized that Sarah once again went headfirst into danger and this time, she dragged his godson along for the ride. But for Draco to willingly help Potter- this was new.

Dumbledore turned Moody over with his foot. "I see, Severus, that Sarah has mastered the stunning spell quite well, her spells continue to be as strong as ever. Hand me the potion."

Sarah turned around to watch Dumbledore, but Harry didn't let go of her. She leaned against him, shooting a look in Draco's direction, inclining her head and he moved closer to them. It was then that Dumbledore realized that it was not prudent for Sarah and Draco to be in the room for this discovery.

"Mr. Malfoy, please go back to Professor Snape's quarters and wait for him there" He instructed firmly. "Miss Black, I need you to go to my office and bring the dog down to the hospital wing. Harry, please stay here."

Sarah was reluctant to leave, grumbling as she turned around and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and another squeeze before taking Draco's offered hand and following him out of the room and down the hall.

Draco paused as he and Sarah reached the gargoyle, knowing he needed to turn in his own direction to reach Snape's quarters.

"Sarah" He whispered, frantically. "Sarah, I know you need to be with Potter, but could you…do you think you could…"

Sarah nodded. "I'll meet you in Snape's quarters later. Does it matter how late it is?"

Draco shook his head "No, I just want to be near you."

Sarah reached to put a hand on his arm. "I know you are worried about your family. But we have to have faith that things will be alright."

Draco nodded, reaching to grip her face. "I…I think…I think I love you Black. I'm sorry for this year." He replied in a rush of words and emotion.

Sarah breathed in sharply as tears filled her eyes. She closed them, squeezing them shut for a moment, wanting to hold on to this moment. She opened them back up to stare into his eyes. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry I was such a nutcase. And…And I think I love you too." Draco lunged forward, to wrap his arms tight around her and Sarah held on to him, scarcely believing that he finally said those words to her. When he backed away, his eyes sought hers as if seeking approval. He smiled before his lips claimed hers. And when they pulled away, Sarah finally understood what Fred meant by having a spark. She felt like a hundred fireworks had just gone off all around them and that her heart wouldn't stop pounding from the excitement. Gripping his hand, she whispered reluctantly, "I have to go. I'm sorry" She didn't want to leave, but she knew that she needed to bring Sirius to Harry and that was more important even than this. Draco grinned and kissed her again briefly, before kissing her forehead and hugging her.

"I know…I'll see you later, Black." He whispered in her ear before leaving her alone to follow the Headmaster's orders.

Sarah sighed as she watched him leave before saying the secret password, and climbing up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Opening the door, she found Padfoot, pacing in circles in front of Dumbledore's desk. Seeing his daughter, he transformed and Sirius immediately went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"He's back, Dad. Harry saw everything." At the sight of her father, her heightened emotions finally reached a breaking point and Sarah began sobbing hysterically. "Dumbledore wants you to come to the hospital ward. He and Harry will meet us there. Harry is going to need us."

Sirius squeezed her tightly, and tenderly stroked her hair. "Calm down, Sarah. It will be alright. I'm here. Harry is safe. You're safe." He spoke reassuringly to her.

"But things are different, Dad" Sarah pulled herself together and her sobbing stopped. "Voldemort won't stop until he gets Harry. Harry needs us."

"Yes, he will. I was afraid this time was coming" he grimaced. "We will both be brave for him, right?"

"Right, Daddy" Sarah said as she let go of her dad. For a fleeting moment, Sirius smiled to hear the word "Daddy". Sarah never called him that, well, at least since she was one, but it was little Sarah's favorite term for her dad. And it was then again, that hope washed over him once again. Voldemort was back, but both Sarah and Harry were safe to live another day. And Sirius vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep his little girl and boy safe forever.

* * *

Harry's friends, Mrs. Weasley, and Padfoot all surrounded him in the hospital wing. He didn't say much and all in all, the group was pretty subdued. Harry finally fell asleep and his friends kept silent watch over him.

The silence was broken by the sound of loud, angry voices outside the hospital wing.

"Is that Dumbedore?" Sarah whispered from her spot next to Harry's head.

"And that's Fudge" Ron replied. "They sound angry"

"Can't they shut up?" Fred mumbled. "Harry will be woken up."

Mrs. Weasley huffed and got up to make her way to the door, but at that moment it flew open and Dumbledore entered, furious, followed by Severus. Harry's eyes fluttered open as he sat up to rest against the headboard. Sarah handed him his glasses and Harry mumbled his thanks. Sarah smiled weakly in response. Ron and Hermione scooted closer to each other and nearer to Harry as Harry moved over for Sarah to join him on his bed.

"Professor Dumbledore, what is it?" Harry asked as Dumbledore took Sarah's vacant seat.

Albus remained silent for a moment, before responding seriously, "The minister doesn't believe Voldemort's back."

Harry struggled to sit up further. "But, I saw him! He is alive! How else did he think Cedric died?" Harry exclaimed angrily. Dumbledore sat awkwardly for a moment, his silence speaking for him. Harry gripped Sarah's hand as he said, "Oh…" in small voice.

"That's _ridiculous_" Sarah huffed, her face growing red. "Where is he? I'll go and...and…and…_show_ him. He can't treat Harry this way. _Where is my wand_?" She scrambled off the bed and patted her pocket. Dumbledore put up his arm to catch her and deposit her back on the bed. In spite of the severity of the situation, everyone in the room laughed at Sarah's strong reaction (even Padfoot whose bark sounded more like a snort). Her words mirrored their own thoughts, though they would have never voiced that opinion out loud. It served to ease some of the tension in the room.

"Simmer down, Black" Severus commanded, with a roll of his eyes. "You will do no such thing"

"I quite agree Miss Black that it is preposterous. Which is why we need to start the resistance effort early. Some good came out of you seeing Voldemort, Harry. We can start gathering our followers. And since everyone in this room is privy to this information…Sirius" Albus commanded and Sirius leaped off the bed and transformed.

"Sirius Black. Wicked." Fred and George muttered with some sort of reverence for their Marauder idol. Severus, on the hand, wasn't as impressed. His eyes narrowed and stance stiffened at the sight of his niece's father. For a moment they fiercely stared each other down.

"I see this summer was not enough time to resolve your differences, however, we must all be on the same side now. Sirius, Severus, I want you to make peace and this time for real" Their expressions both changed to horror, but after a few moments, Severus stuck out a short hand and Sirius shook it, knowing not to create a scene in front of the children and more importantly Dumbledore.

"There now" Albus said with a brief smile. "Sirius, I need you to join Remus. Lay low for a little bit."

Harry sat up further. "But can't he say?" He protested, wanting the comfort of his godfather near him.

"Harry" Sirius said gently, walking over to put a tender hand on his head, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "If I could, I would. But it is not safe for either of us" Harry nodded and Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder and Sirius's hand moved to her head. "Sarah will be here and Hermione and the Weasleys." He looked at the two of them for a moment with such pride and love that both Sarah and Harry felt warm inside. "Take care of each other" He commanded, before transforming and bounding out the door.

"And Severus…well," Albus turn uncomfortably to look at Snape and the room filled with silence. Everyone in this room, along with some professors, knew Snape's charade. Although, they sometimes wondered what side he was truly on, they knew for certain what Dumbledore was asking him to do. Sarah's eyes moved between Dumbledore and her uncle, who turned white, but seemed determined nonetheless. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands at his side. Sarah swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat. She made a strangled sound before finding her voice.

"_NO_!" Sarah choked out the words as she jumped off the bed and threw herself at Severus. She didn't care that she was supposed to practice acting indifferent towards Snape, knowing this group of friends knew she was anything but indifferent. Severus seemed startled only for a second before wrapping his arms around her. "You _cannot_ ask him to do that, Dumbledore. It's not right." Sarah said angrily, holding tight to Snape, vowing never to let him go. "He'll _kill_ him!"

Dumbledore walked over to place a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. "Sarah, if there was any other way, I would not ask Severus to do this. I know it is a sacrifice for both of you, but we need him on the inside." For a moment Dumbledore's voice shook. The atmosphere in the room was grim. Fred rose to take a step forward towards Sarah, but Molly shook her head and he sat back down.

"It's not right, Dumbledore. You know it as much as I do." Sarah turned to him and glared, a look that few would dare give the Headmaster.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore, Sarah." Snape said firmly, nudging her and pulling her back slightly so she could see the look of warning he was giving her.

"It is alright, Severus" Albus said quietly. "I would be angry too."

Snape let out a long breath. "Whatever you need me to do, Headmaster, you know I will do it."

"NO, Uncle Sev, you can't do it!" Sarah began to push him, pounding her fists at him. "You can't do this." Severus quickly restrained her, but remarkably did not seem angry at her behavior. It was a testament to how far their relationship had come. He expected her to act this way when the time came. If anything, his young niece was feisty. And like her mother, she would want to do anything to save him.

"Come with me, Sarah." He whispered as he gently pulled her out into the hallway. "Excuse us" Severus said as he closed the door to the infirmary. He looked around to ensure that nobody was around and cast silencing charms around.

"You don't hit me Sarah" Severus said sternly, but not angrily. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry, but" Sarah threw herself once again at Severus.

"Uncle Sev…" Sarah sobbed. "Don't do it. I know you want to protect Harry for Lily, but Lily wouldn't want you dead. Neither would my mum."

"Sarah" Snape pulled her away and leaned down to look her in the eyes, a hand on each of her shoulders, squeezing them. "Your mum knew that this time would come and I would have to make this sacrifice. You knew it too. I told you of this. It is why only a few people could know the truth about our relationship, ones we know without a doubt we could trust. Please do not worry yourself. He will take me back" Severus tried to sound confident, but Sarah could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"But…" Sarah shuddered, hitching her breath. "I can't…I can't lose you… _Dad_, please!"

Severus inhaled sharply. Sarah had only called him that a few times before. Even though he understood that Sarah viewed Sirius as her father and used the proper name to address him, he knew that Sarah was as much his little girl as she was Sirius's, even more so. Sarah knew that as well as she intentionally called him Dad. His chest felt tight as he fought against the emotion rising up in him.

"Nor will you" Severus assured her. "You _must_ trust me. Go to my quarters. Wait for me there. This is war Sarah, it's not pretty. But we can't be selfish. Where is that Gryffindor bravery I loathe so much?" He forced himself to smile at her.

Sarah bit her lip. "I just…I just love you."

"As do I, Sarah." Severus reached pull her into his embrace. "You are my little girl, don't forget that, ok?"

Sarah breathed deeply. "I won't. I love being your little girl. Please be careful. But do what you need to do. I trust you."

Severus nodded and took off down the hall, without looking back, but aware that his little niece was watching him, a determined looked etched across her face, but underneath she was crumbling in despair and he could do nothing to help. Because truth be told, he just lied through his teeth to reassure her. He wasn't sure Voldemort would take him back. He wasn't sure he would make it. He knew it could be the last time he saw Sarah and that knowledge broke his heart.

* * *

After making sure Harry fell back asleep, she told Hermione and the Weasleys that Snape wanted her to wait for him in his quarters.

Upon arriving, she found Draco lying on the couch. She tried to quietly close the door but Draco woke up anyway.

"Sarah?" Draco asked groggily, as he rolled over to face her. One look at her face made him sit up quickly. "What's wrong?" He caught his breath.

"Nothing" She motioned for Draco to make more room on the couch and she plopped down beside him.

Draco studied her, before threading his hand in hers. "It's not nothing, Sarah."

Sarah's face crumpled and Draco pulled her closer to him, holding her.

"You think Uncle Sev went to go join Voldemort, don't you?" Draco remarked over Sarah's head.

Sarah nodded shortly. "He's going to kill him" Sarah shuddered.

Draco trembled before shifting to pull her even closer to him. "Uncle Sev knows what he is doing, Sarah. He is a Slytherin through and through. He will save his arse over all others, well except yours and maybe mine and my mum's. That's why he did what he did in Potions class. And why he is teaching us both occlumency so we can't accidentally reveal the truth to anyone"

"I'm just so scared, Draco" Sarah sighed. "And tired. I can't even think." She rubbed her eyes.

Draco pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping them in it, and carefully shifting Sarah so they were both lying down on the couch. "Go to sleep, Black."

"You won't let go of me?" Sarah asked quietly, as she pulled his arms tighter around her. "I need you, Draco."

"Never" Draco said firmly, holding her tightly.

"Pansy won't like this" Sarah remarked quietly. "And she really wouldn't have liked what happened earlier."

"We broke up, Sarah. She seemed to think I have feelings for someone else and I was just using her." Draco's voice became teasing. "I can't imagine who she might have meant."

"I can't either" Sarah chuckled, glad that Draco was distracting her from her thoughts of what was occurring right now between Voldemort and her uncle. "Maybe Lavender Brown?" Sarah suggested.

"A Gryffindor" Draco scoffed. "Never."

Sarah giggled. "Then who is it, Malfoy?"

"You know who, Sarah" Draco said. And she did as she snuggled more into him and they both drifted to sleep, content in each other's arms.

* * *

Severus felt like his body made of lead. Every muscle in it hurt. The Dark Lord had taken him back, but not before inflicting some punishment. He had enough presence of mind to hobble through the fireplace, where Dumbledore was waiting for him in his arm chair, across from a slumbering Sarah and Draco.

"My boy" Albus went to catch him before he fell on the ground. "I'm sorry Severus. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Albus" Severus mumbled, registering his niece and godson looked awfully comfortable on the couch. "It needed to be done. I need my potions."

"I will help you to bed and get them for you. You need lots of rest" Albus felt his head, which seemed on fire from the heat. "I'll get Poppy as well. She will want to take care of you."

Severus had little strength to argue as Albus helped him to his room. "No, get Cissy, but don't let Lucius know" He mumbled. "And for Merlin's sake, before you do, carry Sarah to her own bed."

Albus smiled. "The children looked so sweet."

"That is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said" Severus murmured indignantly before he passed out.

* * *

Sarah woke up on her own bed, underneath the covers. She wondered how she got there. She sat up to rub her eyes and jump off her bed, heading to the bathroom. After changing her clothes, she made her way to the living room.

She ran smack into Narcissa Malfoy as she came out of her uncle's room.

"Where is he?" Sarah demanded. "Uncle Sev is back? Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Your uncle is very sick" Narcissa explained, putting a hand on her shoulder. "The Dark Lord saw fit to punish him." Her eyes flashed for a second but then faded.

"I want to see him" Sarah said. "Now!"

"That is not a good idea" Narcissa replied with a shake of her head. "I cannot allow it"

Sarah trembled before croaking out, "Is he going to die?" Her face grew colorless and the thoughts raced through it as she imagined the worse possible outcome.

Narcissa responded sharply. "Clear your mind, Sarah" She shook her firmly. "Do so immediately"

"_What?_" She jolted in surprise. "Why?"

"Your thoughts are so easily accessible right now. It's dangerous habit. One that will get us all killed. Clear your mind, Sarah" Narcissa was firm and Sarah, with much effort, succeeded.

"Good" Cissy looked satisfied. "Now, your uncle will be fine. Off you go"

Sarah refused to budge, protesting once again. "I'm not leaving until I see him so I know for sure"

"Mum, let Sarah see Uncle Sev"

Sarah turned to find Draco beside her, giving her a smile and squeezing her hand.

"No, Draco. You know why. She can see him when he is better." Narcissa was firm, and Draco realized she was not going to relent. "Run off and play."

Sarah smirked at the look of horror Draco gave his mum as his face grew red. "Mum, I'm fourteen. I do not 'run off and play' anymore."

"Draco, you know what I meant. Now, go." Cissy rolled her eyes before going back into Severus's room.

Sarah groaned in frustration, but abruptly stopped. An idea forming in her head, she turned to Draco, her eyes dancing. "So, Draco, do you want to go off and play? I need a distraction" She raised an eyebrow at him and Draco's eyes locked with hers and he grinned at her silent invitation. He was sure that was not what his mother meant.

* * *

"Cissy?" Severus said weakly. "Where is Sarah? I heard her voice" He groaned and shifted uncomfortably.

Cissy sat on the bed. "What hurts Sev?" she asked.

"Everything. But right now, my back. All my muscles are stiff." Severus tried to roll on his side to face her. He could only hope this position would be more comfortable. "I must have strained it when I was convulsing."

"Roll over." Cissy commanded firmly.

Severus grunted and Narcissa laughed. "Come on Sev, are you scared of what I will do?"

"You never know with you" Severus said defensively. "And it is not nice to laugh at someone who is sick." But as he said it, he rolled over onto his stomach and Narcissa started massaging his back.

"Where is my niece?" Severus asked again, realizing Narcissa never answered the question.

"She wanted to see you, but I told Draco to run off and play." Narcissa explained. "I didn't think you would want her to see you in this condition."

Severus groaned again. "You told her and Draco to run off and play, Cissy? Merlin only knows what they are doing together."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came home they were asleep on the couch together. They looked very comfortable with each other if you catch my meaning."

"Severus, you were practically delirious with fever. They probably were waiting for you and fell asleep." Narcissa insisted, still rubbing his muscles. "Plus, they are cousins, they wouldn't date each other…would they?" She paused.

Severus snorted. "I know enough to know when my niece and my godson are up to something. And Draco knows those rules aren't followed among the pureblooded families. And Sarah was never much one for the rules, either. So, help me, Narcissa if your son is snogging my niece right now…" Severus growled and attempted to turn over and rise.

Narcissa pushed him back down. "You are not getting out of bed, Severus Snape" She said in a low voice. "Don't even try it"

"Then you go" Severus demanded. "With your son, who knows what is happening."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "It's my son now? He's your godson!"

"Not if he is snogging my niece!" Severus barked.

Narcissa laughed at his reaction. "I remember Severus when you were worried about taking Sarah in. Now you are taking the role of the protective father. Poor child, you are going to scare off all potential boyfriends, aren't you?"

"Indeed" Severus said gravely. "But don't change the subject. I see the way they look at each other and you know how Draco is…His face was practically glued to Pansy Parkinson's all Spring and if his face is anywhere near Sarah's…"

Naricissa sighed. "Severus, I'll admit that Draco is sometimes…overly friendly…with the girls, but Sarah…she is such a sweet child. She wouldn't…"

In spite of his pain, Severus laughed, a deep rumbling laugh. "She _is_ Sirius Black's daughter, Narcissa."

"Oh, _Merlin_" Narcissa got up and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Draco?" Sarah pulled away from him, breathless.

"Yeah, Black?" Draco tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and began tracing the edge of her face with his fingers.

"I need to go check on Harry."

Draco groaned. "We just snog for twenty minutes and you give me that?"

Sarah laughed. "I'm so sorry. Thank you for the good snog, it was really quite brilliant, not like I would know otherwise…" She paused and gave him a saucy look, "it could have sucked and I wouldn't have known the difference."

Draco grinned smugly. "You would have known the difference, Black."

Sarah laughed again. " Probably so. Not like your ego needs inflating. But in all seriousness, I really need to go check on Harry." Her smile faded as her thoughts shifted and she sighed.

Draco saw the shadow that passed over her face and he got up and offered her his hand, pulling her up. "Come on. I'll walk you to the infirmary."

Sarah kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

"Hi Harry" Sarah smiled at her friend and pulled up a chair to sit next to his bed. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They just left to go eat something to eat. Where have you been?" Harry asked suspiciously, eyeing her flushed face.

"Waiting for Uncle Sev to get back" Sarah explained, smoothing the covers over Harry, mothering him slightly.

"Is Snape alright?" Harry asked and Sarah bit her lip.

"Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't let me see him, but I suppose he is fine" Sarah gave him a weak smile and studied him. "How are you, my friend?"

Harry scrunched up his face and his voice grew quiet as if he was trying to hold his emotions at bay. "Cedric's parents gave me the winnings."

"Oh" Sarah looked at him awkwardly for a moment. "That must have been rough."

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, Harry" Sarah reached to squeeze his hand.

"Me too" Two tears rolled down Harry's cheek and he reached to wipe them with the back of his hand, ducking his head, but Sarah saw it anyway.

"Can I sit next to you?" Sarah asked and Harry nodded, moving over and Sarah climbed up onto his hospital bed. She threaded her hand through his and Harry dropped his head resting it on her shoulder. If he could be vulnerable with anyone, it was Sarah.

"I saw my mum and dad in the graveyard. Voldemort and my wand locked and all the people he killed began coming out" Harry let out a sob and Sarah gripped his hand harder and with her other hand, she stroked his hair.

"What did they look like?" Sarah whispered.

Harry laughed. "Mum was beautiful. She has this pretty red hair- just like in the pictures that your mum had. And Dad, he was just how I always imagined him. They said they were proud of me and told me what to do, just like real parents would do. And for a moment, even as frightened as I was that I was going to die, I was hoping that it wouldn't end, because…" Harry stopped, unable to finish.

"Because you had your parents back" Sarah said gently, tears forming in her eyes. "I can get that."

Harry was silent. "Do you still miss Grace, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. "I always think about what mum would do if she was here. And how things would be different- what she would say about certain things and the advice she would give me about things…even if I didn't want it." Sarah paused. "Sometimes, I wonder if she would like some of the things I do or if she would be disappointed."

Harry raised his head. "What do you mean? Like all the times we've gotten into trouble? I think my dad would have loved that."

Sarah laughed. "Maybe, but mum was a little overprotective. No, more like my choice in boys…" Sarah blushed.

"Did something happen?" Harry looked at her reaction incredulously. "Besides the whole Voldemort coming back thing?"

"It's not the right time to tell you!" Sarah exclaimed, trying to get up frantically and move away from Harry, but Harry grabbed her and pulled her back. "You have enough to deal with."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right, nice try. What did you do, Sarah? Just spill it."

"Draco and I are dating…well, I think we are…well, I'm not sure..." Sarah hid her head in her hands, embarrassed.

"Wait" Harry paused. "You _think_ you are dating?"

Sarah blushed. "Well, he told me he loves me and we snogged."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, it seems to me like you are or you could be headed there."

Sarah looked up. "You aren't upset about it?"

Harry shook his head. "I think it is gross…I mean, come now, he is your second cousin not to mention the biggest prat on Earth, but he did save my life. And if he hurts you, then the Weasleys and I will make him wish he didn't. But I want you to be happy. And he makes you happy. It's not worth getting upset about it."

Sarah smiled. "You know what Harry? You think you don't have any family left, but you do."

"I know, Sarah" He looked contemplative for a second, as if wondering if he should tell her the next thing. His face turned serious and his voice became low. "Before the connection was broken in the graveyard, my mum told me to 'take care of my sister'"

"I don't understand, Harry" Sarah wrung her hands. "You have a sister?"

Harry turned his head so his emerald eyes met her pale blue ones. "She meant you, Sarah."

"Oh" Sarah said quietly. She leaned her head to rest it on Harry's shoulder. "I suppose she did."

* * *

"Uncle Sev?" Sarah poked her head in his room. Severus was sitting up in bed, reading a book. He looked pale and tired, but other than that, he seemed like Uncle Sev to Sarah. Still, she was hesitant to go further in the room. She shuffled her feet at the door, even when Snape gestured to her.

"Are you going to keep standing at the door like an imbecile or are you actually going to come in like a normal person who knocks on a door and is allowed entrance?" Severus raised an eyebrow and Sarah saw a trace of a smile cross his lips.

Sarah grinned and crossed the room, her braids swinging slightly. She stopped at the foot of his bed and stared at him, tugging at her shirt.

"Close your mouth, Black. It is rude" Severus said. "I have never heard you so quiet." Severus noticed a flush rise on Sarah's features and she took a step closer, but then backed up again slightly.

"Did he…will you be alright?" Sarah asked and her voice sounded small even to her. "He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" Tears began to flow down her face and she couldn't contain them.

Severus sighed. "Come here little girl" He scooted over on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Slowly, Sarah walked over and sat next to him.

"Take your shoes off if you are going to put your feet up" Severus instructed. "I don't want dirt on my bed."

Sarah stuck out her tongue at him, but complied.

"I would watch yourself if I were you, Black. I'm going to cut your tongue off if you keep doing that. It is quite unlady like" Severus remarked with a scowl, but Sarah saw that it didn't reach his eyes.

"It would be a nice potions ingredient wouldn't it, Uncle Sev?" Sarah said with a laugh, putting her feet up and sliding to lean against the headboard.

"Indeed, it would." Severus reached over and touched one of her braids. "It's been a while since you had your hair like this."

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice change." Sarah said, pausing to eye her uncle. "But you didn't answer my question, Uncle Severus. Did….did Vol… did _he_ hurt you?"

Severus sighed. "I do not wish you to concern yourself with what did or did not happen with the Dark Lord. I am fine now, which is all that matters."

"That's not good enough." Sarah bit her lip, "I want to know what happened."

"Out of the question, Black." Severus snarled, but seeing Sarah's shock, he lessened the severity in his voice. "That is not wise."

"But…if he did this because of me helping Harry…" Sarah wiped at her eyes, unable to go on and stared down at her lap.

Severus's eyes grew wide. "Because of you, Sarah Grace? I think not" He reached to pull her over closer to him, an arm wrapped protectively around her. He proceeded to speak to her in gentle tones. "He did mention your name, but whatever happened to me was a result of my actions, not yours. I'm fine now, Sarah, please do not worry about me."

"Things are going change, aren't they?" Sarah asked, in a small voice, placing her head on Severus's shoulder.

"Indeed, but one thing that will never change, is that you are my family, Sarah. Nothing will ever change that no matter what things may look like. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I'm truly thankful that my sister thought well enough to give me a chance" Severus kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Sarah sighed. "I love you too, Uncle Sev."

Severus smiled, before growing stern. "We have much more to talk about young lady"

"Like what?"

"Like a falling asleep on the couch next to a certain young man"

"Oh…um" Sarah squirmed. "So, you saw that, huh?"

Snape shook a finger in her direction. "Indeed. What else have you been doing with the young Mr. Malfoy?"

Sarah's face grew red. "Uncle Sev!" She paused before regrouping. "You look tired, Snape" She reached over to feel his forward. "And warm. Do you need more potions?"

Severus smirked. "Nice try. We will discuss this further when I am feeling better. In the meantime, how about you read to me? I would like to rest some, but I don't want you to go anywhere."

Sarah nodded as she reached for the book on Uncle Sev's nightstand. Her fourth year at Hogwarts was ending. With Voldemort back, everything was changing. But she knew some things would stay the same. And for that, she was grateful.

A/N: So, Sarah…and Draco! Should be interesting dynamics as Sarah goes into her fifth year…and for those Fred fans, let me tell you that Fred is still in the picture. So, don't give up hope that it is the end for them…up next: Sarah is introduced to Sirius's childhood home, Severus hints at a secret that could threaten Remus & Sirius's friendship & Dumbledore has a request for Sarah, Ron and Hermione that Sarah doesn't take well!


	19. Friend or Father?

Disclaimer: Don't own…Rowling does, etc…

A/N: Thank you to those who wrote such lovely reviews! :) A nice long update for you all! I go back to work on Wednesday, so my time to write will greatly diminish, but I'm not giving up on this story…not in the least. It will, however, probably be longer between updates. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19: Friend or Father?

Snape and Sarah returned to Snape Manor for the beginning of the summer holiday. Sarah was excited to be home with just the two of them. Her fourth year at Hogwarts had been a whirlwind, and she was exhausted. On top of that, her dreaded nightmare from first year was popping up again, making sleep more elusive. Afterwards, she would lie awake thinking about Voldemort, Snape, Harry, Draco and whole other list of things she was worried about. As for Snape, he was doing better, but still remained tightlipped about his time with Voldemort.

"Uncle Sev?" Sarah poked her head into the study where Snape was lounging on the couch before bed.

Snape beckoned her in. "Come on in, Sarah"

"Can I get you anything before I go to bed?" she asked quietly, standing before him.

Severus sat up. "No, thank you, but I would like to talk to you" He made room on the couch for her and Sarah sat next to him, crossing her legs in front of her. She rubbed her hands on the fabric of her striped pink pajamas and turned her head towards Snape.

Eyeing her slightly flushed face, he reached forward to feel her forehead as his brow creased in worry. "You feel a bit warm. You don't seem like you have been feeling quite like yourself lately. Would you like to tell me what is going on?"

"Just a headache" Sarah shrugged off his question. However, once she saw his stony expression, she grimaced and bit her lip. "Do you think we could start practicing occlumency before bed, Uncle Sev?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

Snape softened his expression and reached over to squeeze the back of her neck. "You had a bad dream last night, didn't you?"

Sarah nodded. "I've had it for the past few nights. I didn't want to bother you with it since you weren't feeling well, but it's leaving me feeling…I don't know how to describe it…its like I feel on edge all the time"

"Sarah, I wish you would have told me. You need to stop trying to take care of everyone around you and take care of yourself" Severus scolded mildly, a firm pat on her knee.

Sarah sighed. "You have enough to worry about, Uncle Sev without having to worry about me."

"Sarah Grace, it is my job to worry about you" He summoned some headache relief potion for her. "I want you to wake me tonight if you have the dream again. No excuses." His voice turned stern.

Sarah shook her head. "You need your sleep, Uncle Sev" she argued.

"Which I will get" Severus interrupted her. "I need you to stay well, understand?"

Sarah nodded and fought tears of exhaustion. She didn't know why but she felt like having a good cry.

Severus walked over to his desk, picked up a piece of parchment, and dropped it in her lap. "This might cheer you up, Sarah. A letter from Draco"

Sarah perked up, giving Severus a wide smile, her ponytail swaying as she enthusiastically picked up the paper. Severus chuckled at her response. "Thought as much"

She tore open the seal and putting her legs up on the ottoman, she leaned back to get comfortable while she read. She read through the letter quickly, then read it again more slowly.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I received your owl. The concealment charm you put over the parchment worked like a charm (probably because that is what it was). There would be no way Father could read what was on that parchment. And I wouldn't want him to read some of the parts. I wish I could spend some of the summer with you and Uncle Sev, but it is unlikely that father will allow it. And it is unlikely Uncle Sev will allow it either. He is visiting Mother now while Father is away and I overheard him tell her that he doesn't trust us in the same house to not be chaperoned every minute of the day and night and he simply doesn't have the energy for it. Mother told him that she was sure we wouldn't get into too much trouble and that we always enjoy our summers together, but Uncle Sev was adamant. Mother asked what he was going to do with you- lock you up and throw away the key until you are thirty and Uncle Sev said that he was seriously considering the option. So, it looks like we will have to wait until Hogwarts as I doubt Snape will relent. _

_Father is away. Mother is losing it. I overheard her mentioning my Aunt Bella to Snape. Aunt Bellatrix was one of You Know Whos most faithful followers and Mother thinks that he will want her back. Have you read the papers? They are really making Dumbledore and Potter look like fools. Now, before you get all huffy on me, I'm not saying that they are fools. Because we both know they are right about Voldemort being back. _

_Oh, Snape is calling. I think he is going to take this letter back to you. I wish you were here with me. I miss you and your endearing Gryffindor ways. Oh, by the way, I like your hair just the way it is, but I don't mind if you feel like cutting it. Ask Snape if you really want to._

_Love you,_

_Draco_

Sarah folded the letter back up. "Do you think I could get my hair cut, Uncle Sev?"

Snape snapped his paper shut and looked at her sharply. "Does Draco not like your hair?"

"No, he loves my hair, I just want a change. Do you mind?" Sarah asked.

"I do not. We can arrange it tomorrow" Severus responded, opening his paper again. "Bedtime, Black"

Sarah walked over to him to give him a kiss. "Thanks for bringing my letter to me Uncle Sev. Good night. I'll see you in the morning" However, as she got to the doorway, she turned around to add saucily, "I really don't know what kind of trouble you think Draco and I could get into Uncle Sev. You know there are protective charms you could put around my room and our broom closet is awfully small, not like the ones at…."

"_Sarah Grace_!"

Sarah chuckled at her uncle's horrified expression. "I'm just teasing"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I hope you are because we both forgot that you and I are practicing occlumency before bed, which means I could have access to your most personal memories. I do hope you have been practicing, Black because if I see you snogging Draco in a broom closet, you aren't leaving your room for weeks. Go brush your teeth and then we will see how much you have learned"

Sarah gulped and vowed that she would practice clearing her mind every chance she got. As Snape watched her leave, he snickered. That would be one way to keep her from getting too involved with Malfoy. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

* * *

Sarah was worried. Sighing, she got up from her bed to look out the window. It was raining yet again. Uncle Sev had been gone for three days now, having gotten summoned to Voldemort's side. Sarah could still remember the feeling of dread and panic she felt when her uncle had suddenly grasped his arm. With a kiss on her shortened hair and an admonishment to stay put, he had left quickly. He had left her in the care of their house elf and strengthened the protective wards around the house. Narcissa Malfoy came every night through the floo to check on her and practice occlumency with her. Last night, she found the courage to ask Narcissa if she had heard from Snape, but Draco's mum told her to mind her own business.

She frowned, walking back over to her dresser, picking up the picture of her mother. She wondered what Grace would have done if she was still alive. She knew that Grace trusted her brother enough to put her under his care and she had to admit that while at first she was angry by Grace's choice of her guardian, she couldn't have chosen better. Uncle Severus loved her and protected her and while he was often impatient, there was none that Sarah trusted more. She could only hope he was well. Harry was having more dreams and she feared that something was in the works.

Sarah was interrupted from her musings, by the slam of her door. She whipped around to find her face to face with Snape.

"Uncle SEV!" Sarah gasped as she ran to him. "I've been so worried. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Black." Severus squeezed her. "But we must hurry. I need to get back to the Dark Lord. You are going to your father's" Severus conjured Sarah's trunk and quickly cast a packing spell.

"WHAT?" Sarah backed away from Severus, shaking her head in astonishment. Her thin blue headband fell forward and she pushed it back absently and rubbed her hand through her chin length hair. Her uncle hated her father with a passion. Something must be terribly wrong for him to send her away.

"You will be safer with him than you are with me, Sarah. It will be fine. We are going to your father's ancestral home. It is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasleys are moving there too as well as Remus Lupin."

Sarah couldn't help but grin when she heard that the Weasleys would be there, but Severus grabbed her arm a bit roughly.

"Sarah Grace Black, just because I will not be with you all the time this summer, does not mean that I will permit your father to spoil you and let you get away with murder" Severus said firmly. "I will be in and out of the house and be checking in on you often. If you are not towing the line, I will know and I will _personally_ still deal with your punishment. And you will study this summer as well. This is not a free invitation to fool away your summer. Do you understand?"

Sarah's smile quickly faded at Snape's tone. "Yes, of course." But she knew that Sirius Black would not agree with her uncle. After all, her propensity for mischief was inherited from her dad and Severus knew it. Still, she wondered how difficult things must be for Uncle Sev for him to send her to her father. And that worried her, even though she was glad to see Sirius once again.

"Does _you know who_ suspects anything, Uncle Sev?" she asked with a slight tremble.

Snape gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Do not worry, Sarah Grace. I will be fine. Go grab some of your things from the other room"

Sarah nodded and complied. But later, she realized Snape had never truly answered her question.

* * *

"The Weasleys will be here tomorrow." Remus noted. "And Sarah will be here at any time. I had Kreacher go ahead and clear a room for her."

Sirius nodded. "Good. Thanks Moony." He plopped down on the couch, looking around the home, which needed a good cleaning. He sighed in disgust, wrinkling up his nose. "Merlin, I _hate_ this place. Brings back all the wrong sort of memories"

Remus put an arm on his friend's shoulder. "I know you do, Padfoot, but it is the safest place, especially when Harry joins us later in the summer. You offering it to the Order has been extremely helpful. I still can't believe Severus consented to let Sarah live here. He must be getting pressure from Voldemort"

Sirius grunted. "Do you think Voldemort will use Sarah's relationship with Snape to get to Harry?"

Remus contemplated the question, drumming his hands on his knees. "I think Dumbledore thinks it is a possibility. That is why he urged Snape to allow Sarah to live here. This charade Severus keeps up with Sarah is trying on both of them"

Sirius twisted. "Do you think it is a charade? Or do you think Snape is only doing this out of loyalty to Grace?"

Remus stiffened at Grace's name. He paused and chose his words carefully. "Severus _was_ loyal to Grace at the end, Sirius. His care for her was evident and they made their peace. And the way he was with Sarah after Grace's death…he was gentle and caring even though she was a mess and quite the handful those months after Grace's death."

Sirius stared ahead, an ache welling up inside him. He should have been the one with Grace. He should have been the one comforting Sarah. He turned back to Remus and took a deep breath. "Moony?"

"What is on your mind, Sirius?"

"When I spent these few weeks with you and I tried to mention it…you always changed the subject, but with Sarah going to be here, I really need to know. I need to make sure I understand that time in her life. Dumbledore told me the basics, but you were there" Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

Remus stood abruptly and began pacing, stopping at the fireplace. "You want to know about Gracie."

"Yes…she was my wife." Sirius studied his friend's reaction. "I don't even know the whole story…about…about how she died." Sirius's face twisted as he fought the emotion building up in him. "Dumbledore and Snape have both been tight-lipped about it."

Remus whipped around, his hands fisted at his side. "What would you like to know, Sirius? How about how she was terrified to leave Sarah alone? Or how much pain she was in? Do you want her last words, her last thoughts? Or do you simply want assurance that she still loved you to the end?" Remus's voice cracked as he turned back around towards the fireplace. When he spoke again, he gripped the mantle, absently playing with the objects on it. "I can't do this with you, Padfoot. Leave well enough alone" He replied brokenly.

Sirius stilled at Remus's passionate words, his heart skipping beats. He had never seen his friend, so disturbed, and at the same time, in so much in pain. He was still staring quizzically at him, when Severus and Sarah entered, Sarah's trunk in hand.

"Hi Da…" Sarah stopped at the sight of her father and Remus Lupin. They clearly interrupted something. Lupin's back was to them and her father was hunched over. Tension permeated the room.

Severus grimaced slightly and patted Sarah on the shoulder. "Sarah, why don't you go wait in the other room?"

"No, no" Remus turned around. "Sirius and I are done here." He walked over to where Severus and Sarah were standing. "Sarah, why don't you come with me and we can take up your trunk to your room, while your uncle and father discuss some things." He put his arm around his former student, Gracie's daughter, who looked remarkably like her. He always had a soft spot in his heart for this little girl, who was growing up more and more each day. She really wasn't a little girl anymore.

Sarah turned to Severus and he nodded his consent.

"Don't go without saying goodbye" Sarah insisted.

"Of course" Severus assured her as he watched Lupin lead her out the door and up the steps, talking to her quietly about how much he liked her hair and how much older it made her look. Assured that Sarah was comfortable with Lupin, he turned to Black who had risen when Sarah and Lupin left.

"Honestly, Black" Severus sneered at him. "You can't even get along with your own friends."

"Oh, just shut it… _Snivellous_" Sirius replied angrily and Snape took a step closer to him in response to the use of his hated childhood name.

His eyes flashed dangerously. He was perceptive to what their argument could have possibly been about and while he had restrained himself up till this point, even the fact that Sirius was Sarah's father couldn't prevent him from rubbing salt in the wound, especially when Black used that hated word, reminding him of all the abuse he took at the hands of Black and Potter at Hogwarts. Well, what Black didn't realize is that all these years later, Snape finally had the upperhand and he was going to make sure Sirius felt the full effects of it.

"You know, Black, my sister got very close to Lupin when she was sick" Severus voice was low. "It is…_revealing_… that to this day it still pains him to talk about it."

"You are disgusting" Sirius spat. "You are not above using your sister's memory to get back at me. What are you are implying could never happen"

"No" Severus shook his head. "You are simply in denial. You made the choice to abandon your wife and daughter and impulsively go after Pettigrew and now, you are living with it. And she got over you. I know that is so hard for you to believe that anybody would be able to get over your charms, but Grace moved on." Severus paused at Sirius's stormy expression, relishing the moment. "And in case you are wondering, it wasn't one sided on Lupin's part. If my sister had lived, I assure you, that she and Remus Lupin would now be married and raising your daughter _without a second thought to you_" Severus finished smugly.

"I _hate_ you" Sirius snarled, taking one step closer to Severus. "You broke Grace's heart. I had to clean up the mess you created. She was _my_ wife. I know you have never had friends, it's a wonder why, but a true friend would never go after his friend's girl. And if Sarah wasn't upstairs right now, I would pound your face into the ground."

Severus laughed. "Mature Black." Severus folded his hands together. "But as…_entertaining_ as this conversation has been, I must be getting back to Order business."

"You mean Death Eater business" Sirius mumbled.

Severus ignored him. "About my niece…"

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about _my_ daughter" Sirius pushed him.

Severus pushed back. "She is not your daughter. Not according to the ministry. Anyway, I will not tolerate you spoiling her. As you know from last summer, she can be a bit of a handful…no doubt a trait inherited from you. You must be firm with her, especially about following rules and respect. I will not be here to intervene. If she steps out of line, ground her."

"I know how to raise my own daughter" Sirius said defensively.

"I'm not sure how you would" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Nonetheless, I will be back and forth making sure she is behaving. I will not have these four years be for naught."

Sirius gritted his teeth as he took another step towards Severus, but stopped as Sarah and Remus came back into the room, talking quietly to each other.

Sarah looked back and forth between her uncle and father. Clearly, their conversation had not gone well.

Severus gave her a small smile. "I must go, Black. Be a good girl." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair down.

"I'm always a good girl Uncle Sev." Sarah said seriously and Severus threw back his head and laughed.

"Right, Sarah." Severus chuckled but turned stern. "I trust you will try though."

Sarah nodded, before hugging him again. "Be careful, Uncle Sev. I love you." She whispered to him but loud enough that Sirius overheard, grimacing that his daughter had not even given him a hug.

Once Snape left, he took a breath and swallowed his pride. "How about a hug, Paddy?"

Sarah started. "I didn't give you a hug, Dad?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I got distracted." She went over to Sirius and hugged him. "Better?"

Sirius nodded. "Yep. Um, Sarah, I need to talk to Remus for a bit. Do you think you could go upstairs and unpack and I'll be up in a bit? It is almost time for dinner and then bed too."

Sarah glanced at Lupin and back at Sirius. "Is everything OK, Dad?" She bit her lip.

Sirius forced a smile and Remus looked at him curiously. "Everything is fine, kiddo. Go on now"

With a worried glance at Lupin and a forced smile at Sirius, Sarah went back up the stairs to the room that had been prepared for her, leaving the two men behind.

"Why did you do that, Padfoot?" Lupin asked. "It's her first time in this house, which by the way, can be a bit intimidating for a child. Why would you send her off?"

Sirius put his hands behind his back. "I need to know one thing from you. Were you in love with Grace?" he asked quietly.

Remus groaned, sitting down on the couch. Burying his head in his hands, he responded so Sirius could barely make out the words, but he knew the answer. When Remus looked up again, Sirius was gone.

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair and Sarah didn't quite know what to do. She kept glancing between her father and Remus, neither one of them saying a word. She wished she was at home with her uncle. Even when they had silent dinners, it was a comfortable silence and that was usually rare. Snape knew had to ask her questions to get her to talk. Even with Sirius's visit last summer and the communication Sarah had with Sirius since then, he was still a virtual stranger to her. She never really realized that until now.

She cleared her throat. "Um, Dad?" When Sirius looked up from his meal, she continued. "So, is there anything I should know?"

Sirius's fork clattered as he dropped it on his plate. "Like what?" He looked nervous.

Sarah felt her face flush. "Well, like rules or something of that sort."

Sirius shook his head, giving her a smile. "No rules, Paddy. You're a good kid. I trust you."

"Sirius, I really think…." Remus interrupted sharply, but the look Sirius gave him, just made him shake his head and continue eating.

Sarah grinned. "So, when are the Weasleys coming?"

"Tomorrow" Sirius reached over and took the vegetables that Sarah had left on her plate and ate them himself. "Eager to see Fred?" He gave her a wink and Sarah's face grew deep red.

Exchanging a glance with Lupin, Sarah responded. "Um, Dad…so about that" She twisted her hands together. "I know you are going to be upset with me, but…."

"Spit it out, kid. What is it?"

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy" Sarah said in a rush, studying the design on her plate.

Sirius stared at her incredulously. "Are you mad? After what I told you about that side of our family? I thought you said you were giving it up"

"Well, I changed my mind" Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Draco is not his family and…"

Sirius rose abruptly, disturbing the dishes on the table. "He _is_ his family, Sarah. Lucius is a most devoted follower to you know who…Draco will get dragged into that and for you not to see that…"

"Sirius, _enough_!" Remus snapped at him, causing Sarah to wonder again what was going on between her dad and Professor Lupin. For Lupin to raise his voice, he and her dad must be in an awful row. Sirius stopped immediately, but looked sulky.

"Sarah, all done with your dinner? Good. Now would you please excuse us for a moment? Why don't you go get ready for bed and read that book you were telling me about for a while? Your dad will be up shortly to say goodnight" Remus's patient voice soothed her anxiety over her father being upset with her the first night at his house. She left as requested, but could overhear the two men's strained, angry whispers at she walked up the steps to her room.

Sarah plopped down on her bed, supporting herself with her elbows as she opened her book to read. She got engrossed in it, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

Sirius stepped in and quietly shut the door behind him. He sat on the edge of her bed and put a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "I'm sorry, Paddy. I lost my temper."

Sarah turned over and rested against the headboard of her bed. "It's OK, Dad. I know that must have been hard for you. But Draco is different with me, and if he wasn't, I wouldn't date him."

"Just promise me that you will be cautious" Sirius couldn't keep the worry off of his face.

Sarah nodded. "I promise, Dad."

"Good" Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, and kissed her head. "Your hair is so short, Paddy. You look much older with it"

Sarah smiled. "We all have to grow up one day. You boys should try it one day"

Sirius grinned. "Now that was your mother all over again" He chuckled and swatted her on the leg. Sarah giggled in response, glad things were OK between her and Sirius.

* * *

Sarah spent several days with her father. Sirius and her both loved spending time with each other. Fred and George couldn't stay out of trouble in such closed quarters and Sirius would laugh gleefully, to Molly's chagrin, as Sarah joined the twins once again in their pranks. But unlike Molly, who would pull the twins by the ears and ground them, Sirius only managed to shake his head and tell her not to do it again, between grins. He was just so happy that he had Sarah with him and that they were getting along so well. The tension between Sirius and Lupin was still there, but for the most part, everyone just ignored it as the two men were also content to do.

Dumbledore visited them on the third day. He was grim as he asked Hermione, Fred, George, Ron and Sarah to meet with him. Sirius stayed to listen to the conversation as well as Remus and Molly.

Dumbledore sat at the table, his hand around his cup of tea. He seemed to be contemplating how to best handle the situation. Finally after a few moments of silence, he said in a grave voice, "I need you all to promise not to write Harry about anything that has been occurring this summer."

"But sir" Ron began, but Dumbledore cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Please let me explain first, Mr. Weasley. Miss Black, make sure you are listening carefully as well." Albus studied her face for a minute and the flash of defiance in her eyes, but decided to give the child the benefit of the doubt that she would listen to reason. Sirius moved to stand behind his daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder, and squeezing it tightly.

"If you tell Harry what is going on, he will want to come earlier than he needs to and be a part of it. I need Harry safe at his aunt and uncle's house, so I need you to refrain from giving Harry information that would tell him about Voldemort. It would be too tempting for him." Albus looked at each of the children in the eye, studying them.

Sarah took a deep breath. "But sir, Harry has a right to know….especially after…." Sarah struggled for a moment to keep her composure. "After what he saw in that graveyard. He of all people has the right to know."

Ron and the twins shook their head in agreement, but Hermione looked weary. "Sarah, if this will protect him…."

"It will Miss Granger…." Albus assured her.

"I'm not sure it will, sir." Sarah interrupted and Remus Lupin raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Sirius who shifted uncomfortably. While Sarah had maintained proper respect, her tone was becoming more and more defiant. Albus was a patient man, but they both knew that it would not be well to cross him. However, Remus wasn't going to intervene with Sarah when it was Sirius's place to.

"Please explain you reasoning" Albus said quietly, folding his hands, his voice serious.

"You can't protect someone by withholding information. It just makes them more vulnerable. Harry…." Sarah took a deep breath, "Harry will be targeted by Voldemort. There is no way around that. He will have to face him one day and if he doesn't know what he is up against, we will all be dead. You can't keep it from him, Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore" Lupin snapped, automatically going into professor mode in spite of his good intentions to let Sirius handle it. He warned Sarah with his eyes to tread lightly.

Dumbledore waved a hand at him. "Still, I believe this is the best course…the only course of action. Harry is but a child. You are but a child, Miss Black. You must remember that. I need your assurances that it will be done" He looked sternly around the table at each child.

"I don't like it" Ron murmured, "but what choice to we have?"

Sarah turned to him, eyes flashing. "Harry has had to endure more than any one should ever have. You say he is but a child, but he is not…He had to grow up, he was forced to. He succeeded twice from keeping Voldemort from coming back and then when he finally does, you treat him like a child that can't handle it. I will not betray him. I simply _won't_ do it. If he wants to know information, I _will_ tell him." She responded angrily, in a tone few would dare use with the Headmaster.

Sirius inhaled. "No, you won't Sarah." He said quickly before Albus could respond.

"Yes, I _will_." Sarah insisted.

"No, young lady, you will _not_. The headmaster has asked you to do something and you will obey."

"Sirius…" Sarah began, "You know this is wrong." She couldn't believe how much he sounded like Snape in that moment.

"It's Dad." Sirius snapped. "And I know no such thing. Go to your room until you can lose your attitude and apologize to the Headmaster for being so defiant."

"_My_ attitude?" Sarah squealed. "And no, I won't. It's not fair!" Sarah scowled at him, channeling the best Snape glare within her, but while Sirius felt it was disconcerting at that moment that Sarah resembled Severus, to the surprise of all, he still didn't relent. Molly quickly shooed the other children away and Albus after putting a gentle hand on Sirius's shoulder, squeezing it to show his support, left with the children, but not before addressing Sarah seriously.

"I'm disappointed Miss Black." He said in a low voice, but Sarah merely scowled at him and Albus shook his head. Remus remained though, leaning casually against the counter to step in and offer support should Sirius need it.

"Go. _Now_." Sirius's eyes narrowed. "You will obey me."

"No"

"You are acting like you are three."

"How would you know? _You_ weren't there when I was three" Sarah said angrily.

Sarah's back was to the door, facing her father, and she immediately bit back the guilt that she felt when she saw the undeniable hurt in her father's eyes. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly at Sarah's words.

"Sarah Grace Black!"

Sarah froze. It wasn't possible…it _couldn't_ be possible that her uncle would choose this time of all times to return. But she knew who that voice belonged to and she cursed her rotten luck, as she turned around to see her uncle beyond incensed.

"Your father told you to do something" Severus voice was like ice, his eyes gazing at her steadily. " Do not tell me that you are foolish enough to disobey."

Sirius shook his head. "Not only me, Snape, but the Headmaster as well."

Severus looked aghast. "Excuse me?"

"Sarah, why don't you tell your uncle the reason why your father wants to send you to your room and why you refuse to do so?" Remus finally spoke up.

"Uncle Sev, Dumbledore doesn't want us telling Harry about Voldemort and the news and I am not going to keep that from him. I won't do it. He's my friend. So Dad told me to go to my room, but it isn't fair!" Sarah pleaded with him to take her side, but she already knew that while he would be tempted to shove it to Sirius, he was always on the adult's side, not hers, especially when it dealt with what Severus would consider defiance.

"I cannot believe that you openly disobeyed the Headmaster, refusing to do his orders, in front of other adults. I raised you better than that, and you know it. Your father wants you to go to your room and I suggest you do it now, willingly, before I drag you up there myself" Severus took a step forward and Sarah knew that he would not hesitate to carry her up to her room in front of all her friends. How embarrassing that would be at the age of almost fifteen!

"_Fine_" Sarah stomped off. "I hate you all!" The three adults heard the door slam, practically shaking the house.

Albus joined Severus, Sirius, and Remus in the kitchen. "Severus, my boy, it is good to see you and as usual you have impeccable timing, though I'm sure Sirius would have eventually gotten her to her room."

Sirius huffed and sat down wearily at the table, rubbing his eyes. "Merlin, she is….."

"Your child, Padfoot" Remus grinned and Severus snorted. "Indeed."

"I was never like that" Sirius grumbled, hand rubbing his head.

"Oh, I assure you, you were" Albus said gently, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his arm. Remus walked over to sit at the table and Severus sat at the head.

"What should I do?" Sirius asked, looking helplessly at Albus. "I never expected her to do that. I know she is a good kid. She has to be."

Albus fought a smile. "Of course she is a good child. I think most of the time she is quite endearing, temper and all. She simply just isn't being good at this moment. As for what you should do, perhaps you should ask Severus."

Sirius grunted, but turned to Severus, who had managed to control his emotions enough to keep a smug look off his face.

"You need to establish your authority over her" Severus said.

"Excuse me? I have, she knows I'm in charge. I'm her dad!" Sirius was indignant.

"And yet, the moment _I_ told her to go to her room, she did so. She wouldn't dare defy me, Black, because she knows it won't end well. _You_ let her push you around and try to manipulate you" Severus explained impatiently.

"I did not!" Sirius responded, but Severus just turned to Remus the other person in the room at the time.

"Sirius" Remus sighed. "Severus is right. No, no, no, Padfoot, just listen for once." Remus interrupted his protests. "Since Sarah has come here you have been more of her pal than her father. Why do you suppose that in the moment when you were trying to discipline her that she called you "Sirius" instead of "Dad"? You have not been consistent in regards to the havoc she has wreaked with the Weasley twins…"

"She has done what?" Severus's eyes grew wide and his face became stormy, but Albus's restraining hand silenced him.

"And when her language has been atrocious, you turn the other way and ignore it. Sarah had done a lot of growing up before she came here, but she has seemed to regress into her old ways. And she pushed you around when she mentioned that you hadn't been here when she was three. She was trying to make you feel guilty and from the look you gave her, she knew she succeeded."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Black" Severus rubbed his face and sighed. "Fix it."

"How?" Sirius shook his head. "I don't know how to be her parent."

"And you think I did? Honestly…" Severus gave him a scathing look. "Ground her. Take away her owl so she can't write to Draco for a week until she assures you beyond a shadow of a doubt that she will not tell Harry that information. If she steps out of line with her language, soap her…"

"Soap her? She is not five." Sirius argued.

"She acts like it sometimes and she responds to soap in her mouth. She hates it. It may be old fashioned but it works. Are you going to argue with me or are you going to listen for once in your life, Black?"

Sirius's eyes flashed in defiance and Albus had to bite back a grin. That was the way Sarah looked twenty minutes before. But Sirius let out a long sigh followed by a frustrated groan and rose to his feet. "Alright, fine."

Severus nodded. "Good, I'll talk to her later this afternoon as well. And, Albus…"

"I will allow her to apologize as well as speak to her again. Perhaps it was wrong to try to discuss it with all the children at once. That way I could have been more patient in dispelling her arguments, though the child did make several good points in regards to Harry. Her loyalty to Harry is admirable and I should have known it would take a little more gentle coaxing" Albus looked thoughtful. "I'll be back later tonight. Molly invited me to dinner. I'll take Sarah's up to her room and have it with her."

They turned to Moony, who grinned. "And I will…I will be Sarah's friend and she will love me more than all of you" He quipped with a smile and Snape and Sirius shot him a murderous look to the endless amusement of the others in the room.

* * *

Sirius's heart was pounding. He heard signs of his daughter sulking on the other side of the door, sobs muffling into her pillow and his heart lurched. She was so much like Gracie in so many ways (although he grudgingly admitted that she had plenty of his personality within her) and she was right, he hadn't been there. But in another way, he agreed with Snape (oh, how that pained him to admit it), she needed him to be her father, not her friend. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door.

"Come in" Sarah's voice sounded small even to him. He wished he could get the rhythm of his heart back under control; it began beating even faster in hearing her voice. He opened the door to see his daughter with her head buried in her pillow, lying on her stomach, clutching another pillow. She looked vulnerable and he was reminded that Sarah was still young yet. Sirius walked over to sit down on the bed next to her and waited.

"Uncle Sev" Sarah turned her head to meet the eyes of her father. "Oh, Dad…."

"You thought that Snape would come up here…don't worry Paddy, I'm sure Snape will have much to say about your behavior, but for now, you and I need to have a talk." Sirius reminded himself to be stern.

"Dad…" Sarah had never seen her father this stern or serious before.

"Sit up, Sarah" Sirius voice left no room for argument and Sarah sat up to lean against her headboard. Sirius took the pillow she was clutching and held it himself.

"I know as you said downstairs that I haven't been around, and you are right. But that gives you _no_ right to disobey me _or_ treat me _any_ differently than you treat your guardian." Sirius wrinkled up his nose at the thought, but then continued. "You are grounded. I'm taking your owl away as insurance that you won't write Harry until you can convince me that you can do so without violating the Headmaster's orders." Now, Sirius had said that he was waiting for a battle.

"You can't do that! You can't cut off communication from my friends…What about Draco, he is going to think I stopped…" Sarah's face turned angry. "Dad, I know you are angry, but…"

"No Sarah Grace, I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. I know your mother would be too…"

"Don't say that." Sarah begged, her blue eyes filled up with tears at the mention of her mother. "Don't say Mum would be disappointed." She shook her head and swatted at her eyes. "Mum would have understood that Harry needed to learn the truth."

Sirius took a deep breath, not believing he was foolish enough to bring up the sore subject of Grace. "Your mother would have probably argued with Dumbledore as well, but in the end she would have conceded to his wishes. She knew that Dumbledore had lived a lot longer and knew more about Voldemort than any of us. She would have trusted him" Sirius shook his head. "Even so, your mum was an adult and you are a child. You are still grounded."

"But Dad, you aren't my guardian. Uncle Sev has final say" Sarah tried to argue once again, biting her lip. "You can't take away my owl. I want to mail Draco. He needs to hear from me more than ever, so does Harry. You know that."

"No, I'm not your guardian, but I am your _father_" Sirius held up a hand at Sarah's grumblings and then nervously ran it through his black locks. "No, stop and listen, Sarah Grace _Black_. You are a Black. I made a mistake, one than I will have with me for the rest of my life. I will have to live with the regret that you don't see me as your father, but instead…you, you…I know you think of Snape as your dad. I'm not blind, Sarah. But I am your father. I held you when you were just a few minutes old. I watched you for the first year of your life and I have thought of you every day for the past 14 years. I apologize that I haven't been here but I am here now. And I am your father and if I think that you deserve to be grounded, than so you shall. No amount of guilt that you can throw at me will change my mind. I wanted to be your friend, but not any more. I want to be your dad."

Sarah fought back the tears, looking at her father who was clearly hurt. Did she do this by her careless words? All she wanted was for him to change his mind about grounding her. She opened up her mouth to speak, but no words came out and for a moment Sirius and Sarah stared at each other in silence.

"I will give you time to think. You will stay here regardless because of your safety, but you need to decide if you want to accept my role as your father in your life. It is a choice you must make. I will not force you." Sirius patted her knee, before rising to move towards the door.

"Padfoot?" Sarah nearly choked out the words.

Sirius turned around. "Yes, Paddy?"

"You know I always wanted you around." Sarah's lip wavered.

"I know kiddo" Sirius gave her tender look before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

An hour later, Sirius came back upstairs to check on Sarah. He wanted to come sooner, but Severus made him wait, saying that Sarah couldn't be pushed. Finally, he nodded his consent and Sirius trudged back up the stairs to knock on his daughter's door.

"Come in" Sarah was sitting up on her bed, a blanket wrapped around her. Tissues were lining the bed and it was clear that she had been crying. Sirius quietly shut the door behind him and stood leaning against it.

Upon seeing her father, Sarah remained glued to her spot, but turned to look at him. "I'm really sorry, Dad. I want you to be my dad. I've wanted it all my life. And if that means you have to ground me then fine. I'm sorry you feel like I don't want you to be my father- that I made you feel that way. You're right, mum would be disappointed." Sarah sniffled and wiped the tears that were flowing down her face. "I can't stop crying ever since you left. I'm miserable."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Come here Sarah" Sarah hesitated, but Sirius nodded encouragingly. She came to stand before Sirius and he reached to wipe the tears away from her eyes, before grabbing her and pulling her into his embrace. Sarah cried harder and Sirius just rubbed her back and pulled her closer to him. His shirt became damp with her tears but Sirius could care less. "We start over from here, ok, Paddy?" He could feel Sarah nod. "I also want you to apologize to Professor Dumbledore for your attitude" He felt Sarah stiffen and he rubbed her back. "You can do that, Sarah." He said gently, but firmly, "can't you?"

"He's mad at me" She whispered. Sirius shook his head and pulled her over to the arm chair, sitting her down next to him. It was a tight squeeze and Sarah ended up sitting half on his lap and half off, but neither of them cared. "No, he really isn't. He wants to talk to you and when he does, you will listen and be respectful, do you understand?"

Sarah nodded again. "Yes, sir. Do I have to talk to Uncle Sev about my behavior?"

Sirius laughed. "There is no way I can get you out of that one, though I might try."

"No, you and he might end up hexing each other or something. Then I would have to ground both of you." Sarah leaned against him, exhausted. "I'm really tired, Dad."

Sirius laughed again. "I would like to see you try to ground both me and your uncle, I'm sure that would be quite a sight. And I have no doubt that you are tired. Why don't you change into your pajamas, especially since you have to stay in your room? You can take a bit of a nap." He helped her rise and Sarah went to hunt out a pair of pajamas and Sirius turned around while she changed.

"Will you tuck me in?" Sarah asked hesitantly. "I know I am too old, but…"

But Sirius had already flung back the covers for her and patted the bed. Sarah crawled into it and he pulled the covers over for her. "I really do love you, Dad."

"Love you too kiddo. Get some sleep" He kissed the top of her head, running a hand through her black hair. "The color is just the same shade as your mum's. I think she would have been proud of you tonight. And don't worry about Draco." He winked at her. "I made your uncle promise to tell his godson that his girlfriend was currently grounded and couldn't write."

"Oh, Daddy, you really are the best" Sarah smiled before turning around and drifting off to sleep.

Sirius grinned and watched her sleep a few minutes before leaving her room. Quietly closing her door behind him, he stepped out into the hallway, almost tripping over Fred who was sitting outside her door. He sat next to him, leaning against the wall, his hands on his knees.

"Sarah, ok?" Fred asked casually.

Sirius nodded. "She is sleeping. Where is George? I hardly ever see you two apart"

"He is playing wizarding chess with Ron" Fred explained. "I just wanted to check on Sarah"

"And so you have" Sirius smiled. "She is fine. Bit of a rough time, but we are working through it"

Fred nodded. "You know, she feels in the middle between you and Snape."

"I know" Sirius responded. "You care about her, don't you?"

Fred groaned. "Is it that obvious?"

Sirius smirked. "Yeah, kind of"

"Pathetic?"

"Not at all" Sirius patted his knee. "This thing with her and Draco…she thinks she can save him from Voldemort, and maybe she can…but this is a war. Draco is in the middle now, but he will choose his side. And if he chooses unwisely or does something to hurt the people she loves, even though she loves him, she won't tolerate that. She is too much like her mum for that"

"So, I'll be the rebound guy" Fred grimaced. "Nice"

"I don't think so" Sirius smiled again. "I'm saying show Sarah that she does have a choice. Continue to be her friend. She needs that. Show her that you are different and that difference is good. And maybe move on…get her thinking. Teenage girls are mental at times. Merlin knows, I had a hard time figuring out Grace. But eventually she came around" Sirius gave him another pat. "In the meantime, how about you show me those joke products you and George have invented?"

Fred's eyes grew wide as he grinned. "Really? That would be wicked, you being who you are in all"

"And who am I?" Sirius looked at him quizzically.

"A Marauder of course" Fred replied.

Sirius laughed. "Oh, that. James and I did have fun with all of our pranks and we dragged poor Remus along" He rose and Fred followed. He put his arm around Fred. "Well, come on let's get to it"

Fred made a note to tell Sarah that she had the coolest dad in the world.

* * *

Sarah woke up to her uncle watching her carefully. "Had a good nap?" He asked causally as she stretched and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her eyes still felt heavy and she closed them once again and drifted off before she felt Severus nudging her back awake. "You won't sleep, Black, if you continue napping. It is already almost 5 pm."

Sarah groaned and her eyes shot opened. "But I'm sleepy" She protested, rolling over, closing her eyes once again, content to ignore her uncle.

"And you have been sleeping for two hours. It is time for you to wake up" Severus gave her a crooked grin. "I could get a bucket of water to help you in your endeavor to wake up."

"You are sooooo mean" Sarah groaned, but managed turn over and to at least sit up on her bed, leaning against the headboard, crossing one leg underneath her. She knew from previous experience that Sev would be true to his word.

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "I never said I was nice. Speaking of nice, I heard that your behavior has left a lot to be desired in the past days that I have left you in your father's care." He glared at her. "Care to explain?"

Sarah knew that it wasn't a question. "I'm sorry. But Dad grounded me. Isn't that enough?"

"You _will_ apologize the Headmaster" Severus said sternly, and Sarah nodded.

"And Sarah Grace Black if you step one more toe out of line this summer, I'll…" Severus paused, narrowing his eyes, "I'll make you my potions apprentice this coming year. Just think, every night in the lab, brewing potions. I'll teach you how to make every potion I know. Oh, I would have to make it look like detention, but that could be arranged"

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't, Uncle Sev." She hated potions. She had gotten to the point where she at least was proficient in the subject (Severus had made sure of that through three years of struggle, frustration and many tears and meltdowns), but still- a whole year of helping Severus in his potions' lab- it was a horrendous thought.

Severus's eyes gleamed. "You wouldn't want to find out if I would or wouldn't, now would you, Sarah?"

"You play dirty, Uncle Sev" Sarah pouted.

Severus simply smiled and patted her arm. "Don't forget that fact, little girl."

"Good thing I love you, otherwise, I might think you the greasiest git on Earth" Sarah smiled sweetly and Severus swatted her as she jumped out of bed.

"Now get dressed so Professor Dumbledore can come up stairs and have dinner with you."

"Will you stay?" Sarah asked her uncle as she opened her dresser to find a clean shirt and jeans.

Severus shook his head sadly. "I made a report to the Order this afternoon. I have to get back."

Sarah sighed in frustration, but didn't say a word staring at the clothes in her dresser. Severus walked up behind her and put a hand on her back.

"You continue to be brave for me. I appreciate that you have not once complained; only worried about my safety. You have given me the strength for the task ahead."

Sarah turned her head to look at her uncle's expression to see if he was in earnest, but even though Severus was a master at occlumency, there was no doubt, he was truthful.

Sarah smiled and her look turned mischievous. "So you are saying that I got sorted in the right house, Uncle Sev?"

Severus scoffed, and then laughed, giving her a hug. "That and you are by far my best student in potions." He said dryly.

Sarah giggled. "Now, get dressed Black. I will return in a few days." Severus turned towards the door, turning back for a second. "And do be good, Sarah Grace."

Sarah snickered. "Of course, Uncle Sev." Severus rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation as he left her alone.

* * *

"Dad is going to eat with us too?" Sarah couldn't hide the smile on her face and Sirius's heart warmed that even though he grounded Sarah, it hadn't changed her feelings towards him.

"Indeed, I thought the three of us could have dinner." Albus transformed her night stand into a small table and pulled up her arm chair, while Sirius and Sarah sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sorry it has to be in my room, Headmaster" Sarah turned to her dad, but Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"You're grounded kiddo…where else could it be?" Even though his voice was light, Sirius's face turned stern and inclined his head towards Professor Dumbledore. Sarah twirled her fork before sitting it down.

"About that…Professor Dumbledore" Sarah's face felt hot and she shifted uneasily on her bed. Sirius gave her an encouraging look. "You have every right to be angry with me. I'm sorry I was so rude and disrespectful. I know you just want what is best for Harry. It just…" Sarah paused and Albus nodded to prompt her to continue.

"It's just what Miss Black?" He asked gently.

"Harry is like my brother. I love him and he has had to go through so much. If he feels like his friends betrayed him, he is going to be so hurt and angry…." Sarah stared down at her food. "But Dad is right, you know Voldemort better than any of us, so if you think this is the best thing, then I won't go against you."

Albus sighed. "I don't pretend to know what is right in these situations. I'm just worried about Harry. I want to shield him as much as possible until I can do so no longer. Can you understand that?"

Sarah picked up her fork once again, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "I suppose so, sir, though we can't shield him forever. One day he will have to face him."

"Indeed. But that day is not today, Miss Black" Dumbledore said, gazing at her gently. "I'm sorry you had to get grounded over our disagreement, though I think your father was right to do so."

Sarah grunted. "I suppose, but taking my owl away. Good thing he made Uncle Sev promise to tell Draco." She paused, thoughtful, looking Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Would you like to ask a question, Miss Black?"

Sarah nodded and Sirius looked at his daughter curiously.

"Do you suppose…I think one day Draco will be tempted to take the mark for his father." Sarah shook her head sadly. "I hope, I hope he doesn't…do you think that it is a lost cause?"

"You love him, do you not, Miss Black?"

Sarah squirmed, but still she answered, "Yes."

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Paddy…"

"No, Sirius…" Dumbledore interrupted. "One day Draco will be forced to choose. But I can tell you one thing, Miss Black, because of your love for him, it will be a much harder choice than it would have been without it. Remember that, and continue to love him."

"Do you really think love will make any difference?" Sarah asked softly.

Dumbledore reached to pat her hand. "Indeed, I do. Look at what it has done thus far. Your mother believed that it could and her life was a testament to it. Rest assured Miss Black, love will have its day"

A/N: So, what did you think? I think this was a rough chapter for Padfoot...poor guy! And I couldn't resist writing the Fred/Sirius conversation in there. Up next: Harry arrives at Grimmuld Place & Ron has some choice words for Sarah & Draco as the students return to Hogwarts.


	20. The Final Days of Summer

A/N: Here is another update. Thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry, I didn't have time to send each of you a thank you message, but I wanted to let you know how much I really do appreciate it. Being a working mother of a 7 month old is rough…but we are taking it day by day & the bit of time I can find to write has been therapy. Let me know what you think of this chapter. We are headed into fifth year and I can promise Sarah's fifth year will be rough…lots of challenges ahead.

Chapter 20: The final days of summer

"_Crucio_"

_Sarah withered on the floor, the agony of the curse bringing unbearable pain. She screamed out, but still it didn't stop. _

"_Stop now" Voldemort directed, and Quirrell lowered his wand. "Bring me closer to her, you fool" _

_Quirrell knelt down facing away from Sarah, so Voldemort's face was facing her. Voldemort leaned in towards her, whispering in her ear. "I know the truth" he hissed._

_Sarah's stomach sank. "The truth?"_

"_About Snape" Voldemort sneered. "I'm going to kill him for betraying me. And I'm going to make you watch"_

"NOOOOOOO!" Sarah's scream echoed throughout the house as she bolted upright in bed, sweat beading on her forehead. A wave of sickness overwhelmed her as she rushed to the lavatory to empty the contents of her stomach. Sobs shaking her body, she leaned weakly against the wall.

"Sarah?" Sirius peeked through the open door. Seeing the state she was in, he knelt down beside her. "Did you get sick, Paddy? You are shaking." He felt her head for fever and Sarah grasped his hand, pulling it down but holding it tight against her.

"Dad, I need to see Snape" Sarah heaved, trying to get her emotions under control. "Please call him for me."

Sirius was taken aback by her request, trying to bite down the hurt he felt that Sarah asked for Snape.

"Paddy…" Sirius began but he was interrupted by Molly.

"Everything OK?" Molly tightened the belt around her robe. Remus entered next, a wand grasped in his hand. Seeing no trouble, he lowered and pocketed it.

"I don't know" Sarah had flung herself in his arms and he was currently holding her trembling body.

"Was it your dream, Sarah? Molly asked knowingly.

"_What_ dream?" Sirius asked sharply.

"The dream she has had since first year" Molly replied, aghast. "Didn't you know?"

"Ahem" Remus cleared his throat. "I think we need to get Sarah back into bed. Sirius…"

Sirius nodded and gently eased her up. "Lean against me, Paddy. You are still shaking so badly. Molly, could you get us some water?" As Sirius helped her back into bed, Sarah pulled at his arms again. "I have to see Snape, Dad…please" Sarah's voice was desperate.

"What is it, Sarah?" Sirius took the cool washcloth Remus handed him and wiped her face.

"I think he might know" Sarah whispered.

The glass dropped from Molly's hand and shattered on the floor.

Ignoring this, Remus gently pushed her aside and sat on the opposite side of the bed that Sirius was sitting on. Sirius looked helplessly at Lupin.

"Know what?" Remus asked gently, a hand moving to push back the wet hair off her forehead.

"That he is a spy" Sarah's voice turned frantic. "He said he knew. It was the same dream. It is always the same. The crucio, the pain, but it was different, Professor. He said he knew that Snape betrayed him."

"What? You have been having these dreams?" Sirius held her hand tightly. "Why didn't you say something?"

"They had gotten better. I hadn't had one since I came" Sarah replied weakly. "But, _please_, I need to talk to Snape"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance and Molly stepped closer to the bed. She had repaired the broken glass and fetched some more water. Handing her the glass, she commanded her to drink. "We'll sort this out" Her voice was soothing. "Why don't you two talk in the hall?" Molly tugged at Lupin's arm and he got off the bed. Molly sat in his place, whispering soothing words to a distraught Sarah as Sirius and Lupin argued in the hall.

She could only make out snippets of their conversation.

"No connection…"

"But the prophecy…"

"Aid to Potter, nothing else…"

"Gave report to Order today…said he was going straight home"

"Not good idea"

"_I'm her father_"

"Means sacrifices…"

"_Fine_!"

Sarah grimaced as she heard angry footsteps down the hallway and Molly gave her a weak smile. "do you still feel sick, dearie?" she asked.

Sarah nodded. "It's better, though. I just need to know that Snape is Ok"

Remus opened back up the door. "How you doing, Sarah?" He approached the bed. "Molly, I think Sirius might need a cup of tea" Molly nodded briefly. "I'll take care of him…um, it" She fumbled and Sarah knew Remus had sent Molly to intervene between Snape and Sirius.

"Snape?"

"Your dad is going to get him"

"Dad's angry" her voice shook.

"No" Remus replied sharply, then moderated his tone. "He will get over it. There is much your father has been neglected to be apprised of. But no matter…we will fill in the gaps for him. Do not concern yourself. Sirius will be fine, I promise" Remus reached for the glass on the nightstand. "Do you think you can drink more? You are still shaking" he helped her take a few more sips.

Five minutes later, Sarah heard more voices. The door opened and Snape swept into the room. Lupin took one look at his expression and took his leave after a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"Sarah Grace, do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked severely. "I don't appreciate being woken up at 2 am by the sound of your father's voice. He is more than capable of tucking you in bed after your nightmare. What couldn't wait until morning?" As he was talking though, he sat down on her bed, felt her forehead, took her pulse and added another blanket to her bed. He rolled her to her side and began to rub her back methodically.

"I think he knows about you" Sarah whispered. "he said he did. I had to see you, Uncle Sev. I had to know you were OK. I'm sorry!"

His hand stopped rubbing and Severus sighed. "It's OK. I was too harsh before." He started to rub again. "Clear your mind. Breathe in and breathe out" Severus instructed firmly. Sarah obeyed and she managed to stop trembling.

"Have you stopped panicking?" Severus asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Good then" Severus helped her sit up and lean against the headboard. He sat next to her, putting an arm around her. "Let's talk reasonably. Tell me of your dream and do not leave anything out" Sarah retold the details of her dream and how Voldemort said he was going to kill him.

"What if he knows, Dad?" Sarah shuddered.

Severus squeezed her tighter at the name she used to address him. "There is _no_ connection between you and the Dark Lord, Sarah. Harry has dreams and it reflects reality, because when his killing curse rebounded, a connection was formed between their minds. We don't know the full extent of it, and do not believe the Dark Lord is aware of it, but we are watching it closely."

"But Voldemort went through me that night" Sarah said. "What if that formed a connection? Or what if it is going to happen?"

Snape shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. As for your dream being a prophecy, there is no reason to think that is the case. More likely, your dream reflects your fear that the Dark Lord will become privy to our secret."

"Are you _sure_?"

Severus stroked her hair gently. "There is no way to be 100% certain. But yes, I am sure. We will talk more of this later, but for now close your eyes."

Sarah wiggled down so her head was on her pillow. "I'm sorry I freaked out"

Severus waved a dismissing hand. "It's alright, Black. Go back to sleep now" He flicked his wand to turn off her light and sat by her until her breathing evened. Only then did he allow himself to shudder at the implications of Sarah's dream. He knew his words to her were true, but the thought of Voldemort learning their secret…needless to say, it would be deadly for all involved.

* * *

The weeks of summer passed quickly. Sarah loved being with her father and the Weasleys. However, the knowledge of Voldemort's strengthening number of followers cast a shadow upon the summer. Then, there was also the tension between Lupin and Sirius. After watching Lupin and her father carefully for some time, Sarah decided to intervene.

"Professor Lupin?" she sat on the couch, crossed legged while Lupin was reading her summer charms essay. Snape had tasked Remus with Sarah's academics this summer, wanting to make sure that her skills did not deteriorate while he couldn't directly supervise her. He knew he couldn't trust Sirius with it, so next to himself and Dumbledore, Remus was the best they had. And he had to grudgingly admit, he wasn't a terrible professor.

"One moment please" Lupin's brow furrowed in concentration. He continued reading for several moments before looking up and meeting her eyes.

Unable to read his expression, but wanting his approval, Sarah frowned and bit her lip. "Is it OK, sir?"

Lupin nodded. "It is. You researched the essay well. Besides some grammatical issues here and there, I think it beyond sufficient for a summer essay" He responded kindly. "It even may meet your guardian's approval" He finished with a smile. "Good work" He walked over to hand her the parchment, before sitting next to her on the couch. "Now, Sarah, what is on your mind?"

"How did you know something was on my mind?" She shifted so one leg was under her and twisted the parchment in her hands absently, staring at it.

"Did you know that you are an extraordinary combination of your parents?" Lupin responded quietly, extending a hand to grip her shoulder.

Tears threatened her eyes at the gentle tone of his voice as she remembered her mother. She shook her head and Lupin continued, "Some moments I see Grace so vividly in you; and other times, even though you favor your mother, you are your father's daughter." His voice became distant. "In this moment though, it's like Grace never left" He sighed.

"I know you loved my mum" Sarah turned her head to meet his eyes. She took a deep breath. "Dad knows too, doesn't he?"

Lupin paused before speaking. "I won't insult you, Sarah, by telling you that I don't know what you mean. You are growing up and you have always been perceptive of other people's feelings. But I can only tell you that it is going to take time"

"He must be awfully hurt" Sarah ran a hand through her hair. "But he was gone for so long. And Mum never even looked at another guy in all those years, until you came. She needed you." Sarah reached behind her to grab the couch pillow and hug it. "He doesn't understand what it was like. I don't understand what it was like for her." Her voice cracked.

Lupin hesitated and then reached to tenderly finger her hair. "Perhaps you didn't try to understand because you were too busy being angry at her. You grieved your mother's passing, but you never grieved the way she passed. Your father desperately wants to talk about your mum with you, but he is afraid to for that very reason. You both need to come to terms with it." He dropped his hand abruptly, his tone changing. "Give it time, Sarah. I know your father. He will come around. He won't be angry forever. But he is grieving all over again. Give him time."

"What about you, Professor Lupin?"

"I need time too" He replied with a small smile. "Good work on the summer essay, Sarah"

And with that, Sarah knew the conversation had come to a close. Still that didn't stop her from reaching out to Sirius that night when he told her goodnight.

He had kissed her head and moved to turn off her light, but she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm still angry at Mum too sometimes, Dad."

Sirius stiffened and then squeezed her tightly. "Because she didn't tell you that she was sick?"

Sarah pulled away from him. "Yes and about Uncle Sev. It was so hard. It still is hard when I think about the way I found out that she had died and Snape was suddenly my guardian. But then I remember what it must have been like for her. And I think about all that she had lost. She never wanted anybody but you, Dad, for so long. She waited for you, Dad."

Sirius let out a strangled noise. "Paddy…"

"She needed you, but you couldn't be there. Lupin was there. Please don't be mad at him forever. This is war. Who knows what is going to happen?"

Sirius stared at her intently. His daughter was young, but it was clear to him that her understanding was growing with her age. She was perceptive to the pain of others around her. And like Grace, she tried to soothe it the best way she knew how.

"I will try Paddy" Sirius pulled her in for another hug. "That is the best I can do right now"

Sarah rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad. Harry arrives tomorrow. Aren't you excited?"

Sirius smiled widely. "I can't wait to have my two kids here with me for the rest of the summer" He poked her in the sides, tickling her. "And what kind of trouble I'm going to have to keep them out of"

Sarah giggled and tried to get away from Sirius. "Ahh, but you love it Dad. Reminds you of you and Uncle James"

Sirius laughed. "No doubt" He kissed her head. "Night, Sarah Grace"

"Night Daddy" Sarah replied. "See you in the morning"

* * *

"Harry, we're sorry mate, we really wanted to write you" Ron tried to reason with an angry, sulking Harry Potter, who was tired of being left in the dark the entire summer.

"Really Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't let us. He insisted upon it" Hermione added in response to Harry's exasperated sigh.

Harry was sitting on his bed in the room he was sharing with Ron. He had just arrived and Hermione and Ron escorted him to his room. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Sarah poked her head in.

"Can I come in guys?" she asked.

"Of course" Ron said with a roll of his eyes at her hesitation. "You don't have to ask"

"Well, I didn't know if you guys were…" Sarah paused awkwardly. "Getting dressed or something"

Ron snorted. "At this time of the day? And Hermione is in here"

"Well, Ronald, I didn't know that"

"Just come on in" Harry snapped, interrupting them.

Sarah stepped into the room and her eyes met Harry's. Instantly, she knew what was wrong with her friend. "Harry…" she began. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet you. I had to talk to Snape for a bit. He is giving a report to the Order now."

"I don't even know that the bloody Order is" Harry muttered.

Sarah plopped down next to him, stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning against the frame of the bed. "It is the resistance movement that Dumbledore formed in the first war. Our parents were a part of it. Now it has started back again. This is its headquarters."

Harry looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"This is Dad's childhood home." Sarah answered. "He really hates being here by the way. I don't think he had a very good childhood, you know"

Harry crossed his arms, scowling. "I know nothing! Thanks a lot for that. I really thought I could count on you, but I guess I was wrong"

Sarah crossed one leg underneath her, sitting up higher and grabbed Harry's arm. "Now, listen to me, Harry James Potter, I was grounded for insisting that we needed to tell you what was going on. I told Dumbledore 'no' for you, and Dad and I had a blowup. He took away my owl for three weeks! I just now got it back. I don't know very much either. Snape has made sure of that. So just lay off!"

Harry was still in shock for a moment at her outburst, but then gave her a lopsided grin. "_Sirius_ grounded _you_?"

Sarah tossed her head. "Oh, just shut it."

The twins took that moment to apparate into the room, Fred sliding in right beside Sarah.

Sarah shrieked in shock as Fred slung an arm around her. "Missed me?"

In response, Sarah elbowed him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over.

Ron groaned, exasperated. "Just because you can doesn't mean you should. They have been doing this all the time every where they go." He explained to Harry.

"Well, young brother" George said. "We just wanted to tell our mate, Harry, here that we have these for him." George handed him what looked ears. "Snape is giving a report to the Order. Now, mum and Sirius had confiscated these, but Fred and I managed to hide one. You will be able to hear what is going on."

Harry smiled as he fingered the device. "Alright, let's go." The teenagers made their way down the steps and Harry approached the kitchen door, leaning into it, but suddenly it swung open.

"Rotten luck" Ron muttered as Harry quickly tucked the ears into his back pocket.

"Eating time!" Mrs. Weasley announced. Dishes of food were flying and the kids made their way around the table.

"Did Professor Dumbledore leave?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore hardly ever stays to eat" Sarah whispered to him as she took a seat next to her uncle. "I'm surprised you're staying Uncle Sev".

Severus's eyes narrowed slightly. "Any reason why you would not wish me to stay, Black?"

"No, I'm glad you are here." Sarah said as she exchanged a look with her father who gave her a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, dig in" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sirius" Harry said in between bites. "I want to know what is going on."

Sarah stopped eating and turned her head towards her dad. In fact, the entire room had stopped eating and watched for Sirius's reaction.

Sirius put down his fork to study his godson seriously. "What would you like to know Harry?"

Molly jumped up. "Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley objected, hands on her hips. "You know how Dumbledore feels about it."

"I do" Sirius nodded. "But Harry is my godson and I believe he has a right to know some of what is going on. Just as long as a responsible _adult_ tells him." The last line was directed at his daughter.

Harry quickly interceded, before Molly couldn't object further. "Sarah said that the Order of the Pheonix is some type of resistance movement" He paused while Snape smacked his niece upside the head.

"What?" Sarah shrugged, lifting her hand to rub the back of her head which was stinging from the smack. "You said not to _owl_, which I didn't."

"Sarah Grace, that was a mere technicality and you knew…" Severus growled, but Sirius quickly interrupted. "Yes, it is."

"SIRIUS BLACK! Harry is but a child!" Mrs. Weasley argued. "They are all children."

"She is right Black" Severus's voice was firm. "You have no right to discuss the private workings of the Order with a child."

"I AM NOT A CHILD" Harry yelled, slamming his fork down and pounding the table hard, so plates shook. "STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!"

Severus's eyes narrowed. "You are acting one like right now Potter" he responded.

Sirius quickly jumped to Harry's defense, rising to put a hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing it. "He's upset- he has every right to be. He has been hauled up at his aunt and uncle's house, without real contact from his friends. He saw You Know Who come back. Out of all the people here, he has the most right to know what he is up against. You know that as well as I do."

"It's not Sirius. What would it accomplish?" Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands. "As someone who has Harry's best interest at heart…"

"He is not your son" Sirius said quietly.

"He is as good as" Mrs. Weasley responded, a sudden fierceness to her demeanor and Harry had no doubt that she did believe that.

Lupin moved to put a hand on Sirius's shoulder and was surprised when Sirius didn't shrug it off. "Let's all take a moment to calm down. Now, then let's ask Harry what he thinks. Harry, what do you think?"

Harry nodded. "I want to know what is going on."

Mrs. Weasley looked hurt. "Well, everyone else out. Fred, George…"

"We are of age…you can't stop us!" They protested and Arthur nodded his head. "They are right, Molly"

"Fine, Ron, Hermione, Sarah…"

"Harry will just tell us anyway" Ron argued before looking wearily at Harry. "You will, won't you, mate?"

Harry hesitated for a second. "Yes, of course." They looked relieved.

"If you father is so determined to compromise the mission of the order, so be it, but you will not be a part of it, Sarah." Severus gave her an unyielding look.

"Excuse me?" Sarah glared at her uncle.

"You heard me. Go to your room." Snape put a hand on her arm but Sarah flung it back. "You are too young."

"Now what a minute, Snape" Sirius stood up. "If Harry is going to find out this information, then Sarah should too."

"I have nothing to do with your godson, Black, but as for my niece, I have final say." Severus practically growled at him.

Sirius balled his fist, losing his temper. "She is MY DAUGHTER!" He roared. "MINE. NOT YOURS!"

Severus stood. "Be that as it may" He said in a low voice, "I am her guardian and I make these decisions for our family. _Your_ wife chose that when she was dying."

"That is unfair. She didn't know that I was innocent. Given the circumstances…" Sirius protested loudly.

"You cannot decide what she would or would have not done. You lost that right…you weren't even there when she was dying…."

"That's a low blow" Sirius growled. "You are no more than a…"

"STOP IT!" Sarah stomped her foot. "AGHHH! If mum could see the way you two were acting right now she probably would have chucked both of you and gave me to someone else…"

The room fell completely silent. "I'm both of your daughter. I just am. That is the way it is. I want to know what is going on, but Harry can just fill me in later, ok? I'll go with Snape. But it is not because I want to, Dad. It's just so I can shut the two of you up!" Sarah glared at the two men who were shocked into silence between her.

"Sarah" Severus found his voice and it was sharp.

"No, Uncle Sev" Sarah scowled. "Honestly, you keep telling me to 'control my temper' and you say I get it from my father, but I'm thinking I may have gotten it from you too"

Severus opened his mouth and snapped it shut. The room was still quiet with the adults (other than Sirius and Snape) exchanging amused glances.

"Now if you boys are done yet, I am going up to my room to read before bed. Harry, I trust you will tell me in the morning about the conversation?" Harry nodded and Sarah went to kiss Sirius and then Severus. "When you are done here, I want to be tucked in. Uncle Sev, please don't leave without saying goodbye, you know I hate that" With a quick smile at the rest of the group, Sarah left the room to go upstairs.

Severus cleared his throat. Sirius shifted awkwardly.

Sirius shook his head. "What was _that_?"

Severus grimaced and Remus chuckled under his breath. "_That_ was her mother, gentlemen. You do remember how Grace was as a teenager, don't you? Not saying it was undeserved or anything…"

Sirius choked. "oh merlin"

Severus twitched and then plopped down at the table, head in his hands.

Remus laughed outright this time. "Now, where were we?"

With that the shift focused back to Harry, who the following morning told Sarah all the details of the conversation, giving what she wanted in the first place.

* * *

Sarah's eyes scanned the train station. It was full of Hogwarts students, but she was looking for only one. She had said her tearful goodbye to her father earlier. She had gotten closer to him this summer and would miss him. But right now, she was looking forward to seeing someone she hadn't seen all summer long. She was barely mindful of her uncle droning on about something as she stood on her toes to try to look over the crowds. They were pushing it for time, so maybe Draco was already on the train?

"Sarah Grace, are you paying attention?" Severus's hand was on her elbow as he turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry sir" Sarah murmured, but at the same time looked around. "What did you say?"

"I said" Severus's mouth twitched. "That I was going to be on my way and to be good on the train."

Sarah nodded absently. "I'll see you later, Uncle Sev"

Severus bent down to whisper in his niece's ear. "He's over there, Black." He straightened up and watched as Sarah walked towards Draco, muttering "Thanks".

Draco couldn't hide the smile lit upon his face as he saw Sarah. He reached for her hand and pulled her to him. "Black"

"Malfoy" Sarah grinned, her heart absolutely soaring. It was so good to see him. "I'm glad to see you."

"Oh really" Draco gave her a mischievous look. "I can't believe that Uncle Sev kept you away from me this summer." He whispered in her ear.

Sarah laughed. "He probably thought that we would snog all night when we were supposed to be sleeping."

Draco's eyes grew gleamed. "Now that you mentioned it Black- that could have been the reason. And it wasn't so much of a stretch, do you think?"

"Given that it's you and me, no" Sarah squeezed his hand and looked around briefly. "People are getting on the train…do you want to go?"

Draco nodded. "Sure. Let me help you with your stuff."

"What about your stuff?" Sarah looked around for Draco's things.

"It's already on the train. I came back to look for you." Draco explained.

"Oh, I see" Sarah grabbed her bag and Draco took her trunk and they boarded the train together. Draco led her to his compartment where his things were. He took the bag from her hand and then pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. Sarah reached for his hands, threading hers through his as she kissed him back. They continued for a few minutes before Sarah pulled back, slightly out of breath.

"We should talk." Sarah said.

"Aww, Black" Draco kissed her again. "I haven't seen you all summer. We have owled, that's kind of like talking." He gave her another kiss. "Until you got grounded, for undoubtedly something stupid. But we haven't done this all summer"

Sarah pulled back. "Draco Malfoy, it wasn't stupid! And….Draco, come on." Sarah giggled as Draco tried to kiss her again. "I'm serious. Do you want me to hex you to prove it" Sarah raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

Draco groaned, knowing his girlfriend would be true to her word. "Alright, Black. We will continue this portion of our conversation later."

Sarah smiled. "Sure."

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Draco gave her his attention.

"This" Sarah gestured between the two of them. "And them" Sarah gestured around her.

Draco laughed. "The luggage, Sarah?"

Sarah smacked him playfully. "No genius. Them. The other students."

Draco turned serious. "Oh…what about them?"

Sarah sighed. "I'm a Gryffindor. You are a Slytherin. We aren't supposed to do this."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no kidding. But we have been doing this since we were in our first year. People know we are friends, Sarah."

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I know that. But this is different. I mean, are we just going to have our own separate lives and snog in the broom closet in between classes?" Sarah grinned, but Draco could tell by the expression in her eyes that she was apprehensive of his answer.

He took a step closer to her and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"No. You are my girl." Draco said with conviction. "I want everyone to know that."

Sarah sighed. "I was afraid."

"I understand. But I don't want you to be." Draco nodded, sitting and pulling her down on the bench beside him. "So how are we going to do this?"

They stared at each other for a few minutes. "This is hard." Sarah whispered.

"I was thinking, Black. You are more of a Slytherin than I am a Gryffindor. I mean, you are practically one, given your family, so I think that you should just ask Dumbledore to let you switch houses. That would solve our problem."

Sarah elbowed him hard. "Draco Malfoy! That isn't funny." But still the laughed together. "That reminds me of this first time we talked about this. Right after my mum died. You were really sweet to me that night."

Draco huffed. "I'm still sweet to you" He responded indignantly.

Sarah smiled. "So, how about we compromise? I will go and hang out in the Slytherin compartment right now if you will eat breakfast with me tomorrow morning."

Draco's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, I think we could eat breakfast with each other each morning at each other's tables, but each other meals with our friends. And we could study together some times and then not other times."

Draco leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Let me get this straight. You want me to eat breakfast at the Gryffindor table one day with you and you want to eat breakfast at the Slytherin table with me the next?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? People would get used to it eventually. Plus, other students have their boyfriends or girlfriends eat with them during breakfast."

Draco stared at her incredulously, but also with admiration. "Not when they are a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. You have guts, Black." He paused, contemplating.

"Alright, on one condition. It would be easier for me to go hang out with your friends right now. I mean, I saved Potter's life. And he knows. You eat breakfast with me tomorrow and we will start alternating."

"You are such a gentleman" Sarah responded sarcastically. "Making me do the hard thing first."

"No, I'm just encouraging your Gryffindor tendencies. Remember, you are supposed to be the brave one?" Draco gave her a crooked grin. "Brave, Brave Bla…"

"Oh, just shut it" Sarah silenced him with a kiss. "Let's go."

They made the way to where Sarah knew Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys would be- in their usual compartment. She took a deep breath and looked encouragingly at Draco, whose face had grown pale as she opened the door and stepped him. The chatter stopped as the gang looked up from their seats.

Sarah held up a hand. "Now, before you say anything. Draco is with me. He is going to sit here. There are two empty seats beside you Harry. Can we sit beside you?"

Harry nodded, and understanding passing between the two of them. "Sure." He moved over and patted his seat. "Come and sit down."

Ron groaned. "Harry, mate, what are you doing, encouraging her and Malfoy? It is the stupidest idea Sarah has had yet."

Hermione elbowed him. "Just hush Ron" She whispered.

"Ron, I know you can't stand Malfoy…I can't either..." Harry looked towards Sarah and Draco. "No offense."

Draco shrugged. "The feeling is mutual Potter."

"But it is Sarah. And this is what she wants." Harry eyed Ron evenly.

Ron sulked. "Even if it is what she wants, doesn't mean we should support it. If she wanted to go join You Know Who, it's not like we would just say, 'sure, Sarah, that sounds like a splendid idea.' His father is a bloody death eater. The fact that she could even consider dating him makes me wonder who side she is really on"

Sarah gasped, her eyes growing wide. After the shock of his statement sunk in, anger took over. "RONALD WEASLEY!" Sarah yelled. "That is unfair! Take it back"

Ron shrugged, "Is it, Sarah?" He challenged. "You are my friend and I love you, but you headed down the wrong road, closer and closer to You know Who. I'm just looking out for you"

Sarah ducked her head, but everyone could see the look of hurt in her eyes. "Thanks" She said bitterly and Draco reached to pull her towards him, but Fred jumped up to Sarah's defense.

"Just shut it, Ronald. You are being ridiculous and cruel." Fred glared at his brother. "I won't let you hurt her by your attitude. If Sarah wants to date Malfoy, then you will at least be civil, do you understand?" Fred practically growled at his brother and Ron, taken aback and a bit guilty that he carried it that far, nodded in agreement. "Apologize to Sarah. And mean it brother."

Ron looked contrite, especially at the clouded eyes of his friend. "I'm sorry, Sarah. It's not the same. I still don't like it though and I don't have to support it, but fine, if Draco wants to sit, let him" Ron gestured to the empty seats.

"Thanks" Draco said as he and Sarah sat down.

Fred turned to him. "But I just want to warn you, Malfoy. Sarah is special."

Sarah turned red. "Fred…" she protested.

"No, Sarah, you are." Fred raised his hand to stop her. "If you hurt her, you will regret it. We will all make your life miserable"

Draco nodded. "That's fair. I have no intention of hurting her."

"See that you don't." Fred responded curtly. "Now, Sarah, we were just speculating who the new Defense teacher might be….Did Snape say anything about it?"

Sarah shook her head as she stretched and crossed her legs. "No, he didn't. He only said that he was starting me back teaching me defense privately as soon as we get back to Hogwarts. He seemed worried."

Draco nodded. "He has every right to be. The ministry is taking over Defense classes. Deloris Umbridge is the ministry appointed professor."

"The ministry appointed the Defense professor?" Hermione's eyes snapped up.

Draco nodded. "We won't be taught much this year."

Sarah shot Ron a warning look as he grumbled and edged closer to Draco. Hermione and Ron began arguing while Fred and George went with Ginny in search of snacks.

"Who is Deloris Umbridge, Draco?" She asked her boyfriend.

"The minister of magic's undersecretary. She is a high official, but rather ridiculous if you ask me. All smiley and pink. You'll see Black. She is just the opposite of Uncle Sev."

Sarah grinned. "Well that can't be all bad. At least I probably won't get in trouble with her. That's a plus. As for defense class, hopefully she will still teach us something. It is more important now more than ever."

Draco nodded in agreement causing Harry's eyebrows to raise. "Whose side are you on, Malfoy?" He asked in a low voice.

Draco turned to Harry. "Sarah's, Potter. I'm on Sarah's side. She needs to learn defense if she is going to protect herself. You know who is obsessed with you, which means he is obsessed with your friends. And he knows that you are like Sarah's brother. Your first years encounter with him, left little doubt in his mind. I want her safe." Draco responded seriously.

"Good" Harry gave him an approving look. "Good enough."

The group made small talk all the way to Hogwards. Sarah couldn't help but wonder what her fifth year at Hogwarts would bring, hoping for the best, but knowing with Voldemort's return it would be anything but an easy year.

_**Up next**_: Sarah has breakfast with the Slytherins, Snape has a warning for the children, and the gang meets Umbridge.


	21. Drawing Attention

A/N: It's been a while! Work= terribly busy and demanding. But here is another chapter and I hope it is worth the wait. Thanks all who reviewed the last chapter. Let me know what you think…

**_Chapter 21: Drawing Attention_**

"Alright" Sarah whispered to herself. "I can do this. All I have to do is just walk up to the table and plop myself down. How hard can it be? Draco is already there. Oh, stop being a nutters and talking to yourself." She absently tucked her hair behind her ear, then lowered her hand to grasp her bag tightly.

Entering the Great Hall, she turned and looked towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione, who knew about the plan, gave her an encouraging grin. She whispered to Harry, who turned and met Sarah's eyes, a smirk on his face. He winked at her and in spite of her nervousness, Sarah managed to smile back. She knew Harry and Hermione both would be on her side no matter what and for that she was thankful. Ron, on the other hand…well, that was a whole other story. She glanced at the Head Table. Snape was talking to Dumbledore, but as if feeling her gaze, he looked up. He inclined his head, giving her a quizzical look. He spoke to Dumbledore and Dumbledore looked at her as well and as if understanding her dilemma, his eyes twinkled with encouragement. Sarah marveled with how it seemed liked Dumbledore knew everything.

She took a deep breath. Gathering up her courage, she walked over to the Slytherin table. She could feel Snape's eyes following her and she knew from experience that his eyes were probably narrowing at the sight. She also knew that her actions would today would sure to lead to some words between her and her guardian, but she was willing to face Snape's displeasure- for Draco, she would do anything. Again, she had to remind herself of the importance of breathing- her stomach felt like it had dropped to her feet. Fighting nausea she decided that she was going to hex Draco the first chance she got privately for making her go first. He wouldn't know what was coming to him, she would make sure of that.

She swallowed hard. "Hi Draco" Sarah said,willing her voice to come out sounding ok. Her voice was a bit shaky, but respectable.

"Good Morning, Black" Draco responded smoothly and stood to kiss her cheek briefly. "Sit down here Sarah" He took her bag from her shoulder and made room for her next to him. Sarah nodded and sat beside him. The rest of the table looked up, shocked to see the Gryffindor at their table. Word spread down the table and one by one, the Slytherins turned to stare, shocked into silence. The rest of the hall grew silent when noticing the quiet of the normally loud Slytherin table.

At the silence, Sarah bit her lip and turned to look towards the Head Table and saw that her uncle had half risen to approach his house's table, but Dumbledore kept an arm on him, pushing him down.

"What is Black doing here, Malfoy?" Blaise Zambini asked, curiously. It wasn't particularly loud, but in the quiet, his voice echoed in the hall.

"We are having breakfast together." Draco explained evenly. "You know for breakfast, the rules of where we have to sit are more lax."

"But why?" Theodore Nott spoke up, in a louder voice.

Sarah held her breath, but Draco reached for her hand under the table. "Because" Draco said in a loud voice. "Sarah is my girlfriend and I want to have breakfast with her." His pronouncement cut the silence like a knife and there was a buzz around the hall as people digested the information.

Sarah caught snippets of it "Black and Malfoy?" "But isn't he a Death Eaters's son? And she is Potter's best friend?" "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Don't they hate each other?"

Draco squeezed her hand, willing her to stand her ground. His thumb made circles around her hand, his silent message to her that it was going to be OK.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" He asked in a challenging voice.

"She is a Gryffindor" Goyle said in a low voice. "You hate Gryffindors."

"In general yes…the feeling is usually mutual" Draco said. "But not this one. I happen to like this one."

The room grew silent again. "Will you have breakfast at the Gryffindor table?" Pansy asked disgusted, red faced.

"That is the plan" Sarah spoke up and Draco nodded in agreement.

"It only seems fair."

The Gryffindor table was loud after that announcement, but Fred Weasley spoke up. "Sarah's friend would be welcome to eat breakfast with her, right guys?" The rest of the table looked at him like he had lost his mind, knowing the feelings he had for Sarah. But they dared not argue with him.

"She is not a Slytherin" Pansy protested.

Draco nodded. "That is fair. She isn't. But other Slytherin have had their girlfriends or boyfriends from other houses eat breakfast with them."

"But they have never been Gryffindors!" Pansy groaned. "Draco, _come on_!"

"Yes, but Sarah is not _just_ a Gryffindor" Draco's eyes narrowed. "One, she is a Black. Her family has been in Slytherin for generations."

"Don't you mean _your_ family?" Pansy gave a haughty shake of her head.

Draco ignored her. "Would you refuse to let Professor Snape's niece eat with us? He is the head of our House." He hissed at her.

Pansy snickered. "He hates her." But as she said it, she noticed the other Slytherins begin to feel shift uncomfortably. While they knew Snape often ridiculed Black every chance he got, he strangely would not tolerate other students doing so. While they didn't understand the enigma, they all assumed it was because of his sister, whom it was widely known that he was fond of, though they couldn't imagine Snape being fond of anybody. They knew he made a promise to her that he took seriously, though.

Dumbledore finally spoke up from the Head Table. "As fascinating as this breakfast has been, and indeed, I don't believe we have had such an interesting breakfast on the start of classes in all my years as Headmaster, I think we should actually partake of the delicious food in front of us. We need energy for the first day of classes" The students stared at him. "Now" He waved his hand insistently and a buzz filled the room as the students went back to eating.

"Would you like some toast?" Millie spoke to Sarah. Sarah looked weary, wondering what the catch was, but she had never had an issue with the Slytherin before.

"It's a serious offer, Black." Millie smiled at her. "You need to eat, especially if you are going to take on all of this."

Sarah felt instant relief. "Sure" she grinned. "Thanks" She took the toast and Blaise passed her the strawberry jam.

"You know Black" Blaise began. "Malfoy insists that you are cool, but regardless of that prat's opinion, I have to admit you have spunk. Maybe crazy spunk, but that just now took guts. You played it cool. You could have been one of us."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you."

"You see that as a compliment?" Millie raised her eyebrow. "Gryffindors usually don't."

Draco poured Sarah orange juice and handed it to her.

"Thanks Draco" Sarah whispered.

"You're welcome." Draco responded.

"I'm dating a Slytherin. What does that tell you?" Sarah responded back.

Blaise whistled through his teeth. "She does have a point there. Fair enough. But Malfoy, mate, I can't believe you made her carry out your little breakfast plan first. Where are those impeccable Malfoy manners of always being a gentleman? "

"Black wanted to" Draco protested. "Plus ladies always go first. My mum taught me that."

Blaise snickered. "And you let him get away with that crap?"

Sarah grinned and leaned across the table, pushing Draco back to whisper to Zambini.

"Don't worry. I have already planned a nice surprise for him the minute we get alone. I have no intention of letting him get away with anything." She whispered.

"Smart girl" Zambini laughed appreciatively. "She may not be half bad Malfoy if she can keep you arse in line."

"She can. Remember first day of classes at Hogwarts first year? She turned his hair maroon and gold for teasing her!" Millie laughed. "Draco whined about it for weeks."

Draco's face grew red. "She did indeed. Don't get on her bad side. It's not pretty."

"I'll think I will have to remember that." He said as he finished his breakfast. "I got to go talk to someone before class. It was good having breakfast with you Black."

"You too" Sarah nodded with a smile. "See you."

"See you." Blaise rushed off.

"You see" Draco turned to her. "That wasn't half bad."

"Uh huh" Sarah grinned. "The whole hall listening in silence as you tell everyone I'm your girlfriend and Pansy telling everyone that Snape hates me. Speaking of Snape, what is he doing?"

Mille turned to the head table. "He's watching you."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Great. Bet you we will never hear the end of this."

Draco nodded. "You can count on it" He said grimly. "If there is one thing Uncle Sev doesn't like, that's a scene, unless it is he who is conducting it."

Sarah giggled. "You got that right."

* * *

They exited the Great Hall together 20 minutes before their first class began. She smiled as Draco slid his hand into hers.

"Do we have defense together?" Draco asked. Sarah nodded. "Next."

Draco turned to study her. "Sarah" He began in a serious voice.

"Uh oh. What is it?" Sarah stopped walking in response to Draco's tone.

"I want you to promise me that you won't say anything in Defense to get yourself in trouble."

Sarah laughed and titled her head, her eyes bright. "You know me too well, Draco. I'll be a good girl"

"No, I'm serious, Sarah. Umbridge- well, she is all smily and nice but there is another side of her according to my dad. She can be a nasty piece of work. You can't get mixed up in it. You have to be careful."

"It will be fine." Sarah rolled her eyes. "You are just being overprotective."

"I'm not…." Draco paused abruptly and Sarah glanced up to see Snape approach them.

"Come" Snape's tone did not leave room for argument, but Sarah responded anyway.

"We have class in 20 minutes" Sarah reminded him. "Can't this wait?"

Snape's eyes were like daggers. "17 minutes to be precise and no, it cannot." Draco elbowed Sarah and she groaned as they followed Snape down the steps to the dungeon and into his office. With a flick of Severus's wand the door slammed and he uttered a few silencing charms.

"Oh" Sarah whispered sarcastically to Draco. "Silencing charms are never a good sign."

Severus threw down his books on his desk. "Usually, I find your sarcasm endearing, Black…"

"No doubt because I inherited the trait from you…" Sarah interjected.

"Enough…you do not know when to stop" Snape raised his voice. "I'm not in the mood Black. Just quit talking and listen. I thought I told you to not draw attention to yourself this year. And like a good little girl, I expected you to behave. Now, I ask you: what part of WALKING UP TO THE SLYTHERIN TABLE AND SITTING DOWN WAS NOT DRAWING ATTENTION TO YOURSELF?" He sat down heavily in a seat and Sarah exchanged a worried look with Draco. Severus waited, impatiently tapping on his desk.

Sarah frowned. "I thought you said you wanted me to be quiet?" she shrugged her shoulders, sarcasm turning towards defiance. Draco drew his breath, and elbowed her to knock it off, but it was too late.

In two seconds, Snape leapt up from his desk and swept over to her. "You do not speak to me in such a tone, little girl" He gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her.

Sarah eyes flashed. Gritting her teeth, she responded. "And what about the way you are speaking to me?"

"Excuse me?" Snape voice turned deceptively calm, but Sarah knew from experience that it was not the type of calm she wanted. She knew that the moment she uttered those words to her uncle, she would be grounded. But she felt too far in to back down now. So still, she pressed.

"You act like I committed some major crime. I did not break any rules. I did nothing wrong" Sarah wiggled her shoulders to try to loosen Snape's grip on them, but he tightened his grip.

"Do you have such little concept of what is going on _out_ there? There are some among us from both sides who can't wait to find anything they can to trap me" He looked at her sternly. "And you are giving them ammunition to do just that"

Immediately, Sarah stopped struggling. Thoughts raced through as she tried to wrap her mind around what Uncle Sev was telling her. "Please let go of me, Uncle Sev" she whispered. Snape instantly dropped his hands to his side. "I didn't…" she turned helplessly to Draco. "we didn't…"

Draco finally spoke up, intervening. "Are you saying, Uncle Sev, that they will use Sarah against you? Against Dad?"

"They will use anything" Severus's eyes never left Sarah. "I know you think you love each other and that is all well and good, but you both are playing with fire. This relationship will…" he stopped himself abruptly at Sarah's stricken face. "Let's all take a moment and sit down. We still have a few minutes before you have to head to class." He glanced at the clock, before leading Sarah to sit in one of the seats in front of his desk. Draco sat beside her, pulling his chair up close next to her as Severus sat on the edge of his desk.

"Sarah, I don't wish to scare you, but I would be negligent in my duty to you as your guardian not to speak these next words to you. You must understand that your relationship with Harry already has made you a target. You are young still and the Dark Lord is biding his time. And so far, I have been able to use my pledge to your mother to keep the Dark Lord from exploiting your relationship with Harry. He needs me more than he needs you right now. And it has only been mentioned in passing, by certain Death Eaters. But if you keep drawing attention to yourself, word will get around. And now, it involves Draco. Draco, your mother and I are concerned that if you and Sarah continue to be so bold with your relationship, they may see you as an avenue to manipulate Sarah, and in doing so, to reach Harry. And I can't continue to keep both of you out of harm's way if you insist on doing as you please. All I ask is some discretion on your part, please."

Draco nodded, understanding the implications. "We are sorry, Uncle Sev. We didn't mean to make things more difficult for you. Sarah?" Draco reached for Sarah's hand, which was trembling.

Sarah's stomach sank. She never had thought of it that way, probably because Uncle Sev had chosen to protect her from it. "I'm sorry, too sir. We will be more careful in the future" she whispered. "I guess it is too much to ask for the daughter of a convicted murderer on the run, the niece of a death eater, the best friend of the boy who lived one, to be normal" She gave an unconvincing laugh.

"I do wish things could be different for you, Sarah" Severus responded. "But those are not the times we are living in. You can't have everything the way you want it- the way you think it should be. Can you understand that?"

Sarah forced a smile. "of course. We are going to be late for defense, sir. Can we leave now?"

Severus studied her briefly, before responding in the affirmative. Draco bent down to retrieve Sarah's bag from the floor. As they headed for the door, Sarah realized that Severus had ignored her talking back to him. At least she could breathe a sigh of relief over that one. But as a trace of a smile passed across her lips, Severus voice echoed through his office. "One other thing, Sarah Grace…."

Sarah froze, turning back towards Snape. "Yes, sir?"

"You're grounded" he growled. "I can make certain aspects of your life as _normal_ as possible. You do not speak to me the way you spoke to me earlier. I _will not tolerate_ that type of behavior"

Sarah groaned. "I _knew_ that was coming." She stomped her foot. "I thought you forgot"

"Forgot? I think not" Severus responded. "And if you _ever_ speak to me again in that manner, I will see that you don't see the light of day for weeks…along with other punishments that I deem necessary- some which were quite effective when you were younger" He raised his eyebrow at the implication and Sarah gulped. She thought the last part was probably a threat, but she wouldn't put it past Snape to do so.

"He's bloody brilliant" she thought. Nodding, she peeked a glance at Draco who had an odd looking smirk across his face, probably to try to stop himself from bursting with laughter.

* * *

Sarah slid into her seat next to Harry. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts and she was excited even though Draco warned her about Deloris Umbridge. "But still" Sarah thought "it's _defense"_ Sarah loved that class, even though several of her teachers had been incompetent. Snape had taken to teaching her since her first year. While potions was the subject that caused the most tension between the two of them, Snape had to admit that Sarah was very good at defense. She thrived on this class and the spells she could convince Snape to teach her privately.

So, when Umbridge told them to put their wands away, she was surprised. She expected at least a review of some basic defensive spells to start the year. And when Hermoine asked about what defensive spells they could expect to learn and Umbridge told them they wouldn't need to use their wands until they were much older and that theory was enough, Sarah was shocked. And when Harry told Umbridge that they need to learn to protect themselves because of Voldemort and Umbridge denied Voldemort's return, Sarah's shock turned to anger. Umbridge practically accused Harry of making the whole thing up. And while she had managed to keep silent until then, ignoring all warnings that Snape had issued a mere 15 minutes before, Sarah spoke up in an adamant and passionate defense of her friend. And when Umbridge fixed her with a cool stare and issued both Sarah and Harry detention that night, Sarah knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was going to be a long year.

* * *

"I believe everyone is here. We can begin now" Dumbledore looked around at his staff seated in his office. "As you know, we often come to meet and discuss concerns or problems we might be having. For those of you who are new to our staff, while you can bring up any issue here, you can always come to me directly if the need arises. I trust everyone had a successful first day of classes." He glanced at each professor, before his eyes rested on Snape. With a half smile, he added, "Severus, I am sure you sufficiently scared our first years into submission "

The rest of the staff chuckled knowing well Snape's infamous speech first day of potions. Severus rolled his eyes. "Naturally. Moving on, Headmaster…"

"Yes..now then" Dumbledore paused as Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Ahem" she stood, brushing her skirt off with the palms of her hands. "There is an issue I would like to address"

The others shifted awkwardly in their seats. After her display at the sorting ceremony, they were unsure what would happen next.

"I would like to address the caliber of students enrolled here" her shoulders shook as she gave a small shake of her head. "I am sure Cornelius will be quite interested in the students you are admitting, one in particular causes great concern in light of …shall we say, _recent developments_"

McGonagall shook her head briskly in wonder that she had the nerve to question the caliber of students when the likes of her was hired as a professor. Clearly, the ministry doesn't care about the caliber of professors at Hogwarts. "_Meaning what_, Deloris?" Minerva narrowed her eyes.

She gave a sharp laugh. "Allowing the daughter of a known murderer continued enrollment is downright disgraceful" she replied. "I really thought we had standards here"

"_Surely_, you aren't referring to Sarah Black!" Minerva bristled, rising up to the defense of her Gryffindor. "Let me assure you now, _Deloris_, there are many students of lower qualifications than Sarah Black! Not only is she well respected by her peers and professors, she is top of her class and has been since her first year"

Severus's jaw tightened, but he managed to appear indifferent.

Dumbledore raised up a restraining hand in McGonagall's direction. "Minerva" His voice held a note of warning. "Ladies, lets please sit down and discuss this rationally" The two reluctantly sat, but were both on the edges of their seats. "Now, what _exactly_ is your concern, Deloris, with Sarah?"

"You must have read the papers. Her father is responsible for all the violence that has been occurring of late. And would you believe that she supported Mr. Potter when she said that they need to use magic to defend themselves from he who must not be named? Because he who must not be named is back!" Her voice squeaked. "The lies! I gave them both detention right on the spot for that nonsense."

Severus interjected, dryly. "Perhaps, Deloris, if you have concerns about Black, you should address them first with her guardian, which would be me." His voice was low. "I made a vow to my deceased sister that I am bound to, that I would care for her child in her absence, especially in regards to her education. While I agree with you that the child is a nuisance in general, I do not believe her to be dangerous or any more inept than her classmates. As for her attitude in your class, I would be happy to have a conversation with her about it and provide any _additional _punishment I might deem necessary"

Deloris gave a short laugh. "Now, now, Severus, I am already giving her detention. I do believe my efforts will thwart any poor behavior in the future. I shall see to it."

"Still" Severus replied smoothly, "If there is anything I can do to assist you with handling my niece, I would be happy to."

"Thank you Severus" Dumbledore interrupted firmly. "I must insist Deloris that you refrain from judging Sarah based on her father's transgressions. In spite of her uncle's opinion, she is an excellent student and defense has always been a strength in her coursework. I'm counting on your ability to build on her knowledge"

"Of course" Umbridge gave a bright smile. "Our ministry appointed curriculum will work well for any student willing to achieve."

Minerva rolled her eyes and the other professors tried to hide their smirks, while Dumbledore steered them towards other topics in conversation

* * *

"Now then" Umbridge handed both Sarah and Harry a piece of parchment and a quill. "Your assignment shall be quite simple. You will write 'I must not tell lies' over again on this parchment."

"Where is the ink?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't need ink. It is a special quill" Umbridge replied softly.

Sarah fingered the parchment as she picked up the quill. "How many lines, professor?"

Umbridge gave her a gentle smile as she patted her shoulder. "Let's just say as many as it takes for the message to sink in, dear" She walked back over to her desk and took a seat, sipping her cup of tea. "You may begin now children"

With a glance at Harry and a sigh, Sarah scribbled on the parchment. But as she was writing she noticed a sharp pain exuding from her hand. It felt like a knife stabbing into her hand. "Owww" she dropped the quill as she studied her hand. The line she wrote was faintly etched on her hand.

Her stomach sank. She knew quite well that this type of punishment wasn't allowed and that her uncle would be livid if he found out. Still, what was she to do? Tell Umbridge she was nuts and walk out and straight to her uncle? But what could Uncle Sev do? He couldn't cross the ministry. He was already too tangled with Voldemort. He just approached her after dinner with a scathing admonishment over her behavior in defense class. He warned her that she must not to anything else to provoke Umbridge or they all would suffer. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized what she had to do.

"Is something wrong, Miss Black?" Umbridge looked up from her book she was reading. Harry jerked his head up and turned to lock eyes with Sarah. She bit her lip and met Harry's eyes. Harry shook his head slightly and Sarah gulped. Garnishing her strength, she cleared her mind to appear impassive. "No ma'am" she responded dully.

"Good" Umbridge smiled sweetly at her. "Continue, dear"

Willing herself to be brave, she picked up her quill and continued her lines. For an aching two hours she wrote, her hand throbbing. When finally Umbridge dismissed them, Sarah's relief was immense. However, her joy quickly diminished when she told them that she expected them back the same time tomorrow night. Shoulders slumped, she walked out of the room, Harry walking close beside her. He turned his head to look at her.

"Sarah?" His voice was soft, tender almost. He slid his arm around her.

A sniff escaped and she quickly swiped at her eyes. "I'm alright"

"We can't tell" he whispered.

Sarah hitched her breath. "I know. Uncle Sev already lectured me on how I can't do anything to draw attention to myself or him this year. I got in trouble for sitting at the Slytherin table. He said they would use things against him and this could be another thing they could use. I can't tell"

Harry pulled her into a hug and Sarah fought sobs. "I have to go to Uncle Sev. I'm grounded" Sarah squeezed Harry tightly. "How am I going to keep this a secret?"

Harry pulled away. "You _have_ to. We don't have a choice."

Sarah agreed, determined. Saying her goodbye to Harry, she went to the girls' lavatory to wash her face. Tucking a stray piece of hair back behind her ear, she took a deep breath. She made her way down to the dudgeons and Snape's quarters. Muttering the password, she entered. She forced a smile.

"Hi, Uncle Sev" Sarah greeted her uncle, who was on the couch, slashing through summer essays. Snape looked up from his work.

"Detention took a while" He remarked, studying her quietly. "What did Professor Umbridge have you do?"

Sarah plopped down beside him. "Just lines. No big deal"

"Hum" Severus muttered. "I hope that teaches you discretion, Sarah Grace. You need to know who you can trust and who you need to watch your words around. Umbridge, with her strong connections to the ministry is not one to be crossed."

"I know, sir" Sarah wiped her palms on her lap, hoping her ever perceptive uncle would miss her sweating hands. Scrunching her eyes slightly, she concentrated on clearing her mind.

"Sarah Grace, _what_ are you doing?" Severus looked at her sharply.

"Nothing. I'm listening." She rose, abruptly. "Can I go to my room and do my homework?"

Snape peered at her for a moment, before briefly nodding. "I'll come and check on your progress in a while."

Sarah began to walk away, but Snape shot out a hand. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her down again next to him. Gripping her face, he forced her to look at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Sarah's face reddened slightly, but she forced herself to clear her mind again. "Sir?"

"You usually want to talk." Severus shook her face in his hand. "You usually want to do your homework here, instead of in your room"

"I…" Sarah struggled to remain composed. "Umbridge gave me detention again" she blurted out. "tomorrow…I didn't want you to be upset with me"

Eyes narrowed. "I see" Severus tone turned into a low growl. "Were you behaved during your detention?"

"I was, I promise!" her eyes pleaded with him. "I didn't do anything else. She hates me!"

Severus released her chin. "I believe you. It's not you, Black"

"Then what is it?"

Severus looked grim. "It's your father"

"_Dad_? What does Dad have to do with it?" she asked.

Snape paused, choosing his words carefully. When he spoke again, his tone gentled considerably. "The ministry is blaming the violence done by the Dark Lord and his followers on your father"

"Oh" Sarah slumped down on the couch, leaning her head against Severus's shoulder. "It's not fair. Will the truth ever come out?"

"Perhaps one day" Severus responded. "In the meantime, keep your wits about you when it comes to Umbridge. It is as I said earlier, Sarah. You got to stop giving them so much to use against you. You have to be smarter than them. It is the only way you will survive"

Sarah agreed and after kissing her uncle, she headed back to her room. Closing the door, she wondered if Uncle Sev would be proud of her if he knew that she was doing just that. But in doing that, she was breaking his number one rule with her- to always tell him the truth. And for the web of lies she was beginning to spin for him, she knew Snape would be utterly disappointed with her.

A/N: So how long do you think Sarah will be able to keep up the charade with Sev? This is only the beginning, it's going to get much worse as the lies start building up…


	22. I Must Not Tell Lies

A/N: Here is another chapter. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed. Sorry, the updates have been longer in between. Real life…but I have found that writing can be a stress reliever. Anyway, more drama ahead…

Chapter 22: _I Must Not Tell Lies_

"You may leave now" Umbridge announced in her sing-song, overly sweet voice. "I will see you tomorrow night"

Sarah and Harry quietly handed her their parchment and quills and exited the room. Shutting the door firmly behind them, they made their way down the hall.

Sarah studied her hand. "Does your hand look like this?" she asked. Harry paused to reach for her hand. Red streaks surrounded the faintly etched letters of "I must not tell lies". For the past week, they had detentions with Umbridge with no reprieve in sight.

"That doesn't look good" Harry released her hand and showed her his own hand. "Mine doesn't have the red streaks around it. Do you think it is getting infected?"

She groaned. "I don't know. It really burns. How many questions do you think Madame Pomfrey will ask if I ask for healing lotion?"

"Too many, I'm afraid" Harry paused to utter the password to the fat lady as the portrait swung open. They entered a deserted common room save for the Weasleys and Hermione.

Hermoine looked up from her book. "I can't believe Umbridge gave you detention again. How's your hand?" she asked.

"Fine" Sarah mumbled, shooting Hermoine a warning look. While, Ron and Hermoine found out about Umbridge early in the week, she wasn't eager for Fred and George to know about Umbridge's form of discipline. "I got to go start my charms essay"

"Start?" Hermoine squeaked. "It's three meters long!"

"Don't remind me" Sarah rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I'm going to be up all night" She turned to Fred. "You don't by any chance have something that could help me with that?"

Fred eyed her, cautiously. "Maybe" He rose and walked towards her. "What about your hand, though?"

Instinctively, Sarah tucked her hand in her pocket, but Fred reached out and grabbed it. They wrestled with Sarah protesting loudly, but finally Fred got a good look at her hand.

"Sarah" His voice was pained. Hearing his tone, George walked over to see. His face twisted. "Umbridge?"

"It's not a big deal" her voice cracked and tears threatened to fall. "please don't make a fuss over this. Nobody can know…please?"

"Not a big deal?" Fred studied the red streaks carefully. "Does Draco know?"

"Fred…" Sarah shook her head. "The only people that know is in this room"

"You have to tell Snape" George said quietly.

"Or Sirius" Fred's voice was unusually grave and their was a firmness to his tone with her that he had never taken before. "She is abusing you and look at this….it looks like it is getting infected. If you don't tell, I will"

Sarah's eyes shot up to meet his, furious. "You can't do that" she squeaked.

"I can and I will" Fred edged closer to her. "I will do this, Sarah. Refuse to tell Snape or Sirius and I will tell them"

Her face grew red. "Stay out of it. It is none of your business!" she hissed, angrily.

"None of my business?" Fred repeated just as angrily, reaching for her. "Besides George, you have been my best friend for the past five years. Don't you understand that?" He shook her and their eyes locked as they stared at each other, oblivious to the others in the room. For a second, he let his guard down and in the intensity of the moment, they connected. No spell was cast, but both of them knew what the other couldn't say out loud. Sarah knew the depth of Fred's feelings, and Fred knew why she couldn't let anybody know of Umbridge's abuse. As Fred wanted to protect the one he loved, she was trying to protect the men she loved.

Finally, Fred released her and looked around. "Where did the others go?" George, Ron, Harry and Hermoine had suspiciously disappeared.

Sarah followed his gaze. "They must have snuck out when we started to argue. Probably afraid that we would start throwing hexes and they would be in the middle" A small smile danced on her lips, before she looked at him seriously again. "Did you use legilimency on me?"

Fred shook his head. "No, did you use it on me?" he responded.

"No" Sarah pushed the hair behind her ear. "I don't understand how…"

"Does it matter?" Fred cupped her face. "We are connected, but you still love Draco"

"Fred, I…"

He shook his head. "No, don't. Tell me what you need to help you through this."

She searched him for another few moments, before replying, resigned. "How good are you with concealment charms?"

"Pretty damn good" Fred grinned, with a crooked smile. "How do you think George and I conceal all our mischief?"

Sarah's face lit up as she giggled. "And….want to help me distract Snape, so I can steal healing lotion from his stores?"

"Didn't you get smacked the first time you did that?" Fred asked. "Are you going to risk it again?"

Sarah sighed. "What other choice do I have? If I steal the ingredients and brew it myself, he probably won't notice as much as if I steal the lotion outright."

"No offense, Sarah, but potions have never been your thing" Fred shook his head. "You likely cause your hand to fall off"

Sarah smacked him. "I'll have you know that I'm getting much better at it"

Fred looked skeptical. "Still, I think I will help you. George and I have to be good at brewing to come up with the formula for all of our joke products we are creating. A healing lotion should be a cinch. Anything else?"

"You won't tell?" Sarah whispered. "You understand why…"

Fred nodded. "I saw what you needed me to see. I won't tell anybody."

Sarah sighed in relief. "Thank you, Fred. I don't know what I would do without you." She hesitated for only a second and then threw herself into his arms. "Sometimes, I wish things could be different" She whispered quietly.

"I know" Fred responded. "_I know_"

* * *

So with the help of the Weasley twins, Sarah was able to continue to hide Umbridge's method of discipline from Snape, though he grilled her about the amount of detentions she was receiving. She did her best to reassure him that it was "just lines" and she was hoping Umbridge would stop soon. Her hand was still burning, but the healing lotion Fred brewed, helped some with the pain. Unfortunately, the endless detentions were beginning to take a toll on her grades and she knew it was only a matter of time before Snape caught up with her unless she acted fast.

"Damn" Sarah muttered as she crumpled up her Transfiguration essay. McGonagall had handed her back her essay with a disapproving purse of her lips and an admonishment to try harder. She had tried hard enough, she simply had ran out of time. And this was the essay Snape knew about. Along with the charms exam she barely squeaked by with an acceptable. And the dreadful history of magic score. She was meeting with Snape tomorrow to go over her scores and unless she acted quickly, all hell would break loose.

"What's up?" Draco had snuck up behind her and grabbed her essay out of her hand. Reading McGonagall's comments, he responded. "Ouch. That sucks"

Sarah groaned. "Tell me about it! I'm dead" She looked helplessly at Draco and he slid his arm around her waist.

"Come outside with me, Black" He whispered in her ear. "We'll figure it out" She allowed Draco to lead her outside and settle in their spot by the lake, the fall breeze ruffling their hair. Sarah stared out onto the lake. She snuggled up in his arms, threading her hands through his.

"It's just one score. Snape can't be too angry." Draco replied. "Tell him you had a bad day."

"It's not just one score, Draco"

"More?" Draco was genuinely surprised. "But you are good at school"

Sarah sighed. "I just can't keep up with it all. I've been trying, Draco, really I have" she released one of Draco's hand to swat away the tears.

"Oh, Sarah" Draco wiped the tears away. "You know how much I hate it when you cry. What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just having a hard time keeping it all up with all the detentions Umbridge is giving."

"You should have never said anything the first day" Draco grunted. "I told you to watch it with her"

Sarah jerked away from him. "Are you saying this is all my fault? Because I didn't listen to you?" She stood up, brushing off the grass. "Draco knows everything…Draco is good at everything. Is that what you want to hear?"

Draco jumped up, grabbing her wrist. "Now, Now, Black. That was not what I was saying"

Sarah raised her eyebrow and hand on her hip. "_Really?"_

Draco scowled. "Stop that. You look just like Snape when you do that. It is really quite unnerving."

"I _am_ his niece" Sarah reminded him. "And that really was what you were saying. If I listened to you in the first place I wouldn't be in the mess. Well, I still would have been. Umbridge has had it out for me ever since she learned that my father is Sirius Black. And since my father is who he is, it wouldn't have matter if I behaved perfectly the first day, she still would have found a reason to hate me. Genetics and all…"

Draco was taken aback. "I guess I never thought of it that way. But come, Sarah, let's sit back down and discuss this." He pulled her back down beside him, arm around her securely. "You can't let Snape see those grades."

"What choice do I have?" Sarah asked. "Might as well show him and get it over with. Sure there will be quite a bit of yelling and I will grounded probably the rest of the year, but better now then later."

Draco shook his head. "I don't want you grounded at all. We wouldn't get to see each other with Snape breathing down our necks." He kissed her neck, before whispered in her ear. "And I enjoy a good snog too much for Snape to interrupt"

Sarah smacked him. "Draco" She admonished. "What else can I do?"

"Take my essay" Draco responded smoothly.

"What?" Sarah shook her head. "That would never work. Snape would know. He knows the difference between my handwriting and yours."

"Really, Sarah…you need to think more like a Slytherin" Draco rebuked. "You are great at charms."

"I'm not a Slytherin for a reason" Sarah titled her head. "You think I should charm your essay to look like mine? What about my History of Magic score?"

"Take that too" Draco replied. "Mum and Dad never look at my work. They haven't had time this year. They trust that if I get too much in trouble that Snape would tell them as the head of my house. Seriously, they will never ask for it. I'll help you with the charm. It's complicated, but I read about it in a book I have and I really think you could do the spell easily."

"I don't know, Draco" Sarah's forehead creased in worry. "If Snape finds out…" she shuddered.

"You can't let him find out" Draco responded. "You have to guard your mind if you are going to get away with it."

"I could get kicked out of school"

"No, you wouldn't. Your grade still stands" Draco argued. "You showing Snape my essay as yours is truly just between the two of you. And you know Snape wouldn't beat you or anything over it. He is a softie when it comes to his little girl"

"You know Snape is anything but soft, Draco" Sarah retorted. "To treat him as such is dangerous"

"But still, it wouldn't be the end of the world. You would cry and beg for his forgiveness and the worse he would do would be to smack you and ground you from now to eternity…but if you can get away with it, then none of it would happen"

"But my professors still know my grades" Sarah shook her head. "I just don't think it would work"

"Well, you have to pull up your grades. A couple of blips wouldn't hurt your overall average. I'll help you make it up. And they won't pull Snape into it unless it is really bad, especially McGonagall"

Sarah chewed her lip, weighing her options. She knew she had a couple more poor grades before McGonagall would go to Snape, especially if she went to her and asked her for help. Still…to lie to Snape so blatantly. But hadn't that what she been doing for the past few weeks? She groaned. "Ok, but you have to help me with my other work. I can't get caught. And when Snape gets my final grades, he can't realize what we have done."

Draco nodded. "We can do this. See, I told you it would work out. Don't worry" He kissed her. "This way, you won't be grounded and if I am helping with your work, we can spend even more time…" Another kiss. "together."

"I hope you are right" Sarah muttered before allowing Draco to completely distract her from her problems.

Draco was right. Even though the charm was complicated, Sarah was able to make it work. Draco's work in hand, she headed down to Snape's quarters for her weekly review. Her stomach churned with guilt, but she forced herself to clear her mind before entering.

* * *

"Hi Uncle Sev" Sarah forced another smile at him- something that she had quite perfected in the past weeks. She sat down on the couch, heaving her bag up beside her. "Do you mind if we not do our spell work tonight?"

Snape's looked up from the papers he was reviewing to study her, his eyes drilling into her for a few seconds, but to Sarah who was guarding her mind, it seemed like an eternity. "And why not?"

"I just have a lot of work to do" Sarah explained.

"Uh huh" Snape's eyes never left hers as he swung his feet down to sit up further. "Come here and bring your papers, please"

"_Oh Merlin, he knows_" Sarah grimaced as she tried to push those thoughts from her mind. She shuffled through her bag to find the papers. Walking over, she sat down on the ottoman. She handed Snape the papers.

Snape took a few moments to sort through them. He handed them back to her. "Everything looks fine, Black. You've prepared for your potions exam, yes?"

Sarah nodded. "I'd like to study some more though. Would you mind?"

"We'll keep it short tonight, however, I still want to practice occlumency with you" Snape eyed her. "You should have plenty of time to complete your studies, if you have been making the most of your time"

"As I have, sir" Sarah responded smoothly, but inside her head was spinning. Occlumency was rotten luck.

"Ready, then?" Snape pulled out his wand and Sarah went over to her bag to retrieve her own. Steeling herself, she nodded, determined. She had too much to lose for Snape to succeed in penetrating her mind.

"_Legilimens_" Snape commanded and Sarah could feel him inside her thoughts. She didn't want him to believe she was too good at occlumency, so she allowed him a glimpse of pre-chosen memories, before clearing her mind of all thoughts and emotions and effectively pushing him out. Three times, he tried and three times, she managed to conceal her secrets from him. She sighed in relief when Snape declared that it was enough. Shivering, Sarah felt weakened and for some reason, her hand throbbed more. She managed to make it to the couch, before putting her head down on her shaky knees.

Instantly, Snape was there beside her, conjuring water and commanding her to drink it slowly. He felt her forehead. Frowning, he cast a temperature charm. "You're running a bit of a fever. Have you been feeling alright?"

Sarah's mind went to her hand, which she knew was probably close to being infected. She couldn't tell him that. She forced herself to clear her thoughts. "Just tired" she replied.

Again, Snape looked at her in such a way that Sarah was sure he was suspicious of something.

"To bed, I think" Snape instructed. "I'll bring a small dose of fever reducer which should help. Occlumency does weaken you and if you were already tired…" Snape rose to head to his room. "Which…" he turned to give her a severe look, "I'm not sure why you would be so tired…"

"I haven't been sneaking out if that's what you think. Can I go back to the dorm?" sarah asked hopefully. "I still want to study some more"

Snape shook his head. "No, you can stay over tonight. Sleep for an hour and I will wake you up to study some more, Black. But you need rest, clearly."

Sarah began to look petulant. "But I need to study _now_. You don't understand."

"I don't understand, _what_, Black?"

"Nothing, sir" Sarah muttered. "It's fine. Bed, and then study"

Snape nodded satisfied, but as he headed to his room, he gave her a sidelong glance, which made Sarah's stomach flip. While he didn't say anything further, she knew he was aware that something wasn't right.

* * *

Snape gave her the fever reducer before leaving her to sleep. Closing the door to her room, he leaned against it. He needed to see the Headmaster. Albus could help him sort through what was going on.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore was offering Snape a licorice snap, before prodding, "What is on your mind tonight, Severus?"

He had offered Snape a seat, but as usual, he preferred to stand and pace. "It's Sarah. I can't put the pieces together, but something is not right. In fact, I think something might be very wrong with her"

"Hum" Albus leaned back in his chair. "What makes you think that?"

"We practiced occlumency tonight" Severus folded his arms. "The memories that I saw when I entered her mind were sharp and vivid. It was cohesive" he paused, before adding, "It was almost as if she was allowing me to see what she wanted me to see before clearing her mind and pushing me out"

"That is a technique of occlemency" Albus reminded him gently. "Advanced to be sure, but perhaps, Lupin taught her to do that this summer when you had him take over her lessons."

"I had thought of that" Snape admitted. "But what that means is she has become quite good at it"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Albus looked at him over his glasses.

"She's _too_ good at it, Headmaster" Severus clenched his hands. "It means she has been practicing beyond our sessions."

"I see" Albus sighed. "You are afraid she is becoming like you."

"Well, I certainly don't want her to grow up to become like me" Snape retorted, sarcastically. "I would never have taught her it in the first place if I thought she would use it to hide things from me"

"And that is what you are sure she is doing?" Albus responded.

Snape nodded. "I am. I have felt something was not quite right with her for weeks, but it was so subtle, that I was sure I was misreading her. But tonight, I watched her closely and even though, her demeanor was collected, there were moments in which I could see her purposely put up a shield. That's not Sarah"

"You're right. That seems out of line with her character. So the question is" Albus rubbed his chin. "Why would she feel the need to do something so deceptive?"

Severus stopped his pacing and jerked his head up to meet Albus's gaze. "To protect somebody"

"So what are you going to do?" Albus asked.

"I'm going to lean on her a bit and see if she caves" Severus replied, satisfied that he now had a plan. "And if she doesn't, then I'll watch her until I figure out what is going on. Now that I am aware that she is doing it, she will eventually slip up. And then we will deal with it…_all_ of it."

"It sounds like you have it all sorted out" Dumbledore paused. "But, Severus, do be gentle with her. If she is doing this to protect someone, her motives are at least good."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Headmaster. She will be just fine."

* * *

True to his word, Snape woke her up in an hour so she could begin her studying. Groggily, Sarah managed to sit up enough to lean against the headboard. Snape sat on her bed quietly for a few moments before finally speaking.

"There is something you are hiding from me" His voice was grave. "I have suspected for the past few weeks, but tonight I'm sure. You were too good at occlumency. The memories you gave me were too organized, too precise…usually, I get a jumble of memories to sort through, before you manage to dispel me from your mind, but not tonight" Snape frowned. "That only means that you must be hiding something from me." He paused, "You do know, you can tell me _anything_"

Sarah stared at her comforter. She wanted to tell him the truth about everything, but she couldn't…not about Umbridge…not about the concealment charms…not about stealing from his potions lab and certainly not about Draco and her work. She looked up to meet his eyes. "Hermoine wants us to form a defense club. She wants Harry to head it up. We had our first real meeting last week. Before, it was more of an informational meeting. He needs my help with it. I knew you probably wouldn't approve, but we have to find a way to defend ourselves against Vold…you-know-who and since Umbridge isn't teaching us anything, we are learning on our own. Since, I'm good with defense and you are teaching me more about it, it makes sense for me to help lead it. So, I'm going to"

Snape quirked his eyebrow. "You are, are you?"

Sarah dropped her gaze and nodded. "Yes. We call it Dumbledore's Army. Nice, huh?"

"Indeed" Snape thought for a few moments. "You helping Potter with this is not a bad idea. As much as I want to protect you from this war, there will be a time when I can't. Whatever assistance you may need with it, I can help you learn to teach the others…But…" Snape tugged her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You may not let this distract from your school work. You are in the midst of your OWL year. That must take priority"

"Of course" Sarah smiled. "Sorry, I didn't tell you about it before."

Again, Snape looked at her, contemplative. "Are you sure there is _nothing_ else you wish to tell me?"

Again, Sarah wanted to tell him everything, truly she did. She hated lying to him. She wanted him to yell and scold and ground and then inevitably comfort and advise. But she was too far in. "No, sir"

"You do remember your first year, do you not?"

"Of course" Sarah replied. "What about it?"

"I would hope that you would have learned that lying to me is _always_ met with severe consequences." Snape reached to grasp her hand…the one that ironically had "I must not tell lies" glaring from it, safe from Snape's watchful gaze by a concealment charm.

Sarah gulped and forced herself to look innocent. "I'm aware of that"

"Lies have a way of coming out at the most inopportune time…I told you that then" Snape reminded her. "If you come to me or even down the road on your own, it would be better for us both than if I find out about it and have to confront you. Believe it or not, Sarah Grace, I really hate disciplining you, but I know something isn't quite right with you. I can't put my finger on it, but I will eventually" Snape rose from her bed. "Know that. I will always find out the truth. One way or the other."

"There is nothing that I am hiding from you, Snape" Sarah responded.

Severus looked stormy, but then merely shook his head in disbelief. "Alright then" He reached her door before stopping at her voice.

"Uncle Sev?" Sarah said, almost timidly. "You will still love me, right? Even if I burn down the school?"

Snape's jaw twitched. "You are thinking of burning down the school, Black?"

Sarah bit her lip…"Of course not, I'm just using that as an example…" Snape swept back over to her to sit back on the bed. He kissed her forehead before grabbing her chin in his hands. "I will be furious and there will be consequences. But you are my child. Nothing will change that. I want to help you, you understand?"

Sarah nodded. "I just wanted to make sure"

Snape waited, but was met with no further conversation. "Sarah Grace" his voice was pained, but he stopped himself. He knew he couldn't force the issue right then. But he would be watching her and he would find out. There was only so much she could keep from him. He kissed her head. "Time for the books. I'll come and check on you in an hour. Let me know if you need any help."

Sarah reached for the stack of books beside her bed. "Thanks, Uncle Sev. I will" Snape nodded briefly before leaving her alone.

Sarah opened her book, but couldn't help the tears that started to flow. She should have just told him. He gave her the chance. Now, she would have to work to conceal it all the more. Guilt churned her stomach as she thought of Draco's papers in her bag. But she wondered if that was the last time she would have to do that.

A/N: Oh no! What do you think? I'm thinking Snape will be pretty livid when it all comes to light. She is in pretty deep…I would love to know what you think should happen when Snape finds out. I'm open to suggestions, though I have a few ideas floating around in my head.


	23. Spinning out of Control

A/N: Wow, two updates so close together. I feel very accomplished. For some reason, this chapter just flowed out. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate your feedback and to know if you are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own...Rowling does, etc

**Chapter 23**: **Spinning out of Control**

"You did _what_?" Sarah glared at her boyfriend as he nervously twisted the badge on his shirt. "_Draco_!"

"Keep it down, Black" Draco grabbed her and pushed her into a nearby abandoned classroom. Putting up silencing charms, he faced her. "Lower your voice. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"You don't have to explain?" she squeaked. "Last time I checked we were in a relationship. That means you have to explain yourself to me. Why the hell would you join Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad?"

"And why won't _you_ tell me what is going on with you, Potter and the others?" Draco threw his books down hard on the table. "do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you" Sarah responded. "But I'm not allowed to say. But you…and Umbridge. Damn it, Draco!" She tossed her bag on a nearby chair and absently unwound the scarf, which at the moment of her furry felt constricting. She flung it on top of her things. "I can't keep defending you."

"I never asked you to defend me. You know who I am" he growled at her. "I have to do this"

"Why?" Sarah threw up her hands. "You don't have to be such a prat all the time."

Draco's expression turned stony. "My father has expectations of me. Ones that I have to follow, Sarah."

"But if you knew who Umbridge is….what she has done" Sarah broke down into tears.

"What do you mean _done?" _he hissed. "Because she gives you detentions all the time?"

"It's more than that! Look! Look at what that hateful woman has done to me!" She grabbed her wand and undid her concealment charm and flung her hand in Draco's direction. Taken aback, he instinctively reached for it and pulled it up to study the marks and the angry streaks exuding from them. His stomach revolted as he grasped the situation. He noticed that her hand felt hot to the touch and all the color drained from his face.

"All those detentions?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes"

"She made you use a blood quill?"

"Yes"

"_And you didn't tell me_?" Draco dropped her hand. "Does anybody know about this?"

"Harry, Hermione and Ron know" Sarah replied, tucking her hand in her pocket.

"Of course" Draco grunted. "The golden trio…How did you learn to conceal it? And it looks infected- are you taking care of it?"

"Fred taught me. And he and George have been making me healing lotion."

Draco stiffened. "Let me get this straight, Black. You confided in all your precious Gryffindor buddies, but you kept this from me?"

"It wasn't like that" Sarah stepped closer to Draco. "You have to understand…"

"No!" Draco stepped back. "I'm done talking right now. I'll see you later" He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, leaving Sarah alone, shaking.

* * *

The setting sun splashed the sky in brilliant colors, its beauty a stark contrast to her feelings. She sat alone on the astronomy tower steps, absently rubbing circles on her sore hand, while her thoughts raced. After her fight with Draco, she had skipped dinner and instead retreated to this spot, not wanting to face anybody. She knew she should have told him a long time ago about Umbridge, but she had kept her secret among her and her Gryffindor friends, not wanting to put Draco in the middle between her and Snape. Though she supposed she had done that by charming his papers to look like hers. Everything felt out of her control right now.

"There you are" Sarah looked up to see Harry climbing the steps to the tower to reach her. "I've been looking everywhere for you" Sarah remained silent and Harry sat down next to her to watch the sky as well. They were silent for a few minutes, just watching.

"Draco was looking for you" Harry remarked, breaking the silence as the sun finally dropped from the sky. Sarah shivered a bit and Harry took off his jacket and put it around her. "You shouldn't be out here without a coat."

Sarah turned her head towards him. "Draco and I had a fight"

Green eyes met blue. "I gathered that. He seemed pretty upset. What was it about?"

"He joined the Umbridge's squad and I lost it when I saw his badge. I kind of flung my hand at him to show him what a monster Umbridge is…and then he found out that Fred has been helping me cover it up. He walked out" Sarah pulled Harry's jacket tighter around her.

'He thinks you and Fred are together?" Harry asked.

Sarah sighed. "I don't think so. I just think he was mad that other people knew and not him. Harry, I'm angry at Draco for what he is doing, but I'm not sure I have any place to be mad"

"I don't understand what you mean"

"I'm lying about everything" Sarah wiped her eyes.

"You mean to Snape about Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"For starters" At Harry's puzzled expression, she continued. "I charmed Draco's work to look like mine and showed Snape because my grades have been terrible. I did it a couple times."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "How did he not catch you?"

"It's called occlumency" Sarah laughed bitterly. "It's how Snape learned to be a spy, when Voldemort is a master at getting in people's minds. Apparently, the gift runs in the family…"

"But that is so not like you" Harry responded.

Sarah held up her hand. "I must not tell lies. I guess the message hasn't sunk in far enough" She gave him a crooked smile. "I don't think I can tell the truth now. But I want to…I need to, you know?"

Harry nodded and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Sarah dropped her head to rest lightly on his shoulder. "Do you hate me, Harry?"

"No, what makes you think I would?"

"Maybe, I'm not fit to be friends with the Chosen One" Sarah whispered.

"Stop it, Sarah" Harry's voice was firm. "Voldemort's back and I can't do this without you. You know that."

Sarah pulled away slightly. "Is something going on?" Her heart skipped.

"I'm having more dreams" Harry shuddered.

"What kind of dreams?" Sarah scooted over and shifted to face him. "Talk to me"

"It's like I am inside Voldemort's mind" Harry explained. "I see and feel the same things he does"

Sarah frowned. "Bad things?"

Harry nodded. "Often, but sometimes just feelings"

Sarah tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "When Voldemort tried to kill you and the curse rebounded, Snape said it formed some sort of connection between you and Voldemort."

"I'm afraid of that" Harry responded gravely. "I'm afraid that these dreams are really what is happening with him."

"Did you tell Dumbledore?"

"He's been avoiding me. I've tried" Harry shrugged. "It's like he doesn't want to see me, even look at me."

Sarah jumped up. "Come on" She reached to grab Harry's hand and pull him up. "Because there is a connection between you and Voldemort and the dreams are getting worse, then Voldemort can possibly read your mind. We need to tell Snape."

"Wait a second" Harry protested. "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"Look, Harry" Sarah squeezed his hand. "I know you and Ron and Hermione and everyone else still has their doubts about Snape. But I trust him more than anyone else, even Dad. And he would know how to help you…you have to learn occlumency and quickly."

Harry met her eyes. "If you trust him, then why didn't you just tell him the truth to begin with?"

Sarah bit her lip. "You know I need to protect him with Umbridge…as for the other lies, I hate it when Snape is disappointed with me."

Harry sighed. "Ok, I'm trusting you…I just hope you are right"

* * *

"You were right to tell me" Snape folded his hands as he paced around the room, deep in thought.

"Professor, I've tried to talk to the Headmaster about it, but he keeps avoiding me" Harry told him.

Snape stopped. "Potter, the Headmaster is a very busy man. I'm sure he is not avoiding you. However, I will convey your message to him and see what course of action he wishes to take. We suspected some sort of connection between you and the Dark Lord, but had not realized it was so ingrained. It is very serious and we must act fast before the Dark Lord learns of the connection."

"Sarah said that if he knows, he could possibly read my mind"

"Read it. Control it" Severus continued his trek.

"Then, we need to teach him occlumency" Sarah spoke up. "You have to teach him the way you taught me"

Snape nodded. "But we must consult the Headmaster first. In the meantime, Potter, make sure before you go to bed that you empty yourself of all thoughts and emotions. Sarah, you will teach him this before you both go to sleep. Start tonight. Now, Mr. Potter if would excuse us, I need to have a conversation with my niece."

Harry nodded and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you later, Sarah" He whispered and patted her arm.

"What's up, Uncle Sev?" Sarah leaned up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"What is going on between you and Draco?"

Sarah's stomach turned. "What did he say?"

"That he needed to find you and asked where you were. I pressed of course and he said nothing except you had a disagreement" Snape inclined his head. "Care to tell me what is going on?"

Sarah shrugged. "Not really" She traced circles over her stockings, picking lint off of them.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "He's not pressuring you to…_you know_"

Sarah's eyes grew wide at his implication. "_What_? Uncle Sev, no! Of course not…" her face grew red as she stumbled over her words. "we haven't even talked about that and I wouldn't…I mean, I don't think…I want to wait until I'm older."

Severus couldn't hold back his smile. "Good, Sarah. I was concerned. But if it wasn't that, then what is it?"

Sarah met his eyes. "It really isn't anything big, Uncle Sev. We'll be fine."

"You know you can talk to me. I feel like I keep saying it over and over again. It's times like these I miss your mother even more" Severus pushed his hair back. "I'm not accustomed to the emotions of a teenage girl. It's been a while since I had to deal with your mother's teenage angst and even then it was Lily who interceded"

"Mum was a real handful, huh?" Sarah smiled at the thought and walked over to sit closer to him. Her face grew serious. "Uncle Sev, sometimes I wonder if mum would be proud of me…that is to say, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't"

Snape leaned forward to rest his hands on her knees. "What makes you say that, Sarah?" he asked seriously.

Sarah's stomach twisted. Here was her moment. She was going to tell him the truth about everything thing.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by her uncle's grimace. "Voldemort?" she whispered. Severus nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "We will finish this conversation later" He instructed firmly, but Sarah knew that she had missed her chance. She nodded absently. "Be careful, Uncle Sev. I love you."

Severus cupped her face. "Remember, teach Harry how to clear his mind before bed. And you do the same. I will see you when I get back." And with that, he was gone.

With Severus gone, Sarah curled up on the couch with a blanket and her transfiguration textbook. She had an exam tomorrow and she wanted to be prepared. Engrossed, she didn't hear the knock on the door and jumped at the sound of Draco's voice.

"I've been looking for you" Draco looked around. "Where is Uncle Sev?"

Sarah struggled to sit up and Draco reached to help her, before sitting down beside her.

"Voldemort" she croaked and reached for her glass of water.

Draco shuddered. "How's your hand?"

"It hurts, but I'm used to that" Sarah responded as Draco reached for it.

"Take the concealment charm off, Sarah" She complied and Draco examined it once more. "I'm sorry, that I walked out. I understand why you didn't want to tell me" He rubbed around it. "Where's your healing lotion?" Sarah reached for her bag and pulled out the small jar that Fred had recently made. She handed it to him.

Draco untwisted the lid and dabbed his fingers in the lotion. Ever so gently, he massaged some lotion into the words. "I does look like the healing lotion isn't enough anymore. You should really tell Uncle Sev. I know why you don't want to, but he can handle Umbridge, without compromising his status as a Death Eater." He dropped her hand and twisted the cap back on the jar. He slid it into Sarah's bag for her before pulling her towards him. Leaning his head forward, their foreheads touched. "My father needs me to act a certain way. I need you to understand that this is who I have to be for now."

Sarah breathed in Draco's closeness. "I just don't want you to allow your father to be pull you into Voldemort's clutches. I'm afraid for you" She whispered.

Draco threaded his hands around her neck. "you have to trust me to be able to make the right decision."

Sarah closed her eyes. "I'm trying, Draco, I am" She leaned away to kiss him gently, wanting his comfort. "I feel like everything is so screwed up"

"I know" Draco kissed her back, teasing her lips apart to deepen their kiss.

After a few moments, Sarah pulled back slightly. "You know Uncle Sev thought that we fought about…well, that you were pressuring me…" Sarah felt her face grow hot.

Draco smiled at her discomfort. "About sex?" He asked.

"Draco!" Sarah admonished, her blush full force.

He outright laughed this time, gleeful at her embarrassment. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I didn't want to until I was older and that we really hadn't talked about it...you haven't thought about it, have you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Of course I have. I'm a teenage boy."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably before he continued, "But I understand and I agree that it would be better to wait a while. I think we have all the time. I'm not letting you go."

Sarah lunged to kiss him again. "Thank you"

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. Waiting a few minutes he said, "Sarah, when and if you are ready to tell to Uncle Sev the truth, I'll come with you."

"_Really_?" Sarah was shocked. "You know part of the truth will get you in trouble too."

Draco smoothed her hair down. "I know. But I think the lying is killing you. And I don't want you to be someone who are not"

"I'm not ready to tell" Sarah responded. "But thank you" She thought for a moment and then smiled. "It kind of reminds me of our first year and how you came with me to face Uncle Sev after I learned my mum died. It's when I first realized you could be different."

"I do it for you, Black" Draco pulled her close and claimed her mouth.

* * *

"I just can't believe this" Sarah groaned, rubbing her eyes. Through blurry vision, she tried to make out the words on the page. She knew that she had to complete her reading before she could even hope to write a coherent essay, but only getting four hours of sleep last night, the possibility of that ever happening looked grim. And what made matters worse, her transfiguration essay was only the top of the pile of work she had to do. Between detention with Umbridge and DA meetings, it didn't leave much time for work. With the end of the semester coming up, she knew that she would finally be held accountable for her grades, even though charming Draco's work had bought her more time with Snape. She had managed to pull up her grades to where she thought she would be OK, but things were unraveling fast. Umbridge had continued to give detention and this week, Sarah had taken to sicking up after every detention.

"You can't believe what?" Draco kissed her cheek briefly before sliding into the chair next to her in the library.

"I'm just never going to get it all done" Sarah waved her hands wildly about. "There is just simply too much. I could work from now until graduation and still not have it done." She felt the panic growing in her chest, like all she wanted to do was crawl under the table and hide.

Draco surveyed the books around her. "What exactly do you have left to do, Black? You work all the time. You can't have that much left."

"Everything" Sarah responded gloomily, falling down on her books, so her head rested on them. She turned her head so she could see Draco. "It's hopeless. I already skipped Transfiguration yesterday. I'm just waiting for McGonagall to rat me out to Uncle Sev. I have detention again with Umbridge this afternoon and tomorrow afternoon and then it is Monday and everything is due! I'm so screwed."

"Here" Draco reached for the book. "I'll read it to you and then help you outline your essay." His hand brushed hers as she handed him the book. Worry flooding his face, he moved his hand to feel her forehead. "You're running a fever."

"I don't think the healing lotion is working at all now."

"You have to tell Uncle Sev. You could get really sick." Draco whispered.

"I will" Sarah replied. "Just let me get through the weekend. Please"

"Ok, then if you don't tell him, I will" Draco said firmly.

Too exhausted to put up a fight, Sarah agreed. "Ok, you win"

* * *

"Sarah, _wake up_!" Hermione shook her friend's shoulder frantically. "It's almost time for potions."

"Ugh" Sarah groaned and turned her head away from the persistent shaking, falling back asleep on top of her pile of books.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "It's because she hasn't slept in days. It was inevitable she would crash."

"Not to mention, she gets sick after every detention" Harry's brow creased in worry.

"You should have told Snape weeks ago what was going on with Umbridge" Hermione said crossly. "I don't know how you managed to get all your work done."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have the pressure of Snape breathing down my back. No one cares if I get outstandings or dreadfuls. I wonder how much she got done." Harry reached to retrieve the parchment from under her. "We could just turn it in for her and tell Snape she's sick. Oh, no"

Hermione snatched the parchment from him. "This can't be right. It's blank."

"Bloody hell, this is bad" Ron muttered. "Snape is going to murder her when he finds out that she didn't do his essay."

"Or that she is failing her other classes. How she has kept it from him this long, it has been a bloody miracle" Harry shook his head.

"Sarah, you need to wake up now!" Hermione shook her shoulder once again. "I'm going to dump ice water on you" She threatened and Sarah jerked awake.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Sarah asked, groggily. "What time is it?"

"Time for Potions. You skipped Charms to write your essay, remember?" Hermione said.

"That was two hours ago" Sarah shook her head. "Wait…oh, oh, oh" Sarah started gasping for air, in a panic. "I…I fell asleep. Oh…" Sarah dropped her head into her hands. "I…I can't go without an essay. What am I going to do?" Tears began flowing through the cracks in her hand, wetting the parchment.

"Sarah, you need to tell Snape" Hermione said gently, putting a hand on her back. "Tell him about Umbridge. He'll understand how things got out of hand. He'll help you."

"I can't" Sarah sobbed. "He'll get angry, she will use it against him, Voldemort will find out."

"She's right" Harry said. "Snape can't know about Umbridge. Just like Dumbledore can't. It's better this way."

"She's abusing you!" Hermione hissed. "It's illegal to use a blood quill on students."

"Hermione" Ron started…

"No!"

"Just stop" Sarah yelled. "Stop it!" She jumped up and straighten up her books, with her wand, sending them to her room. "Just stop it!"

"Sarah" Harry moved closer to her, reaching for her, but Sarah jerked away. "Tell Snape, that I don't give a damn about his stupid essay or this stupid school or anything that has to do with it. I'm over it." Tears continued to course down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them. "I'm sick of this wacked up woman cutting into my hand. It's hurts. I give up." Sarah stalked towards the door.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Ron asked baffled. "Bloody hell, Sarah. Come on, calm down."

Sarah whipped around. "I'm going to go convince Dumbledore to let me go home." And with that, she went through the portrait hole.

She made her way down the halls of Hogwarts, the only thing on her mind was her mission. She had to convince Dumbledore. She couldn't go on- she needed her Dad. Sirius could help her figure it out. He would understand- after all, his grade sucked in school. She was sure he would take her side and maybe if she was with him, she wouldn't ever have to face her uncle again. She couldn't face his disappointment even if that meant running away from him. She reached to stone gargoyle. "Now, what could be the password? It always has to do with candy." She began spouting off every type of candy she could think of and as luck would have it, only her 10th try, the gargoyle snapped open when she uttered, "Licorice Snaps." She began walking up the steps, but when she got half way, she stopped abruptly. She just couldn't barge in there. She wasn't Harry Potter, she wasn't important. What was she thinking? She leaned over on the railing. She was so tired and dizziness and nausea overtook her as her hand throbbed.

She began to turn away, when she heard a gentle voice call her name. At it, she turned to see Dumbledore at the top of the steps. She looked at him helplessly as tears began to run down her cheeks again. "It's hopeless, Professor" She sobbed.

"It is never hopeless" Dumbledore reminded her kindly. "Come here, child." Dumbledore beckoned to her and Sarah made her way up the steps. Dumbledore put a soothing hand on her shoulder, guiding her into his office and sitting her down in a comfortable chair. He handed her a lemon drop. "Take a piece of candy. It helps."

"Unless you choke on it" Sarah took the piece from him.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You certainly are pessimistic this afternoon, Miss Black. Especially for a Gryffindor" He looked at the clock. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Professor, I need to see my dad" Sarah bit her lip. Dumbledore nodded. "I thought as much. I have been visited by several of your professors over the course of this week to apprise me of your grades. I would like to speak to your dad about it too. Of course, we must speak to Professor Snape about it as well."

Sarah shook her head adamantly, burying her head in her hands, leaning over so her elbows rested on her knees.

"Sarah" Dumbledore said gently. "Come now, child. Your uncle adopted you. He loves you more than any other person on this earth."

"He'll do something stupid" Sarah sobbed.

"What makes you think that?" Dumbledore asked patiently. "Is that why you haven't gone to him?"

Sarah nodded. "Please, sir, can I just talk to my father?"

"Sarah, Severus is also your father" Dumbledore reminded her.

"Yes, sir, I know. But…" She bit her lip. "Can you help me?"

Dumbledore stood up. "Come. The only floo not monitored is ironically enough, your uncle's. I suppose Delores thinks Severus is on her side" He chuckled. "Your uncle is in class, so let's go."

They went to her uncle's private quarters and Sarah grabbed the floo. "12 Grimmauld Place"

The moment Sarah stepped through the floo, dizziness overtook her. While the room spun about, she could barely make out her father's surprised face as she pitched forward into his arms and her world went dark.

A/N2: I loved Draco in this chapter…next up: Severus learns the truth.


	24. Reinforcements

**A.N:** Thanks all for your lovely reviews. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I tried to write it true to the characters. :)

Disclaimer: only written for pure enjoyment. Rowling owns etc, etc

**Chapter 24: Reinforcements**

"Albus, she's burning up!" Sirius lifted his daughter into his arms. "What's wrong with her?"

Dumbledore stepped forward. "She was fine in my office. She came to me because she is failing her classes. That is why she insisted on seeing you."

"_Sarah_?" Sirius was aghast. "My Sarah? Failing her classes?"

"Here" Dumbledore beckoned to him. "Let's take her to her room. We'll figure this out"

Sirius led the way out the room and up the stairs, meeting Remus at the top.

"What can I do to help?" Remus opened the door to Sarah's room for him.

"We have to find out what is wrong first" Dumbledore instructed. "Stay close, Remus. We may need you"

Meanwhile, Sarah was stirring in Sirius's arms. "Dad?" Her voice trembled. "I don't feel well."

"Shhh, kiddo. It's OK" Sirius gently eased her into her bed and pulled the covers around her. "We are just going to do a quick diagnostic charm…um, Remus?"

Remus took over. "You have an infection, source unknown" He eyed Dumbledore, who stepped in the room, to sit on Sarah's bed.

"Sarah" His voice was serious. "You need to take off your concealment charm now" His tone left no room for argument and Sarah, feeling miserable complied.

"Where Sarah?" Dumbledore asked as Sarah sat on the other side of her and Remus hovered close by.

Sarah lifted her hand and Dumbledore took it. "I see" He let Sirius and Remus look at it. Sirius gasped and began to shake as he tried to get his rage under control enough to ask, "Paddy, _who_ did this to you?" He showed Remus, who grew white-lipped.

"Dad…"

"No, Sarah" Sirius reached to grasp her face with his hands. "I want the truth, _now_" His voice was firm.

"Umbridge" she whispered.

Sirius straightened up. "Excuse me" He headed for the door, but Dumbledore blocked his way.

"Out of my way, Albus"

"Sirius, I know I don't have to remind you what happened the last time you decided to confront somebody in anger. I know you're angry, believe me, I understand" Dumbledore peered over his glasses. "But we need to focus on Sarah and treating her infection"

"She's my daughter, Albus. It's my job to protect her" Sirius replied fiercely. "Move out of my way"

Albus put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Are you willing to give up your freedom and your daughter for revenge?"

Sirius turned reckless. "Freedom? Look around you" He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. " I'm anything but free!"

Silence filled the room, until Sarah sniffled. "Dad" she let out a sob. "Please stay with me"

Sirius closed his eyes tightly. He visibly struggled with his decision. Finally, he moved away from the door and back to Sarah. He put a soothing hand on her head. "I won't leave, Paddy" He turned his head towards Dumbledore. "But Umbridge will pay for what she has done to you. I will make sure of it" He felt her head again. "We need to get this fever under control. Where is Molly? She can help"

"I'll go get her. And I will go to Severus. He will need to bring potions"

Sarah's eyes widened. "NO!"

Sirius grasped her hand. "It's ok. We will work through this"

"He loves you child. But he is perhaps the only one that can help now. Molly can only do so much with her magic. Severus can brew something to help. Trust me. I won't let him doing anything rash" Albus responded as he headed towards the door and Sarah, feeling downright awful, pulled herself up to snuggle in Sirius's arms.

Dumbledore looked at Lupin and inclined his head. Lupin followed him into the hallway "Keep Sirius here. Use a sticking charm if you must"

Lupin grunted, at the enormity of his task. "And _who_ is going to keep Severus under control?"

Albus sighed. "There is only one person up to the task."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to get Narcissa Malfoy involved without alerting you know who?"

"Leave it to me" Dumbledore responded. "You focus on Sirius and Sarah. That is a big enough task on its own. I'm serious, Remus. He must stay here."

Remus nodded and Dumbledore went to talk to Molly and then to floo Snape manor and talk to a certain house-elf.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Narcissa Malfoy swept into Dumbledore's office. She lowered the hood to her midnight blue cape, her golden hair flowing over her shoulders. "Do you realize the danger you have put all of us in?"

Dumbledore put both hands on his desk to raise himself up to stand. "You will be in even greater danger if Severus ruins his cover with Voldemort" Albus responded gravely. "And don't play coy with me, Mrs. Malfoy, you know what I imply"

Narcissa took Dumbledore's offered chair and gently worked to remove her gloves. Placing them carefully in the pocket of her cape, she folded her hands delicately in her lap. "And what would cause Severus to do such a thing?"

"Deloris Umbridge" Albus pulled his chair in front of Narcissa and his voice turned low. "She has been giving Sarah numerous detentions, so many that both Severus and I have lost track."

Narcissa tilted her head, contemplatively. "Draco has told me. Detentions would not cause Severus to lose control. There is more."

Dumbledore's nod was sharp. "She has been using a blood quill as punishment in those detentions."

Narcissa gasped, visibly stirred. "But that is illegal"

"You know as well as I do who has control of Hogwarts right now" Albus responded. "Sarah has concealed it from all of us, but it has made her quite ill. Obviously I have to inform Severus, but…"

"He will confront her" Narcissa replied gravely. "His revenge will be swift and immediate."

"I know. That is where you come in. You must prevent him from confronting Umbridge. His love for Sarah is the one place where his emotion overrules his reason. But he respects you. You are perhaps the only one that will be able to talk him down from the edge."

Narcissa rose and paced deep in thought. She turned back towards Dumbledore. "The child?"

"The infection is serious. Molly Weasley has spelled some of the infection away to buy us more time to get to the root of the problem, but we need Severus's expertise." Dumbledore paused.

"Is there more?"

"Unfortunately" Albus responded seriously. "Apparently, Sarah is failing in some of her courses. And you know how he will feel about that new development"

Narcissa swept around. "Surely you are jesting. Without Severus's knowledge? Impossible."

"Perhaps we better send for Draco. Severus will want to question him. Better you do so and relay the information then the other way around."

Narcissa agreed as Dumbledore sent word for Draco. When he was finished, she further questioned. "Where is Sarah now?"

"Safe" Dumbledore replied, vaguely. Narcissa tossed her head. "Don't hold back on me now. We are already too far in. She is with her father, isn't she?"

Dumbledore nodded. "She wished it as such"

"So, not only am I going to have to relay all this information to Severus, but I will have to tell him that his daughter essentially ran away?" Narcissa put a hand on her hip. "And whom is keeping my dear cousin under control?"

"Remus Lupin was told to use a sticking charm if necessary" Albus responded dryly. "I'm thinking he might very well have to"

"I'm thinking _I_ might very well have to" Narcissa said briskly as a knock sounded on the door and Draco entered.

"Mother" Draco stopped in his tracks, and fear etched his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello darling" Narcissa went to her son and kissed his cheek. "Everything is quite well at home. Come sit down. The headmaster and I wish to speak to you." She led Draco to a seat and he took it. "About?" He looked nervous.

"Apparently, I have been called to keep your Uncle Sev out of trouble" Narcissa eyed him sternly. "You understand my meaning?"

Draco's throat felt dry as he muttered. "Sarah?"

"Is very ill, but is safe for the moment"

"I want to see her mother" Tears formed in his eyes as he turned his head away from her gaze. "Please mother"

Narcissa put her hand on his knee. "You can't right now. She will be fine. I will take care of her. Severus needs to know but before he does, I need all the information I can give him. When did you find out?"

"A while ago. She concealed it from me as well" Draco regained his composure. "I told her that if she didn't tell Uncle Sev on Monday, I would do so myself"

"I see" Narcissa replied. "And why did she keep it from Severus to begin with?"

"She didn't want him to confront Umbridge"

"So, she was protecting him?" Albus questioned. Draco turned to acknowledge the headmaster. "Yes"

"How did she treat her hand?" He asked.

"Fred Weasley was brewing healing lotion. But it stopped working well"

"She was growing tolerant to its effects?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I think so"

"Thank you, Draco" Narcissa grasped his arm. "One more thing, though. How did Sarah keep the knowledge that she was failing her classes from her uncle?"

Draco squirmed slightly under the adults' watchful gazes. "Well, she is very good at charms mother"

"Yes, I am aware of that" Narcissa's face grew stern. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you, Draco?"

"Well" Draco avoided Narcissa's gaze. "I may have allowed her to use my work to charm it to look like hers. That is what she showed Uncle Sev, so he thought she was doing alright. It was just too much for her with Umbridge's detentions to keep up"

Narcissa frowned. "We will discuss your part in that later. It might be wise for you to avoid Severus for a while, Draco."

Draco rose. "Will you let me know how Sarah is doing?"

Narcissa turned to Dumbledore who nodded in agreement. "Of course, Draco. Thank you. Go back to your dorm room now, please."

Draco leaned down to kiss his mother before exiting.

"Well, Narcissa?"

She ran her hands through her hair, scrunching the end. "Is it possible to move Sarah to Snape Manor?"

"Sirius won't like it" Dumbledore remarked. "And what about the protection?"

"Severus has charms to protect Sarah while she is there. The Dark Lord assumes that Snape is at Hogwarts. In addition, he wouldn't step foot in his house. He wants you to have to allusion that Severus is loyal to you." She paused. "Sirius and Lupin can come too. But Snape needs to be near his potions lab and Sarah can't return to Hogwarts under Umbridge's watch until we get things settled. Holidays are arriving soon. You will have to come up with some sort of excuse for their absence."

"And who will watch Severus if he is gone?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will stay with him and Sarah until she gets better. Lucius is away for…" Narcissa paused and schooled her features. "for the unforeseeable future. I am not sure when he will return. That is to say…I am available to help Severus."

"I will make the arrangements. Will you use my office to talk to Severus?"

"Yes, that will do. But I will talk to him alone"

Albus rose to summon Severus to his office and take care of the necessary arrangements to move Sarah, Sirius and Lupin to Snape Manor.

* * *

Severus was in a foul mood. He had grilled the golden trio for thirty minutes but none of them would tell him where Sarah was. They remained tight-lipped as ever. And how dare the child miss his class to begin with! Severus shook his hand. When he did find her, there would be words. Plenty of them. And now the old coot had called him to his office.

"Treacle Tarts" Snape growled and the gargoyle allowed him entrance. He stomped up the winding stairs as the door to the Headmaster's office flew open. Entering, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a woman standing with her back to the door. He would know that blonde-headed woman anywhere. Something must be amiss for the old man to bring in reinforcements.

"Narcissa" Severus grunted.

She turned towards him, her cape swishing about. Her eyes locked with his, as she flicked the door closed with her wand and locked it.

Snape gave her an inquiring look. "Was _that_ necessary?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm afraid so. I'm under orders to keep you in this room until Dumbledore returns. But he agreed to give me some time alone with you."

"Since when do _you_ take orders from Albus Dumbledore?" Snape took a step towards her, planting his usual obligatory kiss on her cheek, the only woman besides Grace and Lily that he would allow himself to show causal affection to.

Narcissa reached to grasp his hands in hers. "Since, he was afraid that tonight you would be tempted to blow your cover and let the world know of your true allegiance"

Severus stiffened. "What has happened?"

"Why don't you sit down, Sev?" Narcissa sat in a chair, crossing her legs and beckoned to him to do the same. Severus reluctantly sat. "Now, Narcissa." He growled. "Where is Dumbledore?"

Narcissa tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and her voice faltered only slightly as she began. "Making arrangements for Sarah to be moved to Snape Manor from her father's house"

Snape leapt up. "HER FATHER'S HOUSE? WHY IN BLOODY HELL IS SHE THERE?"

"Now, Sev" Narcissa wrinkled her nose up at his display. "Do let me finish"

Severus glared at her. "By all means, Narcissa. Tell me why my niece is with her father…when she should have been at school, in MY class!"

"Apparently, she wanted to see him because she is failing her classes" Narcissa replied evenly.

"_What?"_ Severus stared at her. "That is quite impossible. I review her grades weekly. They are up to standard"

Narcissa shifted. "Well, _technically_ you have been reviewing Draco's grades"

Severus balled his fists. "Oh, she is so dead" he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, before you go and fly off the deep end, there is more" Narcissa held up a hand. "That is not the worst of it. For this part, you must promise me that you will not leave this room until you have reasoned everything out in your head. I will use magic if I have to keep you here"

"Go on" His voice was low.

"I'm serious, Sev" Narcissa eyed him, sternly. "We both have too much to lose. This is why Dumbledore called me in"

"Narcissa, I am losing patience"

"Severus, you were losing patience from the moment you entered the room" she said sarcastically.

"Narcissa!" he scowled fiercely at her.

She sighed deeply, resigned. "Apparently, in all the detentions Sarah has been having with Umbridge…" she paused.

"Yes?" Severus inclined his head. "What is it, Narcissa?"

"Umbridge required Sarah to use a blood quill. Her hand has become quite infected and she is ill" Narcissa closed her eyes and waited for the storm.

Severus clenched his hands so hard that they were turning white. He swept towards the door, but she blocked his way.

"No, Severus"

"I love you, Cissy, but I will knock you over to get out of here" He replied, his tone even, but dangerous. He put his hands on her arms to move her.

"You mustn't confront her, Severus. Not now. Not this angry" Narcissa wiggled her arms out of his grasp enough to retrieve her wand. "I will not let you do this"

"You cannot stop me" He stared at her, defiant. "Lower your wand, Narcissa. I do not wish to fight you"

She shook her head. "Even if I let you out of this room, Dumbledore has spelled the opening. You cannot get out until he comes back."

"He did, did he?" Severus laughed bitterly. "The conniving old fool. That won't stop me for the minute he releases me to go to her. She will pay for this"

"And she will" Narcissa replied, her voice quieter. "But you must make her pay without compromising your standing with the Dark Lord. If you confront her and she leaks that information, news will get around. And what will happen to Sarah then?"

Severus flinched as if she had struck him. "Narcissa, I cannot…I _will_ not… stand by…" He turned away from her and Narcissa took the opening. She grasped his hands and turned him back towards her. "Plot your revenge, Severus. But it must be deliberate. It must be conniving. It must be reasoned and hidden from the knowledge of both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I will not try to convince you not to seek justice for what she has done to your child. If this was Draco, I would do the same. But bid your time" She squeezed his hands. "And focus on Sarah. She needs you. I have arranged for Dumbledore to send her to Snape Manor. I will come with you. Draco says she has grown tolerant to the healing lotion."

He blinked, startled. "She is quite ill, then?" Worry creased his face. "I have to see her Narcissa. I need to assess her hand to know how to treat it. And I need to spend time in my lab."

Narcissa sighed in relief. "Yes, Severus. I know. That is why I instructed Dumbledore to move Sarah to Snape Manor. He will take care of your absences. It has been all arranged. In fact, I believe Sarah should be there as we speak"

"She is undoubtedly frightened" Severus remarked. "Not only over her illness, but the fact that I know the truth" He groaned. "She will have to be punished"

"I'm sure she understands that, Sev" she replied. "But I think she would be more afraid to face you, which is why she ran to Sirius in the first place."

"She needs my reassurance"

"Indeed. Let us go" Narcissa looped her hand inside his arm.

"Narcissa" Severus inclined his head and for a moment his eyes flickered with respect. "Dumbledore didn't spell the opening, did he?

She tossed of her head. "Of course not, Sev" she responded haughtily. "He knew I could keep you in here"

"It isn't over between me and Umbridge" Snape remarked. "She must answer to her treatment of Sarah"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She replied. "I'll even help you come up with a plan, dear"

"Now, I'm sure that is not what Dumbledore had in mind when he brought you here, Mrs. Malfoy" Severus said dryly.

Narcissa smiled. "No indeed"

Up Next: Snape Manor…Narcissa, Lupin, Sirius, Severus and a sick Sarah all in the same house? Oh, my!


	25. Sick

A/N: Thanks all for your lovely reviews. I'm sorry I was not able to respond to you with a personal thank you, but please know how much I appreciate them. They really encourage me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody…except Sarah.

**Chapter 25: Sick**

Sirius closed the door to Sarah's room and carried away her tray of uneaten soup. Her fever had spiked again and he hated to admit this, but he was wishing that Snape would hurry up and arrive. Banishing the tray to the kitchen, he met Remus in the study.

"Her fever has risen again" Sirius ran his hand through his head and tried to erase the panic from his voice. "Can I give her more fever reducer?"

Remus frowned. "Did she not eat?"

He shook his head and plopped on the couch. "No, but she fell back asleep. She does seem more comfortable here, even though we have only been here for an hour. _Where is Snape_? He should be here by now" Sirius shifted to get more comfortable. "I don't have the slightest idea what I am doing. Gracie always took control of anything medical. Should I force her to eat? Should I give her more fever reducer? What should we do about her hand?" He grimaced as Lupin listened patiently to his rambling. "I can't believe I'm actually wishing for Snape to arrive. Where do you think he is?"

"I'm right here, Black. Calm down" Severus stood in the doorway, Narcissa behind him.

"I am calm" he protested defensively. "I'm handling it"

Snape raised an eyebrow at him and he turned to look over his shoulder. "Now that you accompanied me home, would you like to go get your things to stay a few days? And will you please send word to Dumbledore that I want a full accounting of Sarah's grades? I forgot to mention that to him in our haste to pack things for both myself and Sarah"

Narcissa nodded. "I will, in a few minutes. I want to hear about Sarah first" She stepped aside him. "Lupin. Cousin" Her face contained a hint of a sneer, but she managed to control it well.

Sirius rose to his feet. "Well, if it isn't Narcissa Malfoy? Don't tell me that Lucius has managed to spare you. How is _Lucius_? Still a Death Eater?"

"How are _you_?" Narcissa retorted. This time she didn't even try to hide her disdain. "Still a fugitive?"

"Now, Now…I trust you two will use this time to become reacquainted" Severus remarked dryly. "There will be time for your cousin bickering later. Black, tell me about Sarah" He sat down in his armchair, and weariness threatened to overcome him. Narcissa, watching him carefully, went to call for coffee to be brought in for him, knowing that they would probably be in for a long night.

"Her fever is up again. She hasn't eaten but she fell asleep. She looks like she hasn't slept for days" Sirius twisted his hands. "Molly was able to spell some of the infection away, but the dark magic seems deeply ingrained. Could we give her more fever reducer?"

Severus sipped his coffee. "Perhaps, but we have to treat the infection first and foremost. More fever reducer will help make her more comfortable, but won't help to treat the infection" Severus rose, eager to see his niece and assess the situation for himself. "Black, would you got ask Wiggles for more soup for Sarah? We need to try to make her eat some. Has she been drinking water or any other fluids?"

Sirius shook his head. "Only what Molly coaxed her to drink at Grimmuld Place."

Severus sighed, knowing that this time will be a continuation of one frustration after another for him. "Well, ask Wiggles for water and some very weak tea. Force her to drink it, Black. If her fever is up again, she needs to not become dehydrated. In the meantime, I think it is time for me to see my niece for a few minutes-" His gaze wandered to the others. "Make yourselves at home." He added as an afterthought.

"Wait-Snape" Sirius moved towards the door in step with him. "How are you going to handle this?"

Snape stiffened. "Are you questioning my ability to parent?" he asked coldly. "I might remind you that I have more than enough experience with your daughter's lapses in judgment to handle the situation properly. A trait that she know doubt inherited from you"

Sirius's eyes flashed as he took a step forward, but a heavy hand on the back of his shoulder, stopped him. He reigned in his temper and fought from offering back a scathing retort.

"I just want to remind you that this is a result of Umbridge and was she has done to Sarah. I think she is being punished enough for the time being" Sirius responded. "She is quite ill"

"Now, Padfoot" Remus soothed. "I'm sure Severus is aware of that and will save his discipline for later. But surely you don't object to consequences for Sarah's behavior?"

"I'm not sure" Sirius answered and Severus harrumphed, rolling his eyes.

"_Oh, please_" Severus retorted. "We will finish this discussion later. I can't wait to hear your justification for letting Sarah by consequence- free. Not like it matters, only for my own personal amusement to hear your attempts at parenting. But if you will excuse me, I wish to go see Sarah so I can start working on her treatments. Go get the food, Black" He turned on his heels and made his way down the hall and up the steps to his room.

He forced himself to clear his mind of thoughts of Black and his feeble attempts to intercede for Sarah. He really was quite the imbecile at times. But he was sure he would hear his views before it was all over.

Stopping off at his room, Severus removed the trunks he has shrunk and reenlarged them with a flick of his wand. Opening up Sarah's trunk, he pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas and her stuffed dog. He closed his eyes briefly. He was worried, certainly, but underneath the concern, he was so disappointed and if he allowed himself to think upon it, very angry as well. "All you had to do was come to me, Sarah" He muttered. "Now, we have to clean up the mess." In spite of that, he realized that this was a part of parenthood- the difficult part. The one that Sirius Black tried to run from, save the one time over the summer. He picked up the items and went down the hall to Sarah's room. Stepping closer to the cracked door, he poked his head in.

"Dad?" a voice croaked from inside the room.

* * *

Sarah's heart felt like it was pounding through its chest. She already felt so miserable- her head was so full and she couldn't get comfortable. In spite of Mrs. Weasley spelling away some of the infection, her hand felt like a hundred little needles were sticking into her. And worst of all, she knew Snape was coming. Snape, who she had lied to for the past few months. Snape, who told her that the one thing he absolutely expects from her besides respect is the truth. Knowing that he now knows the truth was unbearable. How could she face him? If there was one person in this world who she wanted to like her and think the best of her, it was her uncle. While his guardianship started off rocky, there was no one that she loved more. Imagine that. In the course of four years, Sarah had gone from hating Snape to absolutely needing him. Mum would have been so pleased, she thought as she rolled over onto her opposite side.

She heard footsteps outside the door and she turned again and tried to use her hands to push herself up, but her hand jolted with pain and she fell back down.

"Dad?" she croaked.

"No, Sarah"

Snape swept into the room and at the sound of her uncle's voice, she gulped and panic threatened to overwhelm her. "Uncle Sev" she whispered and shook some- whether the result of fever or fear, she didn't know.

Severus sat on the bed beside her, facing her as she struggled again to sit up. Noticing her difficulty, Snape helped her sit up gently, propping pillows behind her for support.

"Thanks" and Severus placed her stuffed dog next to her. "How are you feeling?" He watched her carefully and she squirmed under his watchful gaze.

Sarah looked down at her dog and rubbed fingers through its worn fur. "Miserable" she answered honestly. "…and terribly guilty"

"Hum" Severus responded, dark eyes upon her. "No wonder. Eyes up, Sarah" he instructed firmly and Sarah, compelled, raised her head to meet his eyes. His expression was serious and stern, but when she met his eyes, she expected coldness, but instead she found concern.

"Our first priority" he said in a low voice, "is to get you better. You will be the model sick patient, is that understood?"

"But, Uncle Sev" Sarah protested. "I want to explain…"

"Do you dare argue with me right now, Sarah Grace?" Severus inclined his head and his voice was sharp.

She slumped her shoulders. "No, sir…but, we will be ok right?" Her voice was soft and the look she gave him was almost timid.

"Oh, rest assured" Snape responded firmly. "This is not finished. Not by any means. Once you get better, you and I are going to have a long, and what is promised to be, a very unpleasant talk" He lifted his hand to brush aside the hair that had fallen onto her face. Tucking it behind her ear for her, he moved his hands to grip her chin, moving it slightly side to side for emphasis. "_Very_ unpleasant, Sarah. I have never been so…I'm not sure I have to words right now to describe it. I need time to process all that has occurred. But as always, you will be punished, forgiven, and we will move past. Perhaps, stronger than before"

"I am really sorry, sir" Sarah mumbled, tears prickling her face. "I can't seem to stop causing trouble for you"

"Hush" Severus instructed. "There will be time for that later. Let me see your hand. And don't argue with me about it"

Sarah's stomach flipped as she reluctantly lifted her hand and Severus held it. Frowning, he studied it closely in a controlled, professional sort of way. "How does it feel?"

"Like I'm being jabbed by little needles" Sarah wiped her eyes with her other hand. "Harry's wasn't like this. His hand healed in between lines. Mine started to, but not completely"

"Which is why you had to use the healing lotion…"

" when Hermoine only had to give Harry something for the pain" Sarah grimaced at the sight of her hand. "It's not going to fall off or anything, right?"

"No, I don't think so" Severus patted her knee, reassuringly. "We will figure it out, Black. I'm thinking your blood quill must have been defective in some way"

"Great" Sarah muttered under her breath. "If you have to use Dark magic, you should at least use it properly"

Snape's head snapped up and he met her eyes. "She _will not_ do this to you again. I won't let her. Do you understand me?"

"How can you prevent it?" Sarah shook her head. "She hates me. That won't stop" She shivered again and Severus reached for her forehead.

"We will talk more of it later" He replied firmly, ending the subject of Umbridge. Reaching for a thermometer, he shoved it in her mouth. "Now, be quiet" He looked around the room. "Is the healing lotion you used in your bag?"

Sarah nodded and Severus summoned her bag. He started to reach into it, but hesitated and handed it to her.

She shuffled around the bag, but couldn't find the jar in the mess of her bag. Finally, she gave up and pulled out some parchment to help in her search, which Severus promptly snatched away from her. Sarah started to pull out the thermometer in protest, but Snape smacked her hand away.

"Don't be so worried, Black. If it is a love letter to Draco, I will return it" He smirked a bit. "But if it is your essays, I think I will keep them…_for review"_

"Bah…agh" she replied and pulled out the healing lotion as Severus removed the thermometer to study.

"It's higher than I'd like" he told her. "I want you to lay back down and rest. Your father is coming in shortly with soup and tea. You will try to eat all of it, do you understand?"

Sarah sunk back into the comfort of her bed. "The thought of eating sounds exhausting. I just want to sleep" She rolled over onto her stomach.

" A model patient…" Severus reminded her. "I want a good report" He took a moment to open up the jar of healing lotion and examine it. "It looks well made" He grew silent, before finally adding, "I see we are going to have to add to your list of transgressions or should I believe that Fred Weasley acted alone to procure the ingredients?"

Sarah managed to turn her head back towards him, though she couldn't find the strength to roll back over. "I'm sick" she muttered. "I could lose my hand and all you care about is a few potions ingredients?"

Severus's smack to her leg was swift and stung. "You aren't too sick if you can have the nerve to be disrespectful. And we _will_ talk about it later" His tone was ominous. "And don't be so dramatic. I already told you that you aren't going to lose your hand"

Sarah tried to push herself back up, but fell back down. "Sorry" she murmured, and shook a bit more. She reached to wrap up the covers fully around her and Severus moved to add another blanket.

"Ok, enough" He smoothed her hair. "We will give you more fever reducer when I figure out a course of action. In the meantime, try to rest. If you feel that your fever is rising, tell your father." He put the jar of healing lotion in the pocket of his robes and moved towards the door. Sarah was surprised when he spoke again because she was sure he had left already. "Why did Fred make the healing lotion?"

"Because I suck at potions. You know that" Sarah buried her head in the pillow.

"You could have done it yourself" Severus replied, "you underestimate your abilities" and in spite of her general feeling of misery, Sarah smiled into her pillow.

* * *

Snape went immediately to his lab to commence brewing. Narcissa found him in there an hour later.

"You're back" he commented without looking up from his task.

"What can I help you with, Sev?" she asked and Severus slid a pile over for her to slice. "Slice it thin, Cissy" She began to do so and they worked for a few minutes before Severus asked, "What is Black and Lupin up to?"

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "Lupin convinced Sirius to read to Sarah so she could fall back to sleep."

"_Sirius read_?" Severus gave a short laugh and Narcissa giggled.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Narcissa's knife movement was controlled and precise, a skill she learned from Severus. "Sirius seems to be falling into his role as father very well" she commented. "Does that concern you?"

Severus snorted. "Why should it?"

"I don't know. Maybe Sarah will be swayed more by Sirius's opinion, than your own" Narcissa stopped slicing for a moment. "Does that worry you?"

Snape looked up from his book that he was studying. "Maybe a bit, if I allow my thoughts to dwell there. But regardless of her actions of late, Sarah respects my opinion and she trusts me. Something that Sirius as yet to earn. Where is this coming from?"

Narcissa sighed and resumed her slicing. "Draco is heavily influenced by his father. And Lucius is too invested with the Dark Lord. Do you know what they are planning?"

Severus nodded, as he took the herbs Narcissa sliced and added to his potion. "It was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord decided to rescue Bellatrix"

"My sister was always unhinged. I can't imagine what the years in prison will have done to her. It worries me" Narcissa admitted.

"As it should" Severus responded. "But you can handle her. You have always been able to"

Narcissa nodded, before abruptly changing the subject. "What is your plan, Sev?"

"I'm brewing her a stronger, more concentrated draft of the healing lotion. That should help heal some, but what I really am working on is this potion" He slid the book in Narcissa's direction. "If we inject it directly into the wound, it will act to unbind some of the dark magic and I should be able to spell the rest of it away. But it is tricky and has to simmer for two days."

Narcissa read the description. "That is complicated. But you are the potions master"

Over the course of the next several hours, they worked side by side until all the work was completed. Narcissa had taken a few breaks, but Severus preferred to work straight through, leaving them both exhausted and Narcissa concerned once again about her friend. Casting a protective spell over the simmering cauldron, Snape and Narcissa went to join the others.

"How is she?" Snape asked immediately, as he entered Sarah's bedroom, healing lotion in hand.

"Sleeping again" Sirius responded. "But she is restless. It seems like she is having nightmares. She has been crying and moaning in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her up because I know she has to sleep and she has never fully woke up" He rubbed his eyes and stood up to stretch. "What time is it?"

"It is one in the morning. We just finished with the potions" Snape turned to Narcissa. "Cissy, you need to get some sleep. You too, Black, Lupin. I'll stay with Sarah"

"Severus, dear" Narcissa approached him gently. "You need your rest too. You have just spent the past 6 hours brewing"

Severus fought a scowl and Lupin and Sirius exchanged a look. Only Narcissa Malfoy would get away with calling Severus _dear_ without a biting retort.

"Once, I coax the potions into her, I'll rest too" Severus promised. "Go on, Narcissa. I will be fine" Narcissa looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she shook her head, resigned, before leaving the room with Lupin.

Sirius turned at the door. "You will call me if anything changes, right?"

Severus waved him off. "Of course" Once Sirius left, he gently nudged Sarah's shoulder. Sarah moaned and Snape continued. "You need to wake up enough for me to give you some potions. Come on, Sarah."

Sarah managed to open her eyes after a few minutes of nudging and Severus helped her sit up. "What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the night. I just got finished brewing your potions" Severus explained patiently. Some of which you need to take now" He cast another temperature charm and his brow creased in worry.

"You look terrible" Sarah remarked.

"Thank you very much, Black" Severus handed her potions. "You are looking lovely yourself"

"I'm sure I look terrible. If feel terrible" Sarah scooted back down. "I'm really tired, Dad. And everything hurts"

"That's natural" Severus stretched out beside her on the bed, leaning against the headboard and reached down to stroke her hair. "Go back to sleep, little girl"

"She's in my dreams" Tears began to fall down Sarah's cheeks. "I want to fall asleep. I'm so tired but she keeps popping up. I _hate_ her"

"Shhh" Severus soothed. "I know. I'm staying right here. I'll wake you up."

"Before she makes me use the quill?" Sarah's voice turned groggy.

Severus's heart lurched and he was glad he was hundreds of miles away. Otherwise, he would have killed Umbridge right then and there, damn the consequences!

"Of course" Severus managed to assure her. "Go to sleep"

"Snape?" she was on the edge of sleep.

"Yes, Black?"

"I am in lots of trouble, aren't I?"

"Loads" Severus replied. "Go to sleep"

"You still love me?"

"Always" Severus whispered, but Sarah was already fast asleep.

Up next: Sarah feels better and Snape and her finally confront her lies.


	26. Healing

**A/N:** Wow, it has been a while since the last update. Feb was incredibly busy and this chapter took a while for me for me to finish- I was stuck...but hopefully the final product was worth the wait. A big thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter- I am so glad you are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think of this one. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own...Rowling does...

**Chapter 26: Healing**

"This is atrocious" Severus grunted, leaning over a piece of parchment on his desk. "It is not _even_ coherent"

He spun around in his chair and passed it to Lupin, who frowned. The three adults were surrounded by an enormous pile of parchments that Dumbledore had owled over that morning. Severus was glad for Dumbledore's long standing policy of keeping a copy of all below acceptable work, which gave him easy access to what he needed. After some argument, Severus agreed to allow Lupin and Sirius to help him sort through Sarah's grades. Narcissa had gone home earlier that day, Lucius coming home unexpectedly. Sarah was responding well to the treatment, but Severus still made her stay in bed, as her temperature was not yet back to normal. She had made a disgruntled face, but wisely did not put up any argument.

Sirius looked up from the paper he was reading. "Which subject?" he asked.

"Transfiguration" Lupin responded for Snape. "Charms is not better, which is somewhat surprising because you would think if it comes naturally, she would at least be able to fake it better. How is defense?"

"Well, I'm no expert" Sirius responded, "But I think it is pretty much more of the same" He tossed the parchment in Snape's direction, who caught it and glanced over it.

"Deplorable" Severus threw the parchment on top of the others. "Every single one of them. Poorly researched, thrown together…" He rose and pulled down his sleeves that he had rolled up, snapping them back into place. "I have half a mind to go in there now and make her read to me every single one of these pieces of parchment aloud to me, critiquing them as she reads. This is unacceptable"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a quick glance. "Now, Snape" Sirius responded in a low voice. "You have to remember that Sarah was under an enormous amount of stress with Umbridge's detentions"

Sev glared at him. "Do not get me started on that account. You have not been lied to for the past several months. Do you even understand that this could affect her entire future? It is her O.W.L. year for Merlin's sake!"

"She will rebound. She is bright" Sirius argued.

"Still, Sirius" Lupin rose and sent his parchment flying to land on top of the rest. "Severus is right, it will be hard for her to end this year with Acceptables. She needs at least Exceeds Expectations to get into any advanced classes next year. That will take a considerable amount of work. Has she spoken to either one of you about her future ambitions?"

"I assumed she wanted to be an auror like Harry does" Sirius responded, but Severus shook his head swiftly.

"No, Black. She may be Potter's blasted sidekick, but she isn't cut out for being an auror. We haven't discussed it yet, but I am fairly certain that the Auror Academy is not in Sarah's future"

"Then, what?"

"I'm not sure. But one thing is for certain, when Sarah is feeling fully recovered, she and I are going to have a long discussion" Snape responded grimly as he sat back down at his desk. "In the meantime, I need to figure out her makeup work. With the exception of Umbridge, everyone is being very generous in allowing her leeway to complete the work as long as it is in their hands when she returns from winter break. That is our first step" Snape turned his head to look at Lupin. "I am assuming you will help me?"

"Of course, Severus, I'd be happy to" Lupin responded. "I want to see Sarah succeed as much as anyone."

"Well" Sirius muttered. "I hope you will be lenient with her. She has gone through quite the trauma"

Snape spun around to glare at Sirius. He opened his mouth to speak, but was distracted by a frantic Wiggles, who had knocked on the study door and was eagerly trying to get his attention. He beckoned her in. "What is it Wiggles?"

"Master Snape, Dobby has just given me this to give to you. It's from Headmaster Dumbledore" She practically thrust the parchment into his hands. Startled, Snape unraveled it and read through it quickly. If one was watching closely, they might have noticed a flicker of annoyance before his face set into a stony expression.

"Wiggles, go prepare the additional rooms. Then go check on Sarah and instruct her that she is not to leave her room for the night" He ordered sternly and the house elf quickly left.

"What is it, Snape?" Sirius rose to his feet.

"The Weasleys are coming. Arthur had guard duty tonight and he was attacked. Potter witnessed it in his dream and was able to alert him. The headmaster believes there is no time to waste. I must return to Hogwarts and start occlumency training. Lupin, I need you to strengthen the wards for the Weasleys" He turned to fix Sirius with a hard stare. "Black, I need you to make sure Sarah does not learn of this information. If she knew that Harry saw the attack in his dreams or even that Mr. Weasley's life is hanging in the balance, she will want to help. Keep the Weasleys away from Sarah"

"How am I supposed to do _that_?" Sirius protested. "There is no way that Fred Weasley will stay away from Sarah"

"I suppose you are right, but do not let her leave this house" Severus instructed.

"What do you think she would do? Follow you back to Hogwarts?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "She is more reasonable than that"

Severus's eyebrow shot up. "I never thought she would create such a weave of lies. I never thought she would be failing all her classes. She hasn't been employing rational behavior of late. Watch her closely, Black. I will keep you apprised of what I know" Snape picked up the floo powder and threw it down, "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office"

* * *

Sarah woke up, startled. She could have sworn she heard Fred and George, but how was that possible? She shivered a bit as she slid out of bed and grabbed her fuzzy pink robe. Tying it firmly around her, she backtracked to retrieve her wand from her nightstand. She knew she wasn't supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but Severus always allowed her liberties for small charms and spells that wouldn't be picked up by the ministry's watchful eyes.

"Lumos" she commanded and a beam of light emerged from her wand. She hesitated for a moment, shining the light towards the mirror attached to her dresser. She was thankful she convinced Severus to allow her a shower that morning- she didn't look nearly as frightful as earlier. Still, she reached for her hairbrush and quickly brushed out her hair. Reaching for a headband scarf, she tied it securely around her head. Satisfied, she continued in her pursuit of her friends' voices. Opening the door to her room, she made her way down the dark hallway. "Nox" She extinguished her light and pushed open the door to Uncle Sev's office. She gasped as she saw all the Weasleys sitting around the room, hot cocoa in hand.

Sirius rose to his feet, a parental frown coming across his face. "You should still be in bed" He approached her. Surveying her wand in her hand, he reached for it and pocketed it. "Snape told you no magic unless supervised."

"It was just a light charm, dad" she protested. "I've done that since first year."

"But you have been sick" Lupin spoke up. "And even a simple charm might be taxing to your system, Sarah."

Sirius felt her forehead. "Remus is right. You are still warm. Do you want more fever reducer?"

Sarah squirmed away from Sirius's touch. "No, thank you. What is going on?" She glanced at her friends, whose faces were glum and heads down. "Ron?"

Ron met her eyes and she was surprised to see him blink back tears. Startled, Sarah inclined her head and inquired further. "Dad, what's going on?" she whispered.

Fred's head shot up before Sirius could respond. "It's Dad. He's been attacked."

"Attacked?" Sarah's heart sunk and her face whitened further. Her knees buckled and Sirius reached to steady her. "Is he OK?"

"The doctors say it is touch and go" Sirius responded. "If you are insisting on remaining awake, please come and sit down, you are looking pale" He led her to the couch and Fred and George separated to allow Sarah to sit in between them. They sat in silence and Fred's hand grazed against hers. She linked her pinky in his and he turned to give her a small smile at her way of discretely comforting him.

"Tell her about how Harry…" Ginny finally spoke up from Snape's chair.

"I don't think that is wise" Sirius responded firmly, attempting to cut her off, but Ginny persisted.

"Well, I do" she retorted hotly. "Where is Harry, anyway? He should be here with us"

"Being taken care of" Remus offered vaguely as he exchanged a cryptic glance with Sirius.

"Dad? Professor Lupin" Sarah stiffened and realization dawned. "Where is Uncle Sev? He didn't get called or anything, did he?" Her face creased with worry for her uncle's safety, but Sirius quickly reassured her.

"No, No, Snape is taking care of _Harry_" Sirius's voice was quiet as he looked around to all the children. "Listen to me. You need to focus on your father. Harry will be fine"

"Fine?" Ginny squeaked. "He has a bloody connection to You know who! It's how he knew about Dad's attack. Ron said he was in terrible pain during his dream and even sicked up afterwards"

Sarah jumped up. "_What_?"

"Ginny. Sarah" Remus soothed in his normal calming voice. "Professor Dumbledore has it in hand"

"Is Snape teaching him occlemency, now?" Sarah's eyes grew wide as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm as she began to shiver. "I need to be there. They need to be supervised, especially if Harry is already feeling vulnerable. He needs his friends" Sarah tugged on Sirius's arm. "Dad, _please_"

"The only place you will be going is back to bed" Sirius instructed, in firm tone of voice. "_Now_, Sarah Grace"

Sarah gave him a scathing look, but Sirius held up his hand. "Not up for debate. You are still unwell. Harry will be fine. You trust Snape, don't you?" He gently took her by the arm. "I'll help you back in bed"

"Dad, please" Sarah begged once again, but Sirius remained unrelenting. "No kiddo, we will take care of it in the morning. Snape said would keep us apprised of the situation. He should be back in the morning. Then, you can see him for yourself and question him about Harry. He might even be able to make arrangements for you to see him"

The atmosphere in the room was tense as father and daughter stared at each other, a rare battle of wills forming between the easy going Sirius and sometimes stubborn teenager, but Fred broke it as he stood and stretched. "Can I go with her, Sirius?" he asked quietly. At Fred's request, Sarah softened her stance, her need to comfort her friend in this hard time outweighing her desire to be kept in the loop about Harry.

"Um" Sirius hesitated before relenting, "Sure, Fred. Go on ahead. I'll be along in a bit"

He relinquished his hold on his daughter and Fred took her elbow and led her out the door. As they did so, they could hear Sirius mutter, "Best not tell Snape that we let your brother into Sarah's room" and in spite of the gravity of the situation, Sarah and Fred turned to each other and smirked.

When they got to her room, Sarah crawled back underneath her cover. Fred helped wrap them around her and then asked, "Do you mind if I lay next to you?"

Sarah shook her head and Fred stretched out on the bed next to her. Sarah turned onto her side so they were facing each other.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. "We were worried about you"

"I still have a fever, but Uncle Sev says that I'm improving. It wasn't pleasant, but Snape's potions seemed to do the trick"

"Snape hasn't been too hard on you with everything, has he?"

"No not at all" Sarah frowned, before continuing. "we actually haven't talked about it yet. I think he wants to make sure I am completely healed before laying into me, but I am sure that is coming. He seems edgy around me, like there is something he would like to say, but he is just waiting his time. But I really do think it will be fine…well, _eventually"_

"That's good" Fred responded. They fell into a comfortable silence and Sarah's eyes grew heavy, but Fred's next statement jolted her fully awake again.

"Sarah?" Fred's voice shook and in spite of the dark, Sarah could tell that Fred was trying not to cry. "What if…" his voice trailed off and Sarah snaked her hand from under the covers and reached across to grip his hand tightly.

"Don't think about it" she commanded. "Not until we know more"

"I know I should be with the others, but looking at them…they are acting almost like Dad is already dead…if that happens…" Fred sat up abruptly, and covered his face with his hands.

Sarah managed to pull herself up and scooted herself over to wrap her arms around his neck. "If that happens…it will be the hardest thing ever. I won't lie to you. I still have trouble with Mum's death. But what I do know that does help is having friends to work through it. And you just happen to have a lot of those…me included"

Fred squeezed her tightly, as if gathering strength from her closeness. "I really do you love you" his face flamed in the dark as he added quickly, "In a completely innocent friend type of way. Kind of like you and Harry…"

Sarah giggled. " I understand what you meant. Right back at you" She dropped her head onto his shoulder, burying her face in it for a moment.

"Are you tired?" he asked, concerned. Sarah nodded, suddenly feeling utterly exhausted. Fred helped her lay back down and he rose off the bed. Kissing her head, he straightened. "I should get back"

"You don't have to leave, you know…" she mumbled.

"But you probably should" Sirius interrupted her as he stood in the open doorway to the bedroom. "Molly just floo-ed over. Arthur should be just fine" He put his arm around a joyful Fred. "Go find you brothers and sister. Then you should be off to bed yourself"

"Fred, that's amazing. I'm so glad" Sarah murmured and Fred laughed. "We will talk in the morning when you are more awake" He impulsively leaned down to kiss her head one more time and practically danced out of the room.

* * *

"Don't look so sad, Sarah" Sirius held her face in his hands. "We will be together for Christmas. And that is only a few days away"

Dumbledore had decided that it was best for Harry to return to Grimmauld Place since it was more protected than Snape Manor. The Weasleys had already left that morning, and with Molly being in the hospital with Arthur, it also meant Sirius needed to return home to supervise all the teenagers. It tore him apart to leave Sarah now, especially when it seemed that they were getting closer with every new day. And it also limited his ability to make sure Snape wasn't too harsh with Sarah's punishment now that she was feeling better.

"I know" Sarah sighed. "I just liked having you here, Dad. Are you sure you can't stay?" She looked at him hopefully, giving him her best "daddy's little girl" look.

"Arg" Sirius glanced at Snape, who rolled his eyes.

"Be firm, Black" he instructed, with a slightly amused look from his chair, watching the scene in front of him.

"How can you say no to her when she looks like this?" Sirius whined slightly.

"Far too easily" Severus retorted sarcastically. He rose from his seat. "Sarah, your father needs to go back to Grimmauld Place as he has guests staying with him. You will be able to see him, Lupin and the whole lot of them when you return for Christmas Day. Now say your goodbyes and stop trying to make him feel guilty about leaving" He studied her evenly before adding silkily, "Your father can't run interference between us forever, child. It's time you and I discussed the events of the past few months"

Sarah's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that." She shuddered at the thought of Snape finally speaking his mind in regards to the past several months. "Dad, please stay longer?"

"I wish I could, Paddy" Sirius reached and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you are feeling better, my sweet girl" He backed away to look her in the eyes. "But for the record, whatever you have coming to you is not entirely undeserved. You will pull those grades up, understand?"

"Yes, Dad" Sarah responded obediently. "Can we talk over Christmas?"

Sirius nodded, smoothing down her hair. "Yes, of course. I'd like that. Now be good for Snape. I will see you in a few days" He kissed her one more time and after saying goodbye to Snape, he grabbed the floo powder and was gone.

Sarah watched him go, her last reinforcement gone. Stomach dropping, she fully realized that there was nothing standing in between her and Snape. No bloody illness, no fever, no father who would all rather take her side than Snape's. All gone…She stared at the crackling fire, wishing with all her might that she could have followed_. Was it too late to make a run for it?_ she wondered. But she knew that Snape was watching her steadily and would surely prevent her from running. She also knew she deserved whatever Snape chose to dish out, but at the moment, she didn't want to even look at him. She dropped to the couch, turning her back to him to watch the flames flicker, lost in her thoughts. Snape had fixed her illness, he fixed her hand, and did so in a way that not even her dad could argue with-but still, she felt completely unfixed. Her thoughts ran rampant- every pent up emotion from the past few months coming to the surface as she stared at the fire. Tears began to fall- first one, than another, then a whole slew of them. Then, she felt a steady pressure on her shoulder, squeezing it in a calming manner.

"Come" Snape took the crook of her elbow and gently guided her to sit at his desk. Placing a piece of parchment in front of her, he handed her a quill. "Write what you feel you can't say"

Sarah swiped her tears with the back of her hand. She nodded. "Any other requirements, sir?" she managed to get out as she stared at the blank parchment.

Snape looked at her hard. He forced his voice to take on a sterner quality. "Tell me what you have done. _All of it_. Then tell me what you should have done. And lastly, tell me what you think I should do about it"

Sarah gulped. She knew that tone well. But still, in spite of her general feeling of despair, she couldn't help but respond slyly, "And I suppose forgive and forget would not be an acceptable answer?"

"Only after followed by a long list of consequences" Snape replied dryly. He poked her side. "Don't be cheeky"

"Yes sir" Sarah mumbled. Grimacing, she absently twirled the quill in her hand as she tried to gather her thoughts. Finally, she began to write. For the next hour and a half she wrote everything she had done and everything she wished she had done differently. She wrote what she feared most: that her actions would erase the past four years and that Snape would see her differently, not trust her anymore, not love her anymore…that he would simply see her as another dunderhead he had to teach (especially with her poor grades- does he think her stupid now?). She laid out consequences including grounding over break (besides Christmas of course), taking away her owl, drilling her in her studies, making her brew extra potions…and the most painful- lack of Hogsmeade visits. She suggested Snape restrict her to his quarters upon their return to ensure that she stays out of trouble and that he personally request grades from her professors instead of having her show them to him. But she also respectfully requested that Snape would allow her to still lead DA meetings with Harry because it was her part in the war and that he not limit her time with Draco because he needs her too.

Laying down her quill again, she flexed her wrist that was sore from all that writing. Picking up her parchment, she walked over to place it in Snape's extended hand.

"Go sit on the couch and drink some tea. You are looking pale. I don't want you to have a relapse" He instructed as he sat down in his favorite chair to start reading. Sarah threw herself on the couch. Reaching behind her she grabbed the green and gold afghan from behind her to snuggle up with. Taking a sip of her tea, she watched Snape's expression as he read. He remained stoic, with a slight frown on his face during on part. She wanted which part he was reading to cause that. It seemed like an eternity as Snape read, but finally he banished the parchment to rest on top of his desk, folded his hands, and surveyed her evenly.

"I'm surmising that there are two places you feel you went astray- one with Umbridge and the other with your grades. Which do you think is the worse transgression?"

Sarah furrowed her brow as she mulled over his question. "Well….my reasons for lying to you about Umbridge were entirely less selfish than my reasons for lying to you about my grades. And my grades were more of a blatant lie, where Umbridge was more lying by withholding. But then again…" she paused and shrugged. "I really don't know Uncle Sev"

"Hum" Severus rose to cross the room to sit next to her on the couch. "I can't keep you safe if you lie to me. It is not your responsibility to protect me. You must give me your unfailing trust that I have your best interest always in the forefront of my mind. Do you understand the implications of that?"

Sarah frowned. "I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself for me, Uncle Sev…I'm not entirely a child any more and…"

Severus held up a hand. "Wait a minute. You are very much still a child- _my child_. There may come a day when I tell you that I need you to save yourself and leave me…would you?"

Sarah groaned and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't see how this has anything to do with Umbridge"

"Sarah Grace!" Snape grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "It has EVERYTHING to do with Umbridge! If you can't trust me to deal with Umbridge, then how will you trust me when it comes time to deal with the Dark Lord? And there where will it leave us? Your actions showed me that you have such little faith in me as your father! What have I done to cause that? _Tell me_"

Sarah felt nauseous. "Nothing" she whispered. "You are a great father…but you have these two roles to play. I didn't want to cause more complications for you."

"Do you trust me?" Snape demanded, his voice firm, his hands still holding her face.

"I do" she said as tears sprang up. "Honest, I do. I _knew_ I should have told you all along. I wanted to. I hate keeping things from you. I hate trying to deal with things on my own"

"And nor should you" Severus's tone gentled as he released her. "One day you may have to, but it is my job to teach you…to prepare you for that day. Come to me. Even if you think I may get mad. Even if you think you will be punished. Do you know how many mistakes I have made- many when I was not much older than you? Those mistakes have taught me things- things that I can teach you. But you must be willing to learn"

Sarah ducked her head, but remained silent, as she pulled the blanket more firmly around her.

"Sarah?" Severus prodded. "Look at me, please"

After a few moments, Sarah forced herself to look at her uncle's stern face and he continued firmly, "I need your assurances that you will _never_ again try to protect me at your expense"

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to process his request when the traits that made her a Gryffindor rebelled against the very thought. Finally, she relented. "Okay" She opened her eyes again. "Until I am of age and then I can do what I want and if I want to save you even though it might hurt me, then I will…and _don't try to stop me_" She added fiercely.

Snape glared at her, but after a moment, he chuckled. "You are your mother's daughter…and even when you are of age, you can't do exactly what you want. I will still be your father and if you knew what was good for you, you would still listen even though technically, by ministry law, you do not have to"

Sarah gave him a smile. "Well, Uncle Sev, I'm so glad this is all resolved. I feel loads better" she hopped off the couch, dropping the blanket on the floor. "I think I will just go to my room now…" She began to move, but Snape's hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her back down.

"Nice try" he smacked her leg. "We are not done"

She feigned surprise, but with a second, much harder smack, she became serious again, as she reached to rub the sting out of it.

"I had the opportunity to review your work from last semester" Snape flicked her hand away from her leg, "And it is dreadfully embarrassing. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sarah's face reddened and she shifted uncomfortably. "Um, that I can do better?"

"Well, that is obvious" Snape retorted. "You couldn't do much worse- really have you read what you turned in? I'm so glad we are required to keep a copy of all failing assignments- it is certainly helpful" he flicked his wand and summoned a stack of parchments. Flipping through the stack and dropped one on her lap. "Transfiguration…read it"

"No" Sarah handed it back to him. "I don't have to read it. I know it is bad"

Snape shoved it back at her. "This is not an option. Read it now" His voice was deadly serious and she knew he left her no option, but to obey.

In a shaky voice, she read aloud the first essay, fully aware of its atrociousness. Snape handed her another parchment.

"Charms" He said seriously. "Your academic strength. Read it"

Sarah bit her lip, but with another glare from Snape, she complied. Essay after terrible essay, Snape handed to her to read aloud, until Sarah finally snapped.

"Do you enjoy making me feel stupid?" The embarrassment she felt transferred to anger. "I would rather go back to Umbridge for punishment, thank you very much"

Snape ignored the last part. "No, Sarah" he replied. "I do not enjoy this nor do I think you are anything but one of the brightest students in your class" He allowed his words to sink in, before adding, "However, the first time, I asked to review your work, you substituted your boyfriend's work instead. So I think I am fully justified in making you share with me your _original_ work…in your own words" He stared her down. "Your behavior in that regards is incomprehensible to me."

As Sarah surveyed Snape's stern demeanor, the floodgates burst open. "I couldn't let you see this! Can't you understand that? I didn't want you to be ashamed of me" Sarah sobbed. "I didn't want to disappoint you!"

Severus closed his eyes and tried to gather his patience again. When he spoke, his voice was low, but full of emotion. "And yet, I have never been more disappointed in you. Umbridge, failing grades, stealing, lying…the list goes on"

"I'm sorry! It just got so out of control so quickly. One thing led to another until I was so over my head that I couldn't go to you…" Sarah buried her head in her hands. "Why don't you send me away so you don't have to deal with that disaster that I am?"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic" Snape rolled his eyes and put a hand on her back. "You know I will do no such thing, although I may want to by the end of your teenage years…However, you will take responsibility for this behavior" He summoned a handkerchief. "Blow your nose and wipe away the tears. They don't help"

"So, what are my consequences?" Sarah looked up to meet his eyes, resigned as she took the offered handkerchief from Snape and obeyed. "I deserve a lot, I think"

Severus nodded. "Indeed you do. I think your list will suffice…for starters"

"All of them?" Sarah's face fell again as she crumpled the handkerchief in her hand. "I thought you would pick and choose your favorite ones from my essay"

"Well" he responded matter of factly, "You had a lot to be punished for. Would you care to go through the list of transgressions again?"

"No!" Sarah shook her head adamantly. "What else?"

"Early bedtimes" Severus added. "And preparing and filing potions ingredients. And a strict study schedule that you will adhere to over break _and_ when you return to school. And if you get more than one acceptable on your final grades, I will confine you to your room for the entire summer"

Sarah groaned. "But Uncle Sev…its going to really hard for me to do that as my grades stand this year"

He inclined his head. "You are in your O.W.L. year" he reminded her. "We have a lot of work to do. You best resign yourself to that fact now. And you soon you and I are going to have another conversation about what your goals should be for the future. But that is a topic for another day, but one we will have to have soon…"

"Yes sir" Sarah mumbled, but then looked at him hopefully. "But you do forgive me right? For being the world's worst child in the world?"

"Oh, I'm sure there are far worse" Snape responded reassuringly. "But of course I do. Although, if you do anything like this again, I won't be nearly as forgiving" While Sarah didn't think that he was going easy on her by any means, she was smart enough to hold her tongue.

She twisted her hands and that sat in silence for some time, before she asked shyly, "Can I have a hug?"

Snape grunted, but pulled her to him. "Of course. That's always how we end these little father-daughter bonding sessions"

Sarah sighed as she squeezed him and burying her head into his shoulder. "I'll make this up to you, Uncle Sev"

"No need" Severus stroked the back of her hair. "Your restrictions suffice. And I understand it wasn't about me"

She pulled back. "I just don't want things to be different"

Snape wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Well, things will be somewhat different. You are going to have to earn my trust back. I'm not going to take your words at face value anymore. You are going to have to prove that you are to be trusted. I'm watching you carefully now"

Sarah sighed. "That's fair, but annoying"

Snape fought a smile. "Time for you to go rest. This morning was taxing, I think a nap is in order. When you wake up, we will go over your study schedule"

Sarah reached to hug him again. She kissed him on the cheek. "Yes sir"

As she rose, Snape gave her a forceful smack that immediately stung. Whipping around, Sarah looked at him quizzically. "What was _that_ for?"

"For my potions ingredients" He clarified. "If you do that again, I don't care how old you are, you will be over my knee, understand?"

Sarah gulped, remembering the incident from her second year. "Sorry about that too, Uncle Sev" Snape waved her off. "I'm waking you up in an hour and a half. Use this time wisely. You will need all your strength for what is ahead. If you thought I was strict with your schoolwork for the past four years, you were sorely mistaken. It won't compare" Snape said ominously.

"I can take it" Sarah retorted. "My grades were just due to time management, nothing else"

Severus nodded briskly. "I know. Go on now"

He watched her left and Snape leaned back on the couch, sighing. Merlin help him, he loved that child more than anyone else in this world, and as exasperating as she was, she was equally as sweet and wonderful. He just never really knew that growing up a child was going to be so hard, especially in the face of insurmountable odds. He just hoped and prayed she would make it to adulthood unscathed, but he knew that with the Dark Lord on the rise, it was only a matter of time, before heartbreak ensued. And when that happened, he hoped that their relationship wouldn't be in ruins, especially if he was forced to do something that would cement him firmly in the Dark Lord's grasp.

A/n2: review please! :)


	27. Christmastime

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have reviewed. If you have time, let me know what you think- I really does help increase the motivation to continue writing. :)

**Disclaimer**: Do not own...Rowling does...only written for enjoyment, etc

**Chapter 27: Christmastime**

"How is this?" Sarah recklessly waved her essay in front of Snape and he snatched it before it smacked him in the face.

He frowned at her. "Stop being so careless. You almost hit me in the face"

Sarah apologized and Snape grunted his acknowledgement, already engrossed in her essay. She squeezed on the edge of the ottoman as Snape's feet were occupying a good portion of it and waited for his judgment. Absently, he moved his feet to make room for her and she slid over to where she was directly facing him. She drummed her knees impatiently until Severus cleared his throat and told her to stop all without looking up from the essay. At last, he raised his eyes and looked at her.

"Sir?" Sarah held her breath.

"It's good" he admitted begrudgingly. "Really good, in fact. It's going to go a long way in helping your charms grade"

"I knew it!" Sarah pumped her fist and then leaned forward to kiss Severus impulsively on the cheek. "Thanks for reading it, Uncle Sev" She twisted her hands together before adding, "Now what should we do as a reward?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Reward?" He asked, incredulously "How about tackling that other pile of work on my desk? Your choice- history of magic, defense…" he paused, looking mischievous. "Or how about your favorite- potions?"

Sarah grinned and patted her lap. "If you must know, I was thinking something like trimming a tree. It is Christmas Eve, Uncle Sev. And it is our first time not at Hogwarts" She looked at him hopefully. "Please, please? You even said my work the past few days has been stellar. And I have worked so hard!"

"Since when did this become so important to you?" Severus asked, skeptically. "It's not just to get out of work, is it?"

"No" Sarah replied, adamantly. "If you must know, Mum and I used to decorate a tree every year. Didn't we save some of the ornaments from our flat? It was my favorite time of year. I've missed it" Sarah could tell at Grace's name, Severus was melting a bit. "Please, Uncle Sev?"

"I think you are more trouble than you are worth" Snape retorted, with a dramatic shake of his head. "But Ok, if we _must…_you deserve _somewhat_ of a break"

Sarah jumped up and threw her arms around him. "You're the best!"

And that is how Severus found himself going into town and buying a tree as well as lights and decorations. He hunted down the box of ornaments that he had saved from Gracie's apartment. Whatever possessed him to save that box among all the other things he gave away, he didn't know. He found himself also taking Sarah's directions as she indicated where the tree should go and how the lights should be adorned. He was finding himself losing patience, when Sarah opened the box of ornaments.

"Oh, Uncle Sev, _look_!" Sarah's eyes held wonder as she held up a pile of paper ornaments with various pictures on them at different ages. "I haven't seen these in the longest time." It seemed like she had recovered a distant part of herself- her childhood before Snape.

Severus sat on the floor with her, leaning against the sofa. "Let me see those, Sarah" He took the paper ornaments and smiled. "You were certainly much cuter back then, Black" he teased and Sarah smacked his arm.

"I'm still cute" she replied, mocked offended. She leaned against Sev as he sorted one after another, stopping at a picture of her and Grace. "You remind me a lot of your mother, you know that" he remarked quietly. "I'm sorry I missed so much of your life, Sarah. Of your mother's life"

Sarah shrugged. "Sometimes, it's hard to remember what it was like before you became my guardian. Thanks for saying yes to her. I can't imagine what would have happened if you hadn't"

Severus reached around to pat her head. "I'll remind you of that the next time you are in trouble. And it was my pleasure to say yes, Sarah"

"I'll remind _you_ of that the next time I get into trouble" Sarah retorted and Severus laughed and kissed the side of her head.

"Enough of this mushiness. Let's finish up here and then you should shower and change your clothes. Maybe put on something nice" Severus suggested and Sarah eyed him, curiously.

"Why?"

"Because, Sarah Grace" Severus's tone was light, so unlike him. He stood up and reached down to help her up. "It is Christmas. And I have a surprise for you"

Sarah's eyes grew wide as she rushed to comply. She couldn't wait to see what Uncle Sev was talking about!

* * *

Severus and her finished trimming the tree and Sarah went to take a hot shower. She dried and brushed her hair and put on a black skirt and a red sweater. Black knee high boots, silver earrings and a headband with a flower embellishment that Hermoine had sent as an early Christmas present had completed her ensemble. Before she left, Sarah gave a quick glance in the mirror. Satisfied, she went downstairs to join Snape in the sitting room, a room that they hardly ever use.

"OK, so what is this surprise?" She asked as she entered the room, but her voice trailed off… before recovering. "DRACO!"

Draco turned around and took a small step forward, before pausing, showing a considerable amount of restraint. Looking back at Snape, who nodded his consent, he rushed to her as she threw her arms around him.

"I missed you so much! I can't believe you are here" Sarah laughed as she stepped back and reached down to twine both of her hands through his and moved them from side to side. She looked at him with such amazement and joy, that Draco felt his pulse rising. Knowing that he was facing away from his godfather and mother, he allowed his eyes to wander down and back up. Noticing this, Sarah blushed and Severus, watching their every move, stiffened, but Narcissa intervened.

"Come along, Sev. Let's let the children have their reunion" She gently tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the doorway. "It is Christmas, after all"

Severus allowed Narcissa to pull him towards the door, but before leaving he fixed them with a warning glare. "You are well aware of my expectations for behavior, yes?"

Sarah grinned, elated. "Yep, only snogging…got it" Her eyes never left Draco's.

Severus visibly flinched. "Sarah Grace!" he admonished, but Narcissa kept pulling him out the door and turned the corner, down the hallway. "You have to allow some kissing, Sev. They are teenagers" She wrapped her arm through his. "Let's go get something to drink. It will take your mind of the fact that Sarah entered the room looking very much not like your little girl"

"Merlin, help us, Narcissa" Severus groaned, horrified. "I'm never going to make it" Narcissa laughed and patted his arm.

With the adults gone, Draco closed the divide between them. He put his hands on her waist. "And what is this you said about snogging, Black?" Sarah remained silent, but her eyes grew wider. He pushed her towards him and his mouth took hers. His kiss was gentle at first and while it grew more intense, he still showed restraint, as he always did with her. He knew if he allowed himself to get carried away, both of them would do something they would regret later. A few minutes later, they broke apart and Draco took her hand and gently led her to the sofa. Sitting down, he held her hand on his knee. "You look beautiful tonight" he remarked.

Sarah beamed under his praise. "Thank you. You are looking nice yourself" She squeezed his hand. "I did miss you"

"I missed you too, Sarah" Draco replied. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Much better" Sarah said, settling herself down in his embrace. "Thank you for taking such good care of me last semester" She crossed her legs comfortably, and she played with Draco's fingers as they held hands.

"You're welcome" Draco replied. "I hope you were not in too much trouble with Uncle Sev"

"Um" Sarah blushed again. "He's been fair"

Draco pulled back and turned so he could face her. "Fair?"

"I am pretty much grounded from now until eternity, Draco" Sarah wrinkled her nose. "No more Hogsmede visits, confined to Snape's quarters for next semester…and endless drilling of school material, among other things. He hasn't said anything to you, about it has he?"

"Well" Draco looked sheepish. "Dumbledore had called Snape back for some sort of business right before we left for holidays. He woke me up really early that morning and dragged me down to his quarters for a chat"

"Oh no" Sarah covered her mouth with her hands. "What did he say?"

"He pretty much yelled at me for keeping your secret from him" Draco explained. "And encouraging you to use my work to show him. He more or less figured out the truth in that regards, without either of us telling him. Seriously, Sarah, he was so steamed I thought he was going to wallop me then and there"

Sarah's eyes widened again. "he didn't do that, did he?"

Draco grinned. "No. He hasn't done that to me since third year"

"I'm so sorry, Draco" Sarah frowned. "I really feel terrible"

"No matter" Draco waved her off. "He scathed and scolded, but eventually he settled down and we had a serious talk about things. But enough about Snape. I have something for you"

Sarah jumped up. "Me too! It's in my room. Let me just go get it"

She returned with a medium sized package and handed it to Draco. "Open it first" Draco tore open the package and pulled out a pair of quidditch gloves and a broom repair kit.

Sarah looked shy. "I didn't know what to get you, but I knew that your gloves are really worn from the last semester and aren't the latest model. These are supposed to give you better control…and all sorts of stuff"

"Aren't you afraid that these" Draco smacked them against her leg, "will give me an advantage over your precious Potter?" he smirked at her.

"Well, I had thought of that" Sarah smiled. "But I wanted to make you happy. Plus, I think you are just as fine a seeker than Harry is. You don't really need an extra advantage"

Draco dropped to gloves and pulled her towards him, giving her a resounding kiss. "That was the best Christmas present you could ever give me" he replied proudly. "Now, open yours"

Sarah opened a box containing a printed scarf and a dangly pair of silver earrings that she had admired in a shop in Hogsmede last visit. "Draco, thank you! I can't believe you remembered"

"Of course I did" Draco replied smugly. "Now, how about a proper thanks?"

And Sarah was all too happy to comply with her boyfriend's wishes.

* * *

After a relaxing Christmas morning with Severus, Sarah and he flooed over to Grimmauld Place. Sarah immediately greeted Sirius with a hug and a kiss. Stepping back she shyly turned to give Lupin a hug too.

"Happy Christmas, Dad. Professor Lupin" she said.

"Happy Christmas, Paddy" Sirius grinned and pulled her closer. "Have you eaten? Molly is bringing home Arthur from the hospital soon and has cooked up a storm in anticipation. The others are in the kitchen waiting"

Sarah looked over to Snape, who nodded his approval. "I'll come and pick you up in a couple of hours" he said in a low voice.

Remus shifted. "Are you sure you don't want to stay, Severus?" he asked. "Molly has made plenty of food and it is Christmas after all"

Severus shook his head. "No, no, thank you. Be good, Sarah"

"Yes, sir, of course" Sarah replied, leaving Sirius side to give Snape a hug. "I'll see you in a bit"

Snape left and Sirius led Sarah into the kitchen where the Weasleys and Harry were seated around the long table.

"Hi all. Happy Christmas" Sarah greeted them and everyone responded with a chorus of Happy Christmases. Her eyes stopped to rest on Harry, who stood when she entered the room. She grinned when she saw him.

He stepped forward to embrace her tightly. "Happy Christmas, friend" He whispered in her ear. "Are you alright?"

Sarah whispered back, "yeah, we'll talk later" She pulled back and joined the others at the table, sandwiched between Ron and Harry, making causal talk with all the Weasleys. After a while, Mrs. Weasley arrived with Mr. Weasley to the delight of everyone. Mr. Weasley after wishing everyone a Happy Christmas, raised his glass to toast Harry, who he credited with saving his life. Sarah smiled at the gesture, but grew concerned when Harry excused himself. She excused herself as well and Sirius winked at her as she slid past.

She found Harry in the drawing room, his hand touching the blackened names of the family tree.

"Found me, yet?" she asked lightly as she approached him.

"Here you are" Harry pointed to a spot near her name. "Did you know Sirius had a brother?"

Sarah frowned. "No" She read the name. "Regulus Black. It's not blacked out so I'm wondering if he was a supporter of you know who"

Harry's shoulders slumped forward at the mention of Voldemort. Startled, Sarah reached for his hand. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"What if I am like him, Sarah?" Harry's voice was low and he couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"Like whom?" Sarah inquired, but when Harry didn't respond, Sarah derived his meaning. "Oh, Harry, _no!"_

"But you don't understand" Harry gripped her hand tightly. "I was the snake"

"What?" Sarah shook her head. "I don't understand what you mean"

"In my dream" Harry explained. "I knew that Mr. Weasley was attacked, because I was the one attacking him"

Sarah managed to stifle her gasp. "Harry, listen, you weren't attacking him. It was a vision…" she stopped as Sirius entered the room.

"Sarah's right, Harry" Sirius approached the two of them. "You aren't responsible"

"But Sirius" Harry argued. "What if when he cursed me and it rebounded, I inherited some of his evil that makes me do the things he does?"

Sarah dropped Harry's hand, so Sirius could slip in between the two children and put his hand on his shoulder. "The world isn't so black and white Harry. There is a bit of light and darkness in all of us. We have to choose to find the light and fight the darkness. Believe me, I know. When I went after to Pettigrew that night, I would have killed him if he hadn't transformed fast enough. I was so enraged, I couldn't think straight, even though Grace begged me to stay. And it cost me so much- years wasted away in Azkaban, where some days I could barely battle the darkness that was overcoming me under the Dementors"

Harry thought for a moment before asking, "What kept you from going bonkers?"

"I remembered your Dad and your Mum. I thought of Remus. Grace was always near to my thoughts. I thought of memories of the past. And of course I thought of you" Sirius turned his head towards his daughter. "And of my sweet Sarah." He gripped his shoulder. "I had to find my light. You will find yours too" He smiled gently at him and he pulled him into a hug. "And if I am not mistaken, like me, it will come in the form of your friends"

"We love you Harry. You are our family. Dad's and mine" Sarah spoke up and Sirius pulled back enough to pull Sarah into their hug too. He kissed her head.

"We are indeed" Sirius responded, his voice overcome with emotion. "Always"

* * *

"Sarah, come into the study please" Snape poked his head into her room. Sarah looked up from her work. Christmas had passed and they were headed into the final stretch of the holidays. She was currently reviewing the charms chapters they have covered from the entire year. Snape had promised to quiz her on the information in the morning and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Is everything alright, sir?" she asked quietly, a queasy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Do ask I ask, please" Snape replied. "Gather up your books too and bring them with you" Sarah put a bookmark in the pages she was reading and stacked them up. Carrying them, she walked with Snape down the hall towards his study.

Snape pushed open the door of his study and closed it behind him. "What is it, Uncle Sev?" Sarah bit her lip at Snape's pale face.

"I have been summoned. The headmaster is away and I can't reach him" Snape put his arm around her. "I need to give you information and I need you to handle it without getting upset" His voice was low and calm.

Sarah nodded, taking the lead from Snape's calmness. "I can handle it, sir" But Snape didn't miss the slight tremble in her voice.

"If the wards are breached, an alarm will sound. You take the portkey immediately to your dad's. I'm not sure what condition I will be in when I return. Send Wiggles for Narcissa. I have left some books on healing charms on my desk. Take a look at them. I may need your help before Narcissa can arrive. If so, you need to take my wand so the ministry doesn't detect your underage magic. It won't be as effective, but I am certain my wand will obey your commands. Do not leave this room until either the wards or breached or I come home. Do you understand me?"

Sarah's face whitened as she clutched his arm. "What do you think he wants?"

Sev frowned. "That's none of your concern. But I won't lie to you-being called like this, is not a good sign. Going into this, I need not be worried about you. You do understand my instructions, correct?"

"Yes sir" Leaning up on her tippy toes, she kissed his cheek. "_Please_ be careful. I love you" Severus pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly.

"Be a brave girl" Severus kissed the top of her head. "I love you too" Without another word, he apparated from the room.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah retrieved the books from Severus's desk and settled down into her usual spot on the couch. She opened them to the pages marked and began reading. She studied the pictures and the wand movements carefully. The fact that she might need to use these spells scared her to pieces, but she was determined not to think of what might be going on between Voldemort and her uncle right now. But she knew Snape must be worried if he left these instructions for her. Still, she couldn't think about what would happen if she lost Snape. Ever since her mum died, he was the steady, constant force in her life. Sighing, she wrapped a blanket around her. Laying the books on the coffee table in front of her, she laid out on the couch. It was mid-afternoon and perhaps a bit of a nap might be in order. Then, she would work on her charms reading.

* * *

"Draco, come in here for a minute, son" Lucius Malfoy beckoned his son into the ornate Malfoy sitting room. His mother had a strained look on her face and Draco knew right away that something was wrong. He forced himself to clear his mind like his godfather had taught him and faced his father. Bellatrix was sititng next to his mother, a smug look on her face.

"Have a seat, Draco" His father pointed to a hard chair in front of him and Draco complied. His father took a sip of his wine and placed it on the table beside him. He offered him a glass, but Draco shrugged it off.

"We had a most interesting visit from the Black family house elf, Kreacher" Lucius started. "It seems that Sirius Black released him from his service so he came here. He was full of information- information that any dutiful boyfriend would certainly be privy to"

Draco cleared his throat. "Like what, father?" He glanced at his mother who gave him a subtle warning to tread carefully.

"Like how Sarah Black has been allowed to bond with her father- in fact she spent much of the summer with Sirius and they have form an attachment."

"Certainly that is well know, Father" Draco argued. "Snape had to shove her off on somebody while he was attending to the Dark Lord's needs"

Lucius nodded, his eyes never leaving his son. "Indeed, the Dark Lord was aware of the arrangement. What he was not aware of was a certain attachment that is forming between Sirius Black and his godson. Did you know about that?"

Draco shrugged. "I told you before, father. Sarah and I don't talk about Potter. I don't want to discuss him when there are so much more…" he paused so Lucius could derive his meaning, "interesting things to discuss"

Bellatrix rose from her seat and slid her way over to Draco. Snaking around him, she whispered in his ear. "But what is Snape's role in all of this, Draco dearest?"

Draco stiffened slightly as his mother went pale. "I have no idea, Auntie Bella. Why don't you ask him?"

Bella laughed. "The Dark Lord is asking him as we speak. I told him we couldn't trust Snape, now hopefully he can see him for what he is- _a traitor_"

Narcissa rose swiftly. "Now, Bella. The Dark Lord knows that Snape's interaction with his niece is minimal. He has made no qualms about it- he is burdened by her. I feel sorry that he had to take the child on, but a promise was made. I'm sure that Sarah does not reveal to him anymore than she has to, especially where Potter is concerned. Really, I think this conversation is quite pointless. The Dark Lord knows now and he is thankful for the information we gave him. Leave the rest be"

"Narcissa" Lucius held up his hand to silence her. "I still wish to know more about Draco's relationship with Snape's niece"

Bella laughed gleefully. "Oh, yes, do tell" She squeezed his shoulder as she whispered again, almost seductively. "Have you taken her yet, Draco love?"

Draco felt bile rise to his throat as his face reddened. Bella sighed, "Well, I take that as a no" She shook her head sorrowfully. "She is controlling you"

"Bella" Cissy's voice was sharp, silencing her. "They are still children"

Bellatrix shrugged and straightened. "Well, don't get all snippy with me Cissy. I was just asking a simple question. I'm sure Draco will get the deed done, eventually" She twirled her hair. "No matter. I will just leave the three of you to discuss this. Perhaps I will go check on the Dark Lord's progress with Snape and see if he needs any assistance"

"You are foolish to go when you aren't summoned, Bella" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Since when has the Dark Lord refused me?" Bella smiled, as she left the room.

"Now, Draco" Lucius's voice was low as he pulled his chair opposite his son's. "It would be helpful if you could lean on Sarah a bit and see if you could gather anymore information that would help the Dark Lord. It would put us in a better position with him"

Narcissa poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip. "Now, darling, we talked about this before. I don't want our son in the middle of this war"

"He is already in the middle" Lucius argued as put two hands on his knees. "What do you think, son?"

Draco shook his head. "Even if I wanted to father, Sarah is bloody smart. She would jump all over that if she thought I was feeding information to you. Potter told her about you and she is extremely cautious about discussing anything related to him with me."

Lucius sighed. "Perhaps you are right. It is probably too soon. But you better watch your step, son. If the Dark Lord thinks he can use Sarah to get to Potter, he will"

Draco felt like he was punched in the stomach. "And why hasn't he?"

Lucius looked thoughtful "He has bigger plans. It is working right now for him to be kept a secret. And he wants to ensure Snape's role as a spy. He knows that Snape won't offer Sarah as bait due to his vow he made with his sister. And the Dark Lord needs Snape"

He rose. "I have a meeting" He leaned down to kiss Narcissa. "Don't wait up for me, darling"

"Be careful, Lucius" Narcissa replied, sweetly.

Lucius smiled. "Such a dutiful wife" and he swept from the room.

Narcissa turned to Draco and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh"

* * *

Back at Snape Manor, Sarah had long since woken up, tried to choke down something that Wiggles had brought her to eat and had now taken to pacing around the room, trying to remain calm. Realizing that she was completely unnerving herself, she took a deep breath and walked over to cuddle up in Snape's arm chair, opening her potions text. Strangely, this comforted her more than anything she had tried before. She almost felt close to Snape as she was reading the subject he taught, sitting in his chair. She was determined that whenever Snape returned, she would impress him with her knowledge of the chapter he had assigned for reading. She wanted to make him proud. She was so engrossed in the reading that the pop she heard made her jump. Her heart beat wildly and she took deep breaths to get it under control. Until she looked down…

And the sight she saw in front of her, made her feel like her heart had stopped beating completely There lying at her feet was Snape, not moving and covered in a pool of blood.

**A/N**: oh no!


	28. Truce

A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews. A nice long chapter to make up for the cliffhanger…

Disclaimer: Don't own and am not intending to infringe upon any rights…just doing this for pure enjoyment.

**Chapter 28: Truce**

"Sir?" Sarah knelt down on her knees beside him and reached to grasp Severus's hand as he started convulsing violently, blood pooling onto the floor. Thoughts raced through her head and panic threatened to overwhelm her at the sight of her adopted father in such a position. He had always been the epitome of strong to her- strict, commanding, stern, but loving and caring. And now he was helplessly convulsing on the floor. And she was the one who had to be the strong one. "Uncle Sev!" His name came out in a strangled rush and Snape didn't answer her. Reigning her thoughts in, instinct took over.

"Wiggles" Sarah screamed for the house elf and she immediately appeared. "Go get Mrs. Malfoy, _now_. And please hurry" Wide-eyed, Wiggles complied. Garnering her strength, her sight blinded by her tears, Sarah held him steady enough to reach for his wand in his pocket. Her hands shook as she took hold of his wand in her right hand. Holding Uncle Sev's wand instead of her own felt unnatural, but she hoped Uncle Sev was right and it would obey her. Heart pounding through her chest, she prayed she could remember what she read before and that she was strong enough to make it work. Casting a diagnostic charm, she shook almost as violently as her uncle was and bile rose to the top of her throat. She swallowed it back down hard.

"Damn, Damn, _Damn_" Sarah cursed. Voldemort had intended to teach a lesson, thankfully not to kill, but suffer for a good long while enough to ensure his complete loyalty. Deep wounds covered his body and on top of the cutting curses, Voldemort had subjected him to hours of the cruciatus. She rushed over to grab the book. She wiped her eyes and reviewed the spell to heal the wounds.

"Please let this work" she begged as she waved her wand over his body, casting the spell. The pool of blood slowed, but didn't cease. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to clear her mind, just as her uncle had taught her to time and time again. Mind clear and determined, she found her strength and cast the spell with more authority. The wounds in the area she waved her wand over healed. She moved down, chanting the spell over and over again, until the bleeding through his clothes abated. Again, she cast a diagnostic, which indicated that her efforts had worked, but he was still critical.

"Potions" She conjured the potions the book indicated would be effective. Uncorking the bottle, Sarah poured the desired amount into a glass. Severus moaned, stirring and she squeezed his hand as she knew that he was gaining consciousness.

"How am I supposed to do this?" she frowned. "Uncle Sev, please help me. You have to drink this"

Severus mumbled. "Spell it" His body tensed from the pain as he regained consciousness.

"That's right. Thanks" Sarah shuffled around to find the book with the page. Taking the wand, she spelled the medicine into him and instantly, he relaxed. His eyes opened and Sarah felt a rush of relief. She realized there was nothing else she could do. She took a moment to survey the scene around her as she was kneeling in Snape's blood and it was then that she realized how incredibly frightened she was. She dropped her head and buried it in his shoulder, weeping.

"Shhh" Snape managed to lift his arm and wrap it around her. "Hush, my brave girl, everything will be fine now."

Sarah realized what energy Snape must be exerting to comfort her- energy he didn't have. Even though she was still sobbing, she raised her head and attempted to wiggle herself out of his arm, but in response, Snape's grip tightened around her.

"No" his voice moved from gentle to firm. "Stay right here until Narcissa gets here. Lay your head back down and rest" Sarah began to protest, but Snape held her fast. "Do as I say, Sarah"

Too exhausted to fight further, she dropped her head back down on Severus's chest as shock from the night's event set in.

* * *

Narcissa put her finger to her lips, signaling to Draco. "Shh" she whispered. She pulled out her wand and cast silencing charms over the room.

"Uncle Sev? Will he be alright, mother?" Draco's stomach twisted and Narcissa went over to comfort him.

"I'll take care of him, Draco. Do not worry" She reached to pull him to her. "But I must advise you now, you need to exercise caution around your father and _especially_ around your aunt. I will not have you in the middle of this war. Your father is the Dark Lord's servant, _not you_"

Draco nodded. "How will he use this information about Sarah's dad?"

Narcissa paused for a few moments and turned to grip Draco's shoulders. "I'm not sure how or when, but it will be used"

"Should I warn, Sarah?" Draco whispered, a lump in his throat. "Its her father…"

"No" Narcissa shook her head swiftly. "You can't" she replied adamantly.

"But, mum" Draco protested, his head spinning. "Sarah will be right in the middle of what ever is happening. The Dark Lord will kill her. She has to be warned. Snape will tell her"

"I'm afraid that the Dark Lord won't let Snape into these plans, Draco" Narcissa replied. "I probably won't be aware of these plans. Your father will, however, and he _must_ not fail in his mission- whenever that may be. If he does, we will all suffer"

"I have to tell Sarah" Draco insisted again. "She needs to be warned that something might be coming"

"Sarah should know that something might be coming to begin with. She knows that the Dark Lord is back and gaining power. She is very much in the middle- because she chooses to put herself in the middle" Narcissa put her arm around her son. "However, if Sarah does get mixed up in whatever the Dark Lord is planning, I will make your father to promise not to harm her. That is the best I can do. Lucius will honor that"

Draco swallowed, tears filling his eyes. "She won't understand this. If she finds out that I knew anything about this, she won't understand how I couldn't tell her…"

Narcissa rubbed his hair, tenderly. "Maybe, maybe not… in the meantime, enjoy the time you have with her. She loves you, that much is clear." She kissed him on the head, when they were interrupted by Wiggles, the Snape family house elf.

"Mistress Malfoy, Master Snape needs you" her eyes were wide and full of tears. "Mistress Sarah is frantic. He is bad off. There is a lot of blood"

Narcissa nodded, before adding cryptically. "Wiggles, you know who else you need to find if this happens. Leave a message with Dobby if he cannot be found" She turned to her son. "Come with me, Draco. Sarah will need you"

They apparated to the grounds of Snape Manor and Narcissa held out a hand, blocking Draco's path.

"I think you better get your wand out just in case, Draco" Narcissa commanded as she unlocked the door to Snape's house. Draco complied, a firm grip on his wand as they entered the home.

"Sev?" Narcissa called, but no answer.

"Try the study, mum" Draco suggested. "You know how Sarah and Uncle Sev like to spend time in there" Narcissa led them to the study door and gestured for him to stay back as she entered.

When she saw, Sarah leaning over Snape's body and blood surrounding them, Narcissa rushed forward. "Sev!" She could hear Sarah's hitching breath and knew she had been sobbing.

"I'm alright now" Severus reached for her arm. "I need help getting to bed though"

"Don't you dare move until I assess you" Narcissa retorted sharply.

"Narcissa" Severus whispered. "Sarah" His eyes traveled and rested on his niece, who was silently snuggled up against him. Snape closed his eyes again, unable to fight his body's exhaustion. She turned towards Draco, who was standing at the door.

"Draco, darling, come help Sarah up please" Narcissa instructed. Draco knelt down on the floor and gently untangled her from Snape. He put his hands underneath her arms and hoisted her up to stand. Then, he pulled her into his arms, but Sarah's response was minimal, and she was limp against him.

"Sarah?" Draco shook her, but she did not respond. "Mum, what's wrong with her?" Draco asked, full of concern.

Narcissa's gaze traveled between uncle and niece. "I need you to listen to me, Draco. I need you to take care of Sarah, while I take care of Sev. Do you think you could help me?"

"Of course" Draco responded. "Tell me what to do"

Narcissa continued, "She is having a hard time processing what just happened. Take her to her room. Get her to take a shower. Turn the water on in the shower and just put her underneath the shower-clothes and all. That should jolt her out of it. Be careful with her, though. She might become distraught. When she is talking to you again, help her change and dry her off. Put her to bed and try to get her to drink some tea. I'll be in after I take care of Sev"

"Ok" Draco lifted her in his arms and began carry her out of the room, but Narcissa stopped him. "Draco, I can trust you with this, right? I need you not to be a teenage male right now" She eyed him firmly and Draco stood a bit taller.

"I understand, mum. I wouldn't dare take advantage" Draco looked his godfather, and even though Snape looked to be in poor condition, he knew that he would find the strength if the occasion warranted it. And Draco doing anything with Sarah in his house while she was vulnerable would _certainty_ warrant the wrath of Snape. "Snape would kill me"

Narcissa gave him a small smile. "Indeed he would" Knowing Sarah was in good hands, She turned to take care of her friend.

* * *

"It's going to be ok, Sarah" Draco whispered to her, his voice tender as he carried Sarah to her room and into the bathroom. "Mum is taking care of Uncle Sev now, so you don't have to worry about him. I don't know where she learned to do what she does- it's probably because she has had practiced with it before" Draco's voice trailed off. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that…" Shifting her in his arms, he reached down to slide his wand out of his pocket. Conjuring a towel, he dropped it to the floor and gently sat Sarah upon it.

It was then he noticed all the blood on her hands, clothes and even the side of her face where she had snuggled up against Snape's blood soaked clothes. He was surprised how he could miss that Sarah was quite the mess. Impeccable grooming had been instilled in him by Lucius and Narcissa at a young age, which made him keenly aware of others' appearances around him. But the funny thing with Sarah is that he only had eyes for her- not necessarily how together she was.

"Let's just get you cleaned up too, Black" Draco turned on the shower and waited to test the water temperature until it warmed up slightly but not too much. Walking back over to Sarah, he bent down to lift her up by the arms. When he got her to stand, he picked her up once again and deposited her into the shower, holding her steady underneath the water. Instantly, she jolted as the water poured over her.

"No, Draco, stop" she shrieked, flinging her arms to try to loosen his grasp and back away from the pouring water. "_What are you doing_?"

"Waking you up" Draco smirked, relieved that she had found her voice. He loosened his grip on her.

Sarah backed up in the shower to try to get away from the water. She looked down at her wet clothes and her eyes found her hands where the blood didn't quite wash away. _Snape's blood._

Memories flooded back and her shoulders hunched forward. "Draco" Sarah's face crumpled and Draco reacted immediately. He got into the shower with her and took her into his arms. Sarah began to sob and Draco slid her down to where they were sitting, his arms firmly encasing her as the water washed around them.

"Uncle Sev, he just appeared. I don't know how- maybe he had a portkey as I can't see how he would be able to apparate. Oh, Merlin, he looked horrific- there was all this blood. I was so scared" Sarah cried. "I tried the healing charm and I was so worried that I wasn't strong enough and that he would bleed to death. It would have been all my fault!" Sarah clung to Draco with all of her might and he rubbed her back as she poured out her heart to him. All he could do was listen. He wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault and that Voldemort had his reasons, but all he could do was rub her back and tell her that Narcissa was taking care of Uncle Sev and he was sure he would recover.

"All I kept thinking that it was only a matter of time" Sarah's breath hitched. "Before Uncle Sev or Harry or Dad or you…If he can do this to people who he perceives as loyal to him…what will he do to Harry? Or me? Or anybody? Nobody is safe"

Draco reached behind him to turn off the shower. "You're right. We aren't safe. But we have to do our best to protect each other and get through it the best way we know how. I'm here for you, Sarah. I'm not leaving" He reached to gently cup her face, before pulling her towards him and passionately kissing her, allowing himself to put in all the feelings and regrets that he couldn't express in words in that kiss. Sarah's stomach fluttered as she groaned, feelings that she had never experienced before in their guarded encounters, threatening to overtake her as she began to eagerly kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco suddenly broke the kiss, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, Sarah" he grinned. "I couldn't help myself"

Sarah reached for his hand. "I don't mind"

"Yes, but I think mum and Snape would" Draco responded as he stood up. He offered his hand to her and pulled her up. "I promised mum I would be the perfect gentlemen with you"

Sarah smiled. "I must look like a mess to you" she tried to run her hand through her hair to untangle the knots.

"Well, you have looked better love" Draco helped her step out of the shower. "Do you want to take a shower for real?" he asked as he reached for a towel.

"I think that might be a good idea" Sarah replied. "What about you? You're soaking wet"

"I'll just cast a drying charm for me" Draco bent down to pick up his wand that he had dropped on the floor when he got in the shower with her. Leaning in for another kiss, he continued, "I'll just leave you. If you need anything let me know"

"Thanks, Draco" Sarah closed the door to the bathroom behind him and turned the shower back on. She tossed her wet clothes on the sink to dry and proceeded to take a long, hot shower. By the end, she was utterly exhausted, more than she felt like she should be. Wrapping herself in a towel, she sunk down to lean against the edge of the tub. "Hey, Draco?"

After a few seconds, Draco stuck his head in the door. "Need something?"

"Can you get me some clean pajamas?" Sarah asked, leaning her head against her knees. Draco left again and came back a few minutes later. "I got your…um… _other_ things too" Draco shifted uncomfortably at the door as he sent her clothes to her. Studying her posture, he inquired, "Are you ok?"

Sarah didn't lift her head. "Yeah, I just feel really, really tired. And almost achy. Like I might be coming down with the flu or something"

Draco went over to hunch next to her. "Let me feel your head"

Sarah turned her head to give him access to her forehead.

"You feel really hot" Draco remarked. " But you just took a hot shower. Do you have a thermometer?"

Sarah nodded. "Do you have my wand? I'll summon it" Draco summoned her wand for her and Sarah gripped it, but then dropped it and it clanged on the floor.

"I don't think I can, Draco" Sarah whispered. "I don't have the energy. Something isn't right"

Draco frowned. "Maybe you shouldn't try. Accio thermometer" Draco summoned the thermometer and placed it in her mouth. "You're have a fever. I should tell mum"

"Agh" Sarah groaned. "I thought I was done with the fever" She lifted her head and gripped her clothes. "Turn around"

Draco turned around and Sarah managed to dress, using her little energy to do so. When she was done, he helped her back into her room and into bed. "You're hair is all wet" he remarked. "Do you want me to cast a drying spell?"

Sarah nodded and Draco did so. He kissed her on the head. "You stay here and I will go talk to mum. Try not to worry. I'm sure you are fine. I'll be back"

Sarah didn't reply, but sunk into her pillow and wondered if she would ever be able to get up again.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Sev" Narcissa asked sitting beside him on the bed.

"The restorative potions you gave a few minutes ago have worked wonders" Snape answered. "I am still exhausted though"

Narcissa smoothed his covers. "You know how it goes. It will probably be a few days before you feel up to much"

"Yes, I know that _all too well_" Severus replied sarcastically.

Narcissa swallowed, before responding. "I'm sorry, Sev. I wanted to warn you. There wasn't time" Tears formed in her eyes as she turned her head away.

Snape reached for her hand that was sitting in her lap and rubbed circles with his thumb. "It's not your fault. But the good thing is that the Dark Lord still trusts me. He just feels that I need to get closer to Dumbledore to get more information, which could work for our advantage. I think it was more of a warning"

"Sev" her voice was hoarse. "I'm scared….especially for Draco…"

"Mum" Draco knocked on the door, interrupting their conversation.

Narcissa turned and dropped Severus's hand. "Come on in"

Draco walked to her and stopped when he saw Severus was awake. "I though you would be sleeping" he remarked. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better" Severus answered. "What's going on, Draco?"

Draco turned to his mother. "Maybe we should talk outside?"

Severus scowled. "Out with it, young man" he commanded, his tone unyielding. "I may look terrible, I may feel terrible, but this is my house and she is my daughter and I will be kept apprised, understood?"

"It's Sarah" Draco responded quickly, unwilling to have his godfather upset with him. "She has a fever"

Severus frowned and used his hands to push himself to a sitting position. "I was worried about this. I shouldn't have allowed her to use that advanced magic when she is still recovering from what happened with Umbridge" He flung his covers back, but Narcissa's hand shot to grab his arm.

"Oh, no, you do not move from this bed, Severus Snape" Narcissa glared at him. "If Sarah didn't heal you, you would be in much worse shape by the time I got here. You had no choice. And Sarah needs you fully recovered, which means you will refrain yourself from getting out of this bed"

"Narcissa, I will do no such thing" he growled in response, but she cut him off, as she changed tactics.

"I will take care of her, Sev" Narcissa lowered her head and sat next to him on his bed. "Please, just stay in bed. Your body has had quite the trauma tonight. Please, Sev"

Draco watched in surprise as Severus met his eyes and inclined his head towards the door which indicated that he was to leave them alone. He obeyed, but that didn't stop him from standing behind the door, listening in.

"Don't manipulate me, Narcissa" Severus reached to raise her chin. "You know it may work with Lucius, but it doesn't with me"

"You don't understand, Sev" she replied. "I came into the study and you were lying on the floor. I thought the worst, truly I did. I know the Dark Lord would not kill you right now, but he anticipated you returning to manor so I could heal you immediately. Your wounds required immediate assistance. Why didn't you come to me first?"

Severus shrugged. "Its complicated with now Bellatrix back in the fold and living with you. I did not wish to make things even more so for you"

"Do you not trust me?" she asked, hurt creeping into her tone.

Draco couldn't hear what was said next, but he saw that his mother visibly relaxed.

Snape spoke a little louder. "You know what potions to give her, yes?"

"Of course, Sev" Narcissa rose of his bed. "Lie back down. You need to regain your strength. Your recovery will only be prolonged if you insist on being pigheaded."

Severus grumbled, but complied. He couldn't deny how weak he felt, try as he might to hide it. Narcissa reached to pull the covers back over her patient. "I'll take care of Sarah. I'm going to send Draco home as well. He needs his rest. I will be back soon"

Narcissa returned a short while later looking a bit disgruntled. Severus, who was resting, stirred and opened his eyes. Surveying her expression, he asked, "Everything ok?"

"Well, she is _certainly_ becoming more and more your child every day, Sev" Narcissa wrung her hands. "I told her that she had to stay in bed and you would think I was torturing her. She was unhappy about me sending Draco away. And she insists that she must see you" She softened her expression. "She is scared that you are dying. I think she still pictures the sight of you returning home"

Severus tried to sit up, but his head spun. "I should go to her, Cissy"

"You are too weak" Narcissa dismissed him. "You need to strengthen yourself, for all of our sakes."

Severus's face twisted at Cissy's thoughtless words and grimaced even more when he made a quick decision. "Narcissa, call for Wiggles" She complied and Wiggles entered the room.

"Wiggles, I need you to go and tell Sarah's father that he is needed here. Don't tell him why. Tell him that I am unable to come myself, but I will explain when he gets here" Wiggles nodded and left immediately.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Sev, are you aware of what you just did?" She reached over to feel his forehead, and Sev scowled and swatted her hand away.

"Don't make me feel worse about it than I already do" Snape muttered as they waited together. Sirius arrived a few minutes later, Wiggles showing him into the room.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Sirius gasped, unable to stop his words. "You look awful"

Narcissa chuckled and gave Sev a squeeze on the shoulder. " I will leave you to your house guest. I need to go home and explain to Lucius what is going on" He nodded and Narcissa left the two men alone.

"The Dark Lord" Severus replied shortly. "I managed to get myself home, but I was in poor shape. I'm not sure I would have made it, if Sarah hadn't managed to act fast."

"Sarah?" Sirius shook his head. "Sarah saw you like this?"

"Worse, Black" Severus grimaced. "There was a lot of blood. Cutting curse, among other things"

Sirius shuddered. "How are you OK?"

"I told you" he replied evenly. "Sarah, she took my wand and she performed the charms necessary. I'm thankful that charms is a particular stregnth for her"

A look of pride flashed across Sirius's face. "She did?"

Severus nodded. "I was unaware of most of it, but she was thoughtful and controlled. But…she saw more than I would ever want her to see, Black. It has weakened her. She is running a fever due to her efforts. Narcissa has given her the necessary medicine, but she needs what I can't give her right now"

Sirius stilled. "You called me over to be her father. That must have taken a lot for you to do that"

"Indeed" Severus replied grimly. "She needs a father right now and since I am indisposed, you will have to do"

Sirius grinned. "I suppose so. Any instructions for me?"

"Narcissa says she is being surly. Make sure she stays in bed. No magic, even small charms until she has fully recovered. Assure her that I am alright and I will be back to drilling her in her studies in no time. Try to get her to talk about what happened. Be prepared for bad dreams. If you need anything, I will be here"

"We will be fine" Sirius assured him. "You get some rest. Let me know if _you_ need anything"

Severus huffed. "I must be looking awful for you to say that"

Sirius smiled in return. "You do…but I want to help if you need it. I'm not the man I used to be, Snape. You must realize that" He left Snape, pondering his words and silent.

* * *

Sirius went to Sarah's room, only to find her asleep, snoring softly. He went and gently kissed her cheek before settling into his chair next to her bed. He sat there throughout the night as she tossed and turned. He heard her moan and groan, but still she slept through, never waking up. He made periodic trips to check on Snape, though Narcissa returned shortly after and held watch by his bed.

When finally she woke up, she was shocked to find him there, dozing off in the chair. Surprised, but not wanting to wake him up, she took one of her blankets from the end of the bed and covered him up. As she pulled it around him, Sirius's eye opened.

"Dad? How long have you been here?" Sarah whispered.

"All night" Sirius's voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat. "Ahem. You should be back in bed"

"I am still tired. I slept all night, but I feel exhausted still" Sarah didn't argue as she sat back down in bed.

Sirius picked up a spoon and bottle of potions from her nightstand. Pouring the appropriate amount in the spoon, he shoved it in the direction of her mouth. " Open up, Paddy. Snape said one dose in the morning. You need to regain your strength" Sarah opened her mouth and Sirius spooned in the medicine.

"What is wrong with me?" Sarah frowned.

"You just magically overexerted yourself, though, I heard that you" Sirius made a face and used his best McGonagall voice "conducted yourself in a manner befitting our esteemed house of Godric Gryffindor" Sirius sobered up. "But seriously, kid, you did your old man proud. The courage and skill that you showed- both your uncle and I are very proud"

Sarah smiled at Sirius's antics and the praise, but quickly grew serious at the mention of Severus. "Dad, how is Uncle Sev?" Her face creased in concern. "I wanted to see him last night, but Mrs. Malfoy was being quite the bully about it"

"He is recovering" Sirius responded cautiously. "But he does need his rest."

Sarah stared at her hands, remembering the blood that covered them the night before. "Dad, it was horrible" Her lip began to quiver. "I kept thinking what if I wasn't strong enough to cast those spells. I knew they were advanced, but he could have died if I couldn't have"

Sirius pulled her into his arms. "Go ahead and cry, Sarah" At Sirius's words, Sarah buried her head in her father's shoulder and sobbed. Sirius rubbed her back and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her ache.

"The thing is, Dad, I know Uncle Sev is alright" Sarah pulled back to look at him. "But to see what Voldemort is capable of…afterwards, I kept thinking…_will this be me one day?_"

Sirius shuddered at the thought, but forced himself to remain calm. "We can't foresee the future, Sarah. You can't be afraid of what may or may not happen"

Sarah pondered his words, then asked, "Are you scared of dying, Dad?" Her breath hitched and Sirius reached to hold a hand in his.

He shook his head. "No, not really. I believe that after this is all over, I will see your mother…and James and Lily. They are waiting for me. But in the meantime, my responsibility is to see you into adulthood. Grown up and settled…I think that is what your mother would have wanted. It is what I want"

"But don't you see?" Sarah's voice grew frantic. "I don't think I will ever grow up. And you can't promise me that I will"

Tears formed in his own eyes as Sirius thumbed his daughter's tears away. "Don't you worry about that, Sarah Grace. I will do everything in power to see it happens" He paused, deliberating. Standing up, he instructed. "Come with me. Put your arms around my neck" Sarah did so and he lifted her up and cradled her as he did when she was just a baby. "I know what you need" He carried her down the hallway to Snape's room. He knocked on the door at Snape's allowance, he entered the room.

Snape was sitting up in bed, a book in hand. Surveying his niece snuggled up in Sirius's arm, tears streaking her face, he asked, "What do we have here?"

Sirius deposited Sarah on the bed next to Severus. "Sarah is afraid she won't make it into adulthood"

Severus put his book down on the nightstand and turned his full attention to his adopted daughter. "I see. Tell me about it"

Sarah eyed him. "You are alright? I'm not talking to you about it until you tell me that you are OK"

Severus fought a smile. "I will be just fine. Now talk to me. What is going on?"

"Uncle Sev, I don't want to die!" Sarah began to cry again. "I want to graduate school. I want to get married. I want to have sex" Sirius and Severus exchanged a horrified look at that mention. "I want to be a mother. I don't want to miss out on those things. What if I die before those things happen?" She dropped her head down onto Snape's chest, tears wetting his shirt. "Look at what he did to you. Will he do that to me? To Harry? It is not a matter of if, it's a matter of who"

"Oh, Sarah" Snape stroked her hair. "I'm sorry that this caused all of this. I didn't anticipate that it would bring these thoughts out. I should have. But now that they are here…raise your head and let's try to deal with them, shall we?"

Sarah raised her head and swiped away at her tears. "Good girl" Severus looked at Sirius. "You can sit down, Black" Sirius pulled up a chair next to Snape's bed.

"Alright, now, some parents might wish to coddle their children, to conceal the truth from them" Snape nodded towards Sirius, "but your father and I both know that this world is full of darkness- of hatred, pain and death. We have both seen it. We are in the middle of a war, Sarah. Cedric Diggory was the first student to die, but we know that he won't be the last one, before this is all over"

"But we don't want to scare you" Sirius quickly added. "Snape is right though, you need to be prepared"

"Can't we leave?" Sarah suggested. "Go somewhere where they can't find us?"

Severus smirked. "Where is that Gryffindor bravery I loathe? You sound more and more like a Slytherin every day"

Sirius made a choking sound. "_My daughter_ in Slytherin? I think not"

"With your family history, it really could have gone either way" Snape commented. "And sometimes I wonder if the hat is always sane when making its choices…"

Sarah waved her hand, cutting his off.

"Back to me, please" She pouted and gripped Severus's arm.

"Well, we were talking about you" Sirius pointed out and Sarah managed a small smile.

"I'm serious though. I'm scared. If that makes me part of the wrong house, then so be it" Sarah turned to Severus. "Do you think I won't live to grow up?"

"I don't have a crystal ball nor am I a seer" Severus stated. "But I will tell you this: you are a fine young woman and I am proud of you. Whatever may come, I'm sure you will act in a manner that would make us proud. That is what I wish for you. For you to act honorably…"

"And not repeat all the horrible mistakes of the ones who have come before you" Sirius added.

Sarah sighed deeply. As much as she wished for reassurance that she was not going to meet her end in this war, she knew that both her Dad and her uncle wouldn't lie to her. And that comforted her, in an odd sort of way.

"I wish Mum were here" Sarah pulled her legs up to her chest and rocked slightly.

Sirius stood and walked over to stand next to her. Putting a hand on her back, he said, "So do I. But I know that she would say the same thing. Be strong. Be brave. And do what you have to do"

Sarah frowned. "Including going back to Hogwarts"

"Does that bother you, returning to school, Sarah?" Severus asked in surprise.

"I really don't want to be back near Umbridge" Sarah whispered. "And to see my professors. I'm embarrassed. I want people to think I am smart, not stupid and a failure"

"You are smart" Sirius protested. "They understand what happened"

"Your dad is right" Severus reassured her. "They are eager for you to return. Professor McGonagall has been owling me regarding your progress. We will all make sure to watch over you this year" Severus paused and looked at Sirius briefly, before turning his attention back to Sarah. "As for Umbridge, when I had to return to Hogwarts, I ran into her. We had a discussion. Needless to say, if Umbridge assigns you detention, you will serve it with me"

Sarah eyed him curiously, but didn't pursue her inquiry further. "That doesn't help Harry though" she said.

"No, it doesn't" Severus replied. "But I could only do this for you. I will watch out for Potter though"

Sarah sighed, "I suppose that is enough for now" She stretched and yawned. "I think I am tired from all the crying"

"Quite understandable. Why don't you make your way back to bed and I will send your father after you soon" Severus suggested, shoving her lightly.

"Ok, thanks Uncle Sev" Sarah turned around and kissed him. "You are resting yourself, right?"

"Before I got interrupted by a hysterical teenage girl" Severus swatted her. "Off you go"

"Yes sir" Sarah went over to give Sirius a kiss as well. "Thanks Dad" and left the two men alone.

"Snape? What did you say to Umbridge?" Sirius asked.

Severus smirked. "I told I knew that she used a blood quill with Sarah and that it must have been defective because it left a mark and a trail of illness. I told her that I had to take her home so that Poppy wouldn't get wind of it and ask too many questions. It was a terrible disruption to my schedule. And I angrily told her that since I couldn't trust her to _properly_ punish Sarah _without_ getting caught, that I would have to take care of it myself. She didn't argue."

Sirius sighed. "So, she will leave her alone"

"For now" Severus shifted to get more comfortable. "However, Sarah still needs to use caution. I keep telling her to use her head around Umbridge, but she is way to loyal and passionate about doing what is right…just like Grace"

"Quite so" Sirius smiled at the mention of his wife. "But we are not like Grace so tell me you have a plan to get back at the bitch for hurting Sarah"

"Well, now that you mention it" Severus responded, "I do think that Umbridge will be finding herself aging not so gracefully from now on. That tea she drinks will certainly not be good for her complexion. And I hope the wrinkles on her forehead will remind her of the scar that she gave Sarah"

Sirius laughed. "And you sure it can't be traced back to you?"

Severus nodded. "Indeed. Because I did not do anything"

"Good enough" Sirius thought for a minute, before adding. "Did you everything we would be able to be in the same room without wanting to tear each other to shreds?"

"Not at all" Severus admitted. "But then again, I would never have anticipated raising your child either"

Sirius cleared his throat. "So I was thinking, Snape….maybe we should call a truce. Until this blasted war is over. I know I will never be your favorite person and yours mine, but we do have one goal in common. Keeping Sarah protected. It would be better if we were working together on that instead of fighting each other."

"I agree" Severus acknowledged. He offered a tentative hand and Sirius shook it. "Dumbeldore would be so proud" Severus remarked sarcastically.

They fell silent before Sirius asked, "Do you think we will be able to see Sarah marry and have kids one day?"

"I hope so, Black" Severus replied. "I truly do" But both men knew that the odds were not necessarily in their favor.

A/N: So Snape and Sirius are calling a truce of sorts. Timetable is speeding up a bit…more drama ahead. Next up: End of 5th year…


	29. A Fool's Errand

A/N: Another chapter up already- I'm on Spring Break- yay! Thanks for the reviews. this is a pretty big chapter for our characters- let me know what you think! :) Disclaimer: of course, I don't own...enough said. :)

**Chapter 29: A Fool's Errand**

"Sarah" Snape pulled her into an empty classroom. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sir" Sarah shrugged. "I can't see what the big deal is. I thought it was bloody brilliant…and just so you know, it was _all_ Fred and George. I had nothing to do with it."

Snape scoffed. "But in the middle of your O.W.L. tests? They could have at least waited until they were finished to create their spectacle"

Sarah smiled. "But I went right back in and finished my exams. And for your information, I managed to put it out of my mind and finish strong. I hope the results make you proud"

Snape reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "I'm sure they will. You have really worked hard this year. No matter what, I am proud of that much"

She beamed under his praise. "Is that it sir?"

Snape shook his head. "No, I wanted to tell you that I am leaving for a few hours. I have ran out of some important ingredients and while things are wrapping up here, there is a few more days left and Poppy is out of some potions already"

Sarah frowned, shoulders slumping slightly. "With Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall gone and Umbridge Headmistres, I don't feel safe without you here"

He squeezed her shoulder soothingly. "I know, Black. But you will be fine. Just keep your head low. Stay out of trouble. I will be back soon"

"Alright, if you must" Sarah sighed heavily, before launching herself at Severus for a hug before he went. "I will see you when you get back"

Severus tightened his hold around her. "I will see you when I get back"

They parted ways and Sarah went outside to enjoy the beautiful weather. She found Harry, Hermione and Ron by the lake, lying out on blankets. She greeted them with a smile and Harry shifted over so Sarah could lie beside him. She lied on her back staring up at the puffy clouds in the sky. They briefly chatted about the O.W.L. tests and the Weasley twins grand exit. Sarah shared what Snape had said, but the weariness from the days events, the sunshine, and gentle breeze began to take its toll and the four found themselves dozing. Sarah was so exhausted she didn't realize Harry's distress until he bolted upright beside her, knocking her in the process. "SIRIUS"

At the sound of Harry screaming her father's name in distress, Sarah grew scared. She quickly sat up and turned towards him, hands on his arms. "Harry, what is it?" Ron and Hermione also gathered closer to him.

"It's Sirius. Voldemort has Sirius" Harry was frantic. "It's in the room at the ministry. He's there. He has him captive"

Sarah blinked. "What are you talking about?" She shook him. "What do you mean, Voldemort has Dad?" Her stomach twisted, but she forced herself to calm down.

"I saw it, Sarah" Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I saw it just now"

"Harry" Hermione interjected gently "You were asleep…it was just a bad dream"

"No, it wasn't" Harry replied harshly. "It was the same when I saw Mr. Weasley. And we all know what happened there. It's real, Hermione. We have to find him. We have to go help him"

Sarah forced herself to take a deep breath, before responding. "Harry" Sarah's voice was soft. "We have to make sure that this is really what you saw"

Harry jumped up. "We are wasting time, Sarah. I'm not going to sit here and speculate on what I saw or didn't see. Voldemort has _Sirius_. He is torturing him as we speak. Don't you care?"

Sarah got up quickly. "Of course I care" Sarah gripped his upper arms to force his attention. "He is my father. But Dad wouldn't want us to do anything rash. We have to make sure that this isn't a trap or anything"

Harry calmed down a bit as he saw the reason to her words. "So what do we do?"

"We floo Grimmauld Place, Harry" Hermione replied.

"Where are we going to find a floo not guarded by Umbridge?" Ron asked.

"Snape's" Sarah replied, determined.

But what they didn't anticipate was running into several members of the Inquisitorial Squad as they were sneaking around the entrance to Snape's personal quarters. And even though Draco tried to intervene on Sarah's behalf, words were exchanged followed by hexes and even with the four putting up a valiant fight, they were outnumbered.

"Let's take them to Umbridge" Pansy suggested. "She can question them about why they wanted to sneak into Snape's quarters"

"It's not sneaking" Sarah protested, outraged by her comments. " I am, after all, Professor Snape's niece. I have _every_ right to go to his quarters if I so wish" Draco slipped beside her and squeezed her arm tightly, in a reminder to exercise caution.

"Yes" Pansy shot back, haughty. "The one he never wanted to have. You are only allowed there when he is there and you are in trouble, and Professor Snape is out right now"

Sarah lunged in her direction, but Draco held her back, a tight grasp on her arm.

"That's enough Black" he growled. "If we are taking them to Umbridge, let's stop talking and go. I have more things to do tonight than babysit these four."

The group began to walk towards Umbridge's office and Draco slowed their pace to increase the distance between them and the others. When the others turned the corner, he whispered, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sarah whispered back, urgently. "It's Harry. He had a vision. Voldemort may have Dad. We have to find out if it is true. I need to use the floo in Snape's quarters. You have to help me"

"Are you insane?" Draco pinched her arm hard and Sarah had to stifle a yelp. "You need to stay out of it"

"Stay out of it?" Sarah hissed. "He's my father. I'm not staying out of it. If there is a chance Dad is in trouble, I have to find out what is going on"

"Sarah" Draco's voice grew panicked. "_Listen to me_! You need to listen to me. You need to stay out of it"

Sarah stopped walking and Draco almost tripped over her. After steadying them both, he let go of her arm and turned to face her.

"What aren't you telling me, Draco?" Sarah asked, her voice controlled, but emotion ran high through every word.

Draco stared at her intensely for a few moments before answering, "Nothing. But if the Dark Lord has your Dad, it is a fool's errand to go after him"

Sarah closed her eyes briefly, before opening them back up and staring into Draco's eyes. "I know"

* * *

If Sarah wasn't sure of it before, she know knew that Umbridge was completely mad. She kept going on and on about a conspiracy and how dear Cornelius wouldn't mind if she used to the cruciatus curse to get them to talk. Through Hermione's quick thinking, they were spared. She and Harry went with Umbridge, who left the Squad in charge of Sarah and Ron. Sarah was wracking her brain for a plan, when Ginny, Luna, and Neville burst in. In the chaos, Sarah swiped her wand back from Draco's pocket and helped stun the members of the Squad. Leaning down, she took one of Umbridge's hideous, frilly, pink cushions and placed it under Draco's head. "I'm sorry. I do love you" she kissed him gently, before heading with the others in search of Harry and Hermione. They met up outside of Snape's quarters. After getting an update, Sarah let them all in.

Sarah handed Harry the floo. "Grimmauld Place"

Kreacher came to the fire. "Kreacher is here"

"Kreacher" Sarah spoke to him gently, but firmly. "I need to talk to my Dad please. Will you get him for me?"

"Master Sirius is not here" Kreacher responded.

Sarah's chest tightened and she was finding it difficult to breathe. "Is Professor Lupin there?"

"No. Nobody is here" Kreacher responded. "And that is the way it should be" The floo connection fizzled and Sarah turned to look helplessly at Harry. "What now?" she asked.

"I'm going after him" Harry said, determined. "If we go to the ministry, I can find that room."

"Ok, so let's go" Ginny spoke up from her spot on Snape's chair.

"_You_ aren't going anywhere" Ron replied and Ginny rose to put her hands on her hips.

"I'm old enough to go" she retorted. "And you can't stop me"

"Nobody is going anywhere, but me" Harry quickly intervened, at the two red faced Weasleys.

"That's crazy" Hermoine argued. "You need help"

"She's right, mate" Ron agreed. "If you go, we go, right guys?" Luna and Neville nodded their agreement.

Sarah sat on the couch, quietly- eyes closed and hands folded on her lap. She was listening to the exchange, but remained silent. She was fighting an internal battle. She knew Harry was going to go try to rescue Sirius no matter what. But what would they do when they got there? They were still learning and even with DA meetings, it was foolish to think they could take on Voldemort and the Death Eaters. And then there was Snape, who always entreated her to think first, then act if necessary. But he was gone. Dumbledore was gone. McGonagall was gone. There was no one left to go to. And if Harry's vision was right, her dad would die tonight at the hands of Voldemort. Could she really know that and not act?

"I can't ask you to risk your lives" Harry shook his head. "It is too dangerous"

"It doesn't work that way" Hermione grabbed Harry's hands. "We know it is what we have to do. It is what friends do for each other. If this is what you decide to do- we aren't going to let you do it alone"

Harry turned to look at Sarah, whose head remained down. "Sarah?"

Sarah raised her head, decision being made. "Of course. He is my father, Harry" She rose to her feet. "Dobby" she called.

A few seconds later, Dobby appeared. After greeting Harry profusely, he eyed the children curiously.

"Dobby" Sarah began. "We have a problem. And we need your help"

"Anything to help the friend of Harry Potter" Dobby exclaimed.

Sarah smiled. "Good. I need you to find Snape immediately. He traveled to Diagon Alley to get some potions ingredients. He might be returning soon. But I need him. Tell him that Harry had a vision. He who must not be named has Dad in the room at the ministry Harry has been dreaming about. He knows what I am talking about. Tell him that we have gone after him, but we need help. Tell him all of this. He will know what to do"

Dobby's eyes grew wide. "I will find him, Sarah Black. I will tell him. Do not worry"

Sarah sighed in relief. "Thank you Dobby" She said, before adding, "Oh, and Dobby…when you tell Snape, there will probably be a lot of yelling. That is too be expected"

Dobby nodded and Ron smirked.

"But Dobby, one more thing" Sarah addressed the free elf. "Please tell Snape that..." Sarah's voice broke as tears flooded her eyes, "…tell him that…" She swallowed hard. "…that I love him and to tell him that I said thank you for everything"

Harry put her hand on her back, as Dobby agreed and they separated to complete their mission.

* * *

At Luna's suggestion, they took a rocky ride on the thestrals to the ministry, found the secret entrance and took the lift to level 9.

As they were going on up the lift, Sarah stood next to Harry staring at the numbers blinking up on the wall. Her hand brushed his and he gripped her fingers briefly before letting go. She knew the gesture was meant to comfort, but the anxiety she was feeling could not be comforted away until it was all over.

"Wands at the ready" he instructed to the other as the number reached 8. "I will lead out front. Luna, Neville, Ginny in the middle, Hermione and Ron in the back" He turned his head towards Sarah and she turned hers to look at him and await his instructions for her. "Sarah, stick with me"

"Always" She answered, determinedly as the lift beeped and opened and they stepped out into the dark room.

* * *

"They did what?" Sirius yelled. "Why the bloody hell would they do something as stupid as that?" As he jumped up, he disrupted the dishes on the table, and several of them fell and broke, but the adults didn't seem to notice as they were all in a state of panic.

Snape's face was pale. "Dobby found me. He said that Harry had a vision that Voldemort had captured you and was torturing you in the room at the ministry- I can only assume they meant the Department of Mysteries. Sarah and Harry…and I think I can safely presume" he turned to the Weasleys, "Ron and Hermione went to go rescue you…and since you are here…Harry fell for Voldemort's trap. He lured him there for the prophecy"

"We will go after them" Tonks spoke up. "Remus, you in?"

"Of course" Lupin replied. "Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Moody?"

"We will bring him home" Moody answered confidently. "Send the signal to Dumbledore. He needs to know what is happening"

As the others were readying themselves to go, Snape pulled Sirius aside. "I can't go with you for obvious reasons" Anxiety flooded his face. "I would throw it all away to rescue her…but I have to think beyond this battle. If I give my position away now…"

"Of course" Sirius answered him, his tone reassuring. "No one expects you to come along"

"Black, I know Potter is your godson" Severus continued, face white against the pale fire, "but Moody, Tonks, Kingsley…they will be focused on protecting Potter first and foremost. You will make sure that Sarah…." His voice broke, emotions running through his very similar to that night many years ago that he begged the Dark Lord to spare Lily. "There was more of her message to me than what I told the others...she was saying goodbye. I can't imagine life without her..."

"I love her too" Sirius replied, quickly. "I'll bring her home, Severus. You have my word"

* * *

"This is the place" Harry's eyes wandered around the room, filled with shelves and shelves of crystal balls.

Sarah searched the self next to her and on the top, her eyes traveled to one of the balls. "Harry" She reached for the ball, but her hand stopped from touching it. "This one has your name on it" As she spoke, it flew towards him and he gripped it as it gave him his prophecy.

"Harry, what did it say?" Sarah asked, but was interrupted by swishing sounds overhead as curses were being thrown.

"It's a trap" Hermione screamed, as she and the others fought off the curses. "Back to the lift and quickly" They ran for it, but as Sarah followed, a Death Eater appeared in between in front of her and Harry blocking their path.

"The prophecy, Potter" Lucius Malfoy's voice drawled from behind his mask, separating them from the others.

Sarah's thinking was quick- "reducto" she pointed towards the balls and they began to fall. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction of the falling prophecies, but away from their exit plan. Glass flying, Sarah felt pieces protrude into her arm, but she kept running. A death eater appeared to her right, curse aimed towards her, but her instincts from years of Severus's diligent training were strong, "Protego". The shield pushed the death eater away and they kept running, only to be met with spells being thrown at them from every direction. Harry worked on deflecting them and Sarah managed to stun two of the Death Eaters, but was a bit over eager and the force of her spell toppled her forwards. Her face smacked against the hard floor and Sarah had to fight to maintain control of her wand. Harry stopped to bend down and pull her to her feet, but the curses were still coming fast. They ran again, Lucius Malfoy running after them. "Reducto" More prophecies fell, distracting the Death Eaters and allowing Harry and her to escape into a dark room. In the room, there was a veil and Sarah approached it, as if she was drawn to it. She could hear voices coming from behind it. Stooping over slightly, she placed her hand to her chest to try to catch her breath. Harry came up behind her.

They heard a noise from being them and they twisted around, Harry's arm out blocking her.

"It's just us" Hermione whispered, as the others joined them. "We got lost"

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as dark forms descended on them. Even though they all engaged in defensive measures, after a few moments of complete chaos, they were soon surrounded, a Death Eater holding each of them firmly.

"Do not move, Black" Lucius Malfoy tightened his chokehold on her neck. "I don't wish to hurt you. All you have to do is convince your little friend to hand over the prophecy and this will be all over with"

Harry stood in the middle of the circle, prophecy in hand as he watched his friends being held by the Death Eaters.

"And what makes you think I have any sway over what Harry chooses or doesn't choose to do?" Sarah asked, smartly. Lucius twisted her in response and Sarah choked, unable to breathe. He immediately relaxed his grip, honoring his promise to his wife not to harm the girl.

"Oh, this must be Snape's itsy bitsy niece" Bellatrix scooted Hermione closer so she could get a good look at Sarah. "I have heard so much about you. I do say I can't see what my nephew sees in you."

"Enough, Bellatrix" Lucius silenced her and shook Sarah as she tried to get at Bellatrix. He lowered his arm so he had a better hold around her. "This is not about Black. It's about Potter. And our task for the Dark Lord. You see, Potter, you have a choice. Give me the prophecy or watch your friends die. If you choose the latter, I think we will start with that one over there" He pointed to Hermione. "The mudblood"

"Don't give it to him" Neville yelled.

Sarah met Harry's eyes. "It's OK, Harry" She talked in a soothing voice. "We all chose to come with you" Lucius jerked her again to the point she thought her arm would break. "If you can't be helpful, little girl, _then stop talking_"

"What will it be, Potter?' Bella shrieked. "The prophecy or your friends?"

Lucius moved Sarah towards Harry and shifted her to one arm as he reached the other arm out for the prophecy.

"No Harry, Don't" Sarah choked as Harry started to extend his hand. She closed her eyes tightly as Lucius began to strong arm her again.

"_Malfoy, get your filthy death eater hands off my daughter_" Sirius growled, his eyes wild.

Sarah eyes flew open to the sight of her father standing to the side of Malfoy, wand pointed. Others of the Order joined around and spells started to fly throughout the room. Sarah felt herself being thrown towards Harry, knocking him to the ground and the prophecy fell out of his hands and shattered into a billion pieces.

Sirius ducked down. "You guys need to find the exit. We can take it from here"

Both opened their mouths to protest, but Sirius was firm. "I mean it you two. GO! And don't look back!" He squeezed both of their shoulders and in the chaos managed to kiss Sarah on the head. "Love you both. I'll provide cover for you"

Harry and Sarah both threw defensive curses as they stood. But they soon realized that getting to the exit would prove difficult, since curses were being cast in every bit of direction.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Dumbledore had arrived and was busy in the opposite side of the room.

Harry pushed Sarah. "Go on. I'll help Sirius distract them. Just go" Sarah started to make her way towards the exit when she noticed Sirius and Harry were having an exchange with Bellatrix by the veil. Bella was taunting them. Lupin was nearby fighting off another Death eater, unavailable to help.

She stood taller as she saw Bella point her wand and in that split second she knew what Bella was aiming to do. And she heard those awful words being uttered.

"Protego" Sarah screamed, sending a jet of light between Bellatrix and her Dad. But it was too late.

Her heart felt like it had stopped as the events went through slow motion. Then she saw her Dad's face. Harry screamed. And Sirius fell back through the veil.

Lupin was there in an instant, restraining Harry. "He's just right there. We have to go and get him" Harry was arguing with Lupin, flailing against him.

"He's dead, Harry" Lupin told him. Sarah stood fixed to her spot, staring towards the veil, wand held limp in her hand. Her whole body felt so heavy as Lupin's words made their impact.

_Her father was dead_.

Sarah's shoulders hunched forward. She could see Sirius's face so clearly before her. One moment he was here, kissing her head- telling her he loved her, the next he was gone. How was the possible?

And then Bellatrix started at it again. "Oh, Poor baby Potter. Lost his godfather" She laughed gleefully as she began to race away. Sarah turned and she saw Bella, her mocking eyes beckoning them to come follow her. She tightened the hold on her wand, biting through her lip until she tasted blood. Harry tore himself out of Lupin's grasp and ran after Bellatrix. And in that moment, Sarah knew she had to follow. She knew that if she didn't follow that she would regret it for the rest of her life.

So she ran away from the Order members who had come to help, but towards the woman who killed her father.

A/N: I have a confession to make. Sirius is my all time favorite character! When I read OotP the first time, I sobbed throughout the whole ending. My poor Sirius! And that stupid veil! I kept hoping he wasn't really dead. So, writing this scene was terrible. But, as much as I wanted to give Sirius a reprieve, this isn't the story…and Sirius's death propels the Sarah's journey to adulthood along further. So up next: the last chapter of Growing Up: The fight with Voldemort, Sarah confronts Draco about what he knew…and Snape has difficulty locating his niece. By the way, while Chapter 30 will be the last of this story, Snape and Sarah's story will continue. More on that later. So, please review….and don't smash me for killing Sirius. I feel bad enough as it is….


	30. Into the Dark

A/N: Another chapter so soon…I love Spring Break- great time to relax and unwind with a little bit of fanfiction! And this is the last chapter of Growing Up…enjoy! And please review! Disclaimer: I don't own, Rowling does…

**Chapter 30: Into the Dark**

Sarah ran after Harry. She heard Lupin yelling at her, but still on she went. As she ran, an anger began to take control- bubbling up from deep inside her. She had been mad before many times, but she had never felt this all encompassing, blinding hatred towards this woman who had just killed her father.

How much time had she lost because Sirius had been unjustly convicted of murder? Year after year of wondering what life would be like with a father. Years of longing to be "daddy's little girl". Time she would have had with _both_ her parents, alive and well. And now when she finally had her Dad and he loved her, he was gone. Torn away because Bellatrix Lestrange didn't care about any of that- only of making others suffer. The anger was fully in control now and as she met up with Harry in the entranceway, she realized she wasn't the only one.

"Crucio" Harry screamed through his sobs, but the spell had little power, which only fueled Bella's mocking laugh.

The mocking, the taunting…it was all too much for Sarah to handle.

"I killed Sirius Black" Bellatrix chanted. "I killed Sirius Black"

Sarah shook as she tried to control her emotions. She grabbed Harry's wand arm and pushed it down. Harry turned to her in shock.

"No, Harry" Sarah responded, determined "He was my Dad. I have to do this"

"What do you think you will do, little girl?" Bellatrix's face was wild with laughter. "Think you can do better than your friend? You don't have it in you"

Sarah grew stiff. She pointed her wand at Bellatrix. "Cruc…" she stopped herself, fighting the darkness that was engulfing her heart. And then she heard Harry scream and fall to the ground. Chills went up her spine as she felt hot breath on her neck.

"Go on, child" Voldemort prodded. "I'm eager for her to be punished as well"

Sarah shook at Voldemort's closeness to her, as he continued, coaching her. "You have it in your power to make her suffer. She killed your father. Let me show you how. Crucio"

Bellatrix dropped to the ground and withered. He stopped the curse after a few moments. "Now you try, Sarah." And Sarah raised her wand again and opened her mouth…And then she felt it, Voldemort trying to access her thoughts. It was subtle at first, but he was growing more insistent. Immediately, it jolted her into reality and she occluded her mind.

She pulled herself away from him and Voldemort smiled. "You know your friend will die tonight. Both your parents are dead. But I can give you a family. I can order your Uncle to love you. He wouldn't dare disobey me. I keep telling him to bring you to me. I see the potential in you. I need to start with the next generation and where better to start than with you? Come to me and I will take care of Bella for you…that is _after_ I kill your friend"

Sarah studied him, gripping her wand firmly. The torment she was feeling was unlike anything she every felt in her life. She had seen what he could do- what horrors he could inflict, but here he was offering her protection. Her foot moved forward ever so slightly.

"Leave her alone!" Through his pain, Harry managed to rise to his feet. Putting his hand around her waist, he pushed her behind him.

"Do you really think you can save her?" Voldemort laughed. "You are losing your loyal followers, Potter. One by one. But no matter, because this ends tonight. I think I might want to make you suffer first" He raised his wand and uttered a curse, but Sarah's reaction was swift and her shield charm strong.

"You shouldn't have done that" Voldemort deflected her shield. "I gave you a choice to live, you should have taken it"

"It's not a choice" Sarah finally found her voice again. "Not if it means, betraying those you love. My parents taught me that. They may be dead, but I will not stomp on their memory tonight by choosing you"

"You shouldn't have said that" Voldemort laughed. "I am going to make it hurt now"

Sarah knew she should have felt terror, but instead she felt a calm that she couldn't quite understand. And she was content to let it happen. But as Voldemort uttered the killing curse a shield came from seemingly nowhere.

"You shouldn't have come Tom. It was foolish" Dumbledore eyed him gravely as he stood next to Sarah. "And you will kindly stay away from trying to recruit my students. Though I could have told you that you might want to start elsewhere than Sarah Black" He gently pushed Sarah in Harry's direction. Harry wrapped his arms around Sarah as the implications of what just happened made its impact.

"It was foolish for _you_ to come. I'm going to kill you old man" Voldemort hissed as he and Dumbledore started their battle. Sarah trembled from the high energy of magic that was being displayed around her.

Harry's grip grew tighter as glass shattered around them. He dropped them to the floor and he covered her with his body, trying to shield her from the debris that was flying.

"It's going to be ok" Harry whispered in her ear. "It's going to be ok, Sarah. Dumbledore is here. It will be fine now"

"Harry, I'm scared" Sarah shook and Harry rocked her, trying to calm her.

Sarah drew strength from him. He sat up with her into a sitting position and guided her to behind a pillar. His green eyes held hers and he cupped her face. "You need to stay here"

Sarah watched in terror as he stepped from behind the pillar.

Voldemort laughed and in a rush, he disappeared and Harry began convulsing uncontrollably on the floor.

"Harry' Dumbledore knelt on the floor beside him. Sarah looked, feeling completely helpless as she saw Voldemort possess her friend. But as she closed her eyes in horror, a scene from first year flashed in her memory. Her mom had just died. Snape had just revealed himself to be her uncle and now her guardian. They were sleeping in the common room and in the dark, Harry's hand found hers. In that moment, she knew that she would follow Harry anywhere. And now, surrounded by darkness, Sarah knew like she gathered strength from him to make it through that night, she would have to give him her strength to fight Voldemort off.

"Kill me" Voldemort's voice hissed. "Do it old man"

"Harry" Dumbledore's voice was gentle. "Fight Harry"

Still Harry was unable to push Voldemort from his body.

Sarah's heart rushed as she sat up, glass protruding into her hand she pushed herself to a standing position, walking over to Dumbledore.

Tears flooded her eyes as she knelt beside Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned to her, realizing what she was about to do. "Sarah, don't touch him"

"It's Ok, Professor" Sarah gripped Harry's hand.

"Harry James Potter" Sarah reached over with her other hand to stroke his head. "Push him out. Fight him. You know what to do. You know what to show him."

Harry turned his head and Voldemort laughed.

"Harry" Sarah scooted closer and placed his head in her lap and continued to stroke his head. "Show him. You can do it. I love you, I believe you can do it, Harry. Show him the good times. Show him what makes you different. Show him now, Harry. "

She held him as he continued to convulse and she heard a "NOOOOOOO" as Voldemort was pushed from Harry's body.

Harry turned and buried his head in her lap as Sarah wrapped her arms around him. She began to sob as Dumbledore patted her back.

"What do we have here? He's back! He's back" The minister of magic's voice echoed through the room. A camera flashed. Voldemort disapppeared.

Sarah helped Harry sit up and Dumbledore addressed the children.

"Sarah" Dumbledore's voice was kind. "You did well. Both of you. We need to talk through this. All of this. Take this portkey back to my office. Stay there until I get there. Understand?"

Sarah nodded and took the portkey. They were transported back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Sarah had fully intended to keep her promise to the Headmaster to stay put. But the more she sat and watched Harry's angry pacing, the more she thought of the night's events. And the guilt she felt started pressing in, suffocating her. It could have been prevented. She knew that she should have waited for Snape to return- that he would have been able to provide insight- to help. And she knew of the connection between Harry and Voldemort. She sensed something was wrong. Draco had said it was a fool's errand and she knew that he was right. She also knew that Sirius wouldn't have wanted her to risk her life to save him, even if Voldemort was torturing him. Over the holidays when Sarah's lies finally caught up with her, Sirius had sat her down for a long talk. He told her that while he was proud of her bravery, he was worried that she was so willing to sacrifice her self for those she loved. Yet, still she had forged ahead. And he had lost his life, rescuing her.

Sarah jumped up. Harry stopped his pacing as Sarah headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

She turned back. "I don't know. I just have to get out of here." She left Harry behind and walked down the winding stairs and out of the hidden entrance.

"Sarah" Draco stood at the entrance, having been waiting for her in its shadows. He ran up to her. "Are you hurt?" He surveyed her- the raggedness, the cuts, the scrapes…He sighed in relief as he could tell she was not seriously injured.

"I'm fine" Sarah mumbled. "I have to go" She started to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Sarah, you have to tell me what happened!" Draco's voice became frantic. "Is everything ok?" He tried to pull her closer to him, but Sarah backed up into the wall.

She stared intently at him, before responding coolly, "Are you asking about your father, Draco?" Her face twisted in pain. "Let's not fool ourselves. I know you better than anyone"

Draco moved closer, trapping her against the wall. "And what if I was? I see that you are well and not hurt, which by the way is what I wanted to make sure first and foremost. But now, well, yes, he is my father" Draco's voice rose. "I need to know what happened"

"Your father was arrested tonight" Sarah responded, her eyes cutting to his soul. "And Voldemort didn't get what he wanted"

"You say that so causally" Draco's face was right against hers, his breath hot upon her face. "Do you realize what this means?" He shook her. "Do you not care about what this means for my family? For my mother? For me?"

"I know, Draco" Sarah's eyes flashed. "I know what Voldemort is capable of. I saw that when my uncle was lying on the floor months ago, bleeding from wounds Voldemort inflicted. And I saw his power again tonight. Our success was at the expense of your family. I would never wish this on you" She paused, raising her hands to grip Draco's face. "But what I want to know is what you knew of all of this. Why were you so eager for me not to go tonight? Could all of this have been prevented if you had told me what you knew?"

Draco backed away. "Don't do this, Sarah" Tears filled his eyes. "I had no choice, you must believe me"

"Ok, fine" Sarah shrugged, but her lip began to quiver. "I believe you" She leaned against the wall for support. "The thing is though- you are standing here asking about your father and you failed to ask me about mine" Sarah's face contorted as she tried to fight the tears. "You see _my_ father is dead"

She pushed herself off the wall and began to walk away, wiping the tears that were blinding her sight, but the agony in Draco's tone froze her. "_Sarah_!"

She turned back towards him as he took strides towards her. With a tentative hand, he reached out for her and slowly thumbed the tears away. Sarah closed her eyes, fighting the desire to lean into him and let him help her forget about the unbearable hurt she was feeling.

But instead, Sarah reached out and pulled his hand away from her face. "Please don't, Draco. I need time to sort through all that has happened. I have to see if I can live with all of this- with you specifically. Because I'm pretty sure from the look on your face that whatever information you did have could have saved my father. And I'm not sure I can ignore that, whatever your reasons may have been. Don't follow me"

She turned around and walked away, not looking back. She swung open the doors to the entrance of Hogwarts and walked through them into the dark, stormy night.

* * *

"And you didn't try to stop her?" Severus bellowed as he shook Harry.

Harry shrugged. "What did you want me to do? Chain her down? Sarah makes up her own mind. You should know that better than anybody"

"Severus, calm down" Dumbledore's voice was commanding. "Now"

Severus took a deep breath to save himself from throttling Harry if only for the sole purpose of wiping the condescending look from off his face.

"Her father just died, Albus" Severus whipped around to face him, his furry barely contained. "I can't imagine what is going through her head right now"

"Maybe she is thinking that you might be awfully glad right now and that she doesn't want to see you" Harry suggested. "I know that is what I am thinking"

"Harry" Albus reprimanded. "Enough"

"Is that what you think, Potter?" Severus sneered. "Again, jumping to the wrong conclusion as always"

"You hated him" Harry lunged at him. "You hated that Sarah was growing closer to him. You want Sarah all for yourself. So she can continue to be your precious little girl, just like she was before Sirius came back"

Severus grew tall as he gripped Harry and shook him swiftly. Albus moved, but Severus snapped. "Let me handle this, Headmaster"

"Listen, Harry" Snape's voice was low. "I know that you think I hated Sirius. And at one time that may have been true. But we actually called a truce before he died. We had one thing in common- Sarah. And much like what you are feeling right now, Sarah is feeling that too. But while you are here, she is gone. She followed you tonight, to protect you. Now she might need your protection. If you have any idea of where she might be…"

Harry's shoulders slumped, defeated. "Sarah won't go to Draco because of Lucius Malfoy leading tonight's battle. I would try Fred Weasley. She trusts Fred. She told him about Umbridge when nobody else really knew. If she is not there, he would probably be able to tell you where she would go"

"And where would I find Fred?" Severus asked.

"They rented a shop in Diagon Alley. They are living overhead. I would try there"

"Thank you" Severus let go of him and headed out the door.

* * *

"Is there any place you can think of where she might have gone?" Severus inquired, after filling the twins on tonight's events.

Fred leaned against a counter. "I have a couple ideas. Do you want to search the around the lake and maybe look in the shrieking shack since that was the first time she saw Sirius? I can look at Snape Manor and Grimmauld Place…there are places there that she might chose to hide where the others can't find her"

"I will check Grimmauld Place" George offered.

"Thank you" Snape responded. "If you find her…"

"We will send our patronus" Fred replied. "We will find her"

Fred went first to the manor, but before he even entered, he looked towards the village. It was storming outside- thunder boomed, lightening flashed, rain pounded…surely, Sarah would have found shelter. Yet, the more he thought about it- the more he was sure. She wasn't going to be at the house at all. He picked up pace and sprinted down the street.

* * *

Sarah shivered as she wrapped her arms around her. The storm raged around her, but it was nothing to the storm that was inside her heart. She knelt in the mud.

"I had to see you tonight. I didn't know where else to go" Sarah choked. "I don't understand how this happened, mum. Dad is dead and it's my fault. I knew I shouldn't have gone. I just can't face any body right now. I wish you were here. I need you right now" Sarah wiped the rain that was falling off onto the headstone.

"Lumos" She lit her wand.

_Grace Eileen Snape Black_

_Born June 11, 1961- Died Nov 19, 1991_

_Beloved Sister, Mother, Wife_

And the Greatest of these is Love

"And the Greatest of these is Love" Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "Where has love gotten me, mum? I loved you and you died. I loved Dad and he is dead. I love Draco and he….well, it's complicated" Sarah's breath hitched. "I just want it to be all over with. And the thing is…I wanted to kill Bellatrix tonight. I almost used an unforgivable on her. Voldemort offered his protection and I almost took it…I was tempted, mum. I just can't live with myself. I don't want to love anymore. I don't want to feel anything anymore"

"Don't say that" Fred stood at the entrance to the graveyard, an umbrella in his hand.

"Go away" Sarah continued to wipe the excess water of her mother's headstone.

"I don't think I will" Fred responded as he approached her and knelt beside her. "You are shivering" he remarked as he reached out to put a hand on her back, but Sarah jerked away from him.

"Please don't touch me" Sarah whimpered.

"Ok, I won't touch" Fred held the umbrella over her head. "But I think you should know I heard what you said"

Sarah's heart stilled. "How much?"

"Enough" Fred responded. "Being tempted doesn't make you like them. And following Harry to the ministry didn't kill Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius, not you"

Sarah covered her face with her hands. "I want to believe it, I'm just not sure I can, Fred. It's like part of me feels broken and like it will never be fixed again. Both my parents are gone. I'm an orphan" She leaned into him and Fred put a tentative arm around her. When she didn't jerk away, he wrapped her in his arms, dropping the umbrella to the ground.

"Technically so" Fred responded. "But you are most better off than most orphans- you have Snape. You should have seen him just now. He is in a panic looking for you. He wants to help you. You need to let him"

"I can't face him" Sarah groaned, her sobs increasing. "He is always warning me that my actions can have consequences. He was right- about everything."

"You have done many terrible things" he pointed out. "And he hasn't disowned you yet"

"Thanks" Sarah replied, sarcastically.

Fred wiped the wet, plastered hair out of her face. "You will get through this Sarah. I promise. Stop running and go home"

"How about if you run with me?" Sarah asked, hopefully and Fred grinned.

"That's a tempting offer" he responded. "But I can't help you with this. Snape can. You know I am right"

Sarah nodded. "I guess you are right. Snape will eventually find me anyway"

"I know, especially since I sent my patronus already. Snape is waiting for you at the manor" Fred stood up and then helped her to her feet. She swayed and Fred steadied her, before lifting her into his arms. Sarah was too exhausted to protest. He carried her through the village to Snape Manor.

Snape ran down the walk to meet them at the end of the drive. Fred transferred her into his waiting arms and Snape cradled her.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Sev" Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "If I hadn't been so reckless, Dad would be alive"

"Shh" Severus hushed her. "we will talk of that later. Let's get you inside and dried off. I believe dreamless sleep is in order. You have had a long night" He looked over her head to meet Fred's eyes. "Thank you, Weasley for bringing her home"

Fred nodded, before turning to leave. "By the way, Sarah. I wouldn't totally give up on love. I think your mum had it right to begin with. And I'm pretty sure that Sirius wouldn't want you to shut yourself off to it either"

He left and Snape brought her into the house and into her room. Casting a drying spell, her dried her off and transfigured her clothes into pajamas. Taking a cloth and some potions, he gently began to clean out her cuts and scrapes. Sarah inhaled as it stung and Severus apologized. "You are going to be quite sore and bruised for a while, Sarah. You are staying in bed all tomorrow. Between tonight's events and your bout in the rainstorm, I don't want you to have a relapse. And we have much to discuss" He poured the dreamless sleep potion into a spoon.

Sarah held up her hand for a minute. "Wait, Uncle Sev…I just need to say something, first. Part of the reason I ran is that I felt like I had no place to turn. Both my parents are dead. Sitting in Dumbledore's office, thinking of Dad and feeling the guilt…it hit me, I'm an orphan. Both of my parents are gone. And to know I had some part of that…but Fred reminded me of something tonight. I'm not truly an orphan- as long as I have you." Sarah bit her lip. "Please say you won't leave me, Uncle Sev. I know I have done so many stupid things this year, more than I can count and this one had consequences greater than I could even imagine, but I won't survive without you. Don't give up on me"

Severus sat next to her on the bed and pulled her towards him. "Is that what you think? You foolish, foolish child. I will _never_ give up on you. Believe me when I tell you that. Your mother chose me for your guardian because she knew that with The Dark Lord's inevitable return, you would be faced with so much more than you could bear alone. And she understood that when you are carried to those dark places, I can lead you out of them because I've been in those places before"

"I think mum really did know what she was doing when she gave me to you" Sarah remarked. "I have much to talk over with you"

"Undoubtedly" Severus replied, as he gave her the dreamless sleep and then rocked her in his arms, until she fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Two months later_

"Severus, calm down" Dumbledore entreated.

"Calm down?" Severus looked at him as if he was mad. "Do you understand what you are asking me to do? She won't survive this. She is barely healing from Sirius's death"

"And you don't think Draco succeeding in his mission will not do irreversible harm to her?" Dumbledore replied. "She loves him still. And you love him too. Too much to allow his soul to be forever damaged by what Voldemort is asking him to do"

"And what about my soul, Headmaster? Do I not count?" Severus sat down into a chair. "Draco must be spared. I know that, but there must be another way"

"I'm dying anyway" Dumbledore reminded him. "This would firmly cement your loyalty for Voldemort. If this is going to happen, we need to use it to our advantage. Having you protecting them from the inside will be much more effective"

"She won't understand this" Severus rubbed his face. "She will think…I don't know what she will think"

"She must think that while you love her, you have chosen your side- and that is Voldemort's" Dumbledore sat next to him. "I'm not saying it won't be hard. It will get nasty, but in the end, she will know the truth and love you even more for it"

"Nasty?" Severus replied. "That is an understatement, Headmaster. It will come out of nowhere. She won't understand it. She knows I am not on The Dark Lord's side. And she knows why"

"Then you must plant seeds of doubt in her head" Dumbledore instructed.

Severus sighed heavily. "I will consider your request. But only consider it because right now I see no other way. I can't watch the Dark Lord kill Draco. I won't do it. But to do this?"

"But consider it well, Severus" Dumbledore responded gravely. "For I have considered it and I see no other way. When the time comes, you must be the one-"

"To kill you" Severus finished for him, shuddering at the thought. To kill Dumbledore, the act in itself was to terrible to imagine, but to witness Sarah's face when she realized what he had done, that was unthinkable. He promised her that night Fred brought her home that when she was lead to these dark places, he could lead her out- but this would sever their relationship beyond repair. Who could protect her from this coming darkness? If he did do what Dumbledore was asking, there would be much preparations to make. He would have to prepare her to accept his actions as reflective of his true character and then ready her to face this war on her own- without him guiding her, protecting her, caring for her... And he would have to prepare himself for letting her go- once and for all. There was much to be done.

A/N: The end…sort of. So obviously the story isn't over over, just this one was getting too long. There will be a sequel- to be named. When I start the sequel, I will add that information to the end of this story. It will follow 6th and 7th year and beyond. While we are sticking to cannon in most regards, I will take more liberty with ending (ie: some might be spared!). Let me know what you think of the ending! :)


	31. Sequel Information

Sequel Information:

Thank you so much for those you reviewed the last chapter and expressed interest in a sequel. Sarah and Snape's story is continuing, in a new story called "Of Darkness and Light". You can find the first chapter up if you check out my author page. Please check it out!

Lots of drama ahead as Snape is forced to do the unthinkable. Will Sarah find out the Draco took the Dark Mark? Will Snape actually kill Dumbledore? If so, how will Sarah react? Will she be able to figure out the truth? And will all of them survive the end? Lots of questions and lots of answers! :)

This story will follow 6th and 7th year as well as beyond. Hope you enjoy the new story and please review!


End file.
